Antifaz de la Luna
by Tanita Love
Summary: UA: Serena Tsukino ha pasado por algunas tragedias desde aquel día que cumpló 18 años: Heredera forzada, embarazada de un desconocido, casada por urgencia, maltratada por su marido y con una hija a quién proteger de la realidad ¿Pero qué sucede cuando es rescatada por un aparente desconocido? Re: Actua el destino...
1. Soy Serena Tsukino

Hola amigas! Nos volvemos a encontrar en esta historia, la verdad es que he meditado muchas historias pero esta se me ocurrió ayer, me encantaría ver a Serena en un universo alterno con una historia digna de novelas... aquí les presento a una Serena que no todos conocen, una Serena distinta.

_**Sailor Moon no me pertenecese, le pertenece a la genial Naoko Takeushi ella es mi idola! Aunque este no sea una continuación de su historia sino mas bien un universo alterno uso sus personages… Gracias Naoko por hacer nustros sueños realidad… Gracias Serena por dejar que te utilicemos (en el buen sentido de la palabra ) y aunque a veces te pongamos en el peor de los papeles y creemos traiciones se muy bien que aun conservas esa chispa de niña inocente que estará con nosotras para siempre…**_

Les presento a:

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**.:El Antifaz de la Luna:.**

_**By: TaNiTaLoVe**_

Estarás esperando... que un puñado de estrellas te vaya a buscar,

O estarás atascada... en el borde del cielo y no puedes saltar.

No se, no se.

Estarás confundida... y no sabes la ruta que llega hasta aquí,

O será simplemente... que no quieres venir.

¿Que será que no llegas?

Este mundo ya es duro y mas duro sin ti.

¿Qué será porque tardas?

Van pasando los años y no estas aquí.

Corre, salta, despega!

Dale cura a este amor que no sabe morir.

No me niegues la risa...

Curame con tus alas... Milagro de Abril...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

(Capitulo 1)

**SOY SERENA TSUKINO**

_Hola soy Serena Tsukino, tengo 22 años, estudio en la Universidad Del Mar, aunque no lo crean voy en mi primer año pues antes tuve que estudiar administración de empresas. Mi madre, una brillante e inteligente mujer, su empresa, dedicada exclusivamente a eventos, eventos de cualquier tipo... matrimonios de la alta sociedad, eventos, desfiles de gran renombre, giras, esos son los mas comunes... "Nocturne" ese es el nombre que lleva desde hace 5 generaciones. Nosotras las mujeres somos las encargadas de administrarla. Mi madre murió hace 5 años y yo tuve que acceder al cargo forzosamente a mis cortos 18 años. No se admiten los hombres... hasta ahora._

_Mi padre decidió que seria lo mas conveniente que estudiara administración de empresas... ahora que lo he terminado puedo estudiar lo que a mi me gusta Arquitectura, desde que visité Europa lo único que quiero hacer es estudiar esta carrera... Si, estoy casada._

_Tengo una pequeña hija que es mi sol, su nombre es Serena, como yo, como mi madre, como mi abuela y bisabuela... todas las generaciones de mujeres dicen que la primera mujer en nacer debe llevar de nombre Serena y llevan un gran peso desde que nacen... cargar con el futuro de la empresa y mi hija no será la excepción._

_Ahora voy en mi auto a la Universidad, dejé a mi hija en la guardería, tan solo tiene 3 años. _

Suena el teléfono celular...

- "¿Hola?... ¡Haruka!... gracias... ¿a las 5? Me parece bien... entonces yo la paso a buscar a tu casa, saludos a Michiru! Bye!"

_Haruka, mi prima... les cuento que ella es la persona que mas me ha apoyado desde que mamá murió, la estimo muchísimo. Ella vive con Michiru, su pareja... papá dice que es una perdida, pero a nadie le confiaría el cuidado de mi hija mas que a ella._

- "Hey! Serena!"

- "¡Rai! Que gusto verte, ¿como esta Seiya?"

- "¿Seiya? Esta bien" – Sin mucha importancia. – "¿Vas a venir al encuentro de los chicos de la prepa?"

- "¿Es hoy?... lo siento no podré ir... es que tengo una cena en la casa de mis suegros".

- "Tu esposo..." – Dijo su amiga algo decepcionada.

- "Lo siento" – Intentó disculparse ante su amiga pero esta simplemente hizo un ademán con las manos para indicar que no era de importancia. – "Tienes que decirle a los chicos que me perdonen".

- "Claro, yo les digo... y ¿como esta mi pequeña Serenita?"

- "Bien... Haruka la pasará a buscar al jardín".

- "Entonces le mandas saludos de mi parte..."

- "Ok!" – Las dos se despiden y luego de eso toman caminos distintos.

**xxx-------xxxx-------xxx**

_Que largo estuvo este día, ahora voy a buscar a mi hija a casa de Haruka, de seguro debe estar ansiosa de verme, yo tan solo quiero abrasarla y decirle lo mucho que la amo. Ya llegue..._

- "Gatita, que bueno que llegaste, Michiru trató de enseñarle a la niña a tocar violín pero ya le rompió dos cuerdas". – Haruka recordaba el incidente y sin dudarlo se puso a reír.

- "Yo te las pago... jejeje" – Con gotitas en la cabeza.

- "No te preocupes es una niña, además echando a perder se aprende". – Serena entra y de inmediato aparece la peliazul de la mano de la pequeña Serenita.

- "Hola Michiru ¡¡Mi amor!" – La pequeña al verla se le iluminaron los ojos, y de inmediato va a recibir a su mamá con un abrazo y un beso. – "Rini ¿como te portaste hoy?"

- "Saludé a la tía del jardín... ella me dijo que jugara con los compañeros a los cubitos... Ryu me quitó mi muñeca pero yo lo atrapé y le pegue y le tiré el pelo y... la tía me dijo que eso no es de señoritas..." – La pequeña de cabellos rosados no paraba de hablar de su día en el jardín, estaba sobre las rodillas de su madre.

- "Por supuesto que eso no es de señoritas, tú no debes pegarle a los hombres ni a nadie".

- "¿Y cuando tu ibas correteando a quien fuera cuando te molestaban? Incluso cuando no te hacían nada, aun recuerdo al pobre Seiya Kou..." – Serena se sonroja ante el comentario.

- "Se supone que tienes que ayudarme y decir que eso no se hace... hey! ¿Quien te hizo esos odangos pequeña?" – La miró con curiosidad y luego miró a sus amigas con picardía.

- "Me los hizo la tía Michiru! ¿Te gustan?"

- "Me hacen recordar la preparatoria... me encantaban esos tiempos..." – Con algo de nostalgia en su mirada, de pronto recordó a sus compañeros, a sus amigos, se sacudió la cabeza para volver a esta época.

- "Por eso se los hice, te veías tan bonita con esos chonguitos".

- "Eso ya es del pasado y aunque fue muy bonita esa época tuvo que terminar". – Se levanto ánimos aunque por dentro sentía una gran nostalgia del pasado.

- "Te has reunido con tus compañeros?" – Preguntó la rubia de ojos turquesa.

- "Hoy hay un encuentro, seguro harán una fiesta..." – su mirada se puso aun mas triste.

- "Querías ir..." – Supuso la mujer al ver la mirada de su prima.

- "No se puede" – Dijo firmemente intentando disimular la tristeza. – "Hoy tengo una cena con mis suegros, celebraran el nuevo puesto de mi esposo".

- "¿¿¿Le cediste la empresa? No me digas que eso hiciste porque…" – Estaba muy sorprendida, exaltada y enojada.

- "¡Cálmate!" – Se apresuró a decir antes que sucediera cualquier cosa – "Solo le di un poder que lo hace hacerse cargo de mi oficina hasta que yo lo decida".

- "O hasta que te..."

- "¡¡Haruka!" – La reprendió fuertemente su compañera acuamarina, entonces la rubia se percató de la presencia de la pequeña.

- "Lo siento... es que me da mucho coraje..." – Se disculpo sinceramente pues se dio cuenta que la pequeña estaba algo asustada.

- "¿Té?" – Ofreció Michiru intentando calmar la situación.

- "No gracias Michiru, tengo que irme..." – Se levantó junto con la niña - "adiós! Despídete de tus tías cariño".

- "Chao tía Haruka, chao tía Michiru... perdón por romperte el violín".

- "No importa preciosa, ven a romperlo cuando quieras" – Se inclina hasta la altura de la pequeña y le toma el mentón para darle un suave beso en la mejilla, la pequeña sonrío feliz y se fue a los brazos de su madre.

- "Cuídate princesa... si necesitas ayuda solo llámame... ¡cualquier cosa!"

- "¡¡Adiós!" – Subió a la pequeña en la parte trasera del auto en donde tiene una silla para niños, de ahí se subió ella al auto y después de hacer una seña de despedida de fue rumbo a su casa.

_Haruka, siempre consintiéndome, me sobreprotege demasiado, ella adquirió el papel de madre para mi, y no solo cuando mi madre murió, si no que desde siempre me ha protegido de cualquier chico que me pretenda. Desde tiempos de la preparatoria que está con Michiru, ella para mi es como mi hermana._

La pequeña acompañada de su madre entran a la casa. Ambas estaban solas a excepción de las dos empleadas quienes las recibieron felices. Ellas pasaron directamente a sus habitaciones. La pequeña pelirosada fue a su habitación a dejar su bolso y se fue en busca de su mamá.

- "Mamá ¿es verdad que vamos a ir a ver a los abuelos? – La niña estaba emocionada.

- "Es cierto..."

- ¿Me vas a vestir bonita?

- "Si..." – un recuerdo vino a su mente, uno que hizo que una lagrima surcara su mejilla. – "Vamos mi amor, voy a vestirte como la princesa mas hermosa de toda la tierra!"

- "¿Y de la Luna?" – Aun mas emocionada.

- "Y de la Luna..." – Así fue, llevó a la pequeña a su habitación y en ella se dirigió a un armario, lo abrió y de ahí sacó un vestido blanco con unas flores bordadas de varios colores, un listón rosa cursaba su cintura. – "Te veras hermosa con este, ya veras lo linda que te encontraran los abuelos".

- "¡Que bueno! Así no volverán a decir que soy fea" – La pequeña estaba muy contenta. Pero aquel comentario para Serena fue como una espina en el corazón. La vistió con suma delicadeza, le puso unos zapatitos blancos. – "No mamá, deja mis coletas, hoy quiero ir así". – Serena se quedó pensando, después de meditarlo fue que decidió adornarle el cabello para que las coletas no fueran notorias.

- "SERENA" – Se oyó un grito masculino que provenía de la sala principal.

- "Hija quédate aquí... por favor no vallas a bajar". – La pequeña asintió y para que no se aburriera Serena le pasó un juguete que la mantendría ocupada. Luego de eso bajó las escaleras cautelosamente, mientras bajaba veía por las rendijas el cuerpo masculino de lo que seria su esposo, estaba de espaldas. – "Diamante... hola". – El hombre que se dio vuelta la miró despectivamente, luego sonrío, pero mas bien aprecia una risa fingida, carente de sentimiento alguno.

- "Esposa mía... que gustó verte" – Se acercó a ella con el propósito de darle un beso en la boca pero su mujer la corrió. El hombre de cabellos plateados sonrío aun mas y la tomó fuertemente de la cara y cumplió su propósito, Serena ya no podía hacer nada, estaba acostumbrada. – "Veo que aun no estas lista..."

- "Estaba vistiendo a Serena" – Lo dijo casi mecánicamente.

- "Te doy 10 minutos para que termines de arreglarte, te quiero mas hermosa que nunca" – Iba a acercarse de nuevo a su mujer para darle otro beso pero esta se fue dejándolo con la boca estirada. – "jajajaja!" – La estruendosa risa se escuchaba por toda la casa.

Serena fue lo más rápido que pudo, escogió lo primero que pillo para ponerse, un conjunto de dos piezas: una falda negra de tela delgada, larga hasta los tobillos muy suelta. Para arriba escogió un top muy elegante que solo cubría la espalda con delgadas tiras negras. Sus zapatos sin taco igualmente negros. Ató su cabello a una trenza la cual le llegaba hasta la cintura. Fue al baño nuevamente para maquillarse y se vio en el espejo, vio que las marcas de las manos de su esposo en su cara aun no se borraban del todo, se dispuso a maquillar pero por algún motivo se detuvo, se paró de frente al espejo y por un momento pudo verse 6 años antes. Trató de esbozar una sonrisa pero no podía ser como antes, hace tiempo que ya no sonreía como antes.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

- "Así que ahí está mi querida hija..." – Diamante encontró a la pequeña en su habitación mientras jugaba con una muñeca, la pequeña lo miró fijamente antes de sonreír, una sonrisa muy pequeña. El hombre iba a caminar hacia ella cuando se percató de su peinado que consistía en dos coletas adornadas con unos pinches de flor. No soportó verla así que decidió ir y peinarla el mismo, o despeinarla, la pequeña lo miraba con cierto temor, aun así no le dijo nada. Estaba a punto de tocarle el pelo cuando...

- "Diamante... ¡¡no la toques!" – Serena había llegado justo a tiempo, el hombre se puso de pie y caminó hacia su mujer.

- "¿Tu la peinaste?"

- "No, así la peinaron". – Con la mirada firme y centrada en la nada.

- "¡¡Mientes!" – Aquel hombre antes calmado de pronto perdió la paciencia, le levantó la mano a Serena.

- "Tía Michiru me peinó y yo le pedí a mamá que me dejara así..." – Pronuncio con temor la pequeña.

- "No permitiré que te acerques a mi hija... sabes muy bien lo que sucederá si lo haces..." – Lo miró desafiante, era una de las pocas veces en que ella lo hacia y podía costarle muy caro, es verdad, en su familia ella tiene el poder, pero él es el que tiene la fuerza y la ultima palabra. Su esposo lanzó una sonrisa, más bien como una mueca de asco. Levantó la mano súbitamente pero no le pegó, Serena no se movió del lugar en que estaba.

- "Te espero en el auto..." – Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de abandonar la habitación. La pequeña corrió hacia los brazos de su madre, quería llorar.

- "Hija... hija no llores, no te muestres débil ante las personas..."

- "No quiero que ese hombre te golpee..."

- "Porque le dices ese hombre... el es tu... papá".

- "No... El no es mi papá." – La determinación de la pequeña hizo que Serena temblara.

- "¿Que?" – Estaba visiblemente sorprendida por la actitud de la niña, estaba bien que le tuviera miedo y todo pero negar a su papá...

- "Tía Haru dijo que ese hombre no es mi papá..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Notas de la Autora**_

Hola a mis queridas lectoras que siempre me apoyan! Aquí volvió como recién salida de la tumba! Es decir aquí esta resucitada después de una injusta evaluación de la administración de esta pagina... pero bueno como ustedes saben solo soy un pequeño e insignificante mosquito. Asi que solo volví a subir esta genial historia para que ustedes se deleiten con el universo alterno que he creado para el elenco de Naoko. Lo único que pido es que NO ME LA SAQUEN DE NUEVO! Please!

Además justo habia actualizado el tercer capitulo y se que muchos de ustedes no habian alcanzado a leerlo, les aseguro que esta muy bueno y que dentro de esta semana la termino de actualizar vale?

Perdonen si trato muy mal a Serena en los primeros capítulos pero mas adelante sabremos que es lo que verdaderamente ocurre. Se me ocurrió esta historia mientras pensaba en un mis dos fics! Jejejeje.

Espero que tenga buena aceptación, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

Nos vemos! O mejor dicho nos leemos!

_**TaNiTaLoVe**_

06 – 01 - 2005


	2. Esperanza

_**Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la genial Naoko Takeushi ella es mi idola! Aunque este no sea una continuación de su historia sino mas bien un universo alterno uso sus personajes… Gracias Naoko por hacer nuestros sueños realidad… Gracias Serena por dejar que te utilicemos (en el buen sentido de la palabra ) y aunque a veces te pongamos en el peor de los papeles y creemos traiciones se muy bien que aun conservas esa chispa de niña inocente que estará con nosotras para siempre…**_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**.:El Antifaz de la Luna:.**

_**By: TaNiTaLoVe**_

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

_**Estarás esperando... que un puñado de estrellas te vaya a buscar,**_

_**O estarás atascada... en el borde del cielo y no puedes saltar.**_

_**No se, no se.**_

_**Estarás confundida... y no sabes la ruta que llega hasta aquí,**_

_**O será simplemente... que no quieres venir.**_

_**¿Que será que no llegas?**_

_**Este mundo ya es duro y mas duro sin ti.**_

_**¿Qué será porque tardas?**_

_**Van pasando los años y no estas aquí.**_

_**Corre, salta, despega!**_

_**Dale cura a este amor que no sabe morir.**_

_**No me niegues la risa...**_

_**Cúrame con tus alas... Milagro de Abril...**_

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

(Capitulo 2)

**ESPERANZA**

Ya había ciado el manto oscuro sobra la tierra, era una hermosa noche estrellada con una aun más bella Luna nueva. La hermosa joven de unos hermosos ojos celestes miraba el paisaje nocturno mientras en su regazo se encontraba una somnolienta pequeña de unos 3 o 4 años. Su tranquilidad solo era reflejo de un agradable sueño, lastima que solo fuera un sueño y lastima aun mas que esa tranquilidad no se le pudiera contagiar a su madre.

Ella, aquella hermosa mujer, ella prefería mirar la paz de la noche y de vez en cuando mirar a su pequeña hija y vigilar que su sueño no fuera perturbado. De vez en cuando solía recordar épocas de su juventud, cuando ella y sus amigos y amigas salían a fiestas, organizaban otras cuantas en su mansión o simplemente salían a vitrinear por los Mall... iban a la playa... incluso una noche como esta le recordaba aquellos tiempos de campamento que aunque su padre no estuviera de acuerdo su madre siempre estaba ahí para convencerlo... ella... su madre, aunque nunca deseó hacerse cargo de la empresa siempre pensó que seguiría el ejemplo de su madre. "Mi madre" pensó, ella siempre le dijo que se casara con un buen hombre... pero eso ya es pasado, como suele decirle a los que aun la acompañan en este calvario de vida. Como le gustaría volver al pasado y hacer las cosas bien.

La pequeña se inquietó un poco. "_Aun recuerdo estar en el regazo de mi madre, ella la mujer mas bella del mundo... si ahora me viera... que diría si viera a su única hija con esta vida..._" esos eran muchos de los pensamientos que rondaban por su cabeza, unos que otros mas tristes como la fecha en que murió su madre.

Ya iban llegando a la gigantesca casa a la cual llama hogar. ¡Que va! Preferiría vivir bajo un puente que soportar una vida de maltratos. En ese momento se prometió a si misma que buscaría la forma de acabar con ese sufrimiento, cualquier forma...

Se adentró en aquella gran mansión, ella entró sola pues su esposo fue a guardar el auto. Llegó con la pequeña en brazos hasta el dormitorio de la misma, la recostó suavemente sobre su cama de cobijas rosadas y a su lado le dejó su peluche favorito, una pelota en forma de gato a la cual le llamaba "Luna", de seguro era por lo redonda y por su gran imaginación. Después de darle un suave beso en la frente y se retiró de la habitación con el gran deseo de volver a entrar y no salir de ahí nunca pero ella tenia que encontrar la forma de que su hija no se enterara de los maltratos.

Había sido una velada sin duda grandiosa en casa de sus suegros, pero grandiosa para Diamante pues ella desde que entró deseó salir de ahí con todas sus fuerzas. Ella odiaba a sus cuñados pues siempre le echaban en cara indirectas con respecto a la pequeña Serenita y su esposo no hacia nada para impedirlo, es mas, parecía gustarle su sufrimiento y angustia al tratar de esconderle la verdad a la niña. Una verdad que cada día que pasaba le carcomía el alma.

Se dirigió a su habitación, habitación que tenia que compartir con su pareja, tenia que hacerlo pues su hija debía entender que es así la vida de matrimonio, así se podría quedar con una visión de una vida en familia. Pero ya no estaba tan segura, había cometido muchos errores, había abandonado su felicidad por alguien quien le mostró un cielo color rosa para después mancharlo con el peor de los colores, el rojo sangre. La verdad es que no se había dado cuenta cuando comenzó todo, aun no puede dar con la fecha exacta en que el que creía su amor le levantó por primera vez la mano y estrellarle su puño de acero en su rostro. Fue muy cobarde al no denunciarlo, pero que podía hacer era su único sostén, y a pesar de tener mucho dinero le hacia falta aquel apoyo y que su pequeña viera en él una imagen paternal, pero se equivocó y lo peor de todo es que ya es tarde, al menos para ella.

Ahí estaba él, su esposo, pero extrañamente a lo esperado él se estaba arreglando para salir, eso quiere decir que no estaba guardando el coche.

"Diamante, ¿vas a salir?" – Preguntó normalmente, como si no le importara y en verdad así era, solo deseaba que así fuera.

"Así, es... voy a llegar tarde, o tal vez no llegue..." – iba a seguir pero fue interrumpido por su mujer.

"Entiendo. Puedes hacer lo que gustes". – El hombre iba a decir algo mas, pero recordó que no le debe explicaciones a su mujer, después de todo ya no la necesita para nada mas… por el momento.

Después de abrocharse los cordones de sus elegantes zapatos tomó su chaqueta y salió de la habitación no sin antes darle un beso a su esposa en la mejilla. Serena aguardó en silencio hasta escuchar el ruido de la puerta principal serrándose. Cuando la escuchó por fin pudo sentirse aliviada. Caminó por la habitación, no tenia ganas de dormir, tampoco de llorar, tan solo quería entretenerse en algo, tan solo quería que aquel hombre que se hace titular esposo no volviera nunca. Pero sabia que eso era imposible hasta que obtuviera lo que estaba buscando.

Caminó hasta el balcón, paseó la mirada una vez mas por las estrellas, se topó sin querer con la Luna y de pronto retrocedió en el tiempo. Giró la cabeza y vio que dentro del lugar ya no estaba su habitación sino que en vez de eso había un gran salón, un salón lleno de gente extraña. En verdad no eran extraños, simplemente estaban vestidos como tal, era una fiesta de disfraces. De pronto se miro a si misma en el reflejo de la ventana y se vio vestida de ángel, un ángel muy hermoso, se vio a si misma con esas coletas que le quedaban tan bien, adornadas con flores blancas y esa insignia de Luna en su frente, no se acordaba a quien se le había ocurrido esa idea pero definitivamente fue genial, como toque de misterio cubrió sus ojos con un antifaz color blanco. Desde el balcón podía divisar a sus amigas quienes estaban bailando muy divertidas con sus respectivas parejas, en ese tiempo ninguna, salvo Molly, tenia novio. Ahí estaban los hermanos Kou con sus ridículos trajes de novio, ninguno perdía la esperanza de conseguir una en esta fiesta, y así fue. Ahí estaban sus amigas, podía distinguir a su prima con su amiga de cabellos acuamarina. Ahí estaba su mundo, el mundo que ella quería.

Giró su cabeza una vez mas, no quería quedarse en el pasado pero fue inútil, volteo una vez mas la cabeza para mirar al interior de aquella fiesta y se topó con lo mas hermoso que había visto en su vida, a pesar de llevar antifaz ella pudo distinguir lo guapisimo que estaba, su mirada... el de pronto la estaba mirando, aun recordaba esa mirada, aunque con el antifaz oscuro no pudo ver sus ojos ella sabia que la estaba mirando, se sonrojó. El joven comenzó a acercarse a ella y el nerviosismo se apoderó de su cuerpo, no quería recordar nada mas así que llevó sus manos a la cabeza serró sus ojos con fuerza. Al abrirlos nuevamente todo eso había desaparecido llevándose consigo una parte importante de su alma. Fue entonces cuando inevitablemente las lagrimas salieron cual agua de arrollo.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

"¡Nos vemos mamá!" – Gritaba la pequeña desde la entrada del jardín, ambas se mandaron un beso y Serena aguardó a que su pequeña se adentrara en aquel jardín. Es verdad, la pequeña esta muy grande, es mas, aparenta mucha mas edad de la que tiene, aprendió a hablar a los dos años y a caminar a los 10 meses, realmente es muy inteligente, ya sabe contar hasta 30 y se sabe las bocales, la próxima semana cumplirá los 4 años.

"Veamos... qué tengo que hacer... Hoy no voy a ir a la oficina, no quiero toparme con Diamante, pero... tengo un asunto pendiente..." – Arrancó el motor de su automóvil y comenzó a tomar rumbo, muchas cosas pasaban por la cabeza de la joven, estaba pasando por el centro de la ciudad cuando de repente algo le llamó la atención, si, esa cabellera y esos ojos solo los tiene una sola persona. Detuvo su auto en mitad de calle y sin importarle los insultos que le arrojaban los demás conductores bajó el vidrio – "¡Seiya!" – el aludido al escuchar su nombre se puso a buscar como loco entre la multitud la dueña inconfundible de esa voz y para su sorpresa se la encontró ocasionando un gran atochamiento, algunas gotas salieron de su cabeza, le saludó con la mano antes de acercarse a ella, recibiendo por consiguiente los mismos insultos que la conductora de automóvil.

"Bombón, tanto tiempo..." – no pudo terminar de saludarla cuando esta abrió la puerta y lo invitó a pasar.

"Pasa, sino estos estúpidos no terminaran de hacerme la vida imposible" – Otras gotas salieron de la cabeza del joven. Entró al auto y se saludaron de beso en la mejilla. – "¿Tienes planes ahorita?"

"No, la verdad iba a verte a la oficina. Es que como Rai nos dijo que no podías venir..."

"¿Y para que ibas caminando?"

"No iba caminando, solo iba a coger el metro de la otra esquina".

"Ohh..." – Sip, Serena seguía siendo aun igual de despistada que antes. – "¿Quieres ir a tomar un café?"

"¡Claro!" – Así se fueron a un café, tenían mucho que no se veían, casi un año, tenían muchas cosas de que conversar. Si, Para Serena Seiya estaba completamente cambiado, estaba mucho mas guapo que antes, al fin su cuerpo se había terminado de desarrollar, dejando ver esa espalda ancha, y su altura, ahora era mucho mas alto y apuesto.

"¿Como lo pasaron anoche?" – La rubia comenzó pues estaba muy interesada en saber como estaban todos sus antiguos compañeros, algunos que no veía en años.

"Ellos, ellos te extrañan Serena, no paramos de hablar de ti en toda la noche, eras el alma de la fiesta y sin ti... no es lo mismo..." – Serena se entristeció por las palabras del joven, ella sabia que así era. Cuanto hubiese deseado volver a esa vida.

"Lo se... pero así es la vida..." – Tomaba un sorbo de café.

"Bombón, que te ha pasado... estas... mal..." – Eso era lo único suave que pudo decir para describir a su amiga. – "Ya no eres la misma... Serena yo hubiera dado todo con tal que fueras feliz".

"Ya es tarde... toda mi vida ya esta escrita, estoy confinada..." – No pudo terminar cuando sintió las manos de su amigos sobre las suyas causando una reacción en su cuerpo y mente.

"Nunca digas que es tarde, no lo hagas, aun tienes algo porque vivir y ese pequeño angelito, es tu hija, tienes que sacarla de toda esa vida".

"Diamante es su padre" – Ohh cuanto odiaba escuchar ese nombre, que pena que nunca ha tenido el 'gusto' de decirle unas cuantas verdades, pero tampoco se iba a poner a discutir sobre ese hombre.

"No Bombón... el no es su padre y ambos lo sabemos, todas tus amigas lo saben y un día cualquiera tu hija también lo sabrá, ¿nunca has pensado en estar sola con ella?"

"¿Sola? No... yo no quiero estar sola..." – Los ojos de la joven se inundaron en la grimas.

"Se muy bien que lo dices porque el te tiene amenazada, se muy bien que no te separas de él porque te amenazo con tu hija..." – Serena en un momento se sorprendió pero luego de ver directamente a los ojos del joven no tubo mas opción que aceptarlo.

"¿Haruka te lo dijo?" – El joven asintió, Serena quiso enojarse pero no pudo, es mas estaba aliviada que el lo supiera, ya que solo Haruka y él saben la verdad de lo que sucedió.

"Los demás aun creen lo que tu les dijiste".

"Que el verdadero padre no se quiso hacer responsable..." – Dijo recordando sus propias palabras.

"Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar... si es necesario puedo..."

"No es necesario Seiya, no quiero arriesgar a mi hija, tengo que ser muy inteligente, quiero deshacerme de él pero no es simple... el no es honesto..."

"Entonces cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedírmelo..." – El le volvió a tomar la mano – "Puedes comenzar de nuevo, no te encierres en una burbuja, tus amigos Amy, Mina, Rai, Lita, Molly, Kelvin, Taiki, Yaten, ellos tampoco te han olvidado, siguen igual que tu, con el deseo de volver a ser como antes". – Serena estaba sorprendida por la profundidad de las palabras, realmente jamás había escuchado esas palabras salir de la boca de su amigo y menos que en verdad todo fuera así... nuevamente lagrimas se asomaron a su rostro.

"Cuéntame como... están..." – Apenas le salían las palabras.

"Molly y Kelvin, como ya sabes están casados y tienen un pequeño hijo un poco menor que Serenita. Mina y Yaten aun seguían con su estilo de romper y volver, hasta que los hicimos entrar en razón y ahora se van a casar". – A medida que el joven le contaba como están las cosas Serena tenia una gran pena y un gran arrepentimiento por no haber estado con ellos en esos momentos tan lindos de su vida. – "Taiki sacó su carrera de abogado y ahora que volvió de Londres se topó con su princesa del agua y la esta tratando de conquistar. Lita aun sigue soltera, ha tenido muchos novios pero aun sigue con su trauma del chico que le rompió el corazón. Rai... bueno ella sigue con sus deseos de ser monja o algo parecido... y mua..." – Señalándose a si mismo – "Estoy hace tiempo de novio con una chica pero ahora está de viaje... tu sabes que siempre estoy para ti".

"Seiya no seas injusto, tu sabes que yo jamás te voy a ver como un hombre, tu sabes que siempre te veré como un amigo y mas aun como un hermano... no puedo verte de otra manera ya que arruinaría la magia que hay entre nosotros... ¿tu me entiendes?" – Trató de explicarle la joven de manera que a el no le doliera. El por su parte entendía perfectamente, era verdad que como amigos habían logrado hacer muchas mas cosas que como si hubiesen sido pareja, y el nunca se perdonaría si esta relación cambiara, siempre fue y siempre será su mejor amigo y confidente.

"Yo siempre estaré a tu disposición, mi princesa aunque sea solo como un amigo, sabes bien que siempre estaré para ti... yo soy el único que sabe cosas sobre ti que nadie sabe, sabes que siempre he probado mi lealtad... Lo único que te pido en honor a nuestra amistad es que no sigas con ese Diamante, no lo hagas, no quiero tener que verte algún día en la lista de mujeres asesinadas por sus parejas, antes de eso prefiero morir..." – Serena por mas que quisiera no pudo articular palabra, estaba asombrada por las palabras de su amigo, por unos instantes se sintió capaz de hacer todo lo que quisiera, en ese momento se sintió dueña del mundo. – "Que pensaría la pobre Rini..." – Rini, su hija, es verdad tiene que velar por su hija.

"Seiya... yo siempre estaré contigo para lo que sea, sabes muy bien que ese fue un pacto inquebrantable... gracias por estar conmigo y darme fuerzas, quiero dejar a Diamante, quiero separarme de él, Seiya ayúdame a librarme de este calvario..." – Esta ves la mirada de la joven reflejaba una total sinceridad y una suplica de ayuda, en sus ojos se notaba al fin un rayito de esperanza. – "Quiero volver a estar con mías amigas, quiero volver a ser la Serena Tsukino, La señorita conejo, la chica de odangos... quiero volver a la vida llena de felicidad, y en esa vida no esta Diamante incluido". – Seiya estaba muy feliz de escuchar esas palabras, estaba ante un cambio increíble de la Serena frustrada y desanimada, volvía a convertirse en una flor que luchaba por recuperar sus colores. Seiya le sonrío muy tiernamente antes de contestar.

"Te ayudaré bombón... si es lo que deseas te ayudaré, desde hoy ya no serás la amargada esposa de Diamante Stevenson, ahora volverás a ser Serena Tsukino... la señorita Conejo... tu hija estará orgullosa de verte así..." – Ambos reían como en la prepa, ambos estaban ahí, aunque fueron distintos motivos las sonrisas eran las mismas, llenas de vida... llenas de entusiasmo... como la primera vez que se conocieron...

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

Un hombre caminaba tranquilamente por una avenida cerca de un recinto encargado de cuidar niños pequeños, un jardín infantil, aquel hombre llevaba un ramo de flores entre sus manos, parecía no interesarse por su alrededor, iba ensimismado, caminaba con mucha calma cuando de repente una pelota callo a sus pies y un grupo de niños se asomaron a la reja del establecimiento.

"¡Señor! ¿Podría devolvernos la pelota?" – Una pequeña de unos hermosos ojos rojizos y cabello color rosa le suplicaba al adulto que pasaba por ahí que le devolviera la pelota.

El hombre miró a sus pies y vio como la pelota se detenía entre ellos, hacia tiempo que no tocaba una de esas pelotas y quiso recordar viejos tiempos, la levantó con los pies y comenzó a hacer piruetas con esta llevándola de sus pies a la cabeza pecho y muslos, los pequeños que lo observaban aplaudían con muchas ganas, luego este hombre hizo una ultima pirueta y lanzó la pelota con las manos, todos los niños lo aplaudieron.

"¡Hey! Niños, no deberían estar aquí apoyados en la reja, deberían estar jugando en el patio principal, vayan ahora". – Les ordenó una mujer que vestía con uniforme de parvularia. Los demás se fueron pero una niña se había quedado de ultima.

"Gracias señor, ¡usted es increíble!" – El hombre por alguna extraña razón se la quedó mirando algo sorprendido, luego vio como la pequeña se volvía junto a sus compañeros y pudo ver en su perfil algo que sin duda causó que de sus ojos salieran libremente unas cuantas lagrimas.

"Miki..." – Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar aquel hombre con mucha nostalgia, miró las flores que estaban en su mano derecha y recordó a lo iba a hacer y sin mas desapareció de la avenida.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

"Serena... hola, que haces aquí, no te esperaba hasta la tarde..." – Se sorprendió su prima al ver a su princesa a esa hora, y mas aun cuando la vio cierto enfado en su rostro. La invitó a pasar.

"Serena hola, como has estado" – Saludo muy cordialmente la joven de cabellos acuamarina. Serena saludó también con mucha alegría.

"Yo quería hablar con ustedes de algo muy importante, especialmente contigo Haruka" – La aludida se extrañó, no se imaginaba de que podría tratarse la conversación.

"¿Conmigo? ¿Pero de que?" – Serena se sentó en el sillón imitando a su prima, después de unos minutos Michiru llegó con té para las tres, una vez que estas estuvieron cómodas comenzó la platica.

"Haruka... así que ¿estuviste hablando con Seiya? ¿Estuvo muy animada la conversación?" – Fue de inmediato al grano.

"Ahh... era de eso, ese Kou siempre me delata... pero bueno... si es verdad, después que se fueron las chicas estuvimos hablando por mucho rato, estaba muy preocupado por ti, dice que hace tiempo que no te comunicabas con él... la verdad es que yo tampoco sabia que no hablaban hace casi un año!" – Ella misma no podía creer que su prima hubiese roto las conversaciones con su mejor amigo, fue por eso que aun sabiéndolo no podía dar crédito.

"Sabes que no pude, fue un tiempo muy difícil, pero no quiero hablar del asunto, a demás no vine a reprenderte... al menos no por eso". – La mujer arqueo la ceja en señal de incomprensión. Su compañera aun estaba ahí como si fuera un adorno, siempre manteniendo su belleza a flor de piel. – "Haruka, ¿es verdad que tu le dijiste a Rini que Diamante no es su padre?" – Haruka quedó helada de inmediato, fue una gran suerte que en ese momento no tuviera la taza de té en los labios, pero la misma suerte no la corrió su compañera pues esta estaba en medio de un sorbo de su té de manzanilla y lo se atoró con él.

"¡Pero Serena quien te ha dicho eso! ¡Yo jamás haría eso!"

"Ella misma me lo dijo anoche, yo fui la que mas se sorprendió, suerte, yo le dije que tu estabas jugando, que Diamante es su padre pero ella no me quiso creer o al menos eso fue lo que me dio a entender. En la cena en casa de los suegros ella no dejó de mirarlo con... odio... ¡ella lo miraba con odio!"

"Tienes que creernos Serena" – Intervino Michiru igual de sorprendida que su compañera. – "Es verdad, nosotras... Haruka no le ha dicho nada a la niña, es verdad..."

"A lo mejor fue..." – Serena le tomó atención de inmediato, quería saber cual era la causa de que su hija de pronto desconfiara de su esposo, de su "padre" – "Puede que... un día ella llegó con mucho sueño del jardín y me pidió que la acostara y yo la acosté en la cama mas cercana a la sala para escucharla si se despertaba, puede ser que nos haya escuchado hablar del dichoso asunto..."

"O tal vez... puede ser que ella tenga ese don que te caracterizó mucho cuando eras niña..."

"Eso era un puro cuento Michiru, nunca existió ese tal don, solo se los decía para que creyeran que era especial, ese don no existe, nadie puede separar el alma del cuerpo y hacerla vagar por ahí... nadie..." – La joven madre decía esto con toda seguridad, cuando era niña ella usaba esas tácticas para atraer la atención de sus amigos. Es por eso que muchos le tenían miedo y la consideraban una bruja. Michiru no quedó muy tranquila con la explicación sin embargo prefirió callar y observar la conversación, quería encontrar las respuestas por si sola, como siempre lo hacia.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

En un lugar muy hermoso lleno de árboles, arbustos y un gran y basto pastizal repleto de hermosas flores. Lo que lo caracterizaba de otros lugares era el gran numero de lapidas, era un paisaje muy hermoso pero sin duda lleno de penas rondando el ambiente.

Un hombre de cabellos oscuros como la noche y hermosos ojos azules estaba frente a una de las millones de lapidas, en sus manos sostenía aquel ramo de flores tristes. Este joven se hincó sobre sus rodillas hasta quedar a la altura de aquella escultura. Todo era silencio, todo lo que ahí circulaba era aquel ambiente de melancolía. Aquel muchacho estibo un rato mas sin pronunciar palabra, estaba seguro que aun así en los pensamientos aquel ser querido que se encontraba a su lado. Algunas lagrimas se asomaron a sus ojos pero estas no salieron de su cuenca, simplemente observaban desde aquel sitio el nombre grabado en la escultura.

Un rato mas de silencio, el hombre depositó aquel ramo en la hendidura cambiando antes el ramo de flores marchito. Al fin las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus ásperas mejillas dejando tras de si una huella. Antes de retirarse rompió el silencio pronunciando una palabra.

"... Miki..." – Luego de eso se fue, dejando a tras la lapida que en cuyo centro decía.

_A la memoria de:_

**Yumiki Chiba**

22-12-1994 al 11-01-2000

_De tus padres y hermanos._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe**_

Hola mis queridas lectoras, nos encontramos de nuevo en este ultimo capitulo. La verdad es que este capi me quedó algo triste, hasta a mi me dieron ganas de llorar, especialmente cuando recordó su pasado. Ahora Serena esta decidida y sus amigos la apoyará, trataremos que ella recobre la sonrisa, pero no subestimen a Diamante, el puede ser el mismo demonio.

Nunca imagine la gran aceptación que tendría esta nueva obra, les agradezco mucho su apoyo y sus review, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y que me manden mas reviews!

Ahora comenzare con los saludos!

**Neo-gaby:** Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado esta historia, la verdad solo se me ocurrió y punto, al parecer todos pensaron que Seiya y Rai tenían algo y la verdad es que para mi no era mala idea pero luego lo deseche porque era mejor. Es cierto ahora se aclaró que Diamante no es el padre de Rini, ahora la pregunta es, Quien es?

**Sandy0329**: Sip! A mi también me dio pena por la pobre de Serena, pero todo sucede por algo, y tal vez en este capitulo sabrás porque ella se dejó manipular por su esposo. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

**Starlight**: Que bueno que te gustó esta historia, espero que sigas apoyándome en este trabajo, espero que te guste este capitulo y que me sigas mandando reviews!

**Shary:** Amiiiiiiiga! Que gusto tenerte por aquí! No se si te va a gustar mucho este fic porque no es precisamente de Serena/Seiya pero aun así ellos tienen una amistad muy especial y siempre estarán ahí para ayudarse, espero que ayas comprendido los argumentos que le dio Serena a Seiya en la cafetería. Jajaja ahora comprobaste que Rai no tiene nada que ver con Seiya, es solo que Serena le preguntó por él y como Rai no se interesa mucho por los hombres le respondió de esa manera... Uff todos me querían asesinar por pensar que los podría juntar... jeje. Otra cosa, gracias por lo del aviso, es cierto te mandé un correo con el agradecimiento pero nunca esta de mas agradecerte de nuevo, es que esa Roja ya me estaba molestando en mis dos fics! Menos mal aun no lee el espejo y me tengo que tomar el trabajo de arreglarlo enterito. Uffff que trabajo y yo justo que lo estaba actualizando... bueno tendrá que esperar un poco mas. Bueno espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Serenity-princess**: Hola Mayra, jajaja es bueno tenerte aquí, nunca te había visto, que bueno que te gustó este capitulo, así como se ve pareciera que Serena está confinada a seguir este calvario pero ya todo esto cambiará especialmente cuando se aclare todo eso del padre de la niña.

**Dianazul:** Hola! Cual fue el otro de que leíste? Bueno no importa, que bueno que te guste mi dramática, la verdad es que para este fic estoy muy inspirada especialmente en los recuerdos. Espero que sigas apoyando mi fic!

**Destino:** Hola de nuevo, te tengo en todos mis fic! Que bueno que te haya gustado y nos seguimos viendo en los otros, aun no se si voy a comenzar a dibujar esta historia, tal ves solo lo haga en la parte que aparece la fiesta de disfraces. Pero bueno gracias por apoyarme y este capitulo va dedicado a ti.

**Serenity Kou**: Hola! Como estas? Bueno aquí voy a responder a tus preguntas, aunque veo que ya comprendiste que aquí no hay nada entre Rai y Seiya, la verdad es que tampoco me guata la idea porque seria la segunda vez que Rai le quita un pretendiente a Serena, pero bueno. Si quieres saber si es un Serena? Bueno te dejo con la incógnita, aunque ya parece que ya se ve que es lo que va suceder. Sigue apoyándome y gracias por los comentarios.

**Tatekanine:** Gracias por las ovaciones, de verdad que me sonrojo! Voy a responderte, el pasado de Serena fue muy importante para ella y pronto vamos a saber algunas otras cosas, con respeto a la razón por la cual ella se caso con Diamante es algo que seguramente te quedó claro en este capitulo, la verdad es que el le había prometido el cielo y la tierra y algo mas importante. Con respecto al verdadero padre de Rini, si supones eso supones bien, aunque la historia es algo compleja y pronto se va a saber, aunque no se cuanto tiempo podré retener la verdad.

**Leg**: Jajaja! Todos creen que cuando a Serena la tratan mal esta con Darien, pero bueno, esta casada con Diamante, pero la historia que hay en el pasado es algo mas que tristes recuerdos, es una historia muy bonita. Agradezco tus comentarios.

**Li-Saku-chan**: Jajaja! Si, Diamante esta actuando como un baboso, si no te quedó muy claro en este capitulo Serena se casó con Diamante solo porque este le ofreció una vida llena de ilusiones, mas adelante se verán algunos detalles muy relevantes en esta historia. Con respecto a Darien ya te diste cuenta que apareció, bueno la historia aquí se pondrá un poco mas confusa, espérate al próximo capitulo.

**Aisha-ladimoon**: Jajajaja Macho-men! Jajja si eres muy graciosa! Sip asi es Serena esta casada con Diamante, es una tragedia pero ella tubo que hacerlo, no tubo opción, y además Rini creía que era su padre, lo mas importante para ella es su hija, pero ahora esta entrando en razón. El padre es... cha cha cha channnnnn! Es una sorpresa, aunque no es solo lo evidente pues esta historia tiene algo muy intrigante, algo que nadie se espera. Gracias por tus reviews! Y no te preocupes que los voy a actualizar pronto.

**Ana**: Gracias por tus comentarios, si, al parecer este fic tiene futuro... pero mas que eso tiene un gran contendido, especialmente mágico, a pesar que es solo un universo alterno.

Gracias por todo su apoyo y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo o en mis otros fics! No se olviden de mandar REVIEWS!

_**TaNiTaLoVe**_

12 – 01 – 2005


	3. ¡Auxilio!

_**Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la genial Naoko Takeushi ella es mi idola! Aunque este no sea una continuación de su historia sino mas bien un universo alterno uso sus personajes… Gracias Naoko por hacer nuestros sueños realidad… Gracias Serena por dejar que te utilicemos (en el buen sentido de la palabra ) y aunque a veces te pongamos en el peor de los papeles y creemos traiciones se muy bien que aun conservas esa chispa de niña inocente que estará con nosotras para siempre…**_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**.:El Antifaz de la Luna:.**

_**By: TaNiTaLoVe**_

_**Estarás esperando... que un puñado de estrellas te vaya a buscar,**_

_**O estarás atascada... en el borde del cielo y no puedes saltar.**_

_**No se, no se.**_

_**Estarás confundida... y no sabes la ruta que llega hasta aquí,**_

_**O será simplemente... que no quieres venir.**_

_**¿Que será que no llegas?**_

_**Este mundo ya es duro y mas duro sin ti.**_

_**¿Qué será porque tardas?**_

_**Van pasando los años y no estas aquí.**_

_**Corre, salta, despega!**_

_**Dale cura a este amor que no sabe morir.**_

_**No me niegues la risa...**_

_**Cúrame con tus alas... Milagro de Abril...**_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

(Capitulo 3)

**¡AUXILIO!**

- "Uffff..." – Al fin después de muchísimo rato en la universidad, la joven rubia salía de su rutina de estudios, para la próxima semana tenia que hacer una gran maqueta y eso desde un principio la tenia con los pelos de punta. Se dirigió a su Citroen Paloma Picazo color calipzo y se fue a buscar a su hija a casa de su prima Haruka.

El camino se hizo muy largo, en todo este trayecto no pudo evitar pensar en las dos conversaciones que tubo el día de hoy, Seiya tenia razón... pero ella era cobarde. Haruka tenia razón pero era cobarde... no se atrevía. Tal vez era por las amenazas constantes de su marido, tal vez era para no derrumbarle el mundo a su pequeña hija o... tal vez simplemente ya no tenia fuerzas, de todos modos estas charlas tuvieron su efecto en ella, tenia que cambiar toda su vida, ya no tendría que pasar entre los túneles de su cabeza pensando en todo lo que predio, ahora tenia que pensar en todo lo que iba a recuperar.

Estaba llegando a los portones de la gran mansión, decidió dejar su automóvil a las afueras de aquella edificación pues pretendía irse rápido. Llamó a la puerta principal y una amable sirvienta la dejó pasar. Se adentró a la gran sala que estaba a la derecha y ahí se encontraban en la terraza de la misma la joven de cabellos arena quien limpiaba una tabla de snowboard y al lado de esta estaba la delicada figura de su compañera de cabellos acuamarina sentada en una silla con el violín en las manos, sobre sus piernas estaba la pequeña pelirosada quien estaba practicando con un mini violín color caoba. La rubia al ver a la pequeña no pudo hacer mas que soltar una sonrisa, todas se percataron de su presencia.

- "¡Hey gatita! No sabia que eras tu" – Dejó sus herramientas de lado y fue a abrazar a su rubisima prima menor. La pequeñita al ver a su madre saltó de las piernas de su maestra y corrió a los brazos de su madre para dejarse caer en estos.

- "Hola Serena... veras, tuve que cambiarle el uniforme de la escuela porque se manchó con helado... esta niña es muy golosa" – Se acercó y saludó a la recién llegada para luego acariciarle la cabeza a su joven aprendiz.

- "¡Mira mamá! Tía Michiru me regaló este violín" – Mostrándole el objeto que además tenia unas flores pintadas.

- "¿Como te portaste mi cielo?" – Dijo al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de sus primas con su hija en brazos.

- "¿Yo? Emm... pinté un dibujo con hartos colores... jugué con mis amigos con la pelota y la tiré muy fuerte así que se fue a fuera del jardín... entonces un adulto llegó y me la pasó, después la tía del jardín nos dijo que fuéramos a jugar a otro lado... ¡Artemis!" – Y antes que su madre pudiera decir algo la pequeña se bajó de sus brazos para perseguir un hermoso gato blanco que había pasado por al lado de la pequeña, este al ver a ese terremoto acercarse salió corriendo mientras que la pequeña lo siguió.

- "Y bien princesa como te fue en tus clases" - Fue la pregunta de su prima mayor hacia la recién llegada.

- "Mas o menos, todo estaba bien hasta que me pidieron una maqueta... ahora tengo que hacer una sola..." - Dijo sin mucho animo al tiempo que la misma sirvienta que le había abierto la puerta les traía a las tres adultas unos bazos con jugo de naranja y a la pequeña en su jarrito especial.

- "Me imagino que debe ser difícil..." – De pronto la joven de cabellos acuamarina recordó algo – "Ahh... se me había olvidado, hoy te llamó Molly... dice que la próxima semana ella está de aniversario de bodas y quisiera que fueras con la pequeña Serenita"

- "¿Que dices gatita?" – La miró con seriedad y un enorme deseo de saber si es que estas conversaciones en verdad habían hecho efecto en la muchacha.

- "¿Te dejó numero?" – La rubia le preguntó a lo que la joven salió de la terraza para luego volver con una agenda telefónica.

- "Este es... se cambiaron de numero así que apuntalo a tu celular" – La rubia asintió y en seguida sacó su teléfono celular y comenzó a marcar, una voz conocida para ella contestó.

- "¿Hola? ¡Molly! Tanto tiempo... si yo también te he extrañado... de eso quería hablarte... pero espera que todavía no te respondo... siempre adelantándote a mis pensamientos... si, si voy... así que espérame con harta comida... claro! Voy a hacer estomago para la fecha... voy a llevar a mi hija... si tu hijo debe estar precioso, muy grande... bueno... saludos a Kelvin... pero créeme ¡si voy a ir!... ¿Una sorpresa?... ¡hay no seas mala!... bueno ahí voy a estar... prometido... adiós!" – Apretó un numero para finalizar la llamada y después de esto dio un gran suspiro de alivio y felicidad.

- "¿Y bien?" – Preguntó la de cabellos arena.

- "Dice que cuando vaya me va atener una sorpresa... no me creía... pero la convencí..."

- "Me sorprendes gatita..." – De pronto una pequeña de ojos rubí se acercaba con un gato visiblemente agobiado. La niña al ver a su mamá soltó al felino y corrió a sus brazos.

- "Mamá... ¿me dejas quedarme aquí a dormir?" – La pequeña miró a su mamá con ojos de perrito degollado. Esta le negó con la cabeza.

- "Mi amor cómo te vas a quedar aquí, tú tienes tu casa" – Al escuchar esas palabras Haruka hizo una mueca de incomodidad – "A demás no les has pedido permiso a tus tías mi cielo"

- "Pero mami..." – Saltaba jalándole la ropa intentando convencería, sus ojitos se llenaban de lagrimas.

- "Por mi no hay problema, yo feliz con la pequeña aquí..." – Respondió la dulce mujer acercándose nuevamente a la niña y pasándole su jugo de naranja.

- "Tú sabes que yo haría lo que fuera por ayudar a esta pequeña, y sabes mejor que nadie que aquí estará mejor que en tu casa" – Eso era cierto, no podía negarle esta petición a su hija ya que se había prometido no hacerla pasar por el mismo calvario el cual ella esta pasando, a demás sus tías la adoran y contra eso no puede ni quiere hacer nada, solo dio otro suspiro de resignación y le sonrío a la pequeña.

- "Bien... si tus tías dicen que te puedes quedar entonces puedes hacerlo." – La niñita se puso a saltar por todas partes muy feliz. – "Pero tienes que portarte bien y mañana paso por ti para ir al jardín." – Su madre le dio un beso en la frente. – "Además tengo muchos deseos de escucharte tocar ese diminuto violín ¿ya?"

- "¡Gracias mami!" – La pequeña la jaló para que ambas alcanzaran la misma altura y fugazmente le dio un besito en la boca y un gran abrazo.

Ya se estaba haciendo de noche, luego de comer en casa de su prima decidió que ya era hora de marcharse, no podía dejar esperando mas a su esposo.

Se despidió de sus amigas y de su pequeña hija y desde la puerta las tres despidieron a la rubia quien se alejaba para abrir el portón principal, luego de eso ambas se entraron.

Serena caminó despacio hacia el auto al tiempo que revisaba su bolso sacando sus llaves, estaba cruzando la calle cuando ve que se asoma un auto, no podía distinguir que auto era pues lo único que se veía eran las luces, este auto se estacionó tras su auto muy rápidamente, La joven no le quiso dar mayor importancia pero dentro de su pecho su corazón empezaba a acelerarse. Le puso las llaves a la cerradura al tiempo que alguien bajaba de aquel vehículo, Serena veía una silueta acercarse que poco a poco pudo distinguir. Se trataba de su esposo quien se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia la joven para luego empujarla y como esta no se lo esperaba solo pudo tratar de caer lo mejor posible pelándose el brazo.

No comprendía que era lo que estaba haciendo aquel sujeto ahí y menos la razón por la cual la empujó de esa manera. Trató de levantarse mientras este la tomaba de los brazos para ayudarla, pero su intención no era precisamente ayudarla.

- "¡Porque!" – Gritó desquiciadamente el hombre, una vez mas sus hermosos cabellos plateados se despeinaban.

- "Diamante... ¿que te esta pasando...?" – Fue lo único que pudo decir pues el dolor del brazo la estaba matando. El hombre solo la soltó haciendo que esta nuevamente cayera al suelo.

- "Me vas a explicar qué significa esto" – Del bolsillo de su chaqueta de trabajo sacó unas fotos las cuales las arrojó a la cara de su esposa, esta sintió temor de recoger una pero finalmente lo hizo pues también quería saber porque el estaba ahí tratándola de ese modo en medio de la calle. Lo que vio en aquellas imágenes la sorprendió de sobremanera. – "¿Y bien? ¿Tienes algo que añadir?" – El sujeto aun estaba con la rabia a flor de piel, estaba ya perdiendo la paciencia porque la joven no respondía nada.

- "No sé que puedo decirte..." – En sus manos tenia unas imágenes en donde ella y su mejor amigo estaban tomados de las manos en aquel café donde en la mañana habían ido a conversar. – "No es lo que tu piensas..." – Intentó defenderse pero no se dio cuenta cuando ya el hombre nuevamente la había tomado por los brazos, aun mas fuerte que antes.

- "Me vas a decir en este momento ¡desde cuando andas con ese tipo!" – Sus ojos expresaban locura mientas que Serena en ese momento temía por su vida.

- "Diamante... suéltame... me lastimas" – El hombre hizo exactamente todo lo contrario, le trituró los brazos, La joven lo único que quería era gritar de dolor pero no podía, no quería preocupar a sus primas y menos a su hija. Lo único que le quedó por hacer era gemir y morder sus labios.

- "¿Que? No te escuche... ¿te estoy lastimando?" – Mientras aumentaba el dolor, Serena no aguantó mas el dolor en los brazos era inmenso especialmente la parte en donde se había herido, no pudo mas, tenia que desahogarse de alguna manera.

- "Ahgg..." – El hombre mostró una sonrisa triunfante, pero quería mas. – "Ahgg...ahiiiii..ahhhhhh...! ... su-el...ta...me...por...fa..vor" – Casi sin aliento, sentía que si seguía así se fracturaría la clavícula.

- "¿Te duele?" – Preguntó inocentemente, la rubia asintió débilmente. – "Nadie me traiciona... nadie..."

**POM**

De pronto se veía como un desconcertado Diamante volaba por los aires al tiempo que una aturdida rubia caía pesadamente en el pavimento de la calle. Esta al abrir los ojos, entre lagrimas pudo ver a una sombra que se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella.

- "¿Estas bien?" – No podía ver mucho su vista estaba distorsionada por el efecto de las lagrimas que aun no salían de sus ojos. Ella solo pudo asentir a la pregunta del desconocido.

**PAM**

Ahora se veía como aquel desconocido acababa de recibir un puñetazo en pleno rostro y se apoyaba en el vehículo calipzo. Luego este se puso de pie, se escuchaban algunos garabatos provenientes de aquel desquiciado quien le había propinado el golpe, Serena ya no podía ni quería escuchar nada mas, estaba demasiado concentrada en su dolor que por cierto había aumentado.

- "¡Sal de aquí si no quieres que llame a las autoridades!" – Le gritó nuevamente el desconocido a aquel de la cabellera blanca quien aun así guardia para enfrentarse. Tal ves había bebido porque solo así se comportaba cuando bebía.

- "¿Tu crees que ellos me van a hacer algo? ¡Ven y enfréntate!" – Nuevamente se puso en guardia. Ya no le importaba si su mujer se encontraba o no ahí, ahora solo quería deshacerse de ese estorbo que se había interpuesto en sus planes.

- "Ohh… No claro ellos te van a felicitar por andar acosando a mujeres indefensas..." – El desconocido sacó su móvil del bolsillo. – "¿Quieres probar?" – Comenzó a marcar el número.

- "No... me voy... ¡pero juro que me las pagas!" – Fue el grito de un encolerizado Diamante quien a toda velocidad fue a su auto y serró la puerta con toda la furia que llevaba en el cuerpo. Encendió el motor y presionó el acelerador para provocar el típico ruido intimidador. Luego de eso se fue.

El rostro del desconocido no se quebró hasta que lo vio irse, luego de eso guardó su móvil en el bolsillo, giró la cabeza y vio como la joven que hace un rato estaba tirada trataba de levantarse como podía, el acudió en su ayuda, la ayudó a levantarse, en eso justo cuando ella lo miró a la cara una lluvia comenzó a alojarse en la ciudad.

- "¿Estas bien?" – El joven le sonrío, ella no podía dejar de mirarlo con esa cara de shock, el joven pudo darse cuenta que el brazo le estaba sangrando y con la lluvia la sangre corría con mas velocidad. Ambos quedaron por unos segundos viéndose a los ojos. – "Debemos ir al hospital, tienes que curarte esas heridas" – La rubia negó inmediatamente con la cabeza – "¿No quieres? Que tontería" – Ni bien se sacó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, del bolsillo sacó una navaja y cortó un pedazo de la camisa negra que llevaba bajo la chaqueta. Serena al ver la navaja se asustó un poco pues odiaba los objetos cortopunzantes. Cuando el joven se acercó a ella con el pedazo de tela ella retrocedió un poco. El joven se dio cuenta de que no había guardado su navaja. – "Lo siento si te asusté. Pásame tu brazo, no se mucho sobre primeros auxilios pero se que esto te ayudara. ¿Te duele algo mas?" – Ella mintió, negó con la cabeza siendo que le dolía todo el tórax y los brazos. – "Bien entonces me voy, te recomiendo que pases por un hospital, no veo muy bien esos brazos. El joven avanzó unos pasos"

- "Hay!" – La joven trató de abrir la puerta del auto y con la poca fuerza que tenia en los brazos se le soltó la puerta y se serró, en seguida su brazo se sintió resentido por el esfuerzo y sin poder contenerse apretó este con el otro tratando de apaciguar el dolor. El joven que la había quedado mirando soltó una risa irónica.

- "Se nota que estas bien" – Se acercó nuevamente a ella y le extendió la mano. – "Pásame las llaves..." – La rubia lo miró con incertidumbre y algo de enojo por el atrevimiento. – "Supongo que con el dolor que tienes no podrás ni siquiera conducir. ¿Me las vas a pasar o quieres quedarte aquí?" – Serena no lo pensó dos veces, le paso el llavero, el joven la condujo a la puerta del copiloto y luego de eso este también entro al vehículo. – "¿No quieres denunciar a ese tipo?"

- "No..."

La muchacha aun seguía con la vista en frente, luego algo la obligó a que mirara al conductor. Serena no pudo evitar fijarse que el hombre era muy atractivo, tenia unos hermosos ojos azules y cabello negro, no pudo evitar notar que tenia dos aros en la oreja izquierda, uno en el lóbulo y el otro en la parte de arriba. También se fijó que en la ceja derecha tenia un pearsing en forma de argolla y que tenia una pequeña barba "chivo" oscura. A simple vista se podía notar que era mucho menor que ella pero mirándolo detenidamente se podía notar que tenia unos 25 o 26 años. De pronto la joven notó que no sabían a donde iban, por lo menos ella no sabia. –

- "¿A donde vamos?"

- "Al Hospital, tengo un amigo que te atenderá y si quieres que sea confidencial no te preocupes, él sabe hacerlo" – Decía con la vista fija en las calles invernales, a pesar de estar en enero. A mitad de verano.

- "No quiero ir al hospital..."

- "Yo soy quien conduce así que no tienes otra opción, no me gusta la gente terca que deja que todos la pisoteen" – La joven iba a replicar pero decidió mejor quedarse callada pues en cierta forma era verdad. Siguieron el camino y pronto este sacó nuevamente su móvil y marcó un numero. – "Hola Ricky badanas, digo Bananas!..." – Serena arqueo una ceja. – "Oye, me vas a creer que me topé con una damisela en problemas" – Nuevamente la rubia arqueo una ceja – "Te la llevo para que la revises, al perecer tiene unas heridas graves... si la estaban asaltando... bueno espérame en tu oficina y la pasamos inmediatamente para que nadie se entere... Ok... gracias... te debo una... ok unas cuantas, adiós"

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

- "No sé por qué pero de pronto se me estremeció el pecho" – La mujer de cabellos arena volvía a sentir aquella punzada en el pecho que la había aquejado desde hace algunos minutos atrás.

- "Haruka ¿te encuentras bien?" – Michiru hace rato que la notaba muy extraña, de pronto también la niña había empezado a llorar desconsoladamente y nadie sabia que le pasaba. Michiru traía a la pequeña en brazos quien ya estaba un poco mas calmada y entre sollozos decía que tenia mucho sueño.

- "No te preocupes por mi cielo, solo ve a acostar a la niña, debe de haberla cansado tanto llorar" – No le quedó otra opción y se fue con la niña a la habitación que siempre usa cuando duerme con sus tías.

Mientras tanto con Haruka.

- "Ohh... porque siento esta angustia... debe ser que algo le pasó a mi gatita" – Cogió su móvil y se fue a la terraza techada para que no la mojara la lluvia. – "Vamos contesta... no me tengas así... ¡contesta!" – Marcaba el numero pero no daba el tono, la operadora decía que el móvil estaba apagado o fuera del área de cobertura. – "¡Rayos!"

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

- "No es nada muy grave, en el brazo lo que tiene es una contusión" – El doctor le ponía un parche en la zona de la herida mientras le informaba a su amigo quien había entrado con la paciente. – "Tendrás que usar este parche hasta que se forme la capa oscura llamada costra, o si quieres puedes usarla hasta que sane la herida, no se te debe olvidar que tienes que desinfectártela todos los días y usar este ungüento" – Al tiempo que le pasaba un frasquito. La joven asintió y lo tomó con sumo cuidado.

- "¿Y qué hay de lo demás?" – Le preguntó su amigo.

- "Hey baboso ¿vas a dejar que termine mi diagnostico?" – El aludido solo levantó ambas manos en señal de inocencia. La rubia sonrío por la palabra "Baboso". Luego el doctor se dirigió con un sobre grande a una pantalla luminosa y de aquel sacó unas radiografías. – "No, no hay fractura, solo tendrás una molestia para mover los brazos en estos días por lo que significó tal fuerza con la que se te contrajeron los huesos de la clavícula, espero que no te queden moretones en los brazos... lo mas recomendable seria que te compres en la farmacia un relajante muscular o un calmante para el dolor, son muy efectivos. Te recomiendo también descansar en la noche para que recuperes fuerzas" – Le decía al tiempo que se sentaba e su escritorio y escribía unas recetas.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

Después de salir del hospital con unas recetas en mano la joven se dirigió a su auto pero se dio cuenta que tampoco podría conducir pues el dolor aun estaba y necesitaba comprar esos calmantes so quería disimular aquel dolor.

- "Te llevo..." – Aquel joven aun seguía a su lado, Serena no se había dado cuenta que el aun tenia las llaves y este se lo hizo recordar agitándolas en el aire. Realmente Serena no le quedaba otra opción mas que confiar en aquel sujeto. Que por cierto no tenia idea como se llamaba, y tampoco quería preguntar. Se subieron al Citroen y se fueron en dirección a la farmacia, luego de comprar las recetas subieron nuevamente al automóvil – "Bien ¿a donde vamos? ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?"

- "¡No!" – No supo como pero de pronto aquel grito salió de su boca casi por inercia. Inmediatamente se acomodó en su asiento para quedar de frente a la calle, como si hubiera dicho algo malo. - "_No quiero ir a mi casa... No me lleven ahí... ¡No quiero ver a Diamante!"_

- "Veo que no tienes muchas ganas de regresar a tu hogar... bien ¿quieres que te deje donde alguna amiga o familiar?"

Serena lo estuvo pensando, no quería tampoco ir hacia allá pues sus amigas sabrían inmediatamente quien fue el causante del "accidente" y no dejarían de acosarla, a demás que no las ha visto hace mucho tiempo y aunque Rai era la que mas veía por el hecho de estar en la misma Universidad no tenia ganas de pasar por sus criticas y que la obligue a denunciar a su esposo... por otra parte podría irse donde Seiya... pero es que no tenia idea donde vive ahora. Lo único que le quedaba en ese momento era ir donde Haruka pero por OBVIAS razones no quería ir allá a enfrentarse con los ojos de sus primas y aun mas de su hija.

- "¿No tienes donde ir?"

- "No..." – Pronuncio tímidamente.

- "¿Quieres ir a mi departamento?" "¿Qué demonios estas haciendo? Va a pensar mal! Es una señorita... capas que me bote del auto! Que tonto soy..."

- "¿Puedo?" _"¡Que estoy diciendo! ¡Soy una tonta! Debe pensar que soy una cualquiera ¿Por qué siempre hablas antes de pensar? ¡Serena tonta!_"

- _"¿Que? ¿Que es lo que ha dicho? ¿Escuche bien?"_ - Sencillamente el chico no lo podia creer. - "Ehhbb..."

- "¿Ya te arrepentiste? Ohh debes tener una novia viviendo contigo, lo siento..." – Se desilusionó y se puso a mirar nuevamente al frente.

- "No, no es eso... es que pensé que pensarais mal..." – Serena arqueó una ceja, a lo que el joven prefirió dejar de hablar e ir al punto. – "Esta bien... pero te advierto que no tengo ropa de mujer para que te cambies la ropa mojada" – Lo dijo de una forma tan graciosa que a Serena se le escapó una risa.

- "No te preocupes, pasemos a una tienda y compro una tenida..." – Esta vez fue él quien arqueo una ceja.

Arrancaron el motor y se dirigieron a una costosa tienda de ropa, ahí Serena entró con el joven y eligió lo primero que vio que fuera de su talla, un top con tirantes color negra y un pantalón elasticado del mismo color, unos zapatos casuales y no pudo aguantar la tentación de comprarse un colgante de platino con una piedra blanca que desde que lo había visto se había enamorado de el.

- "¿Quieres algo?"

- "Paso..." – Aun estaba sorprendido como es que podía llegar y entrar a una tienda tan costosa, llegar y sacar lo que pillara y hasta una joya... definitivamente la estaba subestimando, bueno el auto decía bastante de su condición económica pero nunca tanto.

- "Listo, nos vamos, no quise comprar zapatos porque prefiero que se sequen los míos, son mas cómodos que los que venden aquí..." – Sin previo aviso le paso las bolsas excusándose que aun le dolían bastante los brazos. Y sin mas salieron de la tienda y se introdujeron en el Citroen.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

- "¿Como estas hermano...?" – Una hermosa mujer de cabellos verdes aparecía desde la sala a recibir a un aun perturbado hombre de cabellos Plateados.

- "Gracias de nuevo Esmeralda... gracias por mostrarme las fotos"

- "Sabes que no iba a permitir que ninguna mujer, ni siquiera una Tsukino se burle de nuestra familia"

- "Al fin y al cabo ustedes son lo único que me queda..." – Se sentó pesadamente en el sillón de cuero de la sala, al tiempo que su hermana de cabellos verdes lo seguía para acomodarse en el sillón de en frente.

- "¿Y como va eso de mi futuro sobrino? ¿Esta bien?"

- "Si, ella esta bien, solo estoy esperando que Serena me ceda los papeles y todo va a estar listo, la niña conejo dejara de ser la heredera y en su lugar aparecerá mi futuro hijo"

- "Eso espero hermano... eso espero..."

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

- "Bien..." – Serena acababa de salir de la ducha en el departamento de aquel joven, se sentó en el sillón de cuero que estaba en frente de una chimenea de piedra.

- "¿Chocolate?" – El rostro del joven se asomó por la puerta de la cocina que estaba a la derecha de aquella sala.

- "No gracias, prefiero un café..."

- "El café no le hace bien a una muchacha tan joven como tu" – Se apresuró a llegar hasta el lado de la joven y le entregó la taza de chocolate. Serena se molestó un poco por los atrevimientos pero prefirió no hacer comentario.

- "Gracias" – Probó un sorbo y por primera vez se sintió como una niñita consentida, recordó aquellos días en que su madre hacia esos exquisitos chocolates calientes o las malteadas de fresa... eran recuerdos inolvidables a pesar del pasar de los años. Como la extrañaba. Probablemente si ella estuviera viva ella no se encontraría ahora en casa de un desconocido rogando por asilo.

- "Por cierto nunca me dijiste como te llamas, la verdad es que tampoco se me ocurrió preguntar... es que en ese momento no sabia que te ibas a quedar tanto tiempo conmigo... a demás que tu querías que todo fuera confidencial así que..." - El joven esperó a que la joven respondiera, era verdad el estaba muy nervioso por la presencia de una joven tan hermosa en su departamento, definitivamente esa era una anécdota que le contaría a sus nietos.

- "Tsukino Serena..." – Fue la respuesta seca de la joven.

- "Serena Tsukino... ese nombre se me hace familiar..." - Meditó por unos segundos frotándose el mentón como para hacer memoria - "¿Estudiaste en la preparatoria de Jubban School?"

- "Así es... ¿te conozco?" - La joven nuevamente arqueo la ceja, ya hasta seria el colmo que se conocieran, seria lo ultimo que le podría pasar. Se suponía que esto tenia que ser un secreto.

- "No sé si me conozcas mi nombre es Chiba Darien..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Notas de la queridicima autora. **_

Cha cha cha chan... que les pareció este capitulo, tal vez no estuvo muy interesante, que creen que suceda ahora? No se sabe, aquí todo puede pasar... disculpen si me demoré mucho en actualizar es que estaba muy metida con mi fic "El espejo" y bien solo eso, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y me manden muchos comentarios... se fijaron que Diamante esconde algo...? yo también. Que será?

No se si se fijaron pero le cambie un poco el Look Darien Chiba pues a mi no me gustaba ese atuendo tan monótono que tenia en todas las historias, así que le hice un aspecto un poco mas juvenil, a pesar de su edad y le cambie un poco la actitud también, ahora muchos se preguntaran si es que EL es el papá de la pequeña Rini…. Eso solo lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo, o tal ves mas a delante.

Les quiero aclarar un detalle muy importante que al parecer no entendieron en el capitulo anterior y es mi culpa porque tal ves no me expresé bien. Bien el detalle de la lapida en la ultima parte del capitulo 2 es algo muy importante, fíjense bien en la fecha de muerte que sale en la lapida y si quieren en la fecha de nacimiento y calculan la edad que tenia esta personita cuando dejó de existir. Bien para los que no se dieron cuenta, la persona que yace en esa tumba es una hermana menor de Darien y como les digo este va a ser un detalle muy importante en los próximos capítulos y si tienen suerte se darán cuenta de algo muy misterioso. Pero mejor no les digo mas y esperen el próximo capitulo en donde muchas cosas van a pasar.

Bien estuve pensando en todo lo que me dijeron y en especial hacer un capitulo o dos en donde se vean puros recuerdos de lo que sucedió en el pasado y porque y quien es el padre de la hija de Serena y todo lo demás. Pero... eso de el Racconto va para unos dos capítulos mas, primero hay que aclarar algunas cosas mas... bien ahora me dedicaré a contestar cada uno de sus reviews que me gustaron mucho y se nota que están muy interesadas en esta historia.

Y para todas las que quieran una imagen de Darien/Serena muy bonita con el nuevo Look de este me lo pide, aunque no debiera subirlo ahora porque es un reflejo de los capitulos que vienen mas adelante, pero no importa! Oigan! Dejer Reviews!

_**TaNiTaLoVe**_

22-01-2005

Reeditado 05 – 02 – 2005


	4. Donde estas Metida!

Hey chicas! Como están... me imagino que aun furiosas porque no actualizaba... lo siento... lo he querido actualizar desde el jueves... es que no había tenido tiempo y por motivos de estudio, cambio de casa y nuevo trabajo no había tenido tiempo para actualizar... eso no quiere decir que haya dejado de leer sus historias, todo lo contrario ya que en el poco tiempo libre que tengo me pego una lectura rápida de sus actualizaciones y si es que me queda tiempo les mando un review o se los mando otro día... ufff, en fin mejor no las sigo lateando con estos comentarios y mejor comiencen a leer!

**_Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la genial Naoko Takeushi ella es mi idola! Aunque este no sea una continuación de su historia sino mas bien un universo alterno uso sus personajes… Gracias Naoko por hacer nuestros sueños realidad… Gracias Serena por dejar que te utilicemos (en el buen sentido de la palabra) y aunque a veces te pongamos en el peor de los papeles y creemos traiciones se muy bien que aun conservas esa chispa de niña inocente que estará con nosotras para siempre… _**

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**.:El Antifaz de la Luna:.**

_**By: TaNiTaLoVe**_

_**Estarás esperando... que un puñado de estrellas te vaya a buscar,**_

_**O estarás atascada... en el borde del cielo y no puedes saltar.**_

_**No se, no se.**_

_**Estarás confundida... y no sabes la ruta que llega hasta aquí,**_

_**O será simplemente... que no quieres venir.**_

_**¿Que será que no llegas?**_

_**Este mundo ya es duro y mas duro sin ti.**_

_**¿Qué será porque tardas?**_

_**Van pasando los años y no estas aquí.**_

_**Corre, salta, despega!**_

_**Dale cura a este amor que no sabe morir.**_

_**No me niegues la risa...**_

_**Cúrame con tus alas... Milagro de Abril...**_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

(Capitulo 4)

**DONDE ESTAS METIDA!**

"No... la verdad no he escuchado tu nombre... pero si tu apellido... Amaro Chiba trabaja para mi" - Se calló de repente. - "_Ohh Serena nuevamente hablas antes de pensar... ¡que es lo que esta pasando contigo!"_

"Ahhh! Entonces tu eres la famosa Reina Serenity! Mi padre me ha hablado muchísimo de tu clan... vaya que coincidencia... sip, él es mi padre, te vende los servicios de electrónica y aparatos de sonidos y efectos especiales... uff que pequeño es el mundo"

"Si... que pequeño..." – Hablando entre dientes para no reflejar tanto la incomodidad de la situación, vaya que era una tonta, se había delatado a la primera... ahora todo el mundo sabría que la famosa dueña de Nocturne era maltratada por su pareja y mas encima tenia que pedir alojamiento en otros lugares... tal vez hasta se enterarían que su hija no es de Diamante... ¡que diría su padre!. El joven pudo percatarse de la incomodidad de la rubia y prefirió no referirse mas al tema, se puso algo serio y se dirigió a su dormitorio para luego volver con una libreta y un notebook. Se sentó en la ventana, y se puso a teclear.

Serena no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable y tonta, estaba siendo auxiliada por un amable joven que la salvo probablemente de la muerte y era muy descortés con él, la verdad es que el no tenia por qué guardarle el secreto, y lo estaba haciendo, cuando estaba herida él no dudó en prestarle ayuda y hacer que todo los tramites fueran confidenciales, hasta la ayudó a ponerse el dichoso relajante muscular, en verdad no podía exigir mas.

"Darien..." – Pronuncio tímidamente este no se despegó de lo que estaba haciendo, solo se limitó a darle un "¿si?" Serena se sintió aun mas miserable, tal vez había herido sus sentimientos. - "¿... Tienes novia?" – Fue una pregunta muy indiscreta pero tenia que hacer algo para que se rompiera el hielo y al parecer las palabras querían salir de su boca sin si quiera pedirle autorización.

El joven por unos instantes dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a la rubia como aun sostenía la taza de chocolate y temblaba un poco, tenia la cabeza baja como si le costara trabajo. - "_Tal vez le cueste esta situación... la verdad no todos los días sales de tu casa y te encuentras con un marido desquiciado que quiere hacer quizás cualquier cosa contigo... y mucho menos pasas la noche en casa de un desconocido... porque eso soy... un desconocido para ella._" - Se río un poco para si mismo.

"No..." – Cerró el notebook y se acercó a ella le tomó las manos, las tenia frías. Ella levantó un poco la mirada y se topó con esos azules que más que ojos parecían dos zafiros, sintió un estremecimiento en el pecho, su corazón se aceleró.

No podía evitar quedar clavado en la mirada de la rubia, aquellos ojos únicos, solo los había visto en un lugar... pero con la diferencia que estos tenían un dejo de tristeza, tenían algo extraño, inconscientemente le pedían ayuda, podía ver las palabras "Auxilio" en esas pupilas color cielo. No pudo evitar sentir que algo en su pecho se estremecía... algo le decía que esa mirada la había visto antes... y un impulso lo hacia acercarse cada vez mas hacia ella.

Que es lo que estaba pasando, sintió que la temperatura aumentaba y se acumulaba toda en el rostro, por un momento se sintió joven, esto ya lo había vivido antes, algo en el corazón le reclamaba que así era, y un impulso casi inevitable la hacia acercares hacia el.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

**Residencia Tenou **

"¿Aun intentas llamarla? ¿Porque será que no contesta?"

"No lo sé Michiru si lo supiera no estaría así como estoy!" – Si, la verdad es que cuando estaba así de desesperada no se detenía a pensar en lo que decía, Michiru la conocía perfectamente, en estas ocasiones lo mejor era no hablar mucho y mejor acompañarla en silencio.

Se acercó a su compañera de alma y le ofreció su sweter blanco. Haruka lo tomó, dio las gracias de manera casi mecánica, se apoyó en el ventanal de la gran sala, hace dos horas que estaba intentando llamar a su prima y la impotencia le estaba ganando. Sus ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas, la incertidumbre de no saber de su prima la estaba matando.

¿Qué podía hacer su compañera de cabellos aguamarina? Sabia que no podía hacer nada para calmar a su pareja, sabia perfectamente que cuando se trataba de Serena Haruka perdía el control, la quería demasiado y con justa razón pues era lo único que le quedaba de su familia. De pronto escuchó unos gemidos provenientes del encorvado y cabizbajo cuerpo su compañera, era indudable, Haruka estaba llorando. Se acercó tímidamente, le tocó el hombro para darle a entender que pasara lo que pasara ella siempre estaría a su lado. Para su sorpresa su aguerrida compañera se lanzó a sus brazos cual niña de 3 años, Michiru casi no pudo sostener el cuerpo de la joven de cabellos arena y con sumo cuidado se sentaron en el amplio sillón. Haruka no lloraba, solo daba unos cuantos sollozos, no lloraba desde aquel día fatídico en que un accidente le arrebató la vida de su tía, la madre de su prima y justo con ello la vida de su propia madre.

"Michiru... ¡no quiero perderla! ¡No quiero perderla a ella también!" – Decía entre sollozos que reclamaban por salir en forma de llanto – "Tengo un mal presentimiento... te juro que si ese maldito Diamante le ha hecho algo no me va a importar pasar el resto de mis días en prisión pero yo a él lo mato" – Michiru se sentía tan o mas impotente que ella, es verdad ambas compartían muchas cosas incluso el amor por aquella muchacha rubia y su hija.

Michiru desde que entro a la vida de Haruka había pasado a entrar en la familia de esta, Michiru era parte de la familia, se consideraba una prima mas de Serena y por sobretodo una madre mas para la pequeña Rini. Desgraciadamente el día de la muerte de las madres de Haruka y Serena también murieron sus padres al tratar de salvar a los que estaban dentro del auto que se había estrellado brutalmente contra una de las murallas de la mansión Tsukino. Recordar aquel doloroso suceso que culminó en una gigantesca explosión en el que el único sobreviviente de aquel horroroso accidente fue el padre de Serena quien acabó en una silla de ruedas de por vida, la hacia reconsiderarse como persona, la hacia reflexionar sobre la vida y como en un segundo todo se podría acabar.

"Haruka... podrías llamar a Seiya... tal vez el sepa algo y si no... Por lo menos nos podría ayudar a buscarla..."

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

Sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, ambos habían serrado los ojos para entregarse al instinto pero en la cabeza de la rubia apareció una escena.

.:Flash Back:.

La Luna hacia de fondo para mostrar una escena romántica en la que una chica de odangos vestida de ángel con una luna creciente dorada en la frente y antifaz, y un joven de cabellos oscuros vestido de caballero igualmente con antifaz estaban a escasos milímetros de rozar los labios el uno con el otro. La imagen se acerca hasta la altura de enfocar ambos rostros...

.:Flash Back End:.

Justo antes de tocar sus labios la imagen aquella perturba la concentración de la joven quien abre los ojos abruptamente casi con una expresión de horror, ahoga un grito el cual percata al joven de la situación. Inmediatamente recuperan sus posturas muy apenados por el suceso, bueno Serena mas que apenada estaba algo confundida.

"Lo siento..." – Se apresuró disculparse el joven.

"No, yo lo siento... me dejé llevar..."

"Insisto..." – Ambos quedaron en silencio nuevamente, Darien se fue derecho a lo que estaba haciendo (trabajar con su ordenador) y Serena se quedó ahí, sentada en aquel cómodo sillón. Ambos se quedaron en sus respectivas posiciones reprochándose mentalmente. Que más podían hacer era como juntar a dos desconocidos y esperar a que se tuvieran toda la confianza de unos novios en solo unas horas.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

"¿Estas segura? …No si te digo que no me ha dicho nada... voy para allá ahora mismo... no te preocupes se lo importante que es para ti... también lo es para mi... no te desesperes ¿y la pequeña Serena?... Bien mejor así, así no se entera... pero ya no me digas nada mas ahora parto y ahí me dices todo... ahí nos vemos" - Seiya acababa de recibir la llamada de la angustiada Haruka, no le había dicho muchos detalles, solo lo importante. Ahora el joven tomaba su chaqueta y las llaves de su auto recién adquirido esta tarde.

En este momento abre la puerta del departamento y ve a una bella joven peliroja quien estaba con la mano alzada a punto de tocar el timbre, esta al verlo no pudo evitar estallar de felicidad se abalanzó a los brazos del joven.

"¡Seiya amor mío!" – Pero antes que esta llegara a colgarse su cuello este la detuvo tomándole las manos.

"¡Shary! Que sorpresa. Lo siento, ha ocurrido una emergencia, vuelvo luego" – El joven sin darse cuenta casi arrojó a la pobre muchacha dentro de departamento y luego de eso cerró la puerta tras de si.

La joven quedó estática pero aun conservaba la sonrisa con la que había llegado.

"Si yo también te extrañé..." – Esto lo dijo casi para su consuelo, la verdad no se imaginaba que él la recibiera de esa forma, pero mejor no le daba vueltas al asunto, de seguro había ocurrido algo importante, algo demasiado importante para dejarla a ella con los brazos extendidos y con el hola a mitad de garganta. - "... Se me ocurrió una idea, tal vez llegue muy cansado..." – Y sin mas volvió a recuperar esa bella sonrisa que la caracterizaba y se inmiscuyo en los dormitorios.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

Habían pasado cerca de dos horas, ya era de madrugada y el joven Darien Chiba aun seguía tecleando en su computadora. Estaba muy concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, no se dio cuenta, o mejor dicho se le había olvidado la presencia de la rubia y cuando lo recordó inmediatamente dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la buscó con la mirada, no hacia falta revisar el departamento pues la joven estaba ahí mismo donde había quedado dos horas antes, solo que estaba arrollada sobre el sillón profundamente dormida.

Sip, reconoció que uno de los defectos por los cuales nunca había logrado conservar una novia era por lo trabajólico que es. Ya era hora de cerrar el notebook por hoy.

Tomó a la rubia con sumo cuidado como si fuera un bebé y la llevó a su dormitorio en donde la acostó suavemente sobre su cama de dos plazas. Ahí la arropó bien. De pronto cayó en una indecisión, ¿donde dormiría él? Nunca había dejado de dormir en su cama desde que se independizó de sus padres, podría dormir en el sillón, pero es que es algo pequeño para él...

"_Buehh… supongo que no le molestaría si es que duermo en la misma cama... _"

Se acostó al lado de ella, solo que se trajo otra frazada y se acostó sobre las tapas. Observó a la rubia unos instantes antes de apagar la luz, era como siempre lo había soñado, tener una hermosa mujer durmiendo a su lado, deseó que llegara el día en que su deseo se hiciera realidad y esta noche se repitiera todos los días, con una mujer que lo amara con todo su corazón y viceversa.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

No podía creer que toda la noche en la mansión Tenou haya sido perdida, contactaron a todo los conocidos preguntando por Serena y nada... parece como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

El joven Seiya estacionaba su convertible rojo en el estacionamiento privado del edificio en donde vive. Eran cerca de las 5 de la madrugada, a pesar de todo el tiempo que estuvo en casa de su amiga Haruka no tenia sueño alguno. Se bajó del auto y se adentró en el edificio de departamentos. Subió por el ascensor ya que no tenia deseos de caminar. Ahí en el tercer piso se detuvo, se dirigió a la tercera puerta del pasillo que correspondería a su hogar, antes de abrir la puerta deseó encontrar en el a la rubia, que por milagro hubiese encontrado su dirección y estuviera ahí esperándolo, sana y salva.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento, había una luz tenue, Seiya no sabia de que se trataba, no recordaba haber dejado las luces encendida, la verdad es que tampoco recordaba haberlas apagado, pero había algo... un olor a ... si su olfato no se equivocaba... y de algo estaba seguro, no había cocinado nada. Se encaminó hacia el living... Dos candelabros con velas rojas, dos platos con servilletas del mismo color, cubiertos para dos, copas para dos, shampagne, y un gran pollo asado adornado con flores varias... Vaya que se veía hermoso... y para rematar la anfitriona de tal evento, solo que profundamente dormida. Entonces fue que recordó que justo antes de salir se la había topado...

"_que estúpido como no lo había recordado_" - Es verdad, en ese momento estaba mas preocupado por Serena, bueno aun lo está. La miró con ternura, ¿lo había estado esperando a él? - "que tonto por supuesto que si" - Si de seguro lo había estado esperando a él y mas aun le tenia una gran sorpresa, Vaya sorpresa!.

La mesa estaba decorada complétame para dar un ambiente de velada romántica, incluso había tenido tiempo para cocinar algo especial para la fecha, claro, ella venia de Londres especialmente para verlo, para estar con él y él lo único que pudo hacer al verla fue dejarla con los brazos abiertos. Si, se sintió un poco tonto, pero que podía hacer, aunque quisiera el aun esta enamorado de Serena y contra eso no podía hacer nada.

Tomó a la muchacha que al parecer hasta en sueños sonreía pues al sentir el contacto de los brazos del joven sobre su cuerpo hizo como un gesto de alegría, tal vez estaría soñando con él. Se dirigió con ella en brazos hasta su dormitorio y la acostó a su lado.

"mmm... ñam ñam..." – Seiya no pudo evitar sonreír para si mismo, al parecer estaba soñando con comida, o tal vez con la cena que iban a tener. Prometió recompensarla al amanecer. Se acostó a su lado, apagó la luz pero no consiguió quedarse dormido... al parecer esta noche no estaba hecha para que el pudiera disfrutarla... y así se quedó por el resto de la noche. Pensando en su adorada Serena.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

El amanecer iluminaba las calles de Tokio que desde hace un rato se están comenzando a poblar nuevamente. Nadie daba crédito que la noche anterior haya habido una tormenta pues el sol que se asomaba venia en toda su gloria y esplendor.

Serena estaba acostumbrada a despertar al amanecer, a eso de las 6 am. Siempre despertaba mas o menos a la misma hora... era como un reloj biológico que tenia, pero lo comenzó a necesitar mas cuando se casó para poder librarse de la mirada de su esposo Diamante todas las mañanas, y aunque esta vez sabia que Diamante no estaba ahí con ella no podía evitar abrir sus ojos a esa hora.

Despertó en un lugar que no conocía, la verdad es que estaba algo confundida, no recordaba haber llegado hasta el dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama y se dedicó a admirar aquella recamara, era muy bella para su gusto, tenia papel de muro en un tono azul y negro en las paredes contrapuestas, no tenia muchas cosas solo un closet, un espejo ¿espejo, no tenia nada colgado de las paredes a parte de las lámparas del dormitorio y tenia dos veladores a ambos lados de la cama. O.O! En ese momento Serena gira y se da cuenta que Darien esta a su lado durmiendo... al verlo a la cara una nueva imagen pasa por su mente de recuerdos que quisiera olvidar. Por un momento creyó haber visto el mismo rostro durmiendo a su lado alguna vez... en algún lugar... junto a ella... hace muuuucho tiempo...

Levantó las sabanas queriendo comprobar si él estaba sobre las tapas, suspiró aliviada... él por su parte estaba aun profundamente dormido. Se levantó con sumo cuidado y se dirigió al baño para arreglarse, toda su ropa ya estaba seca. Aun le dolía su herida del brazo, ayer no pudo comprobarlo pero hoy al mirarse al espejo se dio cuenta que los dedos de Diamante habían quedado muy marcados en sus brazos y conociéndose a si misma sabia que tardaría en recuperares completamente, de todos modos no le importaba, solo tenia que usar algo con mangas largas y así disimularía las contusiones. Trató de estirarse pero no pudo, aun tenia algo contraídos los músculos, lo único que podía hacer era estirar los brazos y levantarlos hasta cierta altura. Regresó a la recamara para buscar sus aros que de seguro habían quedado enredados en las sabanas. Los sacó con mucho cuidado para que el sujeto no despertara, se acercó al espejo de la habitación para tener una mejor vista de lo que estaba haciendo con sus orejas.

Listo! Ahora solo quedaba arreglar sus cosas... no, espera... no había alcanzado a dar un paso cuando algo en el espejo la detuvo, creyó ver en aquel algo familiar... si, no se equivocaba, se dividió el cabello en dos partes y lo levantó para lograr el efecto de dos coletas... se sorprendió...

Cierta persona estaba despertando de lo que había sido el mas dulce sueño que había tenido en los últimos 4 años, aun podía ver aquella escena en sus ojos aunque solo estuviera en su habitación. Levantó un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con... no, no podía ser... se restregó los ojos...

En ese mismo instante Serena escuchó unos ruidos que provenían de la cama tras ella y se soltó inmediatamente los cabellos quedando como estaba antes. Lo miró, exactamente como lo había intuido el joven de nombre Darien estaba despertando, se estaba restregando los ojos.

"Buenos días..." – Dijo Tímidamente la joven quien al tiempo que decía esto hacia la típica reverencia.

"Buenos días señorita Tsukino..." – El joven había abierto los ojos nuevamente, aun estaba aturdido pero logro sentarse. - "_Que extraño... por un momento había creído ver... no..._" - negó con la cabeza al tiempo que la joven se retiraba.

Al rato...

Serena estaba en el living, había desistido de la huida, pensaba irse sin dar explicaciones para luego tratar de no volver a verlo nunca mas... pero algo hizo que se desistiera y en vez de eso lo esperó en el acogedor living, en este si se podían ver retratos y algunos cuadros de paisajes, casi todo en tonos otoñales ¿porque? No sabia porque pero le había picado la curiosidad de preguntar... a lo mejor ellos compartían algunas cosas... como por ejemplo vestir de negro... a propósito el departamento también era en tonos oscuros... lo único que le daba vida eran aquellos retratos y paisajes... sip definitivamente le había picado la curiosidad.

"¿Te gustan?" – Esa voz la hizo salir de sus pensamientos

"¿Eh?"

"Que si te gustan las tostadas..." – El joven apareció desde la cocina.

"Ehh claro..."

"¿No crees que es algo aburrido que dos personas están en la misma habitación y no se hablen?"

"No estamos en la misma habitación" – Respondió ágilmente la joven.

"Bueno por lo menos estamos hablando... y dime... así que nadie sabe donde estas... supongo que habrás dejado a alguien a cargo de la empresa o..." – No alcanzó a terminar de hablar cuando escucho un grito casi ahogado, para luego asomarse por la puerta de la cocina y ver a la rubia vuelta loca buscando algo.

"¡Aquí esta!" – Tomó su móvil, estaba apagado, lo encendió. – "Rayos ¡No enciende!" – El teléfono había pasado toda la noche mojado, era casi obvio que no funcionaria. Darien observaba todo desde la cocina, estaba casi que estallaba de risa.

"_Al parecer casi todas las rubias son así..._" - "Ten" – Serena casi no alcanza a oír la advertencia del joven y por poco no alcanza a tomar el celular que el moreno le había aventado.

"Hey ¿Qué te pasa que acaso crees que soy basquetbolista?" – Refunfuñaba la rubia.

"De nada..."

"Gracias..." – Tomó el teléfono, afortunadamente era del mismo modelo que el suyo. Marco un número para ella bastante conocido. – "Hola... ¿Eli? No no no... No tengo tiempo para eso... ¿él dijo algo?... ¿COMO QUE NADA?... ya perdona si se es que ando de neuras... ¡Pero que demonios va a hacer a la oficina! ¿No sabe hacer nada mas que contar dinero?... háblame de La Oreja... HOY! Me quiero morir buaaa..." – Desde la cocina Darien podía escuchar perfectamente todo lo que la joven decía... no podía evitar reírse y decirse para si mismo lo rara que es esa tipa. - "... No... Mi celular murió... después te cuento... solo quiero que hagas exactamente lo que yo te digo y si Diamante se llega a aparecer por la oficina no le digas nada... NADA... has de cuentas que él no existe... yo te voy a dar todos los pasos necesarios y en mi ausencia quedas tu a cargo... vas a ir a recibir a Amaya con los chicos... y después quiero que le digas a Miguel Bose que lo esperas mañana temprano... Si... los dos al Hotel no le digas a nadie... a la prensa no se le deja entrar... NO ... de seguro no me veras en algunos días pero yo me estaré contactando contigo, tengo que sacarme un clavo del zapato... ¡es un decir! ... bien... si, yo confío plenamente en lo que haces... mas rato te llamo... hasta luego..." – Cuelga. Se dejó caer sobre el sillón refunfuñando quizás que barbaridades.

"Parece que no te fue muy bien... ¿problemas?" – El joven salió de la cocina con una bandeja con platos y unos jugos.

"Mi esposo que es un bueno para nada..." – Ohh nuevamente había hablado antes de pensar... esto a la larga le iba a traer problemas. ¡Y justo ahora que pensaba dárselas de soltera! No no podía ser peor.

"Diamante Stevenson... sabia que no dejaría de serlo..."

"¿Lo conoces? Digo, sabías que él…"

"Por desgracia si... pero no quiero referirme al tema... pensé que la señorita Tsukino ya se habría separado de él"

"Al parecer sabes mucho sobre mí" – Nuevamente volviendo a la incomodidad de antes.

"Solo sé lo que se dice... sabes muy bien que en una empresa como la de mi padre que esta conectada con Nocturne siempre se rumorean cosas así, no es que me guste el chisme pero no soy sordo" - Se echa una tostada a la boca.

"Entiendo..."

"Es mas, no pensé que la Reina Serenity fuera tan hermosa como lo decían..." – Serena no pudo evitar escuchar aquel último comentario, se le fue todo el enojo y su rostro adquirió aquel tono rojizo olvidado.

"Por favor, te pido que no me digas así... solo dime Serena... así me gusta mas..."

"Bien así lo haré de hoy en adelante.. Porque supongo que después de lo que he hecho por ti no me quitaras el saludo en las calles ¿o si?" – Serena casi se atraganta por el comentario.

"Supongo que no podré... porque me quedaré aquí por varios días..." – Esta vez fue Darien quien casi se atraganta. Serena se sintió satisfecha por haber logrado aquel efecto en él y para no seguir entrando en detalle se apresuró a cambiar la conversación, seria mejor dejar el futuro en una gran incertidumbre.

"Y... ¿me dirás porque te vistes de negro? ¿Y los pearsing…Es algún estilo gótico o algo?"

"No... La verdad, los aros son algo que me gustó... pero el negro es un luto"

"¿Luto?"

"Si... desde la muerte de mi hermana menor..." – Señalando uno de los retratos que estaban colgados en la pared.

"Lo siento..." – Se quedó pegada viendo una de las fotos, en donde sale la niña en cuestión.

"¿Por qué? Tu no la mataste..." – Nuevamente esa forma de ser, era ciertamente rebelde, no le incomodaba pero si era sorprendente hablar con una persona así. Siguió mirando aquel retrato. Se puso de pie para cercarse más a ella.

"Tiene los cabellos rosados y sus facciones... se parece mucho a..." – Se había quedado meditando, Darien estaba pendiente a la conversación, especialmente a lo que iba a decir... pero esas palabras no salían nunca de la boca de la rubia.

"¿A... a quien se parece?"

"¿Que? Que no te escuché"

"Que, a quien se parece..." – Señalándole nuevamente la foto de la niña.

"No, a nadie, son solo cosas mías" – Se volvió a sentar y siguieron con el desayuno.

"¿Y tu? ¿Por qué te vistes de negro?"

"Supongo que por la muerte de mi mamá... no... La verdad es que eso lo superé hace bastante tiempo... supongo que es un luto de alma"

"Oh..."

"¿Me podrías prestar nuevamente tu teléfono?" – El joven se lo pasó esta vez en las manos.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

"Mmmmm Ñammmmmque ¡rico sueño!" – Los verdes ojos perezosos de la joven miraron con curiosidad aquella habitación en donde se encontraba... si bien no la conocía no sentía miedo... giró su cabeza para encontrarse con otros ojos, los ojos mas hermosos que había visto en su vida, aquel rostro perfecto, su príncipe azul. El la estaba mirando.

"¿Como dormiste mi querida Shary?"

"Ohh! Seiya te amo!" – No podía evitarlo, cada vez que lo tenia en frente no podía evitar arrojársele a los brazos, ya que siempre sentía que lo amaba mas... este por su parte ya estaba acostumbrado, la verdad es que no le molestaba, no mucho... solo que a veces lo pillaba desprevenido como la noche anterior... Aunque no podía decir que la amaba con todas sus fueras siempre se sintió atraído hacia su forma de ser ya que era muy parecida a la forma de ser de su mejor amiga, bueno a excepción de la locura que le da al verlo... pero ambas eran muy cómicas, en especial Shary pues ella lo consiente como nadie lo había hecho en su vida. – "¡Te estuve esperando toda la noche y no apareciste!" – Hizo un puchero asimilando el estado de una niña pequeña a quien no le habían hecho sus gustos. Seiya no pudo evitar sentir ese cariño inmenso, sabia perfectamente que no estaba enojada pero para el siempre era una travesía cada día con ella. Ya llevaban 9 meces saliendo.

"Mi amor lo siento mucho" – La tomó del mentón, le iba a dar un beso cuando...

**Ring Ring!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe**_

Hola! A todas mis queridas lectoras que han seguido mi historia... y a las que no pues también las saludo!

Les aviso que este primero de abril es mi cumpleaños! Cumplo 18... la mayoría de edad... eso quiere decir que tendré que votar en estas malditas elecciones que se acercan... o si no me doy a la fuga!

Les agradezco a todas haber seguido mi historia, reconozco que este capitulo no trajo mucha acción aunque un poco mas de misterio... se dieron cuenta que apareció una de mis mejores amigas en este capi? Jajaja es una idea que se me ocurrió para recompensarla que me haya seguido en todos mis fics! Aunque la mayoría de ellos sean aludidos a la pareja estrella... Tu sabes de quien hablo no?

Me encantaría poder saludarlas a todas por igual y poder aclarar sus dudas pero no podré si es que quiero actualizar hoy... pero hay algo que si puedo! Les voy a aclarar las dudas en general porque hay muchas cosas que como que quedaron en el aire... les prometo si que el capitulo que venga va a ser mas divertido!

Esmeralda es la hermana de Diamante pero mas que hermana me gustaría que leyeran mas adelante la conspiración que hay entre ellos... ups! Creo que hable demasiado! Sip desgraciadamente hay algunos hombres que no les gusta respetar a las mujeres... Muéranse hombres infieles! (Aunque si digo eso capas que se mueran casi todos los hombres del mundo...) ¿quién es el padre de Rini? Me si les digo que nadie sabe? Jajaja eso si que seria loco... Les gusta el nuevo look de Darien?

Bueno ahora si que me voy! Que estén súper bien y no se olviden de mandarme Reviews!

_**TaNiTaLoVe**_

21 – 03 – 05


	5. El Plan

Hola a todas, siento mucho por tardarme tanto en actualizar, se que prometí no demorarme y se que me he psado de tiempo… solo espero que con este capitulo pueda compensar si tan si quiera un poco de su histeria jejeje… veran tuve muchas cosas que hacer (aunque no lo crean) y para los que ya saben he actualizado otras historias y he creado algunas nuevas, en fin… nunca voy a dejar esta historia botada porque significa mucho para mi ok? Bueno entonses lean este capitulo y espero que les guste.

_**Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la genial Naoko Takeushi ella es mi idola! Aunque este no sea una continuación de su historia sino mas bien un universo alterno uso sus personajes… Gracias Naoko por hacer nuestros sueños realidad… Gracias Serena por dejar que te utilicemos (en el buen sentido de la palabra ) y aunque a veces te pongamos en el peor de los papeles y creemos traiciones se muy bien que aun conservas esa chispa de niña inocente que estará con nosotras para siempre…**_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**.:El Antifaz de la Luna:.**

_**By: TaNiTaLoVe**_

_**Estarás esperando... que un puñado de estrellas te vaya a buscar,**_

_**O estarás atascada... en el borde del cielo y no puedes saltar.**_

_**No se, no se.**_

_**Estarás confundida... y no sabes la ruta que llega hasta aquí,**_

_**O será simplemente... que no quieres venir.**_

_**¿Que será que no llegas?**_

_**Este mundo ya es duro y mas duro sin ti.**_

_**¿Qué será porque tardas?**_

_**Van pasando los años y no estas aquí.**_

_**Corre, salta, despega!**_

_**Dale cura a este amor que no sabe morir.**_

_**No me niegues la risa...**_

_**Cúrame con tus alas... Milagro de Abril...**_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

(Capitulo 5)

**EL PLAN**

"Nuevamente esa maldita no ha llegado… si la tuviera frente a mi me las pagaría todas."

"Diamante… ¿Como quieres que vuelva si la maltrataste como nunca antes?… no es que la esté defendiendo pero no quiero que te descargues conmigo."

"Esmeralda… ¿Cómo crees que yo podría lastimar a mi hermana preferida?" – Se acercó a una mujer de cabellos verdes al igual que sus ojos. La tomó del mentón, ella fingía estar ofendida.

"Siempre te he dicho que si no fueras mi hermano haría cualquier cosa por conquistarte… nunca me gustó que esa Tsukino estuviera a tu lado y no sé como pudiste aguantarla sabiendo que la hija que tiene no es tuya."

"Ambición… solo lo hago por dinero, y tal vez por diversión. Saber que esta amenazada y que si no cumple mis ordenes la mocosa pagará su atrevimiento." – La mujer miró las manos empuñadas de su hermano, se asustó un poco al notarlo tan furioso.

"¿En verdad le harías daño a esa pequeña? Digo, aunque sea hija de esa… es una niña… no tiene la culpa de tener una madre cualquiera."

"Esmeralda, Esmeralda… sabes muy bien que yo haría eso y hasta lo imposible para quedarme con lo que debería ser mío y por lo que he luchado… quiero el poder del clan Serenity. El poder está hecho para los hombres… no para las debiluchas de las mujeres." – Esto lo dijo con cierto desprecio hacia la sexo femenino.

"Hey… yo soy una mujer ¿se te olvida?" – Esmeralda se cruzó de brazos, esta vez en verdad molesta. Diamante estalló en risas, mejor dicho carcajadas.

"Mi pequeña hermana, cuando encuentre a mi esposa…" - Tomó un sorbo de wiski – "…Todo estará resuelto".

"¿Y crees que te será así de fácil? Ella es poderosa, no le cuesta nada ir a constatar las heridas que tiene y estarás en prisión".

"Puede ser… pero si voy a prisión, llevaré a su hija a dar un paseo por el infierno, Serena lo sabe, no va a demandarme, esconderse puede… hasta que yo la encuentre".

"A veces me asustas hermano, a veces no te reconozco… me pregunto si todo lo que has hecho, todo lo que hiciste será descubierto alguna vez".

"¿Todo lo que hice? No Esmeralda mía, lo que hicimos…"

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

"Bien Haruka estoy aquí… ¿has sabido algo de mi… de Serena?" – Uff… estuvo cerca de decirle 'bombón' justo cuando su novia Shary vino con él. Aun no entiende como la chica fue mas fuerte que él y lo convenció de venir… ahora tendría que tener cuidado con lo que decía.

"Llegaste a tiempo Kou… y ella…" – Señalándola casi descaradamente, Haruka no tenia educación con otras personas cuando se trataba de asuntos familiares y como serena es su única familia….

"Oh, perdón ella es Shary…" – la joven dio un paso adelante, ágil como siempre y saludó a Haruka de la mano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Haruka se preguntó si se estaría burlando de su sufrimiento.

"Shary Minamino… Soy su novia" – Señalando a Seiya, este de pronto se siento algo tonto y porque no decir 'en problemas' y si no es porque Haruka tenia prisa le hubiese exigido una explicación al instante. Michiru se asomó con una hermosa niña por el salón y todos se saludaron. Luego salieron pero por lados opuestos, Haruka se fue con Seiya y la chica y Michiru con la pequeña Serenita al jardín infantil. Luego se reunirían.

"Bien, este es el café donde quiere que nos veamos" – Haruka miró a la chica nuevamente y luego Seiya, este se sintió mas mal de lo que estaba. – "¿Seguro de que quieres llevar a la chica?" – Seiya por toda respuesta asintió lentamente. La joven se sintió en ese momento como un objeto, si no es porque Seiya le advirtió que no dijera palabra ya hubiera puesto en su lugar a ese 'tipo' ¿Qué se cree?

**En el café…**

Serena estaba tomándose un capuchino y su acompañante un café helado (De esos que vienen con helado de vainilla!) Aun se preguntaba porque había venido con él y la misma respuesta llegaba a su mente 'por miedo'. Minutos después de haber llegado escuchó sonar la campanita, en seguida miró quien venia entrando, vio a su prima en primer lugar, luego a una chica que en su vida había visto pero que se notaba que era menor que ella y luego… ¿Seiya? Claro, ¿Cómo no iba a venir? Haruka no sale sin su mascota, pensó y se rió en su mente. Su acompañante no se percató de quienes habían llegado hasta que llegaron a la mesa en donde ellos se encontraban.

"Serena…" – Haruka estaba seria, trataba de aparentar seriedad en el asunto por estar en un sitio publico pero sabia que de no ser así ya estaría revisándola de pies a cabeza para comprobar si tenia alguna marca en la piel de ese infeliz. Serena sabia eso.

"Haruka, me agrada verlos… ehh… tomen asiento." – Seiya trató de aguantar lo mas que pudo, en primer lugar porque estaba su novia en frente. Rogó a dios porque no la descubriera. En segundo lugar porque había un tipo que, aunque jamás lo había visto en su vida, no le daba buena espina, tal vez por celos. Y tercero… porque estaba en un lugar publico.

"Darien Chiba, un gusto" – El hombre ofreció la mano y se saludaron con Haruka y luego con Seiya, con la joven solo se dijeron un 'hola'. A Haruka le sonaba ese apellido, lo había escuchado antes pero no recordaba donde ni era el momento de retroceder en tiempo.

"¿Y bien?" – Ese 'y bien' Serena sabia exactamente que era lo que significaba, quería una explicación.

"¿Y Michiru… Fue a dejar a Serena al jardín?"

"Si… pero aun no me has respondido… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche? Tratamos de llamarte, tu no contestabas, llamamos a todas tus amigas y no dabas señales de vida, llamé a Seiya y el fue el único que fue capas de ayudarnos… ¿Serena donde estabas metida?"

"¿_Así que en eso andabas he?_" – La joven que estaba al lado de Seiya lo miró de repente, Seiya ya se veía en problemas, tragó saliva.

"La noche fue muy larga…"

"Primero que nada me dirás de donde es este tipo." – Sin rodeos, Haruka en verdad deseaba saber de donde salio ese, ¿de donde se conocían?

"Espera, eso va en la explicación… lo conocí anoche… el me salvó de Diamante… ¡Haruka Espera!" – Haruka le dio un golpe a la mesa, los objetos que estaban ahí se tumbaron al suelo.

"Ese maldito… ese mal nacido ¡JURO QUE ME LAS PAGARÁ!" – El café entero se giró hacia la mesa en discusión, la gran mayoría disgustados.

"Haruka siéntate…" – Era la voz que la tranquilizaba, Michiru Kaiou venia llegando a la mesa, se sentó al lado de Haruka no sin antes saludar a su prima y al desconocido. Darien se sonrojó un poco por la belleza de la mujer.

"Gracias Michiru… Como iba diciendo, Darien me salvó de Diamante, no me alcanzó a hacer mucho" – '_Seguro_' pensó Darien. – "No he vuelto desde entonces a la mansión… y no quiero volver."

"¡Al fin! Es la mejor decisión que has tomado en estos años, feliz te recibo en la mansión Tenou." – Haruka se veía muy contenta, lastima que no por mucho.

"No Haruka… no me quedaré contigo, no quiero que Diamante me vaya a buscar allá y les cause problemas, lo único que quiero es tranquilidad para mi… y para mi hija…"

"¿Entonces donde te quedaras?" – Al fin había pronunciado palabra el joven Kou, no sin antes mirar a su novia, tenia que tener cuidado con lo que decía.

"Me quedaré con él" – Lo señaló y este se atoró con su café helado ¿En verdad hablaba en serio? Y no solo él si no que todos los que estaban ahí se sorprendieron por la determinación de la rubia.

"Supongo que es una broma ¿cierto?"

"No Haruka… no es una broma, por un tiempo voy a estar inubicable… para tratar de hacer acciones legales en contra de Diamante, no quiero estar un día mas casada con ese bueno para nada."

"¡Pero lo puedes hacer perfectamente desde mi casa! ¿Que hay de malo con que te quedes ahí?"

"¿O es otra la razón?" – Nuevamente Kou habló, buen punto pensaron los demás, ¿habría otra razón?

"Seiya… no quiero que Diamante un día de estos llegue con sus matones donde mi prima y haga cualquier cosa por tratar de encontrarme, no quiero que le pase nada malo a mi hija"

"¿Eso quiere decir entonces que la pequeña se quedará con nosotras?" – Esta vez fue Muchiru quien habló. Serena asintió.

"Y es muy peligroso que la mandes al jardín… preferiría que se quedara con ustedes todo el tiempo."

"¿Y cómo supones tu que él va a creer que no estas en nuestra casa? Puede ser que de igual manera entre y trate de llevarse a la pequeña"

"También pensé en eso Haruka, voy a comprar un pasaje para mi y otro para Rini a algún lugar del mundo y como sé que Diamante tiene contactos averiguará que me voy del país, me seguirá o mandará a alguno de sus matones… pero no le daré muchas pistas, para que le cueste encontrarme supuestamente fuera del país." – Serena descansó su garganta mientras bebía un sorbo de su capuchino. Seiya miraba a Darien de una forma muy desafiante que el aludido trataba de no dar importancia. – "Manejaré la empresa desde mi celular con Eli… trataré de ser lo mas cuidadosa posible para no ser descubierta."

"Toda esa idea me parece descabellada, lo único que hay que hacer con ese idiota es denunciarlo… que se pudra en la cárcel."

"Sabes muy bien que eso no será posible, Diamante Stevenson es muy influyente, no caerá tan fácilmente, es hijo de una familia poderosa, sabes…. Y sabes MUY bien que la única forma de que se aleje de mi es si él muere o yo muero…" – Esta ultima sentencia hizo que todos se estremecieran por dentro, sabían la verdad. Sabían que este era un laberinto y que había que escoger el mejor camino para continuar.

"Pero podrías esconderte… intentaríamos hacer algo que lo condenara…"

"No quiero pasar toda mi vida escondida… Ya les dije, no se puede, lo conozco mejor que nadie, el lo único que quiere es la empresa y no se la voy a dar porque es lo único que me queda de mi madre!" – Fin de la discusión, no había nada que hacer, estaba decidido, Serena se quedaría con el desconocido y Rini con sus tías, eso era mejor que verla morir en cualquier momento.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

_Ahora que lo pienso no se si tomé la mejor decisión… pienso en mi hija… como podré hacerlo si no estoy cerca de ella para protegerla. Sé que esta Haruka y Michiru.. Pero me pregunto si será suficiente, a estas alturas ni si quiera la guardia imperial serán suficientes. Me pregunto si al fin y al cabo podré deshacerme de ese desquiciado… ya no podré pasear por la ciudad, tendré que estar encerrada aquí, o disfrazarme… no lo sé, a veces me pregunto si todo esto valdrá la pena, no veré a mi hija en un buen tiempo, hasta que pueda ser libre de ese infeliz… sin es que él no me encuentra primero… Haiiiii…. A veces sintió que me va a explotar la cabeza, nunca me sentí tan presionada… nunca había tenido que tomar decisiones tan fuertes que afecten el rumbo de mi vida… lo único que sé y fue lo que me enseñó mi madre es que todo sucede por algún motivo y mis decisiones se las encomiendo a ella… que me mira desde el cielo… haré todo lo posible para que vuelvas a sentirte orgullosa de mi… mamá… te extraño mucho, quisiera tener tu fortaleza. _

Al fin salio de la ducha, tomó una bata y se amarró el cabello con una toalla, salio de baño y al pasar por el pasillo notó un montón de cajas apiladas en una esquina y a Darien saliendo de una habitación que hasta ahora no había notado que existía. Este al verla dejó lo que estaba haciendo para contemplarla de pies a cabeza.

"_Vaya que es hermosa, se ponga lo que se ponga sigue siendo tan hermosa como una modelo de televisión… pero no te sonrojes porque te vas a delatar Darien… eso… así esta bien._" – "Ehhh… bien, ahora que sé que te quedaras conmigo te estoy arreglando la habitación… es que como vivo solo la tenia abandonada y desordenada… pero ya verás como te queda genial, es amplia y…"

"…Gracias…" – Pronuncio tímidamente la joven al notar como él la miraba, se sintió algo incomoda pero no mal del todo. – "Voy a vestirme…" – Y sin mas pasó a su lado y entro a la habitación que correspondía al sujeto. Darien siguió ordenando.

Al cabo de unas horas…

"Gracias por ayudarme… a ordenar…"

"Se nota que necesitabas ayuda… a demás yo necesitaré la tuya después." – Guardando lo ultimo que quedaba en el suelo. El joven la quedó mirando muy confundido. – "Como ves aquí no hay nada mío… y… me temo que tendremos que hacer una excursión a la mansión Tsukino… veras…"

"No te preocupes, entiendo… ¿cuando vamos?" – La joven suspiró aliviada.

"En un rato mas, no quiero toparme con Diamante… él llegará en la noche… a demás voy a contactarme con un amigo que de seguro querrá ayudarme."

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

**Tinnn**

Un tronar de copas, una velada romántica… aunque fuese en plena tarde, no podía desperdiciar los instantes libres que tenia la peliazul, simplemente no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de verla cuando fuese necesario, realmente estaba enamorado de ella y ella… bueno al parecer también, aunque no se habían dicho nada hasta ahora. Tal vez no necesitaban palabras, ellos usaban el lenguaje de las miradas. Ella siempre sonriente, una sonrisa divina, su cabello corto y sus ojos azules delicadamente maquillados, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su cuerpo escultural… una verdadera musa.

El con sus ojos violetas, un color muy raro en los hombres, pero no por ello menos hermosos, es mas, tenían algo que cada vez que miraba la hacia derretirse, nunca le había dicho lo que sentía, y menos lo que siente ahora, esta feliz de tenerlo a su lado cada vez que puede, aunque su trabajo le absorbe gran parte de su vida siempre tiene espacio para recibirlo y para aceptar la invitación del abogado. Su adorado poeta, siempre tiene tiempo para ella, no sabe como se las arregla pero cada vez que ella sale de tu turno él esta ahí para recibirla, desde que llegó nunca mas estuvo sola, nunca.

**Ring Ringgg **

El celular del abogado nuevamente vuelve a interrumpir otro de sus encuentros, ¿Quién sería ahora? Contesta el teléfono y al instante de escuchar la voz se sorprende y por consiguiente sonríe, la peliazul se siente algo celosa al ver las actitudes de SU abogado… pero ella es prudente y esperará a que él se desocupe y luego sutilmente intentará averiguar que sucede… ella siempre es así… sutil. El pelicastaño apaga el teléfono, ahora no esta tan feliz, esta mas pensativo… la muchacha lo mira sin entender del todo lo que sucede. Decide preguntar.

"¿Es algo importante Taiki?" – Le preguntó sin que se le notara el miedo a que se tuviera que ir.

"Era Serena…"

"¿Serena?" – No había otra Serena en el mundo, tenia que ser ella, ¿estaba acaso escuchando bien? ¿Serena llamó al abogado? ¿A Taiki Kou?

"Necesita verme, es urgente… ¿me perdonas?" – El hombre se levanta y para sopesa suya la Muchacha también lo hace.

"Voy contigo"

"Y… ¿el hospital?"

"Hoy es mi tarde libre… vamos" – Dijo la mujer sin prestar mucha importancia al asunto, pero el joven si que se sorprendió.

"¿Tienes la tarde libre y no me lo habías dicho?"

"Era una sorpresa" – Le regaló una de las sonrisas más hermosas que tenia, le quedo todo claro en ese entonces. La tomó por la cintura y le dio un suave y calido beso el cual no fue rechazado. Se separaron inmediatamente a lo 'James Bond', la muchacha quedó en las nubes, Taiki la tomó de una mano y así salieron del restaurante.

"Aquí es… según lo que me dijo aquí es… en el 5to piso departamento 3B"

"Tu si que tienes buena memoria Taiki… me muero de ganas de volver a verla, la ultima vez que la vi fue cuando llevó al dermatólogo a la pequeña Serena. Eso fue hace como 6 meses y no tuve mucho tiempo porque me estaban llamando de pabellón."

Subieron hasta el 5to piso, les costó encontrar el depto ya que había un pasillo A y el otro B, al encontrarlo tocaron el timbre y un hombre alto con unos pearsing en la cara y orejas los invitó a pasar seguro de que aquel sujeto era el que había llamado hace un rato la rubia.

"Taiki, que bueno verte aquí… ¿Amy? ¡Amy!" – Las dos chicas al verse se dieron un abrazo que duró varios minutos en los que se decían muchas cosas como 'cuanto tiempo que no te veo' 'mira lo hermosa que estas' 'estoy feliz de verte' 'que ha sido de tu vida' y cosas así, hasta lagrimas salieron de los ojos de cada una. Realmente hace mucho tiempo que no se veían.

"Realmente no puedo creer que te vea después de tato tiempo… al fin tienes unos minutos para compartir conmigo que te quiero tanto."

"Amy… yo también te extrañé" – Ambas se limpiaron las lagrimas, luego se dieron cuenta que los hombres ya se habían sentado y solo las esperaban a ellas, Serena se separó de la peliazul y fue a saludar casi de la misma manera a Taiki, Amy se presentó con Darien..

"Es bueno verte… ¿como conseguiste mi numero? Ahh… ya sé apuesto que te lo dio Seiya"

"Si… me dio el numero de todos… así que tengan por seguro que los estaré llamando…"

"Ahora si me dirás porque no fuiste a la reunión del otro día"

"Hay Amy… han pasado muchas cosas en los últimos días… ese día no pude ir porque tuve una sena en la casa de los padres de Diamante… y no quería tener mas problemas… pero todo ahora ha cambiado, me voy a separar de él"

"No puedo creer lo que escucho… Dios escuchó mis ruegos…" – Dijo Amy mirando al cielo.

"Nos escuchó a todos… todos deseábamos que llegara el día que te separaras de ese Diamante… hay rumores de que tiene una amante ¿sabias?" – Dijo Taiki seriamente.

"No, pero no me importa, de todos modos ya no viviré con él, lo único que quiero es ser libre."

"Supongo que esta es una nueva etapa y que nos juntaremos mas seguido ¿cierto? Voy a llamar a todas para darles la buena noticia, de seguro todas estarán contentas de verte, ¿vas a ir al cumpleaños del hijo de Molly y Kelvin?"

"Por supuesto Amy, ¡voy a ser la primera en llegar!" – Así Serena les contó todo lo que había sucedido, incluso la parte del 'accidente' con Diamante en el que casi se fractura la clavícula. Cada vez los demás estaban mas asombrados de la situación incluso Darien estaba muy sorprendido por la clase de hábitos que tenia el tipo ese.

"Con todo lo que me has dicho, tenemos pruebas mas que suficientes para condenarlo… el problema es la influencia que tiene en los tribunales, lo han acusado de muchas cosas y hasta el momento el juez no ha dado veredicto alguno… a veces me pregunto si todos están comprados por la familia Stevenson…"

"Lo sé…" - Asintió tristemente

"A demás que está Zafiro… él es su abogado y hasta ahora lo ha sacado de todos los aprietos."

"¿O sea que toda la familia esta metida en esto? Vaya me sorprende todo lo que pueden llega a hacer los Stevenson" – Opinó Darien desde su lugar como espectador.

"Pero… podría ser que esta vez Zafiro nos ayude…" – Intervino Serena, estaba muy pensativa recordando los sucesos del día de la cena en casa de los Stevenson – "El nunca quiso ser Abogado, él, lo único que quería era ser escritor… pero lo obligaron a serlo para proteger a Diamante, él esta muy sentido con él."

"Si, pero de ahí a que lo traicione es otra cosa. No querrá que su familia lo odie por el resto de su vida."

"Pero podríamos convencerlo… tratar de hacer justicia, Zafiro… cuando lo conocí, a pesar de que me odiaba siempre era un hombre justo… lo han obligado a ir contra sus principios"

"Sigo pensando que eso va a ser imposible, lo conozco y ya no es el mismo hombre de antes." – Taiki intento hacerla razonar.

"Si, pero lo que sucedió en la cena fue algo que me sorprendió, Zafiro esta saliendo con una chica… no recuerdo su nombre pero ella es parvularia, es decir, cuida niños en los jardines… ustedes saben ¿no?" – Los demás asintieron.

"Y… eso que tiene que ver…" – Preguntó Taiki.

"Ustedes saben, cuando un hombre esta enamorado no quiere hacer nada que decepcione a la chica con la que esta saliendo… y bien… noté que esta algo cambiado ¿tu no?" – Refiriéndose a Taiki,. Este negó con la cabeza.

"No lo veo hace tiempo, puede ser… si quieres converso con él"

"Gracias, seria de gran ayuda."

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

Mas tarde cuando la pareja se fue se alistaron para ir en busca de las pertenencias a la mansión Tsukino… no les fue difícil entrar puesto que tenían llave y las sirvientas la recibieron con una gran sonrisa que luego pasó a nerviosismo… no sabia porque pero temía que algo fuera a pasar, Darien entró con ella, él no decía nada, solo observaba la mansión como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo. Serena se fue rápidamente a la habitación de su hija y en una maleta muy grande echo toda la ropita de la niña (que no era poca) y en otra sus juguetes, especialmente su "Luna pelota". Bien estaba lista, le pasó la gigantesca maleta a Darien y a juzgar por su cara parecía como si hubieran rocas ahí dentro.

Fue a su habitación compartida, entró con cautela por sea caso tuviera una sorpresa inesperada y desagradable. De ahí no quiso sacar mucho, solo los recuerdos de su madre, su ropa preferida, algunas joyas y su maquillaje, algunos retratos y álbumes de fotos, una caja del tamaño de una caja de zapatos pero de madera. Estaba lista, solo tenia que encontrar una maleta y listo. Eso fue fácil, demasiado fácil.

Iba a salir de la habitación cuando algo la detuvo, mejor dicho una voz para ella bastante conocida.

"No te vas a ir sin despedirte ¿o si?"

"Esmeralda…" – Murmuró la rubia, como siempre la mujer se bestia de manera exagerada, con esos vestidos cortos y escotados como si en cualquier lugar hubiese una fiesta.

"¿No te alegas de verme?" – La mujer avanzó unos pasos para quedar frente a frente. – "No puedo ocultar mi felicidad al ver que te vas…" – Miró su maleta y sonrió. – "¿De veras crees que va a ser tan fácil?... vasta con que yo haga una llamada y tu ESPOSO estará aquí en unos minutos, te hará pagar… jajajaja"

"No lo harás… porque si lo haces voy a tener el enorme placer de destrozar tu rostro con mis uñas… ¿te gustaría probar?" – Serena le enseñó sus uñas para que notara lo largas que las tenia, Esmeralda no pudo ocultar el temor que le dio el solo pensar tener su cara hecha trisas por ESA. – "¿O te gustaría que te golpeara hasta dejarte inconsciente?... ten por seguro que no llamarás"

"Tu si que eres ordinaria… pero qué puedo esperar de ti… no eres otra cosa que una…"

"Ten mucho cuidado con lo que vas a decir… zorra… ahora córrete para que pueda pasar porque si no? Voy a olvidar que me enseñaron modales" – La mujer no tuvo mas opción que hacer lo que la rubia dijo, al pasar la topó con el hombro, mas a la otra no le importó, solo tenia que atravesar la puerta y todo estaría listo, tendría una nueva vida sin cadenas que la ataran a su EX-esposo.

"Te arrepentirás de haber nacido Tsukino… ¡juro que te hundiré!" – La mujer de cabello verde le gritoneaba como una histérica desde la escalera del segundo piso.

_Así fue como transcurrió la semana, todo marcha de acuerdo al plan, solo espero que Diamante no se entere que yo controlo la empresa desde mi teléfono (nuevo), me ha mandado algunos correos electrónicos amenazándome, pero simplemente no quiero responderlos, estoy harta de tener que sucumbir ante su voluntad… estoy feliz con mi nueva vida. Mañana será el día que vea a mis amigas nuevamente y estoy muy emocionada… y tres días después es el cumpleaños de mi hija, estoy muy feliz por ello, ya va a cumplir cuatro años y esta hecha toda una señorita, haré lo posible para que lo pase bien. ¿Darien? El es una buena compañía, no hemos vuelto a hablar sobre lo sucedido la otra vez, lo del beso, pero no puedo ocultar que su forma de ser 'revelde' me atrae mucho. Mañana también voy a conocer a la familia de Darien, es que ellos van a venir a verlo y me advirtió (no se por que lo haría pero bueh) mañana va a ser un día muy especial y mejor me voy a dormir para despertar como una lechuga. _

_Oh, esos ungüentos están hechos por dioses, en dos días se me quitó todo mi dolor y a penas queda un poco de ronchas en mis brazos y la costra de la herida en el codo pronto sanara… a demás le debo en gran parte mi recuperación a mi masajista…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe**_

Y bien? Que les pareció este capitulo? Me demoré mucho en actualizar y lo siento mucho, en verdad que siento mucho haberme demorado y espero que con este capitule los haya compensado. Han pasado muchas cosas, cambios en mi vida waw… hay mucho.

Hay algunas personas que me piden el nombre de la canción, es de Alberto Plaza y se llama "Milagro de abril" para quien le interese. Y como no tengo mucho tiempo solo voy a hacerla cortita y responder las preguntas en general.

Serena se apiadó al fin de su prima Haruka y le explica lo ocurrido, solo que no le dijo la verdad para que su prima no deje la ca… Buaaaa! Todos me preguntan de quien es hija Rini! Pero ya lo van a saber, de verdad que pronto lo van a saber y es que sacaran sus propias conclusiones, el destino es justo y siempre nos da una segunda oportunidad…. Aki es donde le van a dar su merecido a Diamante ténganlo por seguro que así va a ser.

Bien y les agradezco a:

_**Aisha-Ladymoon**_

_**Starlight**_

_**Serena**_

_**Sinope**_

_**Sailor Alluminem Siren**_

_**Shary (Mi estrella!)**_

_**Kaoruluz**_

_**Vinisa**_

_**Sheccid de Chiva**_

_**Tsuki Eira**_

_**Celina Sosa**_

A todas ustedes gracia por apoyarme! Y mantenme mas reviews ok?

TaNiTaLoVe

20 – Mayo – 2005


	6. Setsuna Chiba

Chicas sé que no saco nada con disculparme…. Me he demorado muchísimo en subir esta historia, no tengo palabras para expresarles lo sin vergüenza que me siento por llegar cara de palo y actualizar así como así, solo espero que lesa guste el capitulo.

Tal vez a alguna de ustedes no les gusta pero a mi me encanta leer Harry Potter jejeje y me había pasado algunos días leyendo el 6to libro (que esta muy bueno) también me había pasado con amigdalitis purulenta (es la peor enfermedad que he tenido alguna vez! Imagínense que no se puede comer NI HABLAR! ) Bueno, lo bueno es que me alivie y que gracias a algunas de mis amigas especialmente a Vinisa y a Sheccid me ayudaron a sobrellevar esto. Es que no me podía concentrar pensando que no podía tragar ni si quiera saliva… gracias chicas les debo una … unas cuantas :P

Así que pasando al tema del fic, lo siento pero no podré responder a sus preguntas, solo en la parte de abajo responderé algunas dudas en general así que si quieren verlas pues léanlas… a y si no es problema me dejan un review!

Las quiero mucho !

_**Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la genial Naoko Takeushi ella es mi ídola! Aunque este no sea una continuación de su historia sino mas bien un universo alterno uso sus personajes… Gracias Naoko por hacer nuestros sueños realidad… Gracias Serena por dejar que te utilicemos (en el buen sentido de la palabra ) y aunque a veces te pongamos en el peor de los papeles y creemos traiciones se muy bien que aun conservas esa chispa de niña inocente que estará con nosotras para siempre…**_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**.:El antifaz de la Luna:.**

_**By: TaNiTaLoVe**_

_**Estarás esperando... que un puñado de estrellas te vaya a buscar,**_

_**O estarás atascada... en el borde del cielo y no puedes saltar.**_

_**No se, no se.**_

_**Estarás confundida... y no sabes la ruta que llega hasta aquí,**_

_**O será simplemente... que no quieres venir.**_

_**¿Que será que no llegas?**_

_**Este mundo ya es duro y mas duro sin ti.**_

_**¿Qué será porque tardas?**_

_**Van pasando los años y no estas aquí.**_

_**Corre, salta, despega!**_

_**Dale cura a este amor que no sabe morir.**_

_**No me niegues la risa...**_

_**Cúrame con tus alas... Milagro de Abril...**_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

(Capitulo 6)

**SETSUNA CHIBA**

Hace días que paso por la misma calle, hace días que sigo por la misma ruta. La pequeña pelirosa ha desaparecido, parecía ayer que la había visto solo como un suspiro y ahora pienso tal vez que fue solo mi imaginación, el encontrar a una niña tan parecida a Miki paresia un sueño. Como todas las mañanas desde hace algunos días se quedaba mirando los niños de aquel jardín donde había visto a la pequeña quien le pidió una pelota la última vez que se vieron. Hoy solo veía a los niños jugar tranquilamente.

Nuevamente se alejó de las rejas decepcionado y se dirigió al cementerio.

Ya se acercaba la fecha de la muerte de su hermana menor por lo que Darien Chiba iba mas seguido al parque del recuerdo a dejar una que otra florerilla y conversar con la lapida.

Nuevamente salía con una sensación de pesar, nuevamente la lapida no le decía mas que la fecha de muerte de Yumiki Chiba se acercaba rápidamente. Cada vez que pensaba en como ocurrieron las cosas se sentía aun peor, no sabia exactamente lo que sentía pero cada vez que iba al cementerio imaginaba una vida completamente distinta si su hermana estuviera viva aun, tal vez con su primer novio, o tal vez estudiando con sus amigas, no lo sabia con exactitud, lo único que tenia claro es que de seguro la vida seria mejor si ella estuviera presente en su diario vivir.

Se puso de pie en aquel silencioso lugar. Por pura casualidad se preguntó si es que la madre de Serena, que según sabia llevan el mismo nombre, podría estar ahí. ¿Qué sucedería si la buscara?

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

"_Así que se fue y simplemente dejó esto…_" – Serena tenia en sus manos una nota que decía 'vuelvo luego'. La dejó en el mismo lugar que la encontró.

Por alguna razón sospechó que Darien no había tomado desayuno y si lo hizo no fue algo decente para sobrevivir el resto de la mañana. Se encaminó a la cocina y ahí vio solamente una taza y esta taza aun tenia restos de leche chocolatada. Bueno si quería agradecerle de alguna manera la generosa hospitalidad que el joven ha tenido con ella tenia que empezar a demostrarlo y que mejor manera que esperándolo con un desayuno, de todas maneras dijo que volvería luego.

Un desayuno reconfortante ¿Qué mejor desayunos que los que preparaba su madre antes de irse a trabajar? Esos que dejan energía para el resto del día.

…_Mamá… _

En unos meses mas se cumplirán 5 años desde la muerte de su madre y pensaba que ella nunca ha conocido a su nieta… de seguro la encontraría hermosa y muy parecida a ella. Había pasado media hora y Serena estaba lista con el desayuno. Había arreglado la mesa del comedor, la cual parecía que no había sido usada desde hace meses pues la cantidad de polvo sobre el vidrio era increíble.

_**toc toc toc…**_

Perfecto, ahora llegaba Darien y le daría una sorpresa.

Se sacó el delantal de cocina de la cintura y lo colgó despreocupadamente en la percha de la cocina haciendo que se cayera. Se arregló un poco el cabello usando el reflejo de uno de los retratos de la sala y se fue rumbo a la puerta.

"¿Quién te enseñó a dejar a una dama sola…?" – Pero en ese mismo instante Serena se percató que la persona que estaba en frente de la puerta no era Darien si no que una mujer muy alta y distinguida. Quien la miró con algo de hostilidad al tiempo que una niñita como de seis años salía de tras de la mujer y escurriéndose por Serena entró como una avalancha al departamento. Serena tartamudeó un poco y luego la dejó pasar suponiendo que si la pequeña había entrado tan familiarmente en el lugar debería tratarse de familia o amistades… o una novia…

La mujer entró no sin antes dedicarle un '_buenos días_' que hacia lujo de una refinación muy pulida. Dicha mujer se adentró aun mas en la sala y vio la mesa puesta para dos personas, entonces al fin se giró abruptamente casi haciendo que Serena se estrellara con ella pues la estaba siguiendo.

"Setsuna Chiba ¿Dónde esta Darien?"

"Eh-bue… no lo sé" – Finalizó Serena aun mas confundida que antes. Cuando la mujer le dijo el nombre supuso que tenia que ser algo así como una hermana -Uff que alivio- a demás había jurado ver su cabellera verdosa y sus ojos rubí en uno de los retratos familiares en el oscuro dormitorio de Darien. La mujer se veía algo impaciente, se sentó observando todo el lugar. Pronto la niña de cabellos oscuros regresó de los dormitorios con una muñeca de porcelana que Serena reconoció con horror. La niña se sentó con la muñeca al lado de la mujer y encendió la TV en los dibujos animados.

Serena estaba estática, cada movimiento que iba a hacer lo estaba pensando detalladamente. Se notaba que la persona sentada en el sillón era muy exigente y… ¿y que con eso? ¿Estaba tratando de caerle bien a la hermana de Darien? Je… no, ni que fuera su cuñada, a eso se le vino a la mente la desagradable imagen de Esmeralda.

"Hotaru, eso es de la señorita" – La niña solo le hizo un gesto de suplica a la mujer y esta suspiró. Luego volvió a mirar a Serena – "Por cierto no me has dicho tu nombre" – La voz de la mujer sonó muy distinta, algo mas… amable.

Era cierto, que tonta fue, aun no se ha presentado – "Serena Tsukino… encantada" – Y dibujó una sonrisa muy nerviosa.

"… Serena Tsukino…" – Digirió en voz alta la mujer – "Conocí a una Serenity Tsukino… bueno Tsukino era su apellido de casada, de soltera era algo como Hyllton…"

"Hyllton… si, mi madre" – Le corrigió Serena algo sorprendida.

"Si… supe que murió hace algunos años, un horrible accidente ¿por eso vistes de negro?" – Repentinamente el ambiente tenso se había disipado y Serena se comenzó a sentir nuevamente integrada. Setsuna era bastante mas simpática de lo que aparentaba a simple vista, muy extraña eso si, se pasaba hablando del destino y de las energías cósmicas del universo. No es que a Serena no le guste hablar de esos temas, es solo que su vida es mas realista y materialista que los demás.

"Bueno supongo que te quedaras un tiempo mas aquí ¿no?" – Preguntó la mujer con un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos.

"Pues…" – Titubeó un poco – "Solo el necesario"

"Mmm, ya veo… pensé que podríamos vernos mas seguido. Ser amigas" – Serena se preocupó por las ultimas palabras de la mujer ¿a que se refería? ¿a caso piensa que…?

"Oh… no es problemas, estaré aquí el tiempo suficiente para que nos conozcamos mejor" – Respondió Serena muy nerviosa. La pequeña aun veía televisión y parecía como ausente de la conversación de las mayores. Serena se tranquilizaba por que la pequeña al parecer trataba con aprecio el recuerdo de su madre muerta.

De pronto el sonido de unas llaves y el sonido metálico de la puerta al contacto con ellas se percibió en la habitación y segundos después Darien entraba inocente de todo lo que sucedía allí dentro. Setsuna se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a recibirlo antes de que a Serena se le ocurriera si quiera mover un músculo.

Darien enmudeció al verla.

"Setsuna… eh que sorpresa" – El joven solo atinó a llevarse las manos a la cabeza y refregarse el cabello desordenándoselo un poco. Visiblemente apenado por la situación.

"Tonto…" – Le saludó la mujer, miró fugazmente a la rubia y luego a su hermano – "¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar a una mujer tan hermosa y salir dejando esta estupida nota?" – La nota que Serena había dejado en el mismo lugar que encontró ahora bailaba en las manos de la mujer alta.

"Gusto verte" – E ignorando el ultimo comentario de su hermana se dirigió a la sala en donde a la primera persona de la cual se percató fue de Serena quien se veía bastante perturbada. Luego sintió el calido abrazo de la pequeña.

"Tío Dairen!" – Y Serena vio como la muñeca de porcelana se tambaleaba en los brazos de la niña casi a punto de caer.

"Mi pequeña Hotaru ¿Cómo ha estado la niña mas hermosa del mundo?"

"Muy bien!" – Y le dio otro abrazo, en seguida y como si hubiese vuelto a su mundo se sentó en frente de la TV a ver sus dibujos animados.

"Eh Hola Darien… ehh como te fue?"

"Bien. Veo que te topaste con mi hermana" – La aludida venia detracito de Darien después de haber serrado la puerta que su hermano distraídamente había dejado abierta. – "No sabia que ibas a venir tan temprano" – Darien le dijo a Setsuna.

"Mamá y Papá dijeron que iban a venir después de almuerzo, tenían cosas que hacer"

De pronto Serena giró la cabeza y vio la mesa que había decorado para cuando llegara Darien, este también la vio extrañadamente.

"Yo te tenia un desayuno" – Pronuncio tímidamente Serena.

"Oh no se preocupen por nosotras, ya desayunamos" – Intervino la mujer con una sonrisa radiante, había captado aquello desde que llegó.

A pesar de que Serena había insistido que lo que había preparado alcanzaba para todos Setsuna no quiso probar la mano de Serena, pero Hotaru fue la primera en sentarse a la mesa a disfrutar de los riquísimos panqueques. Darien tomó su típico chocolate caliente, Hotaru también pero Serena a lo único que se atrevió fue a tomarse una leche simple. Serena probó sus panqueques y los encontró sumamente exquisitos, era tal y cual como los hacia su madre, rara vez hacia de esos y siempre cuando lo intentaba algo pasaba que no le quedaban iguales, tal vez era porque ahora estaba mas tranquila.

"Debo admitir que te quedan mejor que a Setsuna" – A la mujer que estaba sentada viendo televisión en el canal 'infinito' se le asomaron algunas venas en la cabeza.

La pequeña Hotaru solo rió y Serena no sabia si sentirse alagada o culpable.

El resto del desayuno Serena no habló mucho, la verdad es que Darien y Hotaru tampoco, estaban demasiado ocupados saboreando los panqueques. Solo al final después de lavar los platos y sentarse cómodamente en la sala fue que Setsuna se atrevió a hablar nuevamente.

"Siempre ha sido un adicto a lo dulce, Hotaru también lo es…" – Los comentarios de Setsuna iban mas para Serena que para otra persona. Serena solo asintió. – "…Tus panqueques deben ser deliciosos para que Darien haya dicho eso" – Mirando de reojo a Darien quien le respondida con una mirada de 'dije la verdad' Serena se sintió un poco peor. – "Pero me alegro por ello ya que es su comida favorita" – Y nuevamente Setsuna destelló con una radiante sonrisa que parecía algo forzada.

Serena trató de imitarla.

"¿Fuiste a ver a Miki?" – Preguntó cambiando el tema. Darien asintió – "Yo también fui ayer en la tarde. Mamá esta mas deprimida, estos son los días del año que a ella se la pasa llorando" – Darien parecía agobiado con las confesiones de Setsuna, se notaba que no le hacia muy feliz saber eso.

Hotaru seguía estando con la muñeca y había cambiado el canal a sus dibujos nuevamente. Serena notaba que de vez en cuando Setsuna le lanzaba miradas fugaces mientras mirara hacia otro lugar ¿la estaba analizando? De pronto se sintió fuera de lugar escuchando conversaciones ajenas a su vida.

"Y bien… cuéntame que haces, hablamos mucho de mi y no has hablado de ti" – La interrogó Setsuna.

Darien miró a Setsuna con un destello de advertencia.

"Pues… digamos que estoy de vacaciones, trabajo en la misma empresa en la que trabajaba mi madre y… tengo una hija que va a cumplir cuatro años"

"¿Una hija? O sea que eres casada?" – No sabia a qué se debía exactamente pero Serena pudo ver un brillo que se apagaba en los ojos de Setsuna. Se apresuró a responder.

"No, soy separada" – A Serena le pareció que aclarar la situación no había mejorado las cosas. Sobretodo al escuchar ese '_oh_' proveniente de Setsuna.

"No sé porque pero tengo la impresión que crees que Serena es mi novia ¿o me equivoco?" – Ahora Serena entendía muchas cosas, o por lo menos muchas de las actitudes.

"… ¿No lo es?..." – Preguntó con timidez abriendo un poco mas los ojos.

"Es solo una amiga" – Aclaró Darien con la carcajada a flor de labios. Serena se sintió mal de pronto sin saber la razón, pero Darien se encargó de borrarle ese sentimiento cuando casualmente se volvieron a encontrar sus miradas y este le dio un guiño de ojo.

Desde ese momento la actitud de Setsuna se volvió completamente distinta, no mas hostil pero si un poco mas solitaria. O por lo menos eso sucedió la primera hora, después de ello se volvió ligeramente más hostigosa en los temas referentes a noviazgo y se puso a investigar nuevamente en la vida de Serena.

"Y ¿hace cuanto tiempo estas separada de tu marido?" – Serena no quería mentirle pero decirle la verdad cruda seria aun más devastadora para su inestable relación de '_amiga del hermano_'

"De hecho hace algunos años, pero oficialmente hace unas semanas" – Serena se sintió aliviada ya que era un hecho de que entre ellos ya no había amor por lo menos desde hace tres años atrás.

"Curiosamente Darien no tiene novia… hace mucho tiempo que no tiene un compromiso serio…" – Setsuna volvió a recibir la mirada de la segunda advertencia de Darien quien estaba jugando con la pequeña Hotaru. – "…Le encantan los niños, nosotros tuvimos una hermana mas o menos de la edad de Hotaru, murió cuando tenia seis años." – Una sombra se le instaló en el rostro de Darien quien simulaba estar completamente abstenido de la conversación.

"Si, Darien me había comentado de ello, curiosamente es muy parecida a mi hija"

Lo que sucedió en ese instante fue algo confuso y muy rápido. Darien dejó de jugar con Hotaru y se quedó estático sin mirar a un lugar específico como si de pronto hubiese escuchado a un ladrón y estuviera alerta. La tasa de té de manzanilla que Setsuna tomaba entre sus manos cayó y se estrelló en el suelo, esta al parecer no se percató de ello a pesar de que el liquido caliente había salpicado sus piernas desnudas. La pequeña había quedado tan atónita como Serena ante estas reacciones.

En ese momento tocan la puerta…

Serena al ver que nadie parecía reaccionar va a abrir y ve a una pareja de adultos que al verla reaccionaron como si se hubiesen equivocado de departamento. Serena los invitó a pasar recordando el retrato del dormitorio de Darien y reconociéndolos como los padres. Ella de un cabello verdoso con algunos brillos rojizos muy parecido al de Setsuna solo que un poco mas decolorado por los años, ojos rubí. Él, un hombre alto de cabello oscuro con algunas canas que le asentaban muy bien, ojos azules, ambos vestidos semi formales. Él caballero pareció reconocerla pero dudó en preguntar.

"¿Señorita Tsukino?" – Serena sin decir mucho los saludó implorándole al hombre con un gesto que guardara el secreto de su estadía allí.

La pareja entró seguida de Serena quien al entrar nuevamente al salón vio a Setsuna recogiendo los restos de la losa rota y con un paño limpiando el líquido derramado. Parecía muy pensativa. Darien entre tanto se asomaba por el umbral del pasillo y se lanzaba muy alegre a recibir a sus padres. Serena en ese momento sintió un poco de nostalgia.

Oh si, la hora de almuerzo fue mucho mas placentera de lo que Serena esperaba. Los padres de Darien habían llegado antes. Ella, Setsuna y la Sra. Nitsuko (la madre de Darien) preparaban el almuerzo. Serena tenia que admitir que no era muy buena preparando comidas caseras, por lo que se encargó de las ensaladas. Curiosamente nadie habló del tema, es más los padres de Darien ni se enteraron de lo que ocurrió segundos antes de que llegaran.

La Sra. Nitsuko era muy simpática y cariñosa, tenia una personalidad muy maternal aunque a veces se notaba una sombra de nostalgia. A pesar de nunca haberse visto personalmente la madre de Darien había demostrado saber mucho de Serena y sobretodo de su madre. Algunas veces le decía a Darien lo horrible que le quedaban los aros en la cara pero este simplemente la ignoraba y seguía conversando con su padre y jugando con Hotaru. Serena sintió un poco de añoranza pues habría dado cualquier cosa para que su hija hubiese tenido el cariño de alguien como Darien.

Amaro Chiba, un hombre de principios muy marcados y siempre molestando a Darien por los 'pearsing' a veces hasta haciendo apuestas para que su hijo desechara el habito de rebelde sin causa, dichas apuestas siempre las perdía. El señor tenia un carácter mucho mas agradable que un hombre de su edad, se podría decir que se había adaptado muy bien a estos tiempos y demostraba tener por Hotaru un inmenso cariño.

Ya era tarde y Serena lamentablemente tenia que irse, lamentablemente o para su gusto tenia una cita con sus amigos, una reunión que había sido pospuesta hace mucho tiempo. Quiso ir en su auto pero Darien le recordó que como Diamante la andaba buscando tenia que evitar ser reconocida a toda costa por lo que Darien se ofreció a dejarla lasta la residencia de Molly y Kelvin, antes de ello pasaron a comprarle un regalo al pequeñín.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

"Feliz cumpleaños a ti… feliz cumpleaños a ti… feliz cumpleaaaaaños mi querido Kelvin… feliz cumpleaños a ti!" – Una hermosa mujer de cabellera rojisa y ojos sumamente verdes le cantaba melodiosamente a un pequeñín de unos aparentemente dos años, viva copia de su padre.

"Vamos, Molly, no le arruines la sorpresa" – Un hombre de mas o menos la misma edad de la muchacha cargaba un montón de cajas, muchas de estas de brillantes colores.

"Lo se, Kelvin… es solo que estoy muy emocionada! Mi bebecito cumple dos añitos" – Y mientras dice esto le hace cosquillas al niño que esta en una sillita de bebé y disfrutando de su postre de manzana.

A Kelvin se le escurre una gotita por la cabeza y sigue su rumbo con los paquetes. En eso suena el timbre y una muchacha va a abrir.

Serena hace su aparición por el umbral de la puerta y tras ella Darien con una caja bastante grande pero no muy pesada, al menos no demostraba estar sufriendo. Molly al verla dio un gran chillido de alegría y se le lanzó para aprisionarla en un abrazo de oso.

"No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo al fin te veo después de tanto tiempo. Pensé que no llegarías, te juro que pensé que no llegarías, no es que haya perdido la fe en ti es solo… bueno si la perdí, un poquito" – Molly la tomó por los hombros y a Serena se le resintió un poco pero no lo hizo notar.

"A mi también me alegra verte" – Se limitó a contestar Serena un poco sintiéndose desgraciada.

"Pero mira que le has hecho a tu cabello, lo tenias muy largo… y esos odangos! Eran divinos" – Molly le tomó el cabello y empezó a jugar con él. Solo en ese entonses se percató del hombre que tenia por cabeza una caja.

"Oh, el es Darien Chiba" – Serena los presentó. Darien dejó la caja en el suelo para estrechar la mano de Molly.

"¡Pero si es muy guapo, tu siempre has tenido buen gusto" – Ambos se sonrojaron levemente. Darien se imaginó a Serena usando odangos.

En eso aparecen otros personajes en el mismo cuarto y como Serena y Darien estaban de espaldas a la puerta de entrada no se habían dado cuenta.

"¡Seiya, Haruka!" – Gritó Molly al percatarse de la presencia de un grupo de jóvenes entrando.

Tanto Serena como Darien se giraron para encarar a los recién llegados.

"Gatita, hasta que al fin das señales de vida!" – Haruka fue la primera en ir al encuentro de Serena mientras que los demás saludaron primeramente a Milly y a Kelvin que acababa de incluirse.

"Mami!" – Gritó una voz que Serena conocía muy bien, al instante la pequeña niña dueña de esa voz chocó contra las piernas de su madre. Llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco con rosado y celeste, su cabello estaba nuevamente arreglado en dos odangos puntiagudos.

"Rini! Mi amor te extrañé tanto" – Serena alcanzó la altura de su hija para abrazarla, tenia que admitir que desde que estaba viviendo con sus tías se veía de mucho mejor aspecto y su sonrosa era mucho mas amplia.

Los demás se acercaron rápidamente para saludar a Serena. Nuevamente tenia la coincidencia de encontrase con esa chica que acompañaba a los demás en el restaurante donde hace una semana se habían reunido, la verdad es que no le importaba mucho pero tenia la curiosidad de saber quien era. Darien estaba estupefacto mirando a la pequeña pelirosada como si estuviese en presencia de un fantasma que nadie mas que él puede ver, cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con un Seiya furibundo, no necesitaba adivinar que a ese tipo no le agradaba verlo ¿seria por acompañar a Serena? Era lo mas seguro. Haruka también lo miraba de esa manera tan peculiar.

"Yo… ya te dejé, tengo a mis padres esperando así que… nos vemos luego, llámame cuando quieres que te venga a buscar"

"Nosotros podemos ir a dejarla, no te preocupes" – Intervino Seiya como queriendo insinuar que se quedaría mucho tiempo en la fiesta y no era necesario que esperara despierto.

"Yo te llamo y gracias por traerme" – Serena le dedico una sonrisa en agradecimiento y notó la expresión de Darien en el rostro, repentinamente se veía mas sudado. Lo acompañó hasta la puerta con Rini en brazos quien estaba muy silenciosa. – "¿Te sientes bien?"

"Si, estoy bien" – Contestó el pelinegro sin saber exactamente si es que había respondido correctamente ya que no había escuchado la pregunta. – "Me voy" – Y lo siguiente que escuchó fue el rugir del Ferrari rojo de Darien.

Serena se unió a la fiesta y fue a felicitar al cumpleañero y a darse su obsequio, Rini traía otro. Ya atardecía y aun hacia mucho calor, los demás no tardarían en llegar y serena estaba ligeramente nerviosa esperando que los demás no le echen en cara el no haberlos visitado durante tanto tiempo. Seiya estaba con Shary, esta hablaba animadamente mientras que Seiya le lanzaba miradas fugaces a Serena, miradas muy inquisidoras. Fue entonces que Serena supuso que la chica que estaba frente a Seiya es su novia, se lo tomó con mucho humor ya que sospechaba que Seiya hubiese querido que no se diera cuenta de la presencia de la chica pelirroja.

Haruka nuevamente intentó convencerla de irse a la mansión Tenou sin conseguir éxito, por lo menos se confirmó con saber que la pequeña Serena aun se podía quedar con ellas.

El pequeño Kelvin era simplemente exquisito un bebé sin igual, muy cariñoso con todos y sorprendentemente no se rehusó a ser cargado por Serena cuando esta se lo pidió a Molly

"Así que ¿Seiya tiene novia?" – Preguntó muy interesada Serena, con el niño en brazos. Haruka se encogió de hombros.

"Me dijo que no te lo dijera pero seria muy estúpido no darse cuenta"

"Eres un bebé muy hermoso ¿te lo han dicho?" – El niñito solo asintió.

"Es muy tímido Serena no te hablará" – Le advirtió Molly muy divertida. – "Y la pequeña Rini esta muy hermosa, se nota que es toda una señorita" – Molly llevaba a Rini en brazos también sin que hubiese real necesidad, pero Molly es así y no hay nada que hacerle.

Serena pensó que Rini se veía realmente hermosa con esos odangos.

El bebé se puso muy inquieto en sus brazos y serena de pronto supo que la razón era porque sentía celos de Rini en los brazos de Molly. El pequeño Kelvin se puso a llorar y fue que Kelvin padre se acercó a cargarlo.

"¿A caso siente celos de la señorita?" – Era muy gracioso escuchar a Kelvin hablar a su hijo, su voz era muy cómica.

"Ho ho… ahí vienen las demás…" – Advirtió Haruka, impasible.

Efectivamente, ahí venían las chicas. Mina fue la primera en entrar arrastrando al pobre de Yaten. Si, indudablemente eran ellos pues aunque pasaran años los reconocería. Luego viene Rai, Lita, Taiki y Amy; estos últimos comentando a escasos centímetros de sus rostros.

"Sere!" – Mina soltó a Yaten quien pareció sumamente aliviado y se fue donde Serena. Mina no reparó en la fuerza de su abrazo y ambas cayeron. – "¡eres una desgraciada!" – Decía pero aun con la risa y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Ambas se levantaron y Rai se acercó y la tomó de los hombros ¿Por qué todos hacían eso? Si supieran que aun le dolía.

"¿Como se te ocurre no avisarme? ¡Llegué a pensar que estabas muerta! En la universidad todos me preguntan por ti" – Rai se veía muy enojada pero Serena sabia que era porque estaba preocupada. Hace dos semanas que no asistía a la universidad y no había dado si quiera un justificativo. Repentinamente Rai sacó una revista de su bolso y se la estampó en la cara.

Antes que Serena pudiera verla fue saludada por Lita quien le dio un abrazo sumamente apretado de esos que dejan sin respiración. Y como Amy y Taiki los había visto hace unos días no fue tanta la emotividad a demás que Amy se la pasaba llamando a su móvil.

Rini corrió a los brazos de su madre y esta la levantó con dificultad sosteniendo con la otra mano la revista.

"Han anunciado tu desaparición Serena" – Le adelantó Amy.

"¿Que!"

"Dicen que has desaparecido con tu hija" – Añadió Mina.

"Lo hizo Diamante" – Finalizó Taiki muy preocupado. Serena no sabia que decir, lo único que estaba claro es que ahora todo se estaba complicando, si los medios saben de su desaparición podría comenzar una búsqueda exhaustiva. – "No te preocupes Serena no ha firmado ni una orden de búsqueda"

"Según lo que hemos pensado esta intentando darte por desaparecida y…" – El rostro de Amy terminó por decírselo todo. Intentaría matarla o tal vez matar a las dos. ¿estaría todo perdido?

"No te preocupes Serena voy a comunicar que estas de viaje mientras estoy haciendo los tramites del divorcio" – Le afirmó Taiki muy convencido.

"Pero nosotras seguimos pensando que para que Diamante firme ese documento tendría que estar drogado"

"¡Mina!"

"Chicas, yo creo que es mejor que hablemos de esto en otro lugar… otro día" – Serena señaló a Rini que estaba mas atenta de lo que debería estar.

"O si, lo siento" – En eso Yaten se une al grupo junto con Seiya y Shary.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

Darien entraba a su departamento que raramente se escuchaba silencioso. Al adentrarse en al primera sala se dio cuenta que no había nadie, nadie mas que Setsuna.

"¿Dónde están papá y mamá?"

Setsuna suspiró, su rostro parecía sombrío. Entonces Darien se dio cuenta que Setsuna tenia en sus manos un naipe, giró su cabeza y vio en la mesa de vidrio todo un armado de naipes españoles. Darien pareció fastidiado.

"¿Dónde esta Hotaru?"

"Se fueron con Hotaru… los llamo la abuela y…" – Pero Darien había perdido la paciencia.

"Y tu amablemente te ofreciste a avisarme ¿no?" – Atravesó la sala y se fue a su habitación, inmediatamente volvió con su laptop y se sentó en el marco de la ventana.

"Darien tenemos que hablar" – Pero Darien no le respondió – "Sabes muy bien de lo que debemos hablar" – Nada – "Darien pienso que Sere-"

Pero en ese momento Darien soltó aire furiosamente de su boca y la miró sumamente enfurecido.

"Ya sé lo que estas pensando y si piensas que voy a dejar que nuevamente comiences con tus estupideces y que mas enzima espantes a Serena yo…"

"¡No son estupideces! Jamás me he equivocado!" – Esta vez Setsuna se puso de pie, caminó hasta Darien y le mostró el naipe. – "¡la encontré!"

Como decirle que se callara, Darien estaba sumergido en un mar de inquietudes. Había visto a la niña del jardín infantil y por razones del destino o una cruel coincidencia resultó ser hija de Serena Tsukino, la persona con la que esta compartiendo el departamento y para mas colmo ahora parece reconocer a Serena de algún otro lado que no recuerda.

Setsuna había comenzado a hablar y hablar y Darien estaba muy vagamente pendiente de lo que decía, sus propios pensamientos lo apartaban de la realidad, solo alcanzó a escuchar el disparate mas grande de su vida.

"… Entonces ella es tu hija."

"¿Que?" – Preguntó Darien como aun no captando lo que había acabado de escuchar pero con el presentimiento de que Setsuna se marcharía rápidamente.

"Estoy segura de que cuando Serena dijo que tenia una hija muy parecida a Yumiki también te sorprendiste ¿ves? Te lo dije, existe la reencarnación y el destino se ha encargado de llevarte hasta ella." – Setsuna al fin tragó saliva y junto con ello una gran bocanada de aire presagiando que la conversación no había terminado. – "Dime ¿la conociste? Estoy segura de que así fue, lo percibí en tus ojos a penas entraste" – Darien asintió lentamente mirando hacia la alfombra. – "¿Cómo es?" – Preguntó Setsuna con una voz mas dulce.

"Es idéntica" – Confesó Darien muy apesadumbrado. Setsuna saltó.

"¿Ves? te lo dije!"

"¿y eso que tiene que ver con lo que dijiste de que mi hija y todo eso?" - Darien se rascó la cabeza nuevamente, malhumorado.

"Recuerdas alguna vez que te dije que tienes un hijo por ahí?" – Darien redondeó los ojos.

"Si, unas mil veces… No tengo ni un hijo en ningún lugar ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo para que me creas?"

"Las cartas no mienten y yo te dije que Miki iba a reencarnar alguna vez ¿te das cuenta de la coincidencia?"

"No le veo la coincidencia pues la hija de Serena tiene nombre y apellido ¿sabias?" – Darien le dijo como mofándose de las cartas.

"Bueno, no podría responderte esto… pero considéralo, las cartas dicen que tu te conociste con ella y…"

"Vuelves a mencionar el destino una vez mas y quedara prohibida tu entrada aquí ¿me oíste?" – Setsuna pareció espantada. – "… Sabes que te respeto mucho como mi hermana mayor y que te quiero mucho… también sé que esas cosas aciertan de vez en cuando pero entiende que hace mal saber todo eso! No te has puesto a piensa alguna vez que puedes estar equivocada ¿Qué interpretaste esas cosas de mala manera?" – Setsuna no respondió, su rostro se volvió de piedra. – "Setsuna no quiero que menciones eso delante de Serena" – Esta vez Darien habló suave y lentamente como si le estuviera hablando a Hotaru.

Setsuna pareció hacer un puchero de indignación, giró en ciento ochenta grados, tomó su bolso y ahí echó sus cartas con sumo cuidado envueltas en un pañuelo rojo. Pero antes de irse se acercó una vez más a su hermano.

"Ella tiene la prueba que necesitas." – Y con esa sentencia salió del departamento dando un portazo.

Darien dio un suspiro final y siguió con su trabajo en tu computadora.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

Como era de esperarse la fiesta se llenó de niños, muchos de estos familiares del cumpleañero. Ahí estaba Rini en uno de los puestos mas cercanos al pequeño Kelvin dispuesta a ser una de las primeras en recibir uno de los cedazos de la apetitosa torta que se acercaba en brazos de Molly. En el centro de esta había un gran '2' de colores con una mecha encendida.

"Muy bien niños, ahora hay que cantar con mucho animo!" – Anuncio Molly al tiempo que Kelvin padre llegaba con una cámara de video digital y comenzaba a filmar muy entusiasmado.

A la cuenta de tres todos comenzaron a cantar, los adultos estaban muy cerca del cumpleañero y este al parecer no entendía mucho de lo que pasaba, pero se notaba muy feliz de tener una torta de estas proporciones frente a sus pequeñas manos y le atrajo mucho la luz de la llama.

"… FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI……… ¡BRAVO!" – El bebé acababa de soplar su velita, bueno con ayuda de su madre, pero en fin todos aplaudieron igual de contentos.

Luego de eso Kelvin comenzó a gravar todo lo ocurrido en la fiesta y no solo lo incluido con un pequeño hijo cumpleañero. A quien primero tomó por sorpresa fue a Mina intentando cambiar la '_horrenda_' música de la fiesta y segundos después siendo reprendida por Molly. Otra cosa cómica fue ver a la novia de Seiya hablando con este muy animadamente y este casi descaradamente no tomándola en cuanta y sin dejar de mirar casi ni un segundo a Serena, la cámara se dividía en Seiya y Serena. Rini comiendo hambrientamente el segundo pedazo de torta casi igual de hambrienta que su madre, a Haruka y Rai les salía una graciosa gota por la cien. También la cámara capturó a dos muy juntos Amy y Taiki que de vez en cuando se susurraban cosas al oído y por el sonrojo de la peliazul tenían que ser cosas bastante atrevidas. Luego de eso filmó a Haruka y a Rai discutiendo pero con el alboroto de la música y de los niños jugando era imposible distinguir lo que decían.

Serena tenia que admitir que esto de los cumpleaños siempre era una debilidad para ella ¿Cómo no derretírsele la boca con esos caramelos y galletas? Pero tenia que aparentar seriedad y solo aceptaba los dulces que Rini amablemente le ofrecía, o cuando Molly se apiadaba de ella.

Pasó mucho tiempo, tanto así que nadie se estaba dando cuenta cuando el bebé después de tanto comer ya estaba cabeceando amenazando a su lindo rostro con estrellarse contra su plato. Molly se percató de ello solamente cuando su cuñada le advirtió de la situación y Molly fue a acostar al bebé. Después de eso el cumpleaños dejó de serlo tanto ya que la mayoría de los niños se estaban marchando junto con sus madre y parientes… debía ser muy tarde. Hasta que al fin solo quedaron dos niños a punto de quedarse dormidos, se trataba de Rini y un chico mas como de 6 años que Serena no conocía.

"Rini ¿quieres irte a acostar?"

"No quiero mamá!" – Dijo recuperando toda la vitalidad como por arte de magia, al tiempo que movía a su compañero de juegos para que hiciera lo mismo. Estaban sentados en un sillón.

"Hija son las once…"

"Serenita… estoy segura que tu y Bryan querrán ver TV en mi dormitorio y si se quedan dormidos… pues no hay problema" – Intervino Molly llegando al living con la idea previamente calculada.

Esa idea les pareció espectacular a los dos niños pues de un salto se fueron a la pieza de Molly. Al quedarse solos los adultos fue que Serena entendió la realidad de la situación.

"Pues bien, ya que has estado evitándonos todos estos meses… y algunos años" – Comenzó Mina mirándola maliciosamente.

"Fue que tuvimos la necesidad de crear algo importante" – Siguió Lita sentándose en el sofá y señalándole a Serena el que estaba en frente.

"Nos has evitado durante años y el único que tienen mas información sobre ti a parte de Haruka y Michiru es Seiya… pero como es un…" – Mina prefirió guardarse el comentario al captar la presencia de su novia. – "En fin, no dijo nada… y si queremos sacarte información" – Repentinamente Lita se paró del asiento al ver que Serena no se sentaba y aparentemente no tenia la intención de hablar.

Serena solo pudo ver como Lita, Rai, Mina y Amy se acercaban y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba sentada con dos de las chicas a cada lado. Estaba perdida, y a ella que no le gustaba hablar…

Pronto Moly llegó con unos aperitivos acompañada de su esposo y no pudo menos que reír al ver a Serena amenazada por las chicas. Seiya estaba sentado en un sillón individual y su novia Shary en el descanso de los brazos muy apegada a él y acariciándole el cabello. Yaten estaba acomodado en un Puff al que luego de sentarse fue sorprendido por Mina quien se tiró sobre él y no hubo forma de separarlos. Taiki, Molly y Kelvin se sentaron el otro sillón.

"Bueno… comencemos" – Molly le ofreció una copa de pisco sour a Serena quien miró la copa desconfiadamente como si dentro de ella estuviera algún químico persuasivo.

"No fuiste a la ultima reunión y nosotros estábamos confiados de que lo harías" – Dijo decepcionada Molly.

"Lo siento… es que ya les dije que tenia una sena con los padres de Diamante."

"Si, pero no es excusa para evitar las reuniones por cuatro años!" – Le reprendió Rai enfurecida.

"Hemos estado sabiendo de ti por otras fuentes y… bueno hubiésemos preferido que nos contaras cosas de ti, que estuviéramos unidas" – Añadió Lita.

De pronto Serena se sintió como una desconsiderada, pero luego cayó en un detalle mas importante ¿Quién le estaba dando información de mi?. Miró a Seiya de forma asesina y de él su vista pasó a su prima Haruka.

"Y como sabemos que hemos estado lejanas es que queremos ponerte al corriente de nuestras vidas también" – Intervino Amy serenamente.

Vaya que mal se sentía saber que todas tus amigas han tenido sus historias en común y se cuentan anécdotas divertidas y uno no puede hacer nada ni decir nada porque se ha estado desaparecido. Así fue como supo que Mina y Yaten habían estado viviendo juntos durante años y que una de las veces que se pelearon fue porque Mina pensó que una de las compañeras de trabajo de Yaten era la amante y que ambos tenían un hijo en común.

"Si, rompiste mi jarrón chino favorito y tiraste todos los platos sobre mi cabeza" – Comentó Yaten zobándose la cabeza recordando el dolor.

"Aunque ese hijo no era tuyo aun no se me quita de la cabeza que ella estaba arrastrándose por ti y que a ti te gustaba" – Le regañó Mina cruzándose de brazos. Todos reían a carcajadas incluso Serena imaginándose la situación.

O recordar cuando Molly iba a dar a luz y la inmensa travesía que tuvieron que hacer para llegar al hospital y darse cuenta que era una falsa alarma ya que todavía quedaban dos semanas.

"¡Fue horrible! Todas las noches despertándome porque tenia dolor… ellos me dijeron que solo acudiera a maternidad cuando tuviera contracciones ¡cada 5 minutos!"

"Mas horrible fue para mi que tuve que soportarte siendo que a las mañanas siguientes tenia que ir a trabajar" – Molly le golpeo a Kelvin por el comentario. Todos rieron.

"O el día que fuimos a esquiar a la montaña y Seiya se nos perdió!" – Recordó Taiki riéndose. Serena no podía aguantar las ganas de saber que había pasado y al parecer Shary tampoco.

"Si, después llegó con una alemana y según él lo había encontrado en un bosque buscando su tabla de snowboard"

"Y la tabla nunca apareció" – Rió Yaten.

"Claro ¿Cómo iba a parecer si era mas ligera? De seguro llegó hasta el pie de la montaña" – Refunfuñó Seiya visiblemente molesto. Tanto Serena como Shary reían de buena gana.

Después se enteró de los múltiples novios que ha tenido Lita y que muchos de ellos les habían salido raros… hasta uno le había salido gay ¿Cómo sucedió? Nadie lo sabía. Otros dos eran unos mantenidos y el último la dejó por una chica que estudia modelaje.

"Pero que se le puede hacer" – Lita se encogió de hombros algo sombría. – "Hay personas que están marcadas por la sombra del desamor"

"Somos dos" – Admitió Rai.

"Pero tu caso es que ningún hombre es suficientemente bueno para ti, a todos los desprecias y ya no quedan mas" – Le encaró Lita muy molesta por la suerte desigual de la vida.

"No todos, aun queda uno…" – Le dijo Mina con voz picara.

"Si te refieres a ese amigo tuyo que parece travesti… ehh no" – Sentenció.

"Oh, no seas dura con Jedite, es un hombre muy poético y te aseguro que es muy hombre, si vieras los pectorales que tiene…" – Pero Mina decidió no continuar entendiendo la mirada de advertencia por parte de Yaten.

Y así transcurrió el resto de la noche. Serena casi no tenia mucho que explicar sobre su vida pues había sido aburrida desde que se separó de sus amigas y si tenia recuerdos buenos de su relación con Diamante eran inmensamente menos que los malos momentos que pasó con él. Los golpes, los maltratos, nada de eso se los mencionó a sus amigas ya que no era el momento, no tan pronto. De todas maneras eso ya era pasado y serena no tenia intenciones de que eso volviera a ocurrir.

Al final de todo esto eran las tres de la madrugada y Serena decidió que seria todo por hoy, no podía abusar de la paciencia de Darien. Pasó al dormitorio de Molly donde era mas que seguro que la pequeña Rini dormía tranquilamente, caminó hasta ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La pequeña no se movió ni sintió ese beso, Serena se sintió muy mal por dejar a Rini otra vez, ahora que estaba lejos de ella era cuando mas se daba cuenta de que la quería mas que a nada en este mundo. Con los ojos acuosos abandonó la habitación y dirigiéndose a Michiru le dijo que la cuidara bien.

"¿Pero estas segura que no quieres que te dejemos?" – Intentó convencerla después de que Seiya haya solo perdido el tiempo.

"No Haruka, estoy bien, a demás Darien es un buen tipo"

"A propósito de Darien vas a tener que presentárnoslo algún día no?" – Intervino Mina muy entusiasmada.

"¡Claro que si!" – Respondió Serena contenta. El único que no parecía totalmente de acuerdo y Serena no tardó en notarlo fue Seiya, se notaba que estaba celoso pero Serena no podía ni quería hacer nada, Seiya tenia que entender que jamás seria algo mas que un amigos para Serena. Al cabo de diez minutos el coche de Darien apareció y Serena se subió a este.

"Que estúpido tiene el mismo coche que me elegí yo" – Gruñó Seiya asegurándose que su novia no estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para oírle.

"Tendrás que resignarte Kou, Serena prefiere ser novia de un hombre lobo antes que de ti"

"¡Haruka!" – Pero Seiya no pudo contestarle ya que Shary se le acercó y le dio un gran abrazo y un beso jugoso en la mejilla. Haruka solo reía aumentando el disgusto de Seiya.

Serena estaba pensativa después de todo lo ocurrido, de pronto le parecía mentira que después de tanto tiempo estuviera en una reunión con sus amigas, se podría decir que sintió mucha nostalgia al tener que irse habían muchas cosas que deberían hablar y fue entonces que Serena pensó que tal vez confiarle esos secretos a sus amigas le serviría para desahogarse, pero ya era tarde y el sueño le estaba bajando.

Darien entre tanto estaba callado, Serena pudo distinguir en su rostro que no había signos de somnolencia, de seguro que estaba despierto trabajando. Pero lo extraño de todo eso es que estaba serio y no pronunciaba palabra alguna ¿estaría enojado por haber llamado tan tarde? Porque de pronto se sentía como una niña traviesa que había hecho enojar a su padre. ¿hablaría para romper el hielo o dejaría que él decidiera hablar si es que quería hablar?

"Siento por haber llamado tan tarde" – Tanteó Serena cuidadosamente observando las facciones de Darien.

"No hay cuidado" – Respondió cortante pero no fríamente. A Serena se le habían acabado las ideas.

"Te sientes mejor? Al salir de casa de Molly te veías muy pálido y pensé…"

"Estoy bien… a demás no es el momento para hablar… hablemos mañana" – Respondió rápidamente como queriendo evitar hablar del tema.

"Si-bien entonces hablamos mañana"

Serena llegó al departamento junto con Darien y este enseguida se encerró en el baño, Serena supuso que eso seria todo y que mejor era ir a la cama así que entró a su dormitorio, ahí estaba la muñequita de porcelana recuerdo de su madre, menos mal estaba sana y salva. Se puso su camisola y se acostó abrazando a su muñeca… por primera vez estaba perturbada, necesitaba saber que era lo que le sucedía a Darien incluso se le había quitado el sueño. Pero daba por perdido intentar algo ahora así que al cabo de unos minutos o segundos o tal vez media hora y sin darse cuenta se durmió profundamente. Su sueño estuvo lleno de recuerdos felices.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Notas de TaNiTa LoVe: **_

Bueno como les dije antes estoy muy apenada por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar esta historia, se que muchos de ustedes pierden el hilo y tiene que volver a releer, lo lamento mucho.

Agradezco a: **Celina** **Sosa, Sailor Alluminem Siren, Lain, Serena, Destino, Sinope, Kaoruluz, Aisha-ladimoon, La Loka, Shary, Pola Kaiou, -.TeFiTa.-**

Y también a los demás que leyeron pero por alguna razón se les olvidó dejarme un review o no tuvieron tiempo Sheccid te estoy hablando a ti!

Ahorita me voy!

_**TaNiTaLoVe**_

14 – 08 – 2005


	7. Serena Stevenson

Hola chicas, lamento mucho la tardanza pero estaba metida en actualizar los otros fics para estar bien con todos, ahora actualizo este y sigo con Metamorfosis.

Lean porque este capitulo esta muy interesante y no se olviden de dejar reviews!

**_Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la genial Naoko Takeuchi, ella es mi idola! Aunque esta no sea una continuación de su historia los personajes son los mismos… este es mi Universo Alterno de Serena Tsukino y sus amigos! _**

**_Chicas aquí esta mi advertencia, este es un fic dedicado exclusivamente a Darien y Serena… cero posibilidad de otra pareja Aunque si quieren variar lean mis otros fics . _**

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**.:El Antifaz de la Luna:.**

_**By: TaNiTaLoVe**_

_**Estarás esperando…. Que un puñado de estrellas te vaya a buscar**_

_**O estarás atascada… en el borde del cielo y no puedes bajar**_

_**No sé… no sé**_

_**Estarás confundida… y no sabes la ruta que llega hasta aquí**_

_**O será simplemente… que no quieres venir…**_

_**¿Que será que no llegas?**_

_**Este mundo ya es duro y más duro sin ti**_

_**¿Qué será porque tardas? **_

_**Van pasando los años y no estas aquí**_

_**¡Corre, salta, despega!**_

_**Dale cura a este amor que no sabe morir**_

_**No me niegues la risa… **_

_**Cúrame con tus alas… Milagro de Abril**_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

(Capitulo 7)

**SERENITY STEVENSON**

Pasaron algunos días desde que hablaron sobre '_eso_', la excusa de Darien por el comportamiento de aquella noche había sido una mala noticia en el trabajo. Como Serena no le creyó le interrogó e interrogó hasta sacarle la verdadera información que no estaba lejos de sus especulaciones.

Darien se había sentido extraño al ver el asombroso parecido de Rini con su difunta hermana… Le confesó que cuando la escuchó hablar con Setsuna sobre que tenia una hija de primera no lo creyó puesto que Serena no se lo había dicho personalmente

"Ups, se me olvidó" dijo Serena apenada.

Darien le contó que su hermana mayor Setsuna era una importante y renombrada personalidad en el mundo de la astrología y de las mancias. La hija de Setsuna, es decir Hotaru es una niña que cuando bebé fue abandonada en el portal de la residencia Chiba hace algunos años… cuenta Darien que desde el día que su hermana mayor la vio supo que esa niña era importante y que tenía un asombroso poder espiritual y la adoptó. Claro que Darien demostraba a cada instante no creer en esas cosas…

Durante la semana siguiente Serena siguió una rutina que según ella era mejor que la de su vida anterior. Se levantaba, le preparaba el desayuno a Darien ya que este últimamente había estado muy presente en la empresa donde trabaja su padre. Luego que Darien se iba Serena hacia unas cuantas llamadas hacia su secretaria personal y mano derecha para tener las cosas al tanto… Diamante hace algunos días que no se presentaba en la oficina solo llegaba de noche y se marchaba en la madrugada ¿Por qué sería?

Luego se ponía una peluca negra, lentes oscuros y maquillaje para salir a la calle y no ser reconocida. Entonces iba a buscar a su hija y salía con sus amigas… por desgracia la pequeña Rini también tenia que hacer lo mismo de disfrazarse, solo que a ella le parecía algo divertido. Después iban al centro comercial y veían muchas cosas, conversaban, ya sea con Molly y el peque o con quien sea de sus amigos que tuviera tiempo libre.

Últimamente estuvo saliendo con Rai y Mina ya que ellas habían salido de vacaciones de la Universidad. Consentían a la pequeña Rini como nadie lo había hecho, helado por todas partes, cositas para el cabello y uno que otro juguete… ya que pronto, mejor dicho en dos días mas era el cuarto cumpleaños de la pequeña y Serena ya había anticipado que seria algo íntimo, mejor dicho… una sorpresa.

Ya que faltaba solo un par de días para el cumpleaños de su hija y quería pasarlos con ella y al mismo tiempo no ser descubierta, decidió hacerlo en el departamento de Darien y así cuando él volviera se llevaría la sorpresa. Seria útil, pensó Serena, dejar que ellos se conozcan mejor y que Darien deje de compararla con el recuerdo de su hermana.

Llegó al departamento, abrió con la llave que le facilitó Darien días anteriores y ahí encontró precisamente a él que a comparación de otros días llegó mas temprano.

"¿Dia libre?"

"No… estoy agotado" – Se había dejado caer en su sillón de cuero y estirado las piernas.

"Yo también… Rini, Rai y Mina me hicieron correr por todo el centro comercial" – Serena lo imitó.

"¿Y Tu brazo?"

"Esta bien, ya no me duele y el moretón casi desaparece" – Serena se subió su polera y le mostró una mancha que estaba algo verdosa.

Darien hizo una mueca de desagrado ante la dichosa mancha.

"Tengo hambre" – A pesar que Serena se sorprendió por la confianza con la que se dirigió a ella le respondió.

"Yo también" – Y concordando con su cuerpo, su estomago emitió un rugido.

"Jajajaa… ¿Qué hacemos?"

"Te juro que hoy no tengo ganas de cocinar"

"¿Y si salimos a comer?"

"Seria una fantástica idea si tan solo no tuviera que estar oculta para que Stevenson no me encuentre"

"¿Pero si vamos a comer fuera de Tokio?"

"¿Bromeas?" – Serena se incorporó para mirarlo a la cara con una sonrisa.

"Para nada"

"Volveremos al amanecer" – Le reclamó Serena quien no creía que salir de Tokio en día de semana laboral fuera buena idea.

"¿Y que? Los amaneceres son hermosos"

"Bien… supongo que tendré que ir con peluca" – Fue el ultimo intento para ver si Darien se retractaba…

En realidad a Serena le parecía una magnifica idea pero el solo hecho de exponerse a ser descubierta le daban mas retorcijones en el estomago.

"…mmmm…" – El joven pelinegro sonó poco convencido con el asunto de ir con peluca.

"¿Y que quieres que haga? Tienes otra mejor idea"

"Si"

**Al rato en el auto. **

"No puedo creer que me hayas hecho vestir así"

"¿Por qué? Te queda bonito el rosa"

Serena estaba vestida con una falda blanca y un top manga tres cuartos rosado, su cabello lo llevaba en una trenza y se había maquillado un poco.

"El rosa es para niñas" – Refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos.

"El rosa te viene, a demás nadie te reconocerá vestida así… te ves menor"

"No te diré nada porque ya sé lo que estas insinuando ¬¬"

Después de algunas horas en que Serena se comportaba como una niña escondiéndose bajo el asiento cada vez que creía ver el carro de Diamante o de algún conocido que pudiera delatarla y aun peor con los estómagos de ambos sufriendo, llegaron a un restaurante que quedaba en la costa, el mar estaba muy inquieto ya que la Luna estaba llena justo sobre ellos en todo su esplendor.

El sitio se notaba húmedo… los faroles se veían como manchas brillantes rodeadas de insectos, los árboles y arbustos de los alrededores se mecían con el viento marino y algunos goteaban provocando un ambiente un poco tropical para este lugar del mapa.

Serena fue ayudada por Darien a bajar y justo cuando lo hizo comprendió que debió llevar abrigo. Darien entendió y le señaló que dentro del lugar el ambiente era más calido por lo que ambos se adentraron rápidamente en el lugar.

El mar rugía como nunca lo había escuchado en si vida…

Cuando se acercaron al portal un amable caballero vestido de uniforme los atendió y les indicó una mesa. Dentro del restaurante Serena notó que todos los colores eran en dorados y que la iluminación consistía en lámparas colgantes en forma de arañas repletas de velas. El la mesa donde los escoltaron a ellos también tenia unos candelabros con velas blancas. El lugar tenia también un ligero aroma a violeta y cera.

"¿Te gusta? Aquí venimos con mi familia de vez en cuando"

"Es hermoso" – Lamentablemente Serena recordó que Diamante hace muchos años que no la llevaba a cenar a un lugar como ese… solo cuando estuvieron de novios.

"Es un lugar muy tranquilo especial para la gente que busca paz y le encanta la brisa marina"

"Seria un lugar ideal para Haruka y Michiru" – Serena rió recordando la gran pasión que Michiru tiene por el mar…

"Si, seguro" – Darien no supo que decir ante el comentario.

Inmediatamente se acercó un mesero que lo saludó muy afectuosamente. Serena solo sonrió ante aquel hombre.

"Bien, espero que no se demoren mucho con la cena ya que tengo mucha hambre" – Dijo Darien una vez que el mesero se había retirado.

"Digo lo mismo… ¿sabes? Me siento como otra persona usando esta ropa y viniendo a este lugar"

"Pero supongo que no te desagrada ¿o si?"

"No, para nada" – Serena hizo un gesto con las manos – "Es solo que es tan ideal a como tenia pensada que seria mi vida"

"Comprendo, supongo que cuando todo se solucione con tu marido" – Serena contorsionó el rostro como si hubiese escuchado un ruido desagradable. – "Bien, como sea… cuando se solucione el problema supongo que vendremos mas seguido"

Serena sintió que la sangre de le iba a las mejillas y bajó el rostro.

"Si-supongo"

El pedido llegó. La presentación de los platos era tan hermosa que Serena sintió pena por comer.

"No te preocupes, a mi me pasaba lo mismo"

Ambos se miraron todavía sin haber tocado su plato, algo querían decir sus miradas… estuvieron unos cuantos segundos así. Serena se sintió un poco intimidada ya que temía que Darien pudiera atravesar sus pupilas y ver sus sentimientos… ¿Qué era lo que iba a decir? No podía creerlo… lo olvidó.

"Ehh… ¿sabes? Tengo mucha hambre así que no creas que te parezco grosero" – Musitó Darien, aun mirándola a los ojos.

"¿_Era eso lo que quería decir?_" – Pensó la rubia sintiéndose un poco tonta por pensar cosas que no iban al caso. – "Si… ehhh yo-digo lo mismo jeje"

Los dos tenían mucha hambre así que no se hablaron mientras llenaban sus tripas. Era la sensación mas exquisita que podía sentir Serena… el llenar el estomago vacío se sentía muy bien y se podía disfrutar la comida al máximo. Además el zake era exquisito.

Después de unos quince minutos de comer ambos suspiraron satisfechos.

"Ya no puedo mas… comí muy a prisa" – Se quejó Serena que pudo ver que su estomago sobresalía del abdomen.

"jajaja a mi me pasó lo mismo, no estoy acostumbrado a comer tan rápido pero la ocasión lo ameritaba, parecía que no he comido en días"

"Supongo que es porque ya no comes bien en el trabajo"

"No como en el trabajo si es lo que quieres saber…" – Serena arrugó la frente molesta. - "Esto me absorbe sobretodo en este tiempo que mi padre ha estado depresivo en casa con mi mamá"

"¿Depresivo?"

"No es algo de lo que debas preocuparte, después de un mes todo volverá a la normalidad" – Le aclaró Darien… Serena tuvo la ligera sospecha que estaba aminorando un problema mayor.

Ahora trataron de comer el resto de la cena solo que mas despacio y conversando alegremente de algunas cosas, como las amistades de Serena y lo especial que es la familia Chiba, pero Serena notó que siempre omitía tener que hablar de la hermana que murió hace algunos años.

Después de horas, ya era de madrugada y el restaurante lo tenían abierto solo para ellos.

"¿Quieres bailar?"

"¿Bailar?"

"Si"

"Bueno… ¿Por qué no?" – Serena le sonrió y Darien pareció haber recuperado cierto brillo en el rostro.

Dio la vuelta y fue a encender un tocadiscos. Darien volvió donde Serena ya lo esperaba de pie al tiempo que un hermoso blus comenzaba a invadir el salón.

Estaban abrazados. Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas como por arte de magia y hundió el rostro en el pecho del joven. Darien se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba cuando Serena tiritó y escuchó un sollozo.

"Serena, que te pasa" – Reaccionó alarmado y la tomó por los brazos, el rostro de Serena estaba rojo bañado en lágrimas…

"Mi mamá…" – Sollozó incapaz de articular otra palabra.

Darien la dejó para cambiar la canción pero Serena lo detuvo.

"No lo hagas… quiero escucharla"

"Te hace mal" – La contradijo.

"No… quiero escucharla, la recuerdo bailando ¿bailemos?" – Esta vez fue ella quien le tendió la mano

Por todo lo sucedido Darien no pudo decir que no. Ambos volvieron a abrasarse y moverse al compás de la melodía, de vez en cuando el joven se estremecía al escuchar los sollozos de la rubia… hasta que cuando la canción estaba por terminar ella habló.

"Siempre la bailaban para su aniversario de bodas… dicen que era su canción"

Cuando la canción terminó Darien llevó a la rubia a su asiento.

"Lo siento, de verdad lo siento"

"No hay problema"

"Arruiné la noche ¿verdad?"

"Te comprendo, si mi mamá muriera yo me volvería loco"

"Gracias" – Su nariz estaba brillante y roja de tanto llorar.

"Mis padres también tienen una canción… y la bailan también para cada aniversario de boda a mi me parece aburrido escucharla"

"Si, a mi también me lo parecía… pero me di cuenta que cuando la persona que amas desaparece recuerdas hasta los malos hábitos y todo te parece razonable"

Una imagen pasó por la cabeza de Darien, vio a una joven rubia con odangos de espalda.

"Cambiando de tema… escuché hace unos días atrás en la fiesta de cumpleaños del hijo de una de tus amigas" – Serena asintió. – "Que usabas odangos cuando eras mas joven"

"Si, los recuerdo" – Serena sonrió con la mente en recuerdos. – "Pero los usé hasta que terminé la preparatoria"

"Debiste verte muy bonita"

"Jajajaja no bromees, me veía como una niña pequeña"

"No bromeo, siempre me ha gustado ese peinado" – "_Bueno en realidad desde que la vi a ella_"

"Bueno, también lo usaba cuando tenia el cabello un poco mas largo… bueno y que me dices de ti, se supone que te conozco de algún lado"

"Ahhh… en el tercer año del instituto, bueno yo nunca te vi en persona pero sabia que ahí estaba estudiando la hija de la jefa de mi papá… o sea Serena Tsukino"

"A comprendo"

"Pero yo conocí a Taiki ya que estábamos en el mismo grado y teníamos unas cuantas clases juntos… pero solo alcancé a estar seis meses ahí ya que por motivos médicos sobre Yumiki tuvimos que viajar a Estados Unidos"

"Ahhh entonces puede que ni nos hayamos topado por casualidad"

_(Si supieran que el destino había hecho mucho mas que toparlos por casualidad)_

Después de hablar mucho más pero esta vez de anécdotas graciosas y cosas alegres salieron de restaurante más o menos a las cinco de la madrugada.

"Ui que frío" – Tiritaba Serena.

"Toma" – Darien le cedió su saco. – "La próxima vez que te traiga aquí me preocuparé de abrigarte bien"

Serena rió nerviosamente y se ruborizó.

"Que lastima que tengamos que ver el amanecer dentro del carro, pero para la próxima será"

"No te preocupes por mi, estoy bien así que veamos el amanecer cómodamente"

"¡Lo tengo!"

Darien abrió la puerta del auto, como que estaba buscando algo y pareció recordar donde estaba. Corrió hacia la parte trasera y abrió el porta equipaje y volvió.

"Sabia que tenia esta frazada, Setsuna la dejó cuando fuimos de viaje y Hotaru se quedó dormida" – Se acercó a Serena rápidamente y pasó la frazada tras ella. Serena se asustó pensando que iba a hacer otra cosa.

Cuando ella estuvo envuelta en la calida manta Darien la tomó por la cintura – poniéndola muy nerviosa – y la bajó sobre el auto.

"Hey! No soy un bebé" – Se quejó pero el joven solo se rió.

Darien se acomodó a su lado y ambos se quedaron viendo al frente donde el mar ya se diferenciaba del cielo nocturno.

"Es hermoso pero haaauumm me dio sueño"

"Vamos Serena no puedes hacerme esto ahora"

"Tienes razón" – Serena se pego palmaditas en las mejillas para despertar. – "Qué lindas las estrellas… definitivamente tendremos que venir aquí otra vez"

Serena miraba el cielo mientras este matizaba y en el horizonte se podía ver un poco más violeta. Sentía que los ojos ya no le respondían, estaba al límite de su fuerza mental para no dormirse.

"Serena tienes que resistir" – La animó Darien pero este no estaba mucho mas despierto que ella. – "Unos minutos mas"

"Eso intento" – Y bajó la cabeza completamente exhausta.

"Lo siento bonita pero…" – Darien la movió un poco y Serena lentamente se deslizó del auto y al sentir que caía despertó abruptamente, Darien la detuvo antes de caer.

"Ahhhhhhh! Maldito maldito!" – Serena pataleo furiosa e histérica.

"Por lo menos despertaste y yo también" – Era cierto, Serena tenia los ojos abiertos como un búho.

"¡¡Pero eso fue muy cruel!" – Algunas lagrimas se asomaron a sus ojos pero eso de inmediato le hizo recordar años anteriores cuando era una chica llorona. No lloró pero frunció el seño y se acurrucó dolida.

"¡Mira!" – Serena fue alertada por Darien y se dio cuenta que los primeros rayos de sol ya se asomaban por el horizonte.

Serena se dio cuenta que el cielo ya no tenia esos tonos violetas y mucho menos estaba tan oscuro como antes, pronto aparecería el sol y ella no se iba a perder un amanecer a orillas del mar.

"Ohh! Es precioso!"

"Te lo dije"

El sol se asomó y Serena se sintió como en las películas.

"Te lo regalo"

"¿Qué?" – Serena pareció no escuchar bien ¿era cierto lo que creía que había dicho?

"Te regalo este amanecer" – Volvió a Repetir Darien. Serena se dio cuenta que el contorno de Darien iluminado por los primeros rayos del sol eran lo mas hermoso que vio en su vida… simplemente parecía un sueño.

"Gra-gracias" – Serena estaba muy sonrojada. – "_No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo! Me regaló un amanecer! Es lo mas romántico que he escuchado en mi vida… me quiero morir! Pínchenme pínchenme!_"

Serena volvió a mirar el horizonte donde el sol ya estaba casi completamente sobre él, la brisa marina le inundaba la piel y jugueteaba con los mechones sueltos de su trenza. De pronto sintió una mano calida en su mentón que no era precisamente la suya. Esa mano la hizo voltear y ver a Darien quien a su vez también la miraba fijamente, sintió que esa mano la atraía hacia él y ella no se oponía.

"_me va a besar… me va a besar… que me bese_"

Vio su cuerpo rodeado de luz, simplemente se veía hermosa, como un ángel. No podía resistir esos enormes deseos que tenia de besarla. Sería la ocasión perfecta, solo esperaba que no se opusiera.

"_Que no me rechace… que no me rechace…_"

Enmarcados por el poderoso sol sus labios hicieron contactos sellándose en un suave y dulce beso que no quisieron terminar. Era el beso perfecto, ese beso con sentimiento, ese beso que parece eterno… el que cubre con exactitud los labios y que llena de mariposas el estomago.

Es el beso de amor.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

Serena dormía apoyada en el respaldo del asiento y cubierta con la manta. Darien conducía de vuelta a la ciudad, si tenia suerte llegaría un poco tarde al trabajo pero llegaría. No podía sacarse de la mente aquel beso, recordó que cuando se separaron ella tenía las mejillas coloradas y sus ojos cristalinos pero él comprendió que era por la felicidad al igual que él. Al recordarlo su corazón salta de alegría.

Llegaron a la congestionada Ciudad de Tokio donde a primera hora estaban todos luchando por llegar a su lugar de trabajo. Darien se dirigió rápidamente a su departamento y dejó a Serena recostada en su cama, luego se tomó una ducha y se preparó algo rápido. Antes de irse dejó una nota a Serena.

Cuando la rubia despertó se encontró en la cama de Darien y se sintió algo perturbada ¿había pasado la noche con él? No… se acordó que ya era de mañana así que seguramente Darien la dejó ahí y se fue a trabajar "_Es mejor así_" pensó Serena quien no veía forma de afrontar esa situación, se sentía en las nubes por el beso y el regalo pero no sabia como actuar, para ella significó mucho ese beso y no sabia que sucedería ahora y algo mas importante ¿Habría significado para Darien lo mismo que para ella? ¿Se harían novios? Y si se hacían novios ¿Cómo explicarle a Rini?

Miró el reloj que indicaba en ese momento las doce y media, ya era tarde y en un rato mas tendría que ir a ver a su hija. Se duchó aun pensando en la mejor solución para esto y finalmente la encontró…

Dejar a su corazón que decida por primera vez… aunque le costara.

Abandonó el departamento antes de lo planeado, llamó a Haruka para que la pasara a buscar en alguna esquina y fue a ver a su hija. Al llegar a la mansión Tenou y entrar a la casa lo primero que vio fue uno de los vidrios de la corredera que conduce a la terraza roto, los pedazos no estaban esparcidos en el suelo y por la mirada de Haruka dedujo que pasó hace poco.

"No quiero preocuparte pero llegó esto" – Haruka fue hasta una mesita y volvió con un papel arrugado y una roca en la otra mano. – "venia amarrada a esta roca y la tiraron a esta ventana anoche como a eso de las 2"

Serena desarrugó el papel y ahí decía en letras de distintos tamaños y formas de recortes:

TE VAS A MORIR SERENA

"Genial, es lo único que me faltaba, una amenaza de muerte" – Lanzó un suspiro y guardó el papel y la roca en su cartera. – "En un rato mas contacto a Taiki para que vea que hacer con esto"

"Supongo que dejara constancia, es lo único que se puede hacer en estos casos… pero el asunto es mas grave de lo que parece"

"¿Por qué dices eso Haruka?"

"Bien… Supongamos que Diamante quiere matarte"

"¿Supones? Es obvio"

"Bien, bien… Que yo sepa Diamante conoce a dos Serenas… por lo que la victima podría ser…"

"No, mi hija no"

"Creemos que él podría estar enterado que la pequeña esta aquí por razones obvias"

"¿Qué intentas decir?"

"Mira, por un descuido a Michiru la siguieron y ella andaba con la niña, claro que ella llevaba cabello negro… pero el asunto es sumar dos mas dos" – Haruka lucia muy angustiada.

"Me la llevo"

"¿Qué?"

"No puedo dejarla aquí sabiendo que de aquí en adelante la pueden matar"

"No reacciones precipitadamente, podría ser una trampa para que des la cara y así poder atraparte"

"Prefiero eso antes que le hagan daño a mi hija"

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

"¡Zafiro!" – Un joven de cabellera azul caminaba por los pasillos del juzgado principal de la ciudad de Tokio.

El joven aludido se detiene y mira en dirección donde escuchó que lo llamaban. Un joven un poco mayor de cabellera castaña amarrada a una coleta y ojos violeta corría para alcanzarlo.

"Hace tiempo que no te veo por aquí Zafiro ¿Andas por un asunto en especial?"

"No fastidies" – tomó su camino pretendiendo dejarlo hablar solo.

"No, espera!" – A grandes zancadas lo alcanzó.- "Quiero que conversemos"

"No, estoy apurado" – Nuevamente Zafiro pretendía dejarlo hablando solo.

"Quiero que hablemos de tu hermano y Serena"

"No quiero hablar de ello"

"No soy quien para obligarte pero… ¿supiste que Diamante pretende matar a Serena?"

Zafiro esta vez no volvió a emprender camino. Simplemente ahora miró a los ojos a Taiki.

"Mientes"

"No, y lo sabes" – Taiki sacó de sus bolsillos una bolsa con un papel estirado pero que anteriormente había estado arrugado. – "Esta amenaza de muerte la recibió en la mañana y sabes que si mando a analizar las huellas podría acabar con Diamante"

"Has lo que quieras"

"Bien si es eso lo que quieres entonces conversemos de lo que puedes hacer para deshacerte de tu hermano… sé que estas arrepentido de lo que has hecho y de todos los crímenes que has tapado pero si aun tienes deseos de arrepentirte entonces sígueme"

Esta vez fue Taiki quien emprendió marcha por el lado contrario. Llegó hasta la salida, se subió a su vehículo y se fue hasta su oficina que quedaba a dos kilómetros del juzgado.

Entró y saludó a su secretaria como normalmente lo hacia y le pidió dos café y que se los llevara al estudio. Se sentó en su asiento preferido a mirar los edificios de Tokio. Sintió un ligero golpe en la mesa.

"Gracias por el café Nansi" – Taiki giró en su asiento pero no vio a su secretaria. El rostro de Zafiro reflejaba disgusto, Taiki por un momento no entendió la razón por la cual Zafiro Stevenson estaba presente ahí. Pero cuando vio el portafolio apoyado en la mesa comprendió todo.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

Serena llega al departamento un poco mas tranquila, había acordado con Haruka y Michiru que tendrían a Rini hasta mañana y entonces Serena la iba a buscar para que viviera con ella. Le pediría a Darien que las albergara a las dos por un tiempo hasta que logre encontrar un lugar para las dos. Ahora mas que nunca veía la relación un poco entre Darien y ella un poco mas difícil que antes.

Cuando entró vio en la mesita una nota para ella, la letra de Darien era inconfundible:

_**Hoy he tenido el amanecer mas lindo de mi vida**_

Serena lo leyó y lo releyó una y otra vez… sin duda unas palabras lindas… pero no había ningún 'te amo' o 'te quiero', algo que la hiciera sentir atada o que le hiciera sentir que este era el comienzo de alguna relación.

"Ahhh…" – Caminó hasta el sillín y se dejó caer… lo único que esperaba con todas sus fuerzas es que nada malo pasara hasta mañana.

La serradora de la puerta rechinó y Darien entró sumamente cansado y ojeroso.

"¿No has dormido?" – Serena olvidó todo lo que estaba pensando cuando lo vio entrar, suponía que no había dormido en todo el día y que debía estar pidiendo a gritos una siesta. – "Te llevo a tu cama y te preparo algo de comer"

"No… solo necesito dormir"

"Bien" – Lo llevó como pudo hasta su dormitorio.

"Por cierto… mañana saldré con mis padres temprano"

"¿Pero volverás pronto?" – Serena se preocupó pues no quería que sus planes fueran arruinados.

"… seguro… como a las… cuatro"

"Esta bien... ui si que pesas!" – mientras con una mano trataba de equilibrar el cuerpo del joven con la otra abría la cama para introducirlo y taparlo. – "oiii no!" – El cuerpo de Darien giró y calló de lleno sobre Serena quien ahogó un grito.

Darien había perdido todo el conocimiento, trató de moverlo, de llamar su atención de golpearlo pero nada… casi ni respiraba.

"Que voy a hacer… Darien… DARIEN!" – Pero nada.

Serena estaba boca arriba y Darien boca abajo solo que cruzados. Serena tenia que salir pronto porque sentía que le faltaba el aire. Como pudo empujó el cuerpo para poder deslizar el resto de su propio cuerpo y salir de ahí.

"Darien, nunca creí que pesaras tanto" – Finalmente cuando se liberó rodó el cuerpo de Darien para que quedara cómodo. Le sacó los zapatos y calcetines… casi se tienta de sacarle el pantalón pero mejor optó por quitarle la camisa.

Al ver su pecho desnudo Serena se sonrojó y variados pensamientos inundaron su cabeza (NA: Que estaría pensando la pervertida!). Pasó uno de sus dedos por la parte centrar del pecho y bajó hasta el ombligo, bajo este vio unos vellos oscuros que formaban una especie de camino que se perdía bajo el pantalón del joven.

Serena recordó que hace mucho tiempo que… no hace el amor. Hasta para sus pensamientos esa palabra había sido olvidada y ahora recordada. Su corazón latía aprisa y con fuerza.

Se acercó cautelosamente hasta su rostro… dormía tan profundamente que le daba pena molestado pero a la vez sentía una necesidad de aprovecharse de su inconciencia para hacer lo que no se atrevía cuando esta despierto. Se mordió el labio inferior observando esos labios que pedían a gritos ser besados, no aguantaba mas, su interior se encontraba en lucha ¿besarlo o no besarlo? Dejó de morderse el labio y se acercó decidida a él… rozó sus labios y aunque se sentía mal por probarlos sin el consentimiento del joven no podía dejar hacerlo. Y en ese momento de locura rogó para que él despertara y la tomara entre sus brazos con fuerza la besara con pasión y la hiciera suya.

Pero pasaron los minutos y él no despertó…

Entonces Serena comprendió que lo que estaba haciendo esta mal, se sintió indecente y aprovechada. Corrió saliendo de la habitación pero volvió minutos después pues se acordó que no lo había tapado bien. Ahora si corrió hacia el living donde estuvo en silencio por mucho rato ahí sentada en el marco de la ventana mirando la nocturna ciudad de Tokio.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

Al día siguiente tal como Darien lo dijo, salió. Serena se levantó tiempo después y Haruka y ella fueron a buscar la torta que Lita le regaló a la pequeña por su cumpleaños. Todos la llamaron pidiéndole que fuera a buscar los obsequios que le tenían a la pequeña Serena así que finalmente después de hacer muchas paradas las dos rubias conducieron a casa.

"Ufffffffff menos mal llegamos ¿todo bien Michru?"

"Todo bien" – Michiru y Serena se saludaron y segundos después apreció la pequeña Rini con un hermoso vestido y Odangos con flores.

"Te ves hermosa mi niña" – Serena se agachó para quedar a la altura de la pequeña y le dio un gran beso. – "Feliz Cumpleaños Serena"

"¿Tienes muchos regalos para mi?"

"¿Regalos? ¿Te portaste bien?"

"Si, muy bien… yo no rompí la ventana de tía Haruka eh?" – Claró la niña con miedo.

"Bueno, entonces si te portaste bien te esperan muchos regalos "

"Llévate mi auto, cuando estés lista me lo regresas y yo te voy a dejar" – Haruka le pasó la llave de su convertible rojo.

"Gracias Haruka, Michiru, por cuidar de mi hija"

"No hay de que, sabes que no hacemos por gusto no por obligación" – Finalizó Michiru.

Ambas, madre e hija se fueron al auto y partieron con rumbo al departamento de Darien…

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

Lita y Mina paseaban por el centro comercial, Mina le contaba lo bien que lo pasaban ahora que Serena estaba 'libre'

"Debo admitir que esa peluca le queda muy bien, pero la hace ver mas pálida de lo normal"

"Si me lo preguntas yo creo que como mejor se veía era con Odangos, ese aspecto la hace lucir mayor"

"Lo dices porque siempre has estado con esa moña" – Se burló Mina sacando la lengua.

"Hay por favor, madura… a propósito ¿has peleado últimamente con Yaten?"

"No… últimamente nos llevamos mejor que nunca, creo que he aprendido a tomarme las cosas con humor y Yaten a ser mas paciente jejeje"

"Nunca cambias Mina ¿pretendes tener hijos luego?"

"¿Luego? Pues no lo he pensado… mmmm… supongo que pensaré en ello cuando termine mi carrera y esté estable económicamente, no pretendo depender de Yaten y la caridad de mis padres por mucho tiempo, tengo 22 años"

"Entiendo, lo que es yo… ui si encontrara al hombre ideal no dudaría en tener hijos con él"

"El hombre ideal no existe ¬¬"

"Bueno, el hombre ideal para mi. Outsh!"

Lita chico con un chico, al parecer ambos estaban bastante distraídos para darse cuenta por donde caminaban. El chico iba con una muchacha pelirroja.

"Lo siento" – Se disculpó y las miradas se cruzaron.

"No hay… cuidado"

"Lita.. Lita" – Mina le pasaba las manos por los ojos y Lita aun no reaccionaba. – "Lo sabia, flechazo"

"¡No inventes Mina!" – Lita aun seguía mirando el lugar por donde el joven se perdió.

"jajajajjajaja!"

"Mina, MINA MINAMINAMINAMINA!"

"¡¡Dios mío calla de una vez!"

"Es Diamante Stevenson"

"DONDE!"

"Baja la vos… esta con una mujer que esta embarazada"

Mina enfocó la vista buscando al famoso Diamante y lo encontró en una tienda de bebés acompañado de una mujer. Al parecer Diamante no estaba muy a gusto metido ahí.

"No creas, esta gorda" – Una venota le salió a Lita y le dio un golpe a en la cabeza.

"Auch! TT me dolió"

En ese momento ambas notaron que Diamante contestaba su teléfono celular y que al momento de colgar se despedía rápidamente de aquella mujer y la dejaba con la palabra en la boca… Ambas se dieron cuenta que para despedirse ambos se besaron.

"¿Tu viste eso?"

"Aha"

"No existe el respeto…"

"Hay Lita no creas que esa barriga esta hace unas cuantas semanas… de seguro Diamante se lleva un buen tiempo engañando a Serena" – Le aclaró Mina.

"Eres una verdadera doctora en eso"

"Veo muchas teleseries "

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

"Hay Dios… esto de hacer pasteles no es tan fácil como dice el libro…" – Serena intentaba por todos los medios hacer un pastel. A pesar que Lita le había regalado uno a la pequeña Rini sospechando que Serena no seria capaz de hacer uno, la rubia igual quiso intentarlo ¿no podía ser tan difícil o si? – "La clara de huevo… batir… polvos de hornear…" – Y recordó que Lita casi ni se demora en hacer la masa – "¡Lita lo sabe hacer de memoria!"

"¿Que pasa mami?" – Serena al escuchar la vos de Rini se lanzó sobre el recipiente y descuidadamente hundió una de sus manos en la masa.

"Jeje jejej jejeje UUUUUUUUU" – "_No puedo creer que estas cosas me sucedan justo a mi_" – "No, no pasa nada… ehh ve a ver televisión ok? Yo te aviso cuando esté lista la sorpresa jeje"

Pasaron unos quince minutos mas… se resignó a que jamás le quedaría algo parecido a lo que se veía en la ilustración del libro de cocina. Optó por arreglar una linda mesa para tres, con la cumpleañera en la cabecera y muchos pastelitos y galletas, ramitas, papitas y dulces.

Serena decidió dejar la torta en el refrigerador para mantenerla fresca y cuando volvió encontró a Rini con las manos en los dulces y aparentó estar enojada.

"Jovencita ¿Qué cree usted que esta haciendo ahí?"

"Comiendo mis ricos, porque estoy de cumpleaños ¿no te acuerdas?" – Se acercó a su mamá con el seño arrugado y se paró frente a ella en una pose impaciente, con una mano en la cintura y la otra estirada con cuatro dedos expuestos.

Serena no pudo aguantar la risa y rió hasta que le dolió el abdomen, pero eso no causó una mejora en la pequeña.

"¿Por qué te ríes de mi? ¡No te rías de mí! Buaaaaa!"

"Jajajajaja" – Serena seguía riendo pero cuando se percató que Rini estaba llorando la embistió contra el sillón y la llenó de besos. – "¿Sabias que eres la niña mas linda del mundo? Smuac smuac smuac" – Beso beso beso…

Pasó una hora mas en que Serena estaba cómoda en el sillón junto a su hija viendo los dibujos animados. De vez en cuando Serena revisaba el reloj mural impaciente y con el corazón latiendo con fuerza.

4:02

4:11

4:13…………..

4:25

¿Fue idea suya o Darien le dijo que llegaría a las cuatro?

4:38

Ya Serena daba por hecho que Darien llegaría en la noche, total era comprensible, estaba con sus padres, hermana y sobrina.

El cerrojo de la puerta principal se estaba moviendo y Serena se alertó, la tomó desprevenida. Tomó a su hija que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida y la despertó un poco brutamente, le dijo algo en el oído y la pequeña se alegró muchísimo. Ambas fueron hasta la entrada y terminaron por abrir la puerta.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus planes que no escuchó los gemidos de dolor que venían tras la puerta… la primera persona en encontrar fue a Darien quien venia con los ojos rojos y la miró con horror. Setsuna ahogó un grito, el señor Chiba quedó perplejo y la señora Chiba después de darán grito de horror se desmayó. La pequeña Rini lloró de miedo y Serena lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar a la pequeña para consolarla.

¿Qué fue todo eso? Se preguntaba mentalmente. Darien ahora ya no estaba asustado ahora la miraba con furia, algo que no entendía.

Todos ayudaron a la Señora Chiba a entrar, Serena se hizo a un lado con Rini en los brazos y se quedaron a fuera, mientras la pequeña aun sollozaba. Ahí vio que Darien se acercaba por el pasillo a la entrada y no dudó en preguntar.

"Da-Darien que esta pasando"

"¿Por qué no me avístate?" – Serena nunca había visto a Darien tan enojado, tanto así que le dio miedo contestar.

"E-era… era una sorpresa" - Serena se armó de valor y siguió – "¿Qué hice mal?"

"¿Mal? Tu no entiendes nada NADA" – La pequeña en sus brazos se puso a llorar nuevamente. Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el baso.

"Pues parece que mi idea de hacer que se conozcan fue todo un fracaso" – Tenia que reconocer que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas golpearlo pero tenia a Rini en sus brazos y no quería asustarla mas.

Darien en ese momento también pareció reaccionar a la presencia de Rini y se pasó sus manos por la cabeza bruscamente desordenándose el cabello. Serena lo notó muy extraño.

"Tenemos que hablar"

"No, no hay nada que hablar, hoy mismo me marcho" – La cara de Serena estaba contorsionada en rabia y unas lagrimas tercas se asomaron.

A Darien esa noticia le calló como balde de agua helada. Miró a Rini y sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas que lo observaban con miedo.

"Lo siento… reaccioné mal, toma" – Le dio las llaves de su auto – "Ve a darte una vuelta con la pequeña y yo te llamo cuando mis padres se vallan"

Serena hubiese querido no aceptarlas, estaba furiosa pero tenía que controlarse por su hija. Las aceptó y se marchó rapidísimo. Darien entró a la casa apesadumbrado y con los pasos pesados.

"Darien tenemos que hablar"

"Ahora no Setsuna, quiero que cuando mamá despierte se vayan, hay un asunto que tengo que resolver" – Murmuró para que su padre no escuchara.

"Escucha… mira" – Setsuna le indicó la mesa que estaba adornada con motivos de fiesta. Luego le tomó la mano y lo condujo a la cocina donde Hotaru estaba metida en el refrigerador

"Mira mamá una torta de cumpleaños ¿Quién esta de cumpleaños?"

Darien comprendió totalmente la situación… se sentía miserable por no escuchar a Serena o no reaccionar con calma y estudiar la situación… todo indicaba que ese día, justo ese día, también era el cumpleaños de la hija de la persona que comenzaba a llenar su corazón.

"Feliz cumpleaños Serenita" – Pronunció Setsuna quedamente.

"Soy un desgraciado"

"Aha" – Asintió su hermana mayor aun mirando la torta y deteniendo la mano de Hotaru que estaba a punto de pasar por la crema de colores. – "Hija, eso no se hace"

Setsuna se llevó a la pequeña al living y Darien contempló el pastel hecho de crema de colores y adornos brillantes… una lágrima rodó su mejilla.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

Serena conducía por las calles de Tokio en el automóvil de Darien, parecía mentira que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo desde que el llegó hasta ahora, la tarde estaba rojiza y Rini dormía profundamente, no había pronunciado palabra desde que salieron del departamento y se durmió sin que se diera cuenta.

Serena observó el atardecer y comenzó a llorar, parecía mentira que el día anterior le regalaron el amanecer mas hermoso… todas esas promesas de volver algún día ahora se veían tan lejanas. Sus lagrimas rodaban libremente por sus mejillas pero no emitía gemidos ya que no quería despertar a su hija… necesitaba un momento a solas.

"Lo siento hija… te arruiné tu cumpleaños" – Murmuró.

Que hacer ahora, podía ir donde Haruka pero estaba el gran detalle que Diamante podría aparecer en cualquier momento por allá y matarlas. Podia ir donde Molly pero no quería molestar, además ellos son una familia feliz y no quería opacar esa felicidad. Mina y Yaten están felices juntos y ella jamás los molestaría… Seiya… él seria la única persona capaz de ayudarla en estos momentos.

Lamentablemente Serena no sabia la dirección de su departamento, se le había quedado escrita en un papel en su chaqueta… y seguramente estaba con su novia y…

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

Una foto en una mesita se cae y se triza. Shary con el ruido saltó asustada y se acercó a la mesita, recogió la foto que estaba en el suelo y ahí vio a Serena y sus amigas en una foto de hace algunos años. La trizaducha comenzaba en el rostro de la rubia con dangos.

"Seiya mira esto" – Shary caminó hasta llegar a la puerta del baño donde Seiya de daba una ducha.

"_Dios que hasta ni ducharme me deje hacer tranquilo…_" "Ya voy" – Se cubrió con una toalla y abrió la puerta para toparse cara a cara con el retrato que Shary le estampó en el rostro.

"Toma" – Se fue disgustada y se acomodó nuevamente en el sillón.

"Que es esto" – La foto en la parte que comienza el rostro de Serena esta trizada.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

Desconsolada y sin saber que hacer por el momento llegó hasta la mansión Tenou. Notó algo extraño, dos autos negros estaban estacionados y mas allá en la esquina reconoció el coche de Diamante Stevenson. Inmediatamente pensó lo peor… pero aunque quisiera no podría acercarse, lo único que le quedaba por hacer es…

Marcó un numero en su celular.

"Aló, ¿Policía?"

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

"ya te dije que hablaras, ya te dije que sé que sabes donde esta Serena"

Unos hombres vestidos de negro volvieron de todas partes de la casa.

"Señor, no están en ningún sitio de esta Mansión"

"Mis fuentes me dicen que hoy por el medio día la vieron entrar… pero no salir"

"¿Ves que esté en algún lugar de esta casa? Si no es así es porque no esta idiota"

"Cuidado con lo que dices Tenou, podrían ser tus ultimas palabras" – Sacó un revolver y le aplicó un silenciador. - "¿Cuántas personas te extrañaran? Después que acabe con toda tu familia…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Notas de la autora: **_

Hola!

Sé que me demoré mas de lo planeado en actualizar, es que primero tenia que actualizar las demás historias y luego irme por esta… es que así lo hago jejeje es difícil mantener 5 historias en esta web.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, lo hice mas largo y mas intenso para que disfrutaran mucho mas jejeje.

Les respondo algunas dudas… con respecto a la desaparición de Serena publicada en un diario o revista es una táctica de Diamante… pues es aparenta ser el esposo perturbado y luego… bueno ustedes ya saben, el plan de matarla y quedarse con la empresa y todo lo demás. Con lo de la duda de muchos ¿Cómo es que Darien conoce a Rini? Bueno, recuerdan en el segundo capitulo cuando Darien pasa por un jardín infantil (Darien va a cementerio) y una pelota llega hasta sus pies y una niña de cabellos rosados le dice que le devuelva la pelota y Darien se emociona mucho al ver el parecido que tiene con alguien que conoce… bueno eso es… luego de un tiempo acostumbra a pasar por el mismo lugar pero no la vuelve a ver ya que Serena la sacó de ese jardín temiendo por la vida de ambas. Por eso la sorpresa ciando la ve y mas enzima resultó ser la misma niña…

jejej si si si! Voy a contar como sucedieron todas las cosas y el asunto se va a clorar luego es solo que si escribí ya me iba a quemar los dedos y el capitulo iba a quedar tan largo….

Les agradezco a:

**Destino**

**Celine**

**Starlight**

**Serena** (aki te va el capitulo Pili )

**Vinisa **(Vamos tu puedes con el work!)

**Celina Sosa**

**Sinope**

**Aisha-ladimoon**

**Neo-gaby**

**Dianazul**

**Sailor Alluminem Siren** (Para nada me molesta tu comentario)

**Pola Kaiou** (Aun espero los review que me prometiste, lo ultimo que se pierde es la esperanza)

**Sakura-Merl**

**Lady Hawkscliffe**

**Seren TC** (Espero que no sea el ultimo review que me mandas y no el olvides de las demás historias)

Gracias gracias chicas estoy muy contenta de que les guste lo que escribo, me motiva a seguir haciéndolo

Bueno hasta pronto!

**(''·.·_TaNiTaLoVe_·.·'')**

**05 – oct - 2005**


	8. Ocaso

Hola chicas, les comunico que por ahora solo podré actualizar de vez en cuando hasta que mi situación con el Internet se solucione. Pero les mando saludos y espero que este capitulo les guste.

Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene Lima.

**_Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la genial Naoko Takeuchi, ella es mi ídola! Aunque esta no sea una continuación de su historia los personajes son los mismos… este es mi Universo Alterno de Serena Tsukino y sus amigos! _**

_**Chicas aquí esta mi advertencia, este es un fic dedicado exclusivamente a Darien y Serena… cero posibilidad de otra pareja Aunque si quieren variar lean mis otros fics . **_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**.:El Antifaz de la Luna:.**

_**By: TaNiTaLoVe**_

_**Estarás esperando…. Que un puñado de estrellas te vaya a buscar**_

_**O estarás atascada… en el borde del cielo y no puedes bajar**_

_**No sé… no sé**_

_**Estarás confundida… y no sabes la ruta que llega hasta aquí**_

_**O será simplemente… que no quieres venir…**_

_**¿Que será que no llegas?**_

_**Este mundo ya es duro y más duro sin ti**_

_**¿Qué será porque tardas? **_

_**Van pasando los años y no estas aquí**_

_**¡Corre, salta, despega!**_

_**Dale cura a este amor que no sabe morir**_

_**No me niegues la risa… **_

_**Cúrame con tus alas… Milagro de Abril**_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

(Capitulo 8)

**OCASO**

Diamante Stevenson escuchó el teléfono de red fija de la mansión Tenou.

"Supongo que querrías contestar tu ¿no?" – Haruka lanzó un gruñido. – "Pero si supongamos que se trate de Serena, o de alguien que me pueda dar la información que necesito"

"Estúpido" – Michiru estaba al lado de Haruka, ambas maniatadas. La joven de cabellos aguamarina estaba tan aterrada que no podía decir una palabra, en la mente rezaba para que un milagro sucediera y Haruka no saliera lastimada por hablar de más… y que jamás encontraran a Serena claro.

Diamante hizo un gesto con las manos y un par de hombres de negro se instaló a cada lado de las dueñas de casa apuntando con un revolver a la cien de cada una.

"Ya saben que sucederá si abren la boca" – Con esa ultima advertencia cogió el teléfono y contestó. – "Buenas tardes…Si, soy un amigo de la familia y estoy muy preocupado por Serena" – Simuló voz angustiada. – "Si, eso suponía ¿pero ha sabido algo de ella, si es que se encuentra en la ciudad o donde esta la niña?... Si, si, su hija… bien… gracias" – Colgó el teléfono. – "… Por nada" – Exclamó mordaz.

Diamante se fijó en una libreta con números de teléfono que estaba ahí en la mesita. La tomó y la agitó en los brazos.

"Algo útil si me lo preguntan…" – Ojeó la libreta y dio con algunos números interesantes. – "Mina Aino ¿Amiga de Serena? Creo que si… Rai Hino… Lita Kino… Molly y Kelvin… Amy Mizuno… _Seiya Kou…_ Taiki Kou, Yaten Kou… todos estos deben ser amigos de Serena ¿no? Y oportunamente aquí están los números telefónicos ¿Qué sucedería si llamara a alguno de ellos para preguntar por ella? Siempre fue tan débil en los asuntos de amistad… no confíes en los amigos le decía…" – Parecía reflexionar, hablaba solo pero en voz alta.

Diamante marcó uno de los números y mientras lo hacia Haruka y Michiru estaban temiendo lo peor.

"Hola… ¿Rai Hino?... ok que bueno que hablo con ella, ¿sabes? Necesito comunicarme con Serena Tsukino, encontré una antigua libreta y… claro, pensé que ustedes podrían saber de ella…" – El rostro de Diamante se contorsionó de rabia y colgó. – "Que mal educada…"

Haruka suspiró aliviada.

"Mina Aino…" – Marcó el numero de teléfono y esperó a que contestaran. – "Hola ¿esta Mina Aino?... ah se le quedó el celular en casa y tu eres el… novio ahhh supongo que no sabes nada sobre… si si si… esta bien llamaré mas tarde" – La voz calmada y paciente se le hacia cada vez mas difícil de disimular.

"_Mina, siempre olvida algo… nunca terminaré de agradecerle este momento_…" - Pensó Haruka aliviada, si seguían con la misma suerte…

De pronto dos de los hombres de negro se asomaron a la ventana corredera cautelosa y rápidamente

"Señor, la policía"

"¿Que? Pero como!" – Explotó histérico. Miró de manera fulminante a Haruka y Michiru – "¿Cómo lo hicieron? ¡Que como lo hicieron!"

"Nosotros no hicimos nada!" – Ladró Haruka al borde de sus casillas. – "¿Crees que podríamos hacer algo aquí acorraladas como nos tienes? ¡Idiota!"

Diamante estaba tan furioso que tomó su arma y apuntó a Haruka, no lo atraparían sin antes haberse llevado la vida de esa perra. Pero antes que pudiera siquiera apuntar los vidrios de la mansión Tenou estallaron y una patrulla especialista entró y los apuntó hasta donde podían mirar.

Diamante estaba decidido a matar a Haruka en ese mismo momento, todo para causarle dolor a Serena pero cuando volvió a apuntar se dio cuenta que Haruka estaba de pie y le plantó un jarrón en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente. Los demás hombres eran apuntados por al menos 20 hombres.

**Fuera de la mansión Tenou **

Serena estaba escondida dentro del auto estacionado en la misma posición que cuando llegó, al ver que los efectivos de la policía salían con los detenidos suspiró aliviada… era muy posible que Diamante lograra salir pero al menos Haruka y Michiru estarían con bien.

Serena agudizó la vista al portal de la mansión Tenou, ahí salía Michiru y Haruka sanas y salvas y tras estas… Diamante que tambaleaba de un lado a otro aun aturdido por el golpe. No pudo ocultar su felicidad, no quería ocultarla, salio tan rápido del auto que casi se resbala y fue a abrazar a sus primas. Estas al verla sonrieron llenas de energía, como si no se hubiesen visto en años.

"Serenity… me las pagaras" – Escupió Diamante completamente desfigurado por la rabia. Serena tiritó con el escalofrió.

"Calla, todo lo que digas puede y será usado en su contra" – Lo empujó un oficial (Siempre he querido decir eso )

"Sere, tranquila, todo ya pasó, de esta Diamante Stevenson no se escapa ni con mil abogados"

"Hay… eso espero…" – Suspiró aun no muy convencida.

"El operativo finalizó con éxito" – Se escuchó a un sujeto con uniforme hablando a través de un radio.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

"Lo siento Darien pero no volveré" – A Serena le costaba mucho decir esas palabras ya que no era lo que sentía… pero era mas fácil decirlas por teléfono que cara a cara – "Te he molestado demasiado y es hora que regrese a mi hogar… No te preocupes por mi seguridad, hoy arrestaron a Diamante y estoy mas tranquila" – Una lagrima calló por su mejilla recordando esos momentos dulces que pasó con él. – "Adiós"

Pero inmediatamente que se despidió calló en conciencia que todas sus pertenencias aun estaban en el departamento, a demás debía devolver el auto a su dueño y regresar por el suyo.

"Haruka ¿puedo dejar a Rini aquí? Es que volveré por mis cosas"

Aunque la rubia asintió no dejó de creer que _algo_ había pasado y no se aguantó de preguntar ¿Es que acaso siempre tiene que intuir lo que pasa?

"¿Qué pasó entre ese tipo y tu? No me digas que te ha hecho algo porque si--"

"No Haru, no me ha hecho nada, no es eso…" – Suspiró – "Es que ya está todo arreglado con Diamante, ahora me siento libre y podré volver a hacer mi vida tranquila ¿O es que no me quieres tener cerca?"

"Si lo dices por eso para nada, sabes muy bien que te puedes quedar aquí el tiempo que quieras" – Aclaró su prima mayor.

"Listo, la pequeña aun duerme y la dejé tendida en su cama" – Michiru regresaba con una sonrisa y felicidad evidente.

"Gracias Michiru, Haruka" – Serena las abrazó.

"Si supieras todo lo que tuvimos que pasar, pero tenemos tiempo para platicar de lo sucedido"

"Si, claro… no quiero sonar malagradecida ni nada de eso pero necesito volver por mis cosas antes de platicar ¿me esperan?"

"Claro" – Aceptó Haruka un poco desencajada.

"Ve con cuidado ¿ese es el Auto del joven donde duermes?" – Preguntó la dama aguamarina.

"Si" – Asintió triste – "Pero se lo devolveré y traeré el mío"

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

Darien hace ya bastante rato que daba vueltas por la ciudad buscando alguna señal de Serena. Estaba muy nervioso pues faltaba mas que lo confundieran con la rubia por atreverse a andar en su coche y lo intentaran matar.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir a la casa de Molly y Kelvin, el único lugar que conoce donde podrían decirle el paradero de la rubia o por lo menos orientarlo.

"Eres el novio de Sere. Pasa, adelante, estás en tu casa" – Molly como siempre tan amable sosteniendo en brazos al pequeño Kelvin.

"No, estoy apurado, para otro día será… pero busco a Serena ¿la ha visto o sabe donde puedo encontrarla?"

"No" – Respondió confundida – "Pero donde siempre sabrán algo de ella es donde su prima Haruka, te doy la dirección…" – Molly se alejó de la entrada y Darien quedó esperando impaciente.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

"Que extraño… no hay nadie aquí" – Serena se adentraba al departamento que estaba en completa oscuridad. Pero por otro lado se alegró de no tener que toparse con los hermosos ojos zafiro de Darien.

Dejó su bolso en el sillón y partió decidida a su dormitorio, colocó todas sus pertenencias en la maleta y cuando iba a trasladar su caja de antigüedades esta resbaló de sus manos y calló abriéndose, las bisagras que sostenían la tapa se rompieron y muchos papeles y chiches quedaron dispersos a su alrededor. Serena frustrada y cansada se dejó caer para recoger todas sus fotografías.

Entre todos los recuerdos sostuvo una fotografía significativa.

"Esta es de mi licenciatura… tenia tres meses de embarazo y casi no se nota" – Recordó al ver la foto de su curso en el que estaban también Amy, Mina, Rai, Lita, Molly, Kelvin y Seiya. – "Que buenos fueron esos tiempos, que lastima que lo arruiné" – Lagrimas.

La rubia cogió otra de esas fotos que la dejó helada. – "Esta es la foto… del entierro de mi mamá" – Un inmenso grupo de personas que la estimaban estaban en la foto al lado del ataúd que estaba cubierto de flores. Todos vestían de negro. – "Papá no pudo estar ahí ya que era sometido a rehabilitación… ahí esta Haruka, Michiru… mis amigas" – Serena recordó que el entierro fue antes de su licenciatura, antes que descubriera que estaba embarazada.

.:Flash Back:.

Serena estaba derramando lagrima tras lagrima, no quiso cubrirse sus ojos su sombrero tapaba su cabello rubio que estaba tomado a una sola moña enrollada. Al mismo tiempo que velaban el cuerpo de su madre también velaban el de la mamá de Haruka y el de los padres de Michiru, fue una ceremonia triple.

Serena lloraba tanto que sintió que su pecho ya no resistía y que perdía la noción del tiempo. Se desmayó.

"¡Serena!" – Sintió la voz de Haruka llamándola desde lejos.

.:Flash Back End:.

Mas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos al recordar que después de eso la llevaron al hospital y ahí descubrió que estaba esperando un hijo ¿Qué podría ser peor? Todo le había resultado mal y se había quedado sola con a penas 18 años, su papá quedó con un trauma físico y mental que lo impedían de realizar las labores de la empresa. Y así sin nadie mas Serena tuvo que madurar rápido y como esperaba un bebé… casarse.

Miró nuevamente la foto del entierro de su madre y ahí vio con sorpresa que entre la multitud estaban los padres de Darien con una niña en brazos con aspecto adormilado. Era sorprendente el parecido con Rini, su propia hija. Trató de buscar a Darien o a Setsuna pero no se veían en la foto o tal vez no estaban.

Repentinamente tuvo un recuerdo fugaz sobre el entierro y ahí si pudo distinguir a un chico de cabellera negra que la miraba con tristeza o lastima. Darien.

"Seguramente es mi imaginación que me esta jugando malas pasadas con los recuerdos" – Tomó otra foto que estaba dada vuelta y al levantarla comprobó que era la foto de su matrimonio. Recordó que tres días después de la Licenciatura se casó. En vez de sus padres fueron sus padrinos Luna y Artemis. En la foto se veía a Artemis mirando con resentimiento a un Diamante tan brillante como sus dientes pulidos. No aguantó mas y tiró la fotografía a la cajita con desprecio.

Tomó más fotos de su niñez, junto a sus padres hasta que llegó a una que la llenó de alegría. Una imagen donde ella estaba en el Hospital junto con su hija recién nacida. El rostro de Rini era arrugado y malhumorado y tenía unas pelusas de cabello rojizo. Esta vez Serena lloró de felicidad al recordar el buen momento, fue un parto sin anestesia…

.:Flash Back:.

"Serena te felicito" – Todas sus amigas la visitaron y trajeron obsequios para el bebé y flores para ella.

"Es igual a ti" – Dijo Rai al ver la cara malhumorada de la bebé.

"¡¡Felicidades a la madre del año!" – Llegaron los hermanos Kou con un gigantesco ramo de flores el cual dejaron en el estante.

"De seguro fue duro el parto" – Opinó Taiki viendo el tamaño de la niña.

"Si, mucho"

De entre todos vio con tristeza a Seiya quien estaba mas lejos, sabia que estaba enojado por sus decisiones ya que siempre ha querido lo mejor para ella y nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que se casara tan joven y menos con ese tipo. Mil veces le propuso ser el padre de su bebé pero Serena jamás podría verlo de otra forma que no sea como un hermano y entre hermanos no se casan… por lo menos no en estos tiempos.

"Seiya…" – Lo llamó la rubia – "¿Quieres cargarla?"

El chico lo pensó antes de aceptar pero finalmente lo hizo y la cargó, solamente que se alejó de todos con la niña. Serena captó que necesitaba tranquilidad así que se propuso mantener la atención de todos centrada en ella. Desde ahí notó que Seiya reía y jugueteaba con la niña sin prestar atención a lo demás.

.:Flash Back End:.

"…Seiya… siempre has sido el mejor"

Finalmente terminó de acomodar todas las fotos y cartas, de entre ellas la que le llamó la atención fue una antigua declaración de amor de Seiya. Guardó todo y se dirigió a buscar todos los chiches y recuerdos que rodaron o rebotaron por todo el piso. Acomodó pelotas, recuerdos de Rini cuando bebé y por ultimo algo brillante… un antifaz….

_18 de junio 1999_

Era la escritura que estaba tras el objeto.

"Este Antifaz es de… ese chico…" – La rubia volteó nuevamente el antifaz para verlo de frente, es de un blanco platinado que con los años de ha desgastado. – "Lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer…"

.:Flash Back:.

Era organizada una fiesta en un hotel solamente para la hija única del matrimonio Tsukino que en dos días cumpliría la mayoría de edad. Igualmente como fue cuando cumplió los quince años le celebraron una fiesta dos días antes para que aquel día especial pudiera pasarlo solamente con su familia en un lugar mas tranquilo.

Ese día era muy especial ya que era la primera vez que Serena organizaba una fiesta de disfraces sacando la idea de una película. Todo había resultado según lo planeado y la festejada no podía estar mas feliz, las bebidas (de todo tipo), la música, las luces y una gran pila de globos plateados, dorados y rosados suspendida en el techo. No podría ser mejor.

Los primeros en llegar fueron sus amigos de toda la vida, entre ellos Haruka y Michiru.

"Waw! Sus disfraces están increíbles" – Los felicitó la festejada.

"Lo siento pero Taiki dijo que se iba a demorar, fue a buscar a un amigo"

"Bueno, no importa" – Serena saltó de alegría – "¡¡Estoy tan feliz que nada podría arruinar este momento!"

"No digas eso porque atraes a la mala suerte" – Le regañó Rai.

Los dos hermanos Kou vestían de novio pero de distintos modelos cada uno. Mina de conejo, Rai de princesa, Lita de vampiro, Amy de enfermera (Holaaa… Enfermera:P) Molly y Kelvin –que en ese tiempo ya eran novios- de Piter Pan y Wendy. Haruka y Michiru estaban vestidas como una príncipe y dama antigua (trajes muy costosos por cierto pero aunque la madre de Haruka lo intentó no pudo convencerla de usar algo mas… femenino)

La festejada era ni mas ni menos que un ángel con un vestido largo de seda con encajes y unas alas muy hermosas.

"Los Ángeles tienen una areola sobre la cabeza" – Dijo Yaten para molestarla.

"Pero la Luna en la frente es mas bonita" – Le reclamó Mina.

"Y para dar un toque misterioso… cha cha cha chan!" – Serena sacó un antifaz y se lo acomodó.

"Sigues pareciendo Serena"

"Estas celosa Rai" – Le dijo Lita. Rai la miró ofendida.

"Bueno, vasta de hablar y comencemos a recibir a los invitados" – Apuró Seiya quien venia de atrás de Serena.

"Si, tienes razón"

La fiesta resultó un éxito, las luces se encendieron, solo una luz de una lámpara gigante de araña iluminaba desde arriba, el resto eran luces tenues que venían de las esquinas inferiores del salón y se reflejaban en el techo. También existía una mesa para los aperitivos por si alguien venia con hambre, todo lo de la noche era gratis.

Todos felicitaban a la cumpleañera por tamaño evento y le daban sus regalos los cuales eran acomodados en una mesa en la esquina.

"¿Quieres bailar?" – Seiya le extendió la mano, fue la única persona con la que Serena aceptó bailar.

Bailaron por horas y de vez en cuando veían a Molly besándose con Kelvin o a Mina con Yaten, pero lo que mas les sorprendió cerca de la media noche fue encontrar a Taiki, que no se dieron cuenta cuando llegó, bailando muy apegado a Amy y esta parecía disfrutarlo. Ambos se reían muy divertidos.

De pronto Serena calló en cuenta que el espacio entre ellos se iba a cortando intencionalmente. Miró a Seiya a los ojos y comprendió sus intenciones.

"Bombón… ¿puedo…?"

Serena lo soltó decepcionada. Seiya trató de retenerla suavemente pero la rubia negó con la cabeza mirando hacia otro lugar.

"Seiya, te lo he dicho muchas veces…" – Y se largó dejándolo muy acongojado.

Ella fue hasta el centro del salón e hizo cuenta que nada había pasado segundos antes. Uno de sus amigos llamó la atención al Dj para que parara la música y cogió el micrófono.

"Esta fiesta está que arde, se recordará por siempre… Pero todas las cosas suceden por una razón y la razón de esta es nuestra festejada…" – Anunció el DJ – "¡Le vamos a cantar la conocida canción de cumpleaños!"

Todos los presentes cantaron el cumpleaños con muchas ganas y cuando terminaron el escenario se iluminó mostrando la silueta de un hombre de estatura baja pero bien formado. Alejandro Sanz. Serena no lo podía creer, esto era algo que definitivamente no se lo esperaba.

Comenzó a cantar la canción favorita de la festejada: _Si tú me miras_.

Al final de la canción se dejó caer sobre todo el inmenso salón los globos que inundaron de magia el momento y sobre el escenario calló un lienzo plateado claro con unas letras de un color gris metálico que decía:

**_Feliz Cumpleaños Bella Princesa _**

El famoso cantante bajó del escenario donde Serena ya estaba a muy poca distancia y se abrazaron.

"Gracias" – Susurró Serena.

"No hay de qué" – Respondió Alejandro y con un beso en la mejilla se despidió de la rubia y posteriormente de todos y se fue.

Llegaron sus amigos a interrogarla.

"Vaya, fue increíble"

"Si que lo fue" – Serena sonrió para si secándose las lagrimas – "Estoy segura que fue mi mamá"

"¡¡Hay me encantaría tener una mamá así!" – Gritó Mina alborotada.

"Serena lo siento" – Se acercó el pelinegro sumamente sentido.

"No te preocupes Seiya, ya se me olvidó… pero no quiero que vuelva a suceder ¿de acuerdo?"

"Si" – El joven sonrió aliviado. – "¿quieres bailar?"

"Será en otro momento, quiero tomar aire"

El ángel dejó el salón para ir a un balcón apartado de la gran bulla, ahí observó la Luna. No sabia porque pero estaba nostálgica, algo intranquila. Volvió a mirar dentro del salón a trabes de las cortinas que eran mecidas por el viento y vio que la gente se divertía mucho, ahí estaban sus amigas todas disfrazadas y felices, pero desde hace un rato se sentía extraña, como con una corazonada que no la dejaba sentirse como sus amigos.

De pronto vio algo que le llamó la atención, un hombre indudablemente vestido de príncipe con una armadura oscura, una capa que le llegaba a los tobillos y un antifaz claro. Aquel sujeto estaba mas cerca que todos al bacón aparentemente buscando algo, de pronto notó que él la vio y se dirigió hasta ella. A cada paso que daba Serena se ponía mas nerviosa, indudablemente el misterioso joven era sumamente atractivo.

"Linda noche… es una lastima que no haya alcanzado a ver el espectáculo de Alejandro Sanz, es que estaba hablando por teléfono en el jardín" – Suspiró y la miró a ella que igualmente tenia antifaz. – "¿Sabes como es la cumpleañera? Un amigo me dijo que es muy conocida, Serenity Tsukino… es que no soy de esta ciudad"

¿Estaba bromeando? Pensó Serena ¿Cómo no saber que ella es Serenity Tsukino y que está de cumpleaños? Pero por alguna razón no quiso decirle.

"Supongo que debe estar adentro" – Mintió como nunca lo había hecho antes, en ese momento quería sentirse común y corriente.

"Si, supongo" – Serena pensó que iba a irse pero no lo hizo. – "No pensaba venir, mi amigo me convenció… pero ahora que lo pienso si no hubiese venido no te habría conocido"

Serena se ruborizó y miró hacia otro lado.

"¿Sabes? Es genial sentirse distinto, disfrazarse para ser otra persona aunque sea solo por una noche"

Esas palabras llegaron muy profundas en el corazón de Serena.

"_Sentirse como otra persona…_" "Si, debe ser especial" – Respondió como un suspiro.

"Eres muy tímida para ser un ángel"

"Y tu muy hablador para ser un príncipe" – Le respondió sin querer.

"jajaja , si tienes razón"

"Lo siento" – Nuevamente su voz fue tímida.

"Hey estamos en una fiesta debemos divertirnos ¿Cuándo habrá otra de estas?"

"_¿Cuando? No lo sé_" – Serena lo miró analíticamente "_No es de la ciudad…_" Lo pensó muy bien y se armó de valor para besarlo. El joven se sorprendió muchísimo, pero el beso duró muy poco. – "Lo siento, no quise… es que" – ¿Qué estaba haciendo? A caso estaba siendo poseída?.

Él no dijo nada, solo se quedaron mirando y como imanes sus labios volvieron a atraerse. Esta vez el beso fue más duradero y mas dulce.

"_Ser otra persona…_" – Se convenció a si misma.

Unos enormes deseos de dejarse llevar recorrieron el cuerpo de la cumpleañera. Lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo a que saltaran el balcón, este no lo dudo y ambos bajaron por una pandereta rodeada por enredaderas como en los cuentos de hadas. Serena aun seguía conduciéndolo aunque su corazón latía a mil por hora, dudando a cada instante de lo que pretendía hacer y a cada instante tomando la misma decisión… seguir adelante.

El sentirse de alguna manera 'profuga' la conducía a seguir, a probarse a si misma. Dieron la vuelta al hotel, en ningún momento miró al chico, solo se preocupaba de pasar desapercibida y él también.

"Quédate aquí" – Serena lo miró por primera vez y una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa se instaló en su rostro.

Se asomó a la entrada trasera del hotel donde le pidió al guardia la tarjeta de la suite especial para ella, luego se volvió a poner el antifaz sin que el muchacho se diera cuenta y lo fue a buscar. En un principio temió que él no estuviera esperándola pero se alivio al verlo ahí, casi en la misma posición que lo dejó. El guardia ya no estaba por lo que pasaron directamente al ascensor que los conduciría hasta el piso noveno.

"¿Adonde vamos?"

"No seas impaciente"

Ahí dentro Serena no aguantó las ganas de probar nuevamente los exquisitos labios del sujeto y al parecer este también sentía la necesidad, solo se detuvieron cuando el ascensor hizo un agudo sonido indicándoles que ya habían llegado. Era la suite privada de los Tsukino que esta vez quedó solo para Serena. En un principio pensó en traer a sus amigos a dormir pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. A penas pasó la tarjeta por la ranura volteó para besarlo pero esta vez mucho mas apasionadamente. ¿Qué más daba divertirse un poco? Se separó de él solo para regalarle una sonrisa picara y seductora, él por su parte hizo lo mismo y Serena casi se derrite. La rubia aplaudió dos veces y la luz se apagó, la única luminosidad entrante a la habitación era la luz de la Luna que por ser Luna llena iluminaba más que otros días.

Serena respiró hondo, ya no se podía retractar pero ¿Quién dijo que quería hacerlo? Es solo que le daba un poco de temor dar el primer paso. De él solo veía el contorno oscuro y sus facciones atenuadas, comenzó por quitarle el antifaz….

El por su parte hizo lo mismo, la tomó fuertemente por la cintura arruinándole la forma a las alas falsas pero Serena no se hizo problema y se deshizo de ellas en un segundo. Lo volvió a abrazar por el cuello acariciando su cabello liso y entrelazando sus dedos en él. Siempre lo quiso hacer como en las películas. Él dejó de abrazarla y llevó sus manos a su propia espalda para sacarse la armadura de tórax junto con la capa y quedar solo con una media negra que delineaba sus curvas y músculos perfectamente, de un vuelo ella se la sacó y descubrió su musculatura fascinada.

El la abrazó con fuerza y de un solo movimiento la sentó en una mesa, sus manos bajaron desde la espalda de la muchacha hasta sus nalgas y las presionó con fuerza atrayéndola mas hacia él, todo eso sin dejar de besarse. Ella se sentía en las nubes con cosquilleos en el pecho a cada movimiento brusco o excitante. Le mordió el labio inferior provocando un gemido por parte de él que la hizo estremecer, sintió como el chico se quitaba los zapatos torpemente y ella de un vuelo arrojó sus sandalias, ambos se miraron y sonrieron por la comparación. Siguieron con los besos hasta que él bajó hasta el cuello y se lleno de aquel perfume suave de su piel, sus manos esta vez lograron encontrar el broche del vestido y este se desprendió del cuerpo de Serena como si solo fuese un cascarón, sintió un poco de pudor ante la situación pero recordó que la luz estaba apagada y que ninguno de los dos podía ver bien el cuerpo del otro.

En ese momento comenzó un juego en el que las ropas de cada uno se desprendía lentamente al tiempo que sus manos exploraban terrenos desconocidos. Fue así como el esplendoroso vestido de Serena calló quedando descubierta. Con mucha valentía tomó la cremallera del pantalón del joven y la bajó, no pudo hacer mas que eso por la vergüenza.

"_No puedo hacer mas… realmente no me atrevo a hacerlo_" – Como si el sujeto hubiese leído la mente de la muchacha se apartó.

"Si no quieres seguir comprendo"

"No me malinterpretes… es solo que me da mucho pudor bajarte…" – Serena apuntó el pantalón y el joven dio una pequeña risilla.

"No es problema" – Se lanzó hacia ella haciendo que la pobre se inclinara sobre la mesa y cuando menos se lo esperó el pantalón del chico ya no estaba.

Ahora si que estaba nerviosa, pero algo dentro de ella, mejor dicho un motivo avivó mas su pasión "_Ser otra persona…_". Los besos siguieron y si Serena creyó que la temperatura no podía subir estaba muy equivocada. Él se subió a la mesa y la levantó por la cintura, Serena tuvo una idea osada y rápidamente se libró de él para cambiar de posición. Lo besó con deseo haciendo que cada vez que se alejara él este se acercara para seguirla, como si fuese una serpiente encantada. Se rió un poco por la comparación y él para recuperar el control volvió a presionarla por la cintura y atraerla hacia su pecho, Serena no podía estar mas gustosa. Se alejó de él nuevamente pero esta vez sus manos recorrieron el dorso desnudo del joven para llegar hasta la tela que cubre su… intimidad. Él en ningún momento opuso resistencia incluso la ayudó a quitarlo, todo esto sin dejar de mirarse con lujuria o besarse.

La mesa era incomoda así que Serena tomó la mano del joven y lo condujo a un cómodo sillón circular donde lo sentó casi empujándolo y se acomodó sobre él. Se deleitó todo lo que pudo estimulándolo y a la vez estimulándose a si misma y disfrutando de los gemidos de placer de su acompañante, ella de vez en cuando también lo hacia pero solo cuando era demasiada la excitación. Las manos de él recorrieron espalda, cintura, caderas, nalgas, muslos, todo, expresando su deseo de poseerla de atraerla pero aun existía un solo obstáculo y eran las pantaletas de Serena, él no encontraba el momento adecuando para bajarlas pero cada vez que sentía el impulso intentaba hacerlo pero las piernas separadas de la joven se lo impidieron. Serena captó esa necesidad y también se percató de lo ardiente de su cuerpo, en especial de _esa _parte.

Sintió un cosquilleo cada vez mas en aumento en la zona de la vagina y en toda la zona erógena pero no acabó de sentir esa experiencia nueva cuando el joven la levantó y la depositó en el sillón suavemente a comparación a como se lo esperaba ella. De ahí ya no se resistió mas y le permitió acabar con lo que obstruía la penetración. Él agitó esa prenda en el aire mostrándose victorioso.

"Ahora si, ya estamos iguales" – Y con una risa se acostó sobre ella.

El momento había dejado de ser tan apasionado ahora que llevaba el momento de la verdad. Serena nuevamente se sintió temerosa pero esta vez no lo iba a detener, dejó que él la guiara, sintió su vagina húmeda por lo que la penetración no seria un gran problema. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, aunque estuviera oscuro ambos sabían que así era. Estaban a unos escasos centímetros de ambas bocas en un momento que pareció una eternidad ya que ninguno parecía dar el consentimiento o preguntar pero ¿hacia falta? Nuevamente Serena tomó valentía y lo besó y abrazó con mucha fuerza indicando que ya estaba preparada.

El momento fue tan corto como una milésima de segundo, su cuerpo se tensó, Serena gimió pero no de dolor sino mas bien por el miedo que le habían metido en la cabeza sus conocidos y amistades.

"Te…" – El muchacho iba a decir algo pero Serena lo bloqueó con sus labios, no quería que se congelara el ambiente, no ahora que estaba en la cumbre mas alta de la experiencia humana.

Lo invitó a seguir y terminar de hacerla suya en movimientos rítmicos llenos de adrenalina, a cada incursión sentía un cosquilleo que la llenaba de placer y el cosquilleo en su zona erógena iba en aumento a tal punto que pensó que no podría seguir. Serena sabia que había pasado mucho tiempo pero hasta entonces solo parecía haber pasado una media hora.

El tiempo pasaba, ambos acariciándose cuanto podían locamente y besando cada centímetro que su boca alcanzaba, de vez en cuando gemidos de placer o estremecimientos. Definitivamente la sensación mas deliciosa que tuvo la suerte de experimentar.

Ambos cuerpo estaban sudados y calientes pero aun seguían hasta que ella notó un cambio significativo en la actitud del joven tanto como en los movimientos, estos se hicieron mas lentos y profundos, los gemidos mas repetitivos. Serena sintió un poderoso incremento de excitación en su zona erógena y necesitó abrazarlo aun más.

Con un último y más prolongado gemido llegaron al clímax, Serena sintió una decaiga en su interior que no la asustó pues ya sabia que eso pasaba pero experimentarlo en carne y hueso es otra cosa. Ambos sintieron que se les quitaba un enorme peso de encima y sorprendentemente a eso sintió un cansancio corporal enorme.

Tiempo después ambos estaban recostados en el mismo sillón, el sudor se había congelado provocando frió en sus cuerpos ahora todo lo anterior parecía un lindo cuento.

"¿Quieres… beber algo?" – Inició Serena un poco tímida.

"Mmm no, te quiero a ti ¿se puede?"

Serena no se esperaba esa respuesta ¿Seria que esta acción dejaría una consecuencia grave? Eso debía evitarlo.

"Eres un fresco" – Lo comenzó a besar nuevamente pero esta vez lo llevó de la mano hasta la cama, abrió las tapas, se recostó y lo invitó de una manera provocadora.

Ambos volvieron a unir sus cuerpos entre las sabanas por un rato más.

Ya llegaba el amanecer a la suite y la joven volvía a ser Serenity Tsukino. Se giró para ver el dorso desnudo de quien fue su primer hombre, no quería pensar que todo fue un error así que se levantó rápidamente sin que se diera cuenta, se preocupó expresamente de no verle el rostro para no tener que reconocerlo jamás. No se duchó ni se arregló, tan solo se introdujo en su traje de ángel como pudo y se dispuso a salir de ahí pero antes de hacerlo vio un antifaz en el suelo, lo recogió y comprobó que no era el de ella así que se lo guardó de recuerdo y para que él no quedara tan desorientado ni confundido le dejó el suyo con una nota en la parte trasera.

_Fue la noche mas increíble… lamento que no nos volvamos a ver_

Bajó por el mismo elevador y fue a la recepción a entregar la tarjeta, también dejó dicho que un _amigo_ se iba a quedar por un rato mas y que si pregunta por ella nadie sabe ni nadie la conoce, esa seria la mejor manera ocultarlo todo.

Todo este tiempo sintió un enorme ardor en su vagina producto del desgarro de su virginidad.

.:Flash Back End:.

La rubia aun podía sentir las mariposas al recordar esa noche de pasión, su plan fue cansarlo hasta que se quedara dormido y así irse sin dar explicaciones, nunca pudo olvidar su dorso desnudo por la mañana ni su cabello azabache desordenado. Todo lo que le quedaba de ese encuentro era el antifaz y su hija, si hubiese podido retroceder el tiempo no habría cometido tantos errores y seguramente su vida seria otra. Tal vez su hija ahora tendría a su padre.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

"¿Qué no está? Pero ¿Dónde fue?" – Darien estaba sumamente angustiado por no poder dar con Serena. Tanto que le costó dar con la mansión Tenou solo para comprobar que fue el mismo sitio donde la vio por primera vez, que estúpido de su parte.

"No te lo diré hasta que me digas que fue lo que le hiciste" – Haruka estaba muy seria esta vez.

Michiru se acercó a la puerta al percibir problemas.

"Tu eres el joven con quien Serena convive"

"Si, soy yo pero díganme ¿Dónde esta?"

"Ya te dije que no te lo diré hasta que me digas lo que le hiciste"

"No es momento para explicaciones pero confieso que cometí un gran error, soy muy impulsivo y--"

"¿La golpeaste?" – Haruka lo tomó de la camisa amenazadoramente.

"¡Por supuesto que no! Jamás haría eso, escuchen yo la amo y si está ahí díganselo, ¡Serena te amo!"

"¡Ten cuidado que Rini está durmiendo!" – Le gritó Haruka más molesta que antes. Lo soltó y casi lo tira.

"Esta en tu departamento, volvió a recoger sus cosas" – Le informó Michiru ante la sorpresa de Haruka.

"¿De verdad? Gracias, muchas gracias" – Darien dio la vuelta y en su apuro por llegar al carro se tropezó pero no llegó a caerse.

Luego se fue a toda velocidad.

"¿Por qué le dijiste Michiru?"

"Pues porque está enamorado y Serena también siente afecto por él, lo noto en su mirada"

"¿Cómo sabes tú lo que siente mi gatita?" – Descargó su enojo con su compañera.

"Haruka deja de protegerla tanto, Diamante esta encerrado y es momento que el corazón de Serena tenga una oportunidad ¿no lo crees? ¿O te gustaría verla con otro maldito hombre que maltrate a Rini?"

"¡Por supuesto que no! Pero eso no quiere decir que la quiera ver con un hombre"

"Eres muy posesiva Haruka ¿crees que Serena querría quedarse sola teniendo la oportunidad de rehacer su vida con alguien que la ame tanto como a su hija? Piensa muy bien lo que dices, no quiero ver a Serena amargada"

"Yo tampoco pero no necesita un hombre para sentirse completa ¿o si?"

"No necesita a un hombre, necesita a _ese hombre, _necesita amar y ser correspondida como siempre lo deseó… ¿Recuerdas cuando nos contaba sus deseos de casarse con un príncipe azul, ser dueña de casa y criar a muchos hijos?"

Haruka bajó la cabeza – "Si, lo recuerdo" – La mujer mas alta cerró la puerta de entrada tras de si y siguió a su compañera.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

"Perfecto, ahora mi auto no está" – Serena comprobaba con rabia que su Citroen Paloma Picazo ya no estaba. ¿Qué haría ahora? – "¿Y si tomo un taxi? Buena idea"

Subió a buscar su maleta hasta el piso del departamento y tomó sus cosas. Cerró la puerta dejando la llave dentro. Iba a comenzar a caminar y se tropezó con su maleta.

"¡Rayos! ¡Tonta maleta!" – La pateó. Era completamente reconocido que con todos los recuerdos frustrados y mas encima convirtiendo a éste en otro deseo frustrado mas, estaba completamente de mal humor, tal vez no tuviera ningún deseo de escuchar a su prima cuando llegue a casa.

"¡Serena!" – Ahí Darien la encontró, se sorprendió mucho al ver que llevaba la misma falda blanca que él le regaló hace tres noches.

"Da-Darien" – Serena estaba mas que sorprendida ¿podría ocurrir algo peor?

Gracias al golpe que la rubia le propinó a la maleta esta se le rompió el cierre y su ropa se esparció.

"Serena, no te vayas, no me dejes" – El joven terminó de subir las escaleras para alcanzarla. – "Escucha, todo esto es un malentendido… digo, no. Pero puedo explicarlo, lo hice sin querer-por favor déjame explicarte"

Serena no sabia que decir ni hacer, luego recordó cuando este le gritó, definitivamente no le gustaría que esa situación volviera a ocurrir y menos estando presente su hija.

"Lo siento Darien, esta todo muy claro, no debí traer a Rini y…"

"No, escucha solo dame una hora…" – Bajó el rostro – "… A mi me cuesta hablar del tema pero si me das tiempo te explicaré todo para que por lo menos… no te lleves una impresión mala de mi"

Serena lo pensó un rato, vio los ojos aguados de él y asintió.

"Pero no será hoy" – Darien abrió los ojos e iba a protestar. – "Han ocurrido muchas cosas. Hoy casi matan a mi prima y debo estar con ella" – A pesar de no querer Darien cedió.

"Tienes razón, comprendo ¿mañana te puedo pasar a buscar?"

"Mañana no, mañana pasaré una tarde con mi hija… hace tiempo que no tengo una de esas tardes"

A pesar que Darien quería protestar no se atrevió, no era el momento además todo estaba reciente y no quería demostrar nada malo. La acompañó con la maleta hasta su auto. A petición de Serena no la llevaría ni la acompañaría hasta donde su prima.

"Serena… lo siento por tu hija, espero que algún día me perdone"

A pesar que Serena hubiese querido sonreírle solo asintió seria, arrancó el motor y se fue.

Al irse Darien sintió que su corazón también se fue con ella al igual que sus ilusiones.

_Como un cuchillo… en la mantequilla_

_Entraste a mi vida… cuando me moría_

_Como la Luna… por la rendija _

_Así te metiste… entre mis pupilas_

Darien se recostó en su cama a pensar en todos los buenos momentos que pasaron desde que llegó… hasta que se fue. Mirar el cielo raso no lo ayudaba en lo mas mínimo, a cada parte que enfocaba la vista estaba ella haciendo algo.

_Y así te fui queriendo a diario_

_Sin una ley sin un horario uuuuuuu…._

_Y así me fuiste despertando_

_De cada sueño en donde estabas tú…._

_Y nadie lo buscaba, y nadie lo planeó así_

_En el destino estaba que fueras para mi_

_Y nadie lo apostaba a que yo fuera tan feliz_

_Pero cupido se apiadó de mí_

_Se apiadó de mí_

_Se apiadó de mí_

_Como la lluvia…en pleno desierto_

_Mojaste de fe mi corazón… ahogaste mis miedos_

_Como una dulce voz… en el silencio_

_Así nos llegó el amor… amor del bueno_

Serena detuvo el automóvil para llegar a un mirador donde los tonos rojizos de la tarde ahora eran violetas y cada vez se ocultaba más el sol por el horizonte. _El Ocaso…_

_Y así te fui queriendo a diario_

_Sin una ley sin un horario uuuu…_

_Y así me fuiste despertando_

_De cada sueño donde estabas tú…_

_Y nadie lo buscaba, y nadie lo planeo así_

_En el destino estaba que fueras para mí_

_Y nadie lo apostaba a que yo fuera tan feliz_

_Pero cupido se apiadó de mí_

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

Serena tocaba el timbre de la mansión Tenou, Haruka le abrió y la invitó a pasar. Cuando Serena se adentró al salón principal encontró a todos sus amigos ahí. Miró acusadoramente a su prima quien venia a su lado.

"Yo no fui, ellos llegaron solitos, y eso que aun no publican esto en los noticieros"

"Tiene razón" – Rai fue la primera en levantarse y se dirigió hasta ella para abrazarla… cosa que la sorprendió ya que la pelinegra se hundió en sus hombros y sollozó.

"Realmente estábamos preocupados, nos comunicamos entre si porque algunos de nosotros recibimos llamadas de Diamante preguntando por ti" – Informó Mina.

"Y lo peor de todo es que llamaba desde aquí" – Añadió Yaten.

"¿Como? Pero Haruka no me dijiste nada de eso"

"¿Cómo querías que te dijera si tu preferiste ir a buscar tus cosas antes de conversar?" – Le aclaró Haruka aun ofendida.

"Lo siento prima, pero ahora estoy aquí"

De pronto sale de la cocina Michiru con Lita y dos bandejas con té.

"¿Qué les parece si nos sentamos y aclaramos los hechos?" – Propuso Michiru y todos asintieron.

"Bueno, yo comienzo" – inició Haruka – "Diamante llegó, tocó la puerta, Michiru abrió y antes que pudiera reaccionar cuatro hombres entraron por la fuerza abriéndole camino al estupido ese… bueno después nos amarraron e intentaron sacar información. Supuestamente alguien le informó que Serena llegó disfrazada pero que nadie la vio salir, entonces creía que era el momento justo para tomarla por sorpresa"

"Si, Haruka no paraba de provocarlo y temí lo peor para ella" – Pasó un momento de reflexión.

"Bueno en ese momento yo pasaba por ahí y me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y se me ocurrió llamar a la policía y tomarlo por sorpresa, la verdad es que nunca pensé que lo pudieran atrapar ya que mi intención solo era que dejaran en paz a Haruka y Michiru"

"Si, no puedo creer como pude ser tan tonto de no darme cuenta de que era él quien me contestó" – Dijo Seiya mirando al piso y maldiciendo ser despistado.

"¿Eras tu?" – Preguntó sorprendida Haruka.

"Si, pero de todos modos como no sabia donde estaba Serena no podía contestarle"

Serena nuevamente se felicitó por jamás haberle dicho su ubicación a Seiya, a veces podía llegar a ser tan inocente.

"Bueno luego ese sujeto llamó al celular de Mina pero como lo dejó en casa lo contesté yo, aunque sinceramente no me fijé el nombre de la pantalla solo contesté y le corté rápido porque estaba sumamente ocupado… a demás ¿Quién manda a Mina de dejar su móvil en casa?"

"Hmmm" – Mina lanzó un gruñido por el comentario de su novio.

"A mi también me llamó no sé si antes que a ustedes pero a diferencia de ustedes yo si le reconocí la voz, solo que como llamó al templo no sabia de donde lo hacia aunque me sonó demasiado amable su voz por eso es que contacté a todos"

"Si, y cuando Rai me llamó a mi me asusté demasiado pues tu novio hace unos minutos había estado en mi casa preguntando donde podía ubicarte y… bueno pensé lo peor, que te habían atrapado y la pequeña Rini…" – Molly estaba muy angustiada y lloró.

Serena imaginó a Darien en casa de Molly.

"Ya, ya Molly, todo esta bien" – La tranquilizó su marido.

Lita aguardó hasta ese momento pues no se aguantó más.

"Les tengo una noticia importante, no se si la tomen bien o mal pero…" – Al decir eso Mina también lo recordó y se adelantó.

"Encontramos a Diamante en el Club 3 para ropa de bebé"

"Y lo peor de todo es que lo vieron con otra mujer y… bueno con las actitudes y el beso de despedida y…" – Añadió Amy quien ya habia sido informada de antemano.

"Ayayayaya! Está claro que este imbecil te engaña con otra mujer y la tiene embarazada!"

"Ohh… me sorprende que sea tan canalla" – Opinó Michiru choqueada.

"Y quizás desde cuando que lo hace" – Refunfuñó Seiya muy molesto.

"La verdad es que eso es lo de menos, es mas, así el divorcio sale de inmediato" – Menospreció la rubia pero igualmente se sintió mal por ser engañada y no haberse dado cuenta o tal vez ni quería darse cuenta.

"Ahh… con respecto a temas legales, hablé con Zafiro y tenias razón, esta bastante cambiado. Les cuento…"

.:Flash Back:.

"¿Y esto?"

"Renuncio, no seguiré siendo abogado de la familia Stevenson"

"Pensé que podrías ayudarme a acabar con la amenaza de tu hermano"

"Ya es suficiente ¿no crees? Al menos alégrate porque no lo defenderé mas"

"Eso se llama huir"

"No me interesa como se llame"

"¿A caso no quieres limpiar tu nombre Zafiro?"

"No quiero problemas"

"¿Y que hay de tus principios?"

"A que te refieres"

"¿Dejarías a un delincuente libre a pesar de que no se arrepiente de sus crímenes? Conoces a tu hermano mejor que yo y sabes que no se detendrá ante nada ya que cree que con el dinero y el status puede manejarlo todo"

"¡Es mi hermano!"

"Es un criminal" – Se levantó de su asiento para encararlo.

"Antes de verlo en la cárcel por mi culpa preferiría verlo muerto"

"¿Le temes?"

"Si…" – No tardó en reconocerlo.

"¿Te ha amenazado?"

"No, pero sé que si lo traiciono no me va a amenazar precisamente" – Una sombra negra se instaló en los ojos del joven.

"¿Se te ocurre una mejor idea?"

"No vine hasta aquí para darte consejos, solo vine a informarte que presenté mi renuncia"

"Escucha, no voy a permitir que Serena corra peligro, ni ella ni la niña ¿No piensas en la niña?"

Zafiro lo pensó un momento

"No me gustaría que le pasara nada a la niña"

"A mi tampoco… así que te doy un poco mas de tiempo para que lo pienses y si estas de acuerdo me contactas"

Taiki salió de la oficina justo cuando la secretaria venia con dos café.

.:Flash Back:.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe**_

Bueno, preferí dejarlo hasta aquí sino se me haría muy largo pero prometo actualizar pronto ok?

**(''·.·_TaNiTaLoVe_·.·'')**

**17 – oct - 2005**


	9. Buenos Momentos

Hola a todos! Estoy muy contenta porque ya se acerca la Navidad :D mi época del año favorita! Este año al fin puedo vestir mi propio árbol porque antes siempre mi mamá se acabronaba y yo me tenia que quedar con las ganas (Si lees esto mami _TOMA CACHITO DE GOMA JAJAJAAJAJA_) ahora este es mi regalo para ustedes y para que me perdonen por no poder leer sus historias aun, aunque ya estoy trabajando en eso…

sinceramente estuve pensando mucho en lo que sería una buena continuación del capitulo anterior y esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer ya que se trata de un "entre acción" que por lo demás aclara algunas cosillas y muestra escenas mas triviales de la vida de los personajes en general. Espero que les guste tal como espero que me guste a mí.

_**Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la genial Naoko Takeuchi, ella es mi ídola! Aunque esta no sea una continuación de su historia los personajes son los mismos… este es mi Universo Alterno de Serena Tsukino y sus amigos! **_

_**Chicas aquí esta mi advertencia, este es un fic dedicado exclusivamente a Darien y Serena… cero posibilidad de otra pareja Aunque si quieren variar lean mis otros fics . **_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**.:El Antifaz de la Luna:.**

_**By: TaNiTaLoVe**_

_**Estarás esperando…. Que un puñado de estrellas te vaya a buscar**_

_**O estarás atascada… en el borde del cielo y no puedes bajar**_

_**No sé… no sé**_

_**Estarás confundida… y no sabes la ruta que llega hasta aquí**_

_**O será simplemente… que no quieres venir…**_

_**¿Que será que no llegas?**_

_**Este mundo ya es duro y más duro sin ti**_

_**¿Qué será porque tardas? **_

_**Van pasando los años y no estas aquí**_

_**¡Corre, salta, despega!**_

_**Dale cura a este amor que no sabe morir**_

_**No me niegues la risa… **_

_**Cúrame con tus alas… Milagro de Abril**_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

(Capitulo 9)

**BUENOS MOMENTOS**

A la mañana siguiente Darien definitivamente entró a la sombría habitación de Serena. Pasó toda la noche debatiendo ese tema. Pese a que no quiso tocar nada para conservar el recuerdo de esa presencia abrió las cortinas para que le entrara un poco de luz.

Nostalgia…

La primera impresión tras hacerlo fue reconocer que Serena tenia gustos bastante infantiles. El dormitorio le recordó al de su fallecida hermana. El ambiente pese a la claridad, tenia un perfume melancólico y sin saber porqué sintió tristeza ¿Sería posible que Serena no quisiera irse? Lo único que tenia presente es que este sería un largo día.

Se notaba que la rubia no se había preocupado de ordenar antes de irse ya que la cubierta de la cama estaba arrugada, el closet abierto y algunos colgadores esparcidos por el suelo.

Tocaron la puerta. Darien caminó lentamente sabiendo de ante mano quien podría estar del otro lado. La cerradura sonó extremadamente maquinal como si fuera tortuoso abrir.

"Setsuna… adelante"

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

_Estoy decidida a recompensar a mi hija, sé que ayer le arruiné uno de los días más especiales en el año pero estoy dispuesta a recompensarla. Mis primas y yo le hemos organizado una gran fiesta, invitamos a todos sus amigos lo que hizo que la mansión se transformara en un jardín sustituto. Gracias al arresto de Diamante pude hacer unos cuantos movimientos en la empresa y le traje a sus personajes favoritos (Aunque debo admitir que me salió muy costoso) las princesas Disney y algunos otros personajes… definitivamente está feliz ya que aun sigue en la edad de la inocencia. Se asombra tan fácilmente. _

_Hoy entré después de mucho tiempo a Nocturne y aunque muchos de mis empleados se sorprendieron al verme se tranquilizaron luego de escuchar en los noticieros el arresto de Diamante. Muchos me felicitaron y otros aplaudieron (al parecer nadie quería al zopenco de mi EX esposo). Cuando entré a mi oficina, como si me recibiera un huracán me enteré de los cambios -que no fueron pocos- que le hizo a mi querida oficina. Tuve que contratar todo un equipo técnico y de limpieza para que de deshicieran de esas esculturas, pintaran y redecoraran el lugar. _

_Lo que mas me sorprende -me preocupa- que es el segundo día consecutivo que veo a Seiya sin su novia y aunque es demasiado pronto para pensar en problemas amorosos ni si quiera quiero imaginarme ser la responsable. Quien si estuvo contenta fue Haruka ya que ahora podría molestarlo cómodamente. Ahora que estoy libre de problemas me dedico a contemplar a mis amigos. Cuantos años tuvieron que pasar para que yo me sintiera en paz y viera realizado mi sueño de seguir junto a ellos como los mejores amigos ¿Quién dijo que no se puede tener mas de un amigo verdadero? Lo cierto es que ahora que tengo esta oportunidad no la voy a dejar pasar. _

Serena se separó un poco de los niños ya que estaban tan contentos con la sorpresa que no faltaba mas. Caminó hasta donde se encontraban la mayoría de las chicas.

"Hace tiempo que no disfrutaba de la tranquilidad plena. Es como si se me hubiera quitado un gigantesco peso de encima"

"Te entendemos" – La apoyó Mina con una copa de ponche en la mano.

"A nosotras nos pasa lo mismo por poder disfrutar de un día agradable contigo… pareciera que estos cuatro años se resumieran en este momento"

"Que profunda…" – Se burló Mina al comentario de Lita.

"Pero una cosa si ha cambiado" – Todas Miraron a Rai – "Ahora tenemos otros intereses igualmente importantes" – Y señaló a Amy quien estaba un poco mas alejada junto a Taiki. No dejaban de coquetearse mutuamente – "Percibo en ellos una relación bien apasionada"

"Jajaja" – Rió Serena.

"Que envidia… Yo daría lo que fuera para hacer que Yaten disminuya sus horas de trabajo, llegara a casa y me tomara fuertemente por la cintura y…"

"¡Mina no seas indiscreta!"

"Rai, tenemos 22 años" – Le recordó Serena. Rai se sonrojó.

"Hay que dejar que Amy se divierta en sus horas libres ya que en la semana le toca muy duro" – Concilió Lita.

"Y pensar que antes de salir de la preparatoria pensábamos en estudiar juntas y trabajar juntas para nunca separarnos" – Comentó Serena concluyendo que el trabajo de Amy era demasiado absorbente y estresante.

"Si, y tener hijos el mismo año para que se divirtieran lo mismo que nosotras jajaja"

"¡Ya regresé!" – Anunció Molly sumándose a la conversa. – "Kelvin ya se quedó dormido así que puedo hablar tranquila"

"¿Y Kelvin padre?" – Preguntó Rai.

"No sé"

"Vaya, parece que con el paso del tiempo se han despreocupado"

"No, Mina no es eso. Es que estamos tanto tiempo juntos que a veces necesitamos respirar y tener mundos a parte para hacer nuestras vidas mas emocionantes"

"Lo importante es que el amor no debe apagarse ¿No?" – Opinó Lita con corazoncitos en los ojos.

"Chicas… ¿De repente no les gustaría volver a la época cuando éramos niñas?"

"Ay Serena no me gusta que pienses en el pasado porque te deprimes y de paso nos deprimes a nosotras" – Dijo Molly.

"El tiempo no puede detenerse y lo importante ahora es estar juntas y pensar lo que podemos hacer el resto de nuestras vidas" – Añadió Amy poniéndose al corriente de la conversación.

"Chicas, si una de ustedes se muere no me repondré"

"¡Nadie morirá! ¡Serena tonta!" – Rai le dio un golpe en la cabeza y aunque a Serena le dolió mucho se contuvo de las lagrimas.

"Gracias Rai, lo necesitaba"

"Cuando quieras" – Le contestó sacudiendo sus manos.

"Nos falta tanto tiempo para ponernos al día, se nota han cambiado y tendré que acostumbrarme jejeje"

"Pues ¿Qué esperas?" – Dijeron todas al unísono.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

"Oye Kou ¿Por qué tan deprimido?" – Llegó Haruka ofreciéndole ponche que él aceptó mecánicamente. – "¿Problemas con tu novia?"

"No"

"¿De trabajo?"

"No" – Haruka perdió la paciencia.

"¡Y esperas que adivine lo que te pasa! ¡Ya! ¡Habla de una vez!" – Si esperaba que Seiya se molestara estaba muy equivocada.

"Es que estoy en una etapa en la que no sé que hacer con mi vida ya que nada de lo que quiero me resulta" – Haruka se ofuscó al escuchar esas palabras e inevitablemente se sintió culpable ya que sabía que una de las cosas que no le resultaron fue Serena.

"Pues, la verdad no sé como aconsejarte… mi vida no ha sido perfecta pero tengo algunas cosas que me hacen feliz"

"Si y perdona que no pueda detenerme pero necesito que alguien me escuche" – Seiya en ningún momento fue capaz de mirarla a los ojos y de vez en cuando su voz temblaba. Haruka reconoció que esta vez el asunto era delicado.

"Descuida te escucho"

"Toda mi vida he crecido a base de ilusiones y una a una las he visto desbaratarse. Cuando era niño lo que más quería era que mis hermanos y yo formáramos un trío musical, quería ser famoso y que el mundo me reconociera por lo que hago. Cuando conocí a mi bombón fue mi mejor amiga ya que ella vio algo en mí que nadie mas podía ver. Ella vio la grandeza que hay en mí a pesar de haber sido un pequeñín y flacucho niño hasta la adolescencia. Cuando andaba con ella no me importaba que me molestaran, prefería que me dijeran cualquier cosa pero que no me apartaran de ella…. Muchas veces dijeron que estábamos enamorados y hubo un tiempo en que lo intentamos pero simplemente la relación entre nosotros no funciona de otra manera que no sea amistad… Serena es lo único verdadero y falso que he tenido alguna vez"

"No seas duro contigo mismo, así son los sentimientos pero la vida sigue y estoy segura que ésta te ha dado infinitas oportunidades que no has sabido ver ya que siempre te has aferrado a un propósito… " – Haruka pensó una palabra suave para definir lo siguiente.

"Ya dilo… imposible"

"Si" – Reconoció resignada.

"Tienes razón y hasta ahora lo reconozco" – De pronto parecía mas cabizbajo que hace unos segundos. Como si de un momento a otro abriera los ojos para darse cuenta de que estuvo equivocado todo el tiempo ¿Hay alguna manera de sentirse peor? - "Me aferré a Bombón y tal vez lo que sentí y siento nunca fue amor sino una admiración o agradecimiento por estar conmigo todos estos años, es por eso que cerré las demás puertas. Ahora siento que pude aprovechar mejor mi tiempo"

"Así se siente ella… ya que cometió el mismo error que tu ¿Ves? Ustedes se parecen, solo que ella ya despertó de su pesadilla… la pregunta es ¿Podrás hacerlo tu?"

"Quiero hacerlo pero me siento desorientado, no quiero olvidar a Bombón porque simplemente no podría vivir estando lejos de ella. No quiero dejarla"

"No tienes que hacerlo y tampoco tienes que buscar desesperadamente a una mujer que se parezca a ella para ser feliz. Lo único que te puedo recomendar es que abras mas los ojos y que mires a tu alrededor cuando caminas, así podrías encontrarle un mayor sentido al mundo que te rodea. La vida no es mala, solo hay que hacer como yo" – Y le dedicó una gigantesca sonrisa.

"Si…" – Seiya lo pensó mejor y una sonrisa picara se asomó en su rostro – "Voy a ser un solieron que convive con un 'amigo'… o mejor dicho gay" – Ese comentario hizo que de la cabeza de Haruka brotaran chispas.

"Eso si que no te lo voy a permitir" – Lo tomó por el cuello – "Si vas a vivir con alguien será con una mujer y tendrá que ser una muy buena mujer… en cuanto a lo mío 'es mi vida ¿OK?' además soy muy feliz"

"Ya ya" – Puso sus manos delante de la rubia para que se calmara.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

"Voy a adivinar ¿Vienes a preguntarme por la niña que viste ayer?"

"Algo así" – Setsuna a penas lo miró y entró. Observaba todo el lugar como si tratara de encontrar algo que ayer dejó por accidente o como si Darien tuviera a alguien escondido.

Darien solo la seguía reconociendo esa actitud tan paranoica que tiene su hermana.

"Es sorprendente" – Setsuna interrumpió los pensamientos de su hermano. – "El parecido que hay entre la hija de esa mujer y MIki" – Darien solo asintió tratando de restarle la importancia que Setsuna le estaba dando al asunto. – "Me gustaría saber quien es el papá de esa niña"

Darien escupió una sonrisa, al parecer había escuchado el mejor chiste del año. Definitivamente su hermana estaba mas loca que de costumbre.

"No te rías Darien Endymion" – Advirtió Setsuna pero este no le hizo caso.

"Es que-es que" – No podía dejar de reír – "Debes estar fumando de la buena"

Setsuna abrió los ojos sumamente ofendida y levantó la voz para que Darien pudiera escucharla con toda claridad.

"¿Sabias que Diamante no es el papá de la hija de tu amiga?" – Darien se atragantó.

"¿¡Que? Es que definitivamente estas mas loca que nunca ¿Qué crees que diría mamá si te escuchara hablando así de la gente?"

"Mamá también lo sabe" – Al escuchar eso Darien se sentó y no pronunció otra palabra. – "Bueno no es algo seguro pero mucha gente que conoció a Serenity hija asegura que Diamante Stevenson y ella se tuvieron que casar apuradamente porque ella estaba esperando un bebé y luego de eso se esparció un rumor de que este no sería el verdadero padre y que el verdadero no quiso hacerse responsable… bueno según las fuentes el verdadero padre tendría como unos treinta años pero eso no es lo que importa"

"Setsuna para de una vez. No quiero seguir escuchándote. Serena no sería capaz de engañar de esa manera a su esposo por mucho que lo odie"

"Sé que es una buena muchacha pero con todo lo que le pasó en ese tiempo es para que una joven de su edad se sienta acorralada. De todos modos si tanto son amigos podrías preguntarle y así me quitas de las dudas" – Setsuna sacó del bolso algún objeto esotérico de aquellos que Darien aborrece.

Darien se puso de pie totalmente enojado por esa actitud tan entrometida.

"¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Crees que le voy a preguntar eso a Serena y mas encima después contártelo a ti? ¿Quieres que te diga lo que pienso de ti? ¡Que eres una entrometida y que deberías casarte de una vez! O por lo menos dejar de actuar como una vieja ociosa"

Setsuna tomó su bolso completamente indignada y se fue.

"Ayyyy que voy a hacer ahora para poder distraerme y dejar de pensar en ti"

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

La semana pasó lenta y tortuosa para Darien. En tres ocasiones fue a buscar a Serena donde sus primas pero o ella no estaba o no había nadie mas que las empleadas ¿Estaría a caso huyendo de él? Una de las empleadas le contó que Rini había vuelto al jardín y que Serena retomaría muy pronto sus estudios ¿Es que acaso ya lo había olvidado y estaba rehaciendo su vida como si nada nunca hubiese pasado?

Ese miércoles en la mañana tomó la decisión de llegar tarde al trabajo ya que antes quería hacer algo de más importancia.

Tomó el camino que en ocasiones anteriores había seguido solo para observar a la pequeña que tanto parecido tenia con su difunta hermana, solo que ahora pretendía algo mas que observarla desde la distancia. Entró al establecimiento y tocó el timbre.

"Buenos días" – Saludó a la mujer de delantal celeste que le atendió.

"Buenos días ¿en que puedo ayudarle?"

"Quiero hablar con Serena Stevenson" – La mujer se sorprendió y Darien se preguntó porque.

"Un momento por favor" – La mujer serró la puerta dejándolo afuera.

Darien esperó unos cuantos minutos y abrieron la puerta, esta vez lo atendió otra mujer de apariencia mayor que la anterior y con una sonrisa demasiado fingida para el gusto de él.

"Buenos días ¿Es verdad que quiere hablar con Serenity Stevenson?" – Darien asintió con un mal presentimiento. – "Lo siento pero esta restringida la visita de cualquier otra persona que no sea Michiru Kaiou, Haruka Tenou o su madre ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Yoo… haré lo que sea pero quiero verla, incluso pueden vigilarme si es lo que desean"

"Lo sentimos pero no es algo que nosotras podamos decidir" – Darien le suplicó y faltó poco para tener que arrodillarse a llorar. La mujer se conmovió, de seguro era algo demasiado importante. – "Aun no me ha dicho su nombre joven" – esta vez con un tono compasivo.

"Darien Chiba"

"Bien… espere un momento" - ¿Esperar? ¿Otra vez? Darien se resignó, solo esperaba que no apareciera otra mujer diciéndole 'Buenos días'

Minutos después apareció la misma mujer con una media sonrisa.

"Bueno, puede verla pero será en el patio y acompañado de una de nuestras parvularias"

"Está bien" – Darien entró contentísimo.

Del momento que entró se sintió extraño. La música del ambiente era completamente alusivo a la niñez con esas historias que escuchaba de niño. Fue escoltado por la misma mujer hacia un corredor, ahí vio una oficina pequeña donde una mujer gorda con un gigantesco grano en el mentón hablaba por teléfono y a la vez lo miraba nerviosamente. Siguieron el corredor donde Darien pudo distinguir un montón de salas con nombres extraños como 'Medio Mayor' o 'Medio Menor'. Para cuando enfocó la vista nuevamente en el pasillo notó que una pequeña de cabellera rosa lo estaba esperando acompañado de otra mujer mas joven.

"Rini, pequeña, este joven quiere hablar contigo" – Darien temió a que la niña no quisiera hablar con él, por eso no dijo ni una palabra. – "¿Quieres hablar con él?" – La niña asintió débilmente.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

"No debiste ir a verla sin mi permiso"

"Si, tienes razón y lo siento, pero sabía que no lo ibas a permitir"

Darien y Serena caminaban saliendo del establecimiento. La verdad es que Serena iba unos pasos mas adelante y Darien luchaba para alcanzarla.

"Tengo a Rini sumamente vigilada ya que aunque Diamante esté preso aun está su familia o algún seguidor" – La rubia pasó una de sus manos por su cabeza intentando relajarse. Se detuvo y dio media vuelta para encararlo. – "Escucha, ahora me estoy haciendo cargo de la empresa y aun me queda mucho trabajo que hacer. Por culpa de ese imbécil he perdido millones, sin contar que _milagrosamente_ desapareció una gran fortuna que presumiblemente está en una de sus cuentas… estoy agotada"

"Si quieres te puedo ayudar" – Serena apenas si lo miró ¿Estaría comprendiendo en verdad la gravedad de el asunto? Por la extrañamente radiante sonrisa de él parecía que tomaba esto con una gran ligereza.

"No… no es por eso que me siento así" – Serena se apoyó en el carro. – "Tengo tantos problemas que no quiero agregar uno mas a la lista. Haruka y Michiru han salido de viaje ya que han pospuesto muchas actividades por mi culpa y no puedo hacerme cargo de Rini, a demás en dos semanas entro nuevamente a la universidad"

"Si quieres puedo cuidarla yo"

A Serena inevitablemente se le pasó por la cabeza la escena de hace unos días y definitivamente no quería ver a los padres de Darien en shock y menos a su hija sufrir.

"No" – Sentenció y Darien comprendió el por qué casi de inmediato.

"Ya conversé con mis padres, además debes comprenderlos también porque ver a la copia de una hija muerta no sucede todos los días y mi mamá tiene un corazón frágil"

"Por lo mismo Darien no quiero ser la causante de un problema peor"

"Pero ya te dije que hablé con ellos y ya comprendieron la situación. Es mas, la quieren conocer" – La esperanza irradiaba por los ojos de Darien y esa sonrisa realmente causaba una reacción interesante en ella.

Serena no sabia porque pero no le desagradaba del todo la idea.

"Quiero enmendar mi error y ya comencé por el principio" – Esas ultimas palabras despertaron en Serena una inmensa curiosidad y algo le olía raro.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Rini ya me perdonó y ahora somos muy buenos amigos"

"Lo dudo" – Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia un lado.

"¡Es verdad!"

"Lo voy a pensar" – Dijo para cortar de raíz la situación. Abrió su cartera para sacar las llaves del carro y a grandes zancadas llegó hasta la puerta del conductor.

"Bien entonces mañana paso por ella ¿Ok?" – Serena solo sonrió, ese Darien definitivamente no se daría por vencido – "¡Además tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente!" – Aquellas últimas palabras hicieron que Serena frenara violentamente.

"Yo te llamo"

"No, yo te voy a ver" – Cortó definitivamente.

Y con esas últimas palabras se despidieron. Darien se quedó un rato pensativo hasta que se fijó en la línea amarilla que sobresalía de la calzada y luego un gran rayón en el pavimento señal inequívoca de llantas desgastadas.

"_Dios que clase de mujer es esta_"

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

"Estos son los informes"

Taiki dejó un folio sobre el escritorio de Serena. Esta silbó sorprendida.

"Al parecer tiene un gran prontuario" – Con sumo cuidado abrió la carpeta.

"No solo eso, Zafiro me ayudó a buscar la mayor cantidad de pruebas que lo involucren en delitos anteriores"

"Espero que no lo dejen en libertad"

"Aunque sus padres ya están interviniendo para que el juez le otorgue libertad provisional nosotros ya dimos suficientes pruebas para que fuera catalogado como un criminal de alto riesgo"

"Menos mal porque Diamante es capaz de escapar sin ningún topo de remordimiento" – Taiki miró a Serena con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Ahora la madre de Diamante tiene que pagar una alta multa por intentar sobornar al juez"

"¿De verdad?" – Serena no pudo evitar sonreír y no es por alegrarse de las desgracias ajenas, esa mujer en el pasado le hizo la vida imposible y consideraba esto como un castigo divino.

"Si. Ah por cierto me gustaría que no comentaras con nadie que Zafiro me está ayudando ya que lo hace en el mas absoluto secreto"

"No hay problema"

"Y otra cosa, te comunico que antes de lo que esperas estarás libre pues el juez está dispuesto adelantar el divorcio ya que es un peligro tanto para ustedes como para sus recursos económicos" – Serena ahora no podía estar mas contenta, se levantó de su asiento y se puso a saltar por todas partes, abrazó a Taiki y lo llenó de besos – "Espera Sere, recuerda que estos juicios pueden durar meses además está el inconveniente de que vivieron juntos hasta hace un mes"

"No importa Taiki, haré lo que sea para librarme de él y de su familia"

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

"¡Brindemos por nuestros sueños hechos realidad!"

"¡Salud!"

Todas las chicas se juntaron en el departamento de Amy ya que ésta les dio la noticia que en dos meses se titulará. Todas además tenían motivos para celebrar y mas aun Serena.

"Por Amy que será la mejor doctora del país"

"Y por lo demás ganarás mucho dinero" – Añadió Mina como comentario gracioso.

"Ay! Por dios Mina, tu siempre pensando en dinero. Mejor te hubieras elegido una carrera que te diera mucho dinero y no actuación que es solo para los que tienen suerte"

"Lita que mala eres" – Sus ojos se aguaron.

"Tenemos que celebrar porque a Rai al fin le tocó algo de suerte"

"¿Es verdad Rai?" – Todas la encararon al escuchar las palabras de Molly.

"Bueno, algo" – La verdad Rai no parecía muy contenta. – "Mi abuelo murió hace dos días y como nadie de mi familia quiere hacerse cargo del templo lo haré yo"

"Lo siento por tu abuelo" – Dijo Amy.

"Pero esa es una fantástica noticia, sin contar lo de tu abuelo" – Aclaró Serena. – "Siempre has querido vivir en ese templo" – La incentivó a lo que todas asintieron.

"Si, cuando era niña, los gustos cambian" – No se notaba para nada entusiasmada.

"Vamos Rai, si quieres te podemos ayudar en lo que sea" – La apoyó Lita.

"¡Si!" – Chillaron Molly y Mina.

"Si, tienes razón además nunca me gustó como el abuelo administraba el templo y yo podría hacerlo surgir"

"Claro, además yo te puedo ayudar" – Serena le guiñó un ojo.

"Además también hay que celebrar por otra gran noticia" – Todas ahora se centraron en Mina ¿Qué gran noticia podría tener ella?

"Apuesto a que Yaten te pidió matrimonio" – Mina se quedó sin habla.

"¡Lita como te odio!"

"¿Entonces es verdad?" – Mina dejó de ahorcar a su amiga para saltar de felicidad.

"¡SI!" – Todas se abrazaron – "Si pero a fin de año cuando él se titule" – Lo ultimo lo dijo mas desanimada.

"Aun quedan como seis meses" – Habló Amy.

"Si y temo que de aquí hasta esa fecha se arrepienta" – Mina se dejó caer pesadamente sobre un cojín.

"Eso depende nada mas que de ti"

"No seas injusta Lita, las relaciones son de a dos" – La reprendió Serena.

"A propósito de relaciones ¿Por qué no has ido a ver a tu novio? Lo dejas botado como si se consiguieran a la vuelta de la esquina"

"No, no es eso" – Serena se sonrojó – "_Les digo o no les digo_" "Lo que sucede es que tenemos o teníamos un problema. Sucede que para el cumpleaños de Rini la familia de Darien se sorprendió al verla y la mamá se desmayó"

"Y eso por que" – Se asombró Amy.

"Lo siento chicas, es que no les conté antes" – Todas se acomodaron como si fuesen a escuchar una historia. Serena se centró mas en señal de que era algo privado que sería recomendable que Rini -que estaba en el dormitorio viendo televisión- no escuchara. Todas quedaron lo suficientemente juntas para escuchar los susurros de la rubia. – "Darien tiene una hermana fallecida y curiosamente se parece mucho a Rini, entonces cuando la mamá de Darien vio a Rini pensó, creo yo, que era algún fantasma o alguna broma, es por eso que decidí volver donde Haruka"

"Pero es nada mas que una coincidencia ¿No?" – Preguntó Amy.

"Por supuesto que si" – Respondió Molly por Serena.

"Sé que Darien tiene algunos secretos y… me dijo que hablaríamos sobre ello para que yo no pensara mal. La cosa es que no quiero que me diga sus secretos sino me sentiré en deuda… yo no puedo decirle todos mis secretos, tal vez piense mal de mi"

"¿Por qué? ¿Tienes secretos?" – Todas le dieron un golpe en la cabeza a Mina.

"Es que no quiero que sepa que Rini no es hija de Diamante porque podría pensar mal de mi"

"¿Desde cuando te importa lo que la gente piense de ti?" – Opinó Rai.

"¿No es obvio? Darien piensa que es perfecta" – Nuevamente Molly respondió por Serena como si le quitara las palabras de la boca.

"¿Es cierto eso?" – Todas miraron a Serena.

"Nos conocemos hace tan poco y ni siquiera tenemos una relación formal, se sorprendería si escuchara que Rini no es hija de Diamante, podría creer que lo engañé o que soy una cualquiera"

"Un error lo comete cualquiera y eso es algo que a su edad debería saber y tu también" – Aconsejó Amy quedamente.

"Además ¿Qué hay de malo en amar a un hombre? Lo malo fue que ese tipo no quiso hacerse cargo de Rini. Le tienes que decir que te enamoraste de un tipo que no se quiso hacer cargo de tu hija y por eso que Diamante te tendió la mano solo que resultó ser peor"

Serena por un momento no entendió de lo que hablaban y estuvo a punto de meter la pata… cierto, se había olvidado que nunca les mencionó la verdad de lo que pasó. Ese secreto solamente lo saben Haruka, Michiru y Seiya. ¿Decirles? Tal vez es demasiado pronto pero se prometió a si misma que algún día se los contaría.

Todas asintieron al primer comentario cuerdo de la noche emitido por Mina.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

Nunca se imaginaron de quien se trataría, sin embargo ya nada les importaba. La cárcel es, como dicen, el purgatorio terrenal.

Aquella tarde fue como revivir una película de horror. El sonido de las cadenas retumbó por el recinto, señal de una inspección mas temprana de lo común o que alguien mas se uniría a la colección de criminales. Un hombre de apariencia física normal y vestimenta formal, sin duda un hombre hermoso pero verlo dio miedo, su rostro deformado por la rabia, amenazas de muerte por doquier, algunos hilos de sangre deslizándose por la nuca y perdiéndose en el interior de sus ropas, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a brotar de ese cuerpo una fuerza sobrehumana que acabaría con los dos guardias estampados contra la pared… un demonio.

Esa actitud pasiva que ha mantenido durante el resto de los días es signo de una rabia acumulada que sería capaz de nublar la razón ¿De que sería capaz este hombre? De todo sin dudar. Es la primera vez que Rubeus "El coleccionista de cabezas" sintió miedo.

Es el horario de visitas y una mujer de cabellera verde y un escotado vestido aparece por el umbral. Muchos de los conscriptos silban deslumbrados por su belleza pero Rubeus puede ver la maldad que irradia de esos ojos esmeralda. Una mujer interesante.

"Esmeralda ¿Cómo es que recién ahora me vienes a ver?" – Diamante Stevenson se pone de pie con suma lentitud.

"Ahora que a mamá le han restringido el paso puedo venir a verte"

"¿Es cierto lo que dijo papá? ¿Zafiro no quiso defenderme?"

"Están todos muy enojados con él y yo no le hablo… ya no va a visitarnos"

"Cobarde" – Escupió con mucho resentimiento.

"Quien es ese" – Preguntó la mujer señalando a un hombre con quien su hermano comparte la celda. Aquel estaba sentado en el borde de la camilla con su rostro semi cubierto por el manto oscuro de la sombra. Sus ojos asombrosamente rojizos, de impresión decidida y confiada estaban fijamente clavados en ella.

"Rubeus" – Supo su nombre pero no porque el mismo sujeto se lo hubiese dicho. - ¿Has sabido algo de Serena?

"Solo lo que ya suponía que iba a pasar. Regresó como dueña de la empresa y deshizo tu poder para hacerte cargo, está dispuesta a todo con tal de verte podrido aquí. Con respecto a la mansión Tsukino… aun no se ha metido ahí, solo mandó a alguna gente a que la cerraran y despidieran a la servidumbre. De seguro no quiere regresar ahí por el momento" – Esmeralda se asomó aun mas al barrote para mencionar lo siguiente en el mas absoluto secreto – "A propósito, tus hombres alcanzaron a llevarse algunas de tus posesiones antes que los detectives allanaran la mansión. El resto de tus pertenencias están sirviendo como pruebas en tu contra y a favor"

"Pero supongo que alcanzaron a sacar el proyecto ¿No?" – También en un susurro casi inaudible.

"Si, no te preocupes, me he encargado de esconderlo muy bien"

"Me alegro ¿Cómo está Zara?" – Ahora habló como si nada.

"Bien. Se está quedando en casa por el momento, es un buen elemento y espero que tu plan salga bien"

"Tu preocúpate de seguir mis instrucciones" – Contestó molesto por la intromisión.

"Estas perdido hermanito, solo espero que un milagro te saque de aquí"

"No te preocupes, ese milagro viene mas pronto de lo que crees" – Miró de reojo al sujeto que estaba aun fijamente pegado a la hermosura de mujer con quien conversaba su compañero de celda.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

Darien torpemente abrió la puerta del departamento, estaba oscuro, como odiaba tener que hacer horas extra. Antes de llegar al interruptor tropezó con algo que sonó como un trozo de papel pisado "Malditas cuentas" pensó. Encontró el interruptor, iba a seguir de largo pero de pronto recordó que las cuentas llegan al buzón y no a la puerta, entonces supuso que sería algo importante y rogó con todas sus fuerzas para que fuera una nota de su querida Serena.

"¡Si!" – Saltó de felicidad como una adolescente. Encendió la cafetera y se fue al sillón donde se lanzó como un niño. Contemplo el sobre a contraluz antes de abrirlo: _Serena _

No podía estar mas ansioso, quería creer que era una buena noticia aunque también existía la posibilidad de que fuera una mala. El corazón latía muy a prisa.

_**Ven a buscarla a las 8:30. Te espero **_

Como toque decorativo le añadió a la nota un sinnúmero caritas de conejos y Lunas nuevas.

De repente a Darien se le vino a la mente un recuerdo corto pero crucial. Aunque no dudaba que fuera solo una coincidencia creyó que sería la excusa perfecta para revisar el baúl de los recuerdos.

Fue a su dormitorio con el sobre en mano, lo dejó sobre la cama y se dirigió a un armario. En la parte mas alta había un pequeño cofre con los recuerdos de su niñez. Odiaba abrirlo y no creía que fuera el momento adecuado para revisarlo, solo quería encontrar algo que sabia muy bien, estaba a la mano. Sacó del cofre una caja compacta y alargada, alguna vez ahí reposaron la gargantilla y los aretes que alguna vez su padre le regaló a su madre en uno de sus aniversarios. Ninguna joya pero los objetos que ahí guardaba valían lo mismo o más.

"Aquí está" – balbuceó y se sentó en su cama.

Abrió la cajita, solo esperaba que los objetos no se hubieran deteriorado con los años. Suspiró aliviado. Dentro de la cajita reposaba un antifaz que le perteneció a la aventura mas grande que ha tenido en su vida. Por un segundo la imagen de aquel ángel se le pasó por la mente pero la borró de inmediato, el solo hecho de pensar en otra mujer lo hacia sentirse infiel.

_**Fue la noche más increíble. Lamento que no nos volvamos a ver**_

A cada lado de esa angosta frase estaba dibujado un conejo. No quería hacerlo pero un impulso superior lo obligaba a comparar los dos dibujos, como buscando la mas mínima esperanza. Los comparó y eran bastante similares pero ¿Qué importancia tiene un pequeño conejo para determinar si son la misma persona o no? Por supuesto que nada.

"Me estoy volviendo loco" – Se reprochó ya que se había jurado desde que empezó a conocer a Serena y descubrió sus sentimientos hacia ella que jamás volvería a soñar con aquella misteriosa mujer. Lo malo es que muchas veces las ha confundido y teme ver en Serena la sombra de ese recuerdo.

Iba en el proceso de guardar el antifaz cuando notó algo muy particular. La letra 'V' en ambas es parecida. "Paranoico" se reprendió pero dijese lo que dijese no sirvió para detener su curiosidad. Nuevamente comparó las notas en algo que para él sería más importante que un simple conejo.

Era sorprendente ver el parecido de algunas letras, en algunos casos las mismas curvas o los mismos espacios, pero en otras era muy distinta. Eso sin duda lo confundió.

"Soy un verdadero tonto… y me río de Setsuna"

Guardó más que rápido la evidencia y se deshizo nuevamente de los recuerdos.

"Mañana es el gran día, compartiré un día con Rini ¿Pero porque estoy tan contento? Debe ser porque siento que en ella hay un trozo de mi Miki… estoy cansado de buscar en las otras personas trozos de mi pasado, debo renovarme" – Se le vino a la mente la conversación que tuvo con Rini. – "Eres una pequeña diabla"

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

Entró sumamente respetuoso porque aunque la dueña de casa no esté se sentía con pesar la presencia imponente de la prima mayor de Serena. La empleada ofreció algún bocadillo pero Darien lo rechazó amablemente, estaba tan ansioso que no era capaz de tragar nada por el momento.

"Rini espera" – Darien solo pudo distinguir un huracán color rosado invadir el living y luego volver por el pasillo. El cuarto quedó destrozado y la sirvienta suspiró derrotada.

Darien estaba ayudando a la mujer a ordenar cuando Serena salió con una Rini totalmente domada y peinada.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?" – Preguntó la rubia un poco desencajada.

"Oh todo está bien" – La mujer hizo una leve inclinación y se retiró dejando a Darien con las damas.

Él quedó sumamente asombrado al ver a Serena. Esta se tomó el cabello y se lo ató a una coleta baja e inclinada hacia el lado, su vestimenta era semiformal de color blanca.

"Eestas cambiada" – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Darien porque "Viva" no era la palabra indicada si quería anotar un punto a favor. – "Hola Rini, estas muy cambiada hoy"

"Si, mi mamá me hizo estos odangos para parecerme a ella" – Serena se ruborizó.

"Cuando era joven los usaba" – Añadió Serena. – "¿Nos vamos?"

"Si" – Rini se soltó de la mano de Serena y fue hasta donde Darien y tomó la suya. – "Si me divierto me buscas mas tarde" - Tanto Serena como Darien se asombraron al escucharla a decir eso. Serena se sintió orgullosa de tener una hija tan elocuente.

Aunque todos salieron juntos de la mansión se separaron en los coches pues cada uno tenia un destino diferente.

"¿Sabes Rini? Tengo una sobrina un poco mayor y podrían ser amigas ¿Qué opinas?"

"Esta bien" – Rini llevaba su Luna pelota.

"_Solo espero que Hotaru quiera ser amiga de Rini porque ella es muy extraña_"

Darien pasó todo el camino riéndose tontamente.

"Y… ¿Qué opinas?" – Darien la invitó a bajar del carro y le mostró la casa de sus padres.

"…"

"…De la casa"

"Está con muchas flores"

"Si, son de mi mamá, le encantan las flores, si quieres después le pides que te regale una"

"Enserio" – Rini pareció mas animada.

Darien le ofreció la mano a Rini y esta la aceptó. El portón de la residencia estaba lleno de enredaderas cosa que asombró mucho a la pequeña pero no le dio miedo, nada de eso le dio miedo. Caminaron por un sendero que los llevaba a la puerta de entrada pero antes de llegar esta se abrió y salió una mujer de cabellera verdosa con reflejos rojizos reflejados al sol.

"Que alegría que hayan llegado" – La mujer no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas pero de felicidad, saludó a Darien con dulzura y luego se inclinó a la altura de la niña. – "¿Cómo te llamas preciosa?"

"Serena" – Respondió tímidamente ya que no estaba acostumbrada a la emotividad de personas desconocidas. – "¿Quieres venir conmigo?"

Pero Rini no respondió, solo quedó mirando fijamente hasta la puerta de entrada donde una niña de cabellera oscura la observaba fijamente. Rini aun sin responder soltó la mano de Darien y caminó hasta llegar frente a frente donde la otra niña.

"Mi nombre es Rini" – Se presentó quedamente.

"Me llamo Hotaru" – La otra niña hizo lo mismo pero un poco fría.

Después de ello ninguna de las dos niñas saludó a nadie, ni siquiera Hotaru a Darien que siempre cuando lo veía se alborotaba de felicidad. Eso sorprendió a los adultos pero atribuyeron ese fenómeno a la circunstancia pues ni una de las dos se conoce y deben sentirse incomodas o por lo menos eso pensaron la primera hora ya que después de ello ambas niñas aceptaron muy bien.

"Es increíble, Hotaru juega con ella. Es muy difícil que ella acepte a alguien, es muy solitaria" – Comentó Setsuna regresando de algún lugar. Ya no estaba enojada, arreglaron ese asunto hace días.

"Lo que me sorprende es que la niña se haya adaptado tan bien a este lugar"

"Es cierto, pensé que le daría mucho miedo"

"De seguro están destinadas a ser amigas" – Opinó Setsuna al tiempo que sacaba una rebanada de pan y la untaba en mermelada.

"_Y ese fue el comentario astral de la mañana… aun me quedan muchos mas_" – Darien se dijo a si mismo.

"¿Aun tienes que ir a trabajar?" – Preguntó su madre.

"No quiero ir, prefiero trabajar el sábado para cubrir este día"

"Me parece bien" – Reflexionó la mujer.

"¿A donde vas mamá?"

"Quiero ir a verlas jugar" – Nitsuko desapareció.

"Hiciste bien en traer a la pequeña, Mamá se siente bien y apuesto que querrá verla todos los días"

"Lo que me preocupa es que piense que es Yumiki"

"No, mamá jamás las confundiría, no es como tu… debe sentirse como abuela por segunda vez"

"¿En verdad piensas eso?" – No sabia porque pero se sintió bien al escuchar esas palabras.

"Claro, pero con una hija de Miki"

"¿Y con un hijo mío?"

"Pues primero busca al tuyo y luego hablamos"

"O.O" – Darien escupió su leche. – "_¿Por qué no te asesiné cuando tuve la oportunidad?_"

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

Rini ahora está llegando a la mansión Tenou, viene acompañada de Darien y Hotaru. Al visualizar la puerta notaron que ahí está Serena separándola. Rini baja del auto para saludar a su mamá y está muy contenta.

"Mira mami la señora Nitsuko me regaló estas flores" – Rini separó unas cuantas y se las pasó a su mamá – "Toma ahora las dos tenemos flores"

"Gracias mi amor ¿Te divertiste?" – La pequeña asintió y sonrió.

"Se portaron muy bien y ahora son amigas" – Hotaru estaba muy contenta, también llevaba una flor en su cabello.

"Me alegro mucho, espero que no te haya causado problemas"

"Nada de eso, nos divertimos mucho y espero que esto se vuelva a repetir cierto niñas" – Las dos gritaron un "¡Si!" con mucha energía.

Serena lo miró amenazadoramente.

"Si, se volverá a repetir" – Dijo Serena para que el animo de las niñas no se cayera al suelo. – "Tendré que hablar contigo" – Le dijo a Darien entre dientes.

"¿Que?" – Darien simuló no haber escuchado.

"Hasta pronto" – Se despidieron ambas niñas.

Darien se acercó hasta el oído de Serena.

"Hasta mañana" – Susurró.

Serena se sonrojó. Cerró la puerta y tras de ella chilló

"¡Como lo odio!" – ¿Pero en verdad lo odiaba? O solamente impotente por no poderle decir que no.

Al rato…

"Estoy muy contenta" – Serena estaba preparando a Rini para acostarse.

"¿Lo pasaste muy bien?"

"Si, la señora Nitsuko hizo un postre muy rico y con Hotaru jugamos mucho ¿Puedo ir mañana también?"

"No lo creo hija, pero pasado mañana tal vez si" – Rini no pareció muy contenta ya que sabia que ese 'tal vez si' era una evasiva.

"Oye mamá, ya sé como se llama la niña que pienso" – Serena sabía que la palabra 'pienso' significaba 'sueño'

"¿Y como se llama?"

"Miki"

Serena no supo como reaccionar ¿Cómo se debe reaccionar en estas ocasiones?

"¿De verdad?" – Serena trató de estar tranquila. – "Y ¿Cómo es ella?"

"Es una niña como yo"

"La mamá no entiende" – Serena cada vez estaba mas asustada. – "Rini, mejor te acuesto, debes tener mucho sueño"

Serena acostó a Rini y esta se quedó dormida rápidamente. Luego Serena se fue a su habitaron y se recostó a pensar.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe**

Jajaja hice record en terminar este capitulo en dos días jejeje.

Este ultimo tiempo en especial desde la ultima semana estoy en crisis post rehabilitación NECESITO INTERNET Y LO NECESITO AHORA! No puedo estar solo una hora en Internet, necesito estás mucho mas rato ya que hago muchas cosas. Ahora me siento completamente desconectada y solo espero poder subir este capitulo a tiempo.

Me gustaría saber de ustedes y poderles escribir, hay una chica que me ha escrito reviews muy bonitos que me anima mucho y no he tenido la oportunidad de devolverle el favor o de saludarla y me siento muy mal… ni siquiera me acuerdo de su nombre pero tengo presente su mensaje y gracias a ella soy fuerte.

Ayer obligué a mi mamá a que se eligiera una bonita tenida de ropa y se la compré (me van a creer que mi mamá no se compra ropa hace mucho tiempo? Es que ella siempre ha preferido gastar el poco dinero que tiene en comprar comida y vestirnos a nosotras) ahora me siento bien, ya recompensé a la ñora.

Estoy escribiendo desde la casa (como siempre desde estos últimos meses) así que no podré responderles los comentarios pero les mando un gran saludo y les deseo una Feliz Navidad.

A mis queridas lectoras les pido que no se olviden de leer mi reciente obra: Metamorfosis, crisis de adolescencia, va en el comienzo pero va a estar muy bueno jejeje.

**(''·.·_TaNiTaLoVe_·.·'')**

**19 – Dic - 2005**


	10. Helios Tsukino

_**Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la genial Naoko Takeuchi, ella es mi ídola! Aunque esta no sea una continuación de su historia los personajes son los mismos… este es mi Universo Alterno de Serena Tsukino y sus amigos! **_

_**Chicas aquí esta mi advertencia, este es un fic dedicado exclusivamente a Darien y Serena… cero posibilidad de otra pareja Aunque si quieren variar lean mis otros fics . **_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**.:El Antifaz de la Luna:.**

_**By: TaNiTaLoVe**_

_**Estarás esperando…. Que un puñado de estrellas te vaya a buscar**_

_**O estarás atascada… en el borde del cielo y no puedes bajar**_

_**No sé… no sé**_

_**Estarás confundida… y no sabes la ruta que llega hasta aquí**_

_**O será simplemente… que no quieres venir…**_

_**¿Que será que no llegas?**_

_**Este mundo ya es duro y más duro sin ti**_

_**¿Qué será porque tardas? **_

_**Van pasando los años y no estas aquí**_

_**¡Corre, salta, despega!**_

_**Dale cura a este amor que no sabe morir**_

_**No me niegues la risa… **_

_**Cúrame con tus alas… Milagro de Abril**_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

(Capitulo 10)

**HELIOS TSUKINO**

Pese a todos los intentos Rini no consiguió un "Si" que le permitiera visitar el día de hoy a la señora Nitsuko y a su nueva amiga Hotaru. Sin embargo se conformó con la promesa -casi obligatoria- de su madre a llevarla el día sábado a la residencia Chiba.

Serena partió a la oficina donde sabía que aun le quedaba mucho trabajo por terminar, lo bueno es que cada día tenía mas deseos de ir. Por toda la empresa se rumoreaba el profundo cambio que ha tenido la 'jefa' ya que, si bien la vieron llegar profundamente devastada el primer día, no tardó en ponerse al corriente con el trabajo y lo mas sorprendente fue la sonrisa a flor de piel -además del cambio de look- que regalaba a todo aquel que se le cruzara ¿Sería posible que el solo hecho de separarse rejuveneciera a la triste y sombría Reina Serenity? Eso es lo que muchos piensan pero sin duda lo que mas sorprende a su secretaria y mano derecha es el sinnúmero de oportunidades que la ha sorprendido hablando sola o riéndose por nada o SUSPIRANDO.

El amor…

"Buenos días señora Serena"

"Dentro de poco seré nuevamente Señorita y espero que les quede claro" – Anunció con un jubilo casi exagerado.

"Serena te esperan en la oficina"

"¿De verdad? ¿Y quien es?"

"No lo sé, nunca lo había visto antes"

"Ah" – Serena sonrió picadamente "_Seguramente es Darien_"

Dándole las gracias a Eli se adentró en la oficina pero lo que encontró ahí era lejos lo que Serena imaginó.

"Artemis" – Esa visita solo podía significar una cosa.

"Buenos días señorita Serena" – Hizo un gesto de saludo muy conocido por la joven.

Serena no supo que decir ni hacer, es mas, quedó estática.

"Tal vez deberíamos comenzar por un abrazo" – Si… definitivamente ese era un buen comienzo. Serena no lo dudó un segundo y se lanzó a los brazos cariñosos de Artemis, uno de los mayordomos de la mansión Tsukino. Más que mayordomo siempre fue parte importante de la familia.

"Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos" – Pronunció la rubia entre lagrimas.

"Si, el tiempo se nota en ti" – el hombre contempló el cabello y el rostro de la rubia con añoranza. – "Eres una rosa e todo su esplendor ¿A quien debo este cambio?"

"Jeje" – Serena se ruborizó – "Se nota que a pesar del tiempo sabes todo lo que ocurre en mi vida"

"Si y tu sabes ya a que se debe mi visita ¿No?" – La sujetó de los hombros cariñosamente.

"Si" – Respondió mecánicamente.

"El señor Helios se ha recuperado casi completamente y quiere verte"

"¿En serio?" – Aunque Serena se puso muy contenta por la noticia anticipaba una larga conversación entre ambos con muchos tirones de orejas por parte de su amado padre.

"Es bueno que sepas que pese a todos los intentos no podrá volver a caminar"

"Me lo suponía, pero me conformo con que me recuerde y haya asumido todo"

"Fueron cuatro años muy difíciles para él, créelo"

Fuera de la oficina Darien iba llegando con un inmenso ramo de flores para la persona mas maravillosa que ha conocido. Estaba dispuesto a robarle tiempo como sea.

"Disculpe, la señorita Tsukino está ocupada en este momento"

"No se preocupe, estoy seguro que querrá verme" – Darien le guiñó un ojo a la mujer cosa que la hizo sonrojar.

Darien encontró la puerta entreabierta y aprovechó para echar un vistazo por sea caso estaba en algo demasiado importante. La vio parada a unos dos metros de distancia con un hombre de cabellera blanca y de un traje igualmente blanco. Este la tomaba de un hombro mientras que Serena bajaba la mirada.

"Es importante que sepas que tu padre quiere saber la verdadera historia de la pequeña dama y tu deber es decirle quien es el verdadero padre"

A Darien le latió el corazón muy rápido, se sintió como en una teleserie venezolana. ¿Decepcionarse? Estaba seguro que no lo estaba pero si un poco desencajado, de todos modos no es algo muy educado escuchar tras las paredes y definitivamente no entraría prepotentemente a exigir la verdad ¿Qué hacer?

La mujer al ver que Darien se quedó estático con el puño levantado a punto de tocar la puerta decidió ayudarlo. Caminó y tocó la puerta de la oficina pero como esta estaba junta decidió empujarla de inmediato poniendo en evidencia la presencia del joven de cabellera oscura.

A Serena no le costó mucho comprender la situación: La palidez en su rostro, el ramo de flores en la mano izquierda a punto de caer y esa mirada de culpabilidad.

"Darien…"

"Lo siento, estas ocupada… volveré mas tarde" – Dio la media vuelta y se marchó rápidamente. Serena quiso alcanzarlo pero no podía dejar a Artemis solo y decidió que después arreglaría la situación personalmente.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

"Ese muchacho… por lo que vi se conocen muy bien, las flores seguramente querían decir algo ¿es tu nuevo novio? Me parece algo precipitado para mi gusto" – Ambos salían de la empresa con rumbo al estacionamiento.

"Darien no es mi novio Artemis pero si tuviera que decidir entre Diamante y él obviamente lo elegiría a él… además ¿Qué hay de malo en querer comenzar de nuevo?"

"Y que hay del joven Seiya" - ¡Otra vez la misma historia! Serena suspiró resignada.

"Somos amigos"

"Vaya ¿Ya te olvidó?"

"Lo dudo, pero sabes que nunca lo veré de otra forma" – Le recordó a lo que Artemis se cruzó de brazos.

"Bueno, Luna te comprende y por eso te encuentra toda la razón, pero en mi caso siempre pensaré que el joven Seiya fue y será el mejor esposo, además de un buen padre para la pequeña dama"

"Jajajaja Artemis ¿Tan pronto llegas me recomiendas mi mejor futuro?" – Le reclamó entre risas, sabia que él nunca cambiaría.

"Tienes razón, no debo hacerlo, pero como segundo padre para ti me preocupo"

"Y estás en todo tu derecho… pero no hoy" – Pidió.

Serena invitó a Artemis al carro, sabía que si no, de seguro se irían en metro o en taxi como es costumbre del hombre.

"Por cierto tal vez es bueno que sepas que Luna y yo estamos casados"

"¿¡Qué?" – Serena sacudió el carro violentamente pero eso ni intimidó a Artemis quien ya estaba suficientemente acostumbrado a esa clase de consecuencias. – "¡Pero como no me avisas!"

"Si lo hicimos pero esas cartas jamás llegaron a su destino"

"¿Y como lo sabes?" – Serena lo miró incrédula.

"Por tu reacción" – La rubia se calmó un poco pero aun se sentía confundida ¿Cómo es posible que ella nunca se haya enterado de algo tan importante? – "También tenemos una hija. Su nombre es Diana y es seis meses menor que la pequeña Dama"

"Eso no es justo, me debiste avisar"

"Recuerda que prometimos que no volverías a saber de nosotros si te casabas con Diamante Stevenson y ahora que estás separada es otra historia"

"No es justo" – Repitió enojada. – "¿Cómo que seis meses menor que mi hija?"

"Pues, cuando partimos con el señor Helios Luna ya estaba embarazada y aunque ella te quiso contar e incluso te mandó postales y otras cosas tu jamás respondiste"

"Nunca las recibí" – Le recordó malhumorada. – "Uff como pasa el tiempo"

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

Darien obligatoriamente fue a trabajar aunque hubiera dado cualquier cosa por reportarse enfermo, incluso pensó en ir donde su amigo Ricardo a pedir alguna licencia… pero decidió que la mejor forma de sobrellevar una noticia de tamaña importancia era trabajando.

Lo peor de su condición era tener que darse cuenta que Setsuna siempre tuvo la razón y que él solamente fue un tonto que creyó ciegamente, aunque no se sentía mal por creer en ella sino porque se daba cuenta de lo humana que es.

"Darien, deberías irte"

"Papá, no te sentí llegar ¿Por qué dices eso?"

"No estás rindiendo nada" – Le señaló toda la oficina y Darien se dio cuenta de que en todas esas horas a penas había comenzado el trabajo. – "No te preocupes, te cubriré con tal que me cubras mañana"

"Está bien" – Después de darle un beso en la mejilla a su padre tomó su chaqueta y salió.

¿Qué hacer ahora? No sabía, lo único que tenia claro que encerrarse en su habitación era sinónimo de tortura sicológica. Quería distraerse y evitar pensar mal de Serena, necesitaba algo que le tomara toda su atención. Una señal… algo.

De pronto sin saber cómo llegó hasta el frontis de un hotel muy conocido. Antes hubiese pasado de largo pero ahora quería hacer algo que no se había animado hace mucho tiempo. Estacionó su carro.

.:Flash Back:.

Perezosamente abrió los ojos, la luz del sol le molestaba. No reconocía la habitación por lo que supuso que lo vivido esa noche no fue solo un sueño. Se sentó pero las cosas no sucedieron como pensaba, la joven con la que pasó la noche ya no estaba ¿Dónde estaría? Eso era lo de menos ya que estaba seguro de que volvería.

Se levantó semidesnudo para contemplar el paisaje de Tokio en la mañana. Aplaudió fuerte para contemplar que las luces se prendían, la tecnología es sorprendente. Apagó las luces con dos aplausos. Entró al baño de la habitación dispuesto a darse una ducha suponiendo que posteriormente a eso encontraría a la joven sentada en la cama, tal vez con el desayuno. Eso no ocurrió.

Ya estaba completamente resignado a que la joven volviera temprano y lo peor de todo es que se había dado cuenta que tenia tan solo una hora para volver. Debía vestirse deprisa y lo único que tenia a mano era el disfraz de caballero sudado. Hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando recordó que olvidaba el antifaz, no es que lo necesitara demasiado pero lo quería dejar de recuerdo. No lo encontró por ningún lugar pero si encontró el antifaz de la joven sobre la mesa con un lápiz cruzado.

"Que extraño…" – Lo tomó y lo contempló, se dio cuenta que en el reverso habían unas inscripciones con letra bastante pequeña y unos dibujos bien graciosos en sus extremos.

**_Fue la noche más increíble. Lamento que no nos volvamos a ver_**

Darien se desinfló. Al principio no le importó demasiado pero pasando los minutos necesitó saber de que se trataba la situación, se sintió engañado. Definitivamente las cosas no iban a quedar así.

En la suite nunca encontró algo que le dijera de quien pertenecía, ni ropas, ni documentos, absolutamente nada y para colmo cuando decisión salir la puerta se cerró tras él y no pudo entrar mas. Bajó el ascensor profundamente disgustado, en ese momento la hora era lo de menos. Se abrieron las puertas y lo primero que vio fue la recepción en la entrada del frente. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que la joven lo había llevado por una entrada mas oculta.

"_Debe ser alguien muy importante, tal vez mayor… no es solo una niña_" – Lo dedujo recordando el cuerpecito de la chica.

Se acercó al mesón de atención decidido.

"Disculpe señor ¿Me podría decir quien es el dueño de la Suite del ultimo piso?"

"Es…"

"Ya se fue y pidió que su identidad no fuera revelada" – Un hombre de mas edad con el cabello un poco blanqueado interrumpió las palabras del recepcionista. Darien no lo podía creer.

"Espere, espere ¡Se trata de una niña! Tiene que decirme quien es"

"No" – y con una ultima mirada de advertencia hacia el recepcionista el hombre desapareció por una misteriosa puerta.

"Dígamelo por favor" – Suplicó Darien aun sabiendo que por mucho que rogara nunca lo sabría… o al menos no en ese lugar. La pregunta era ¿Dónde buscar?

.:Flash Back End:.

_Nunca la pude encontrar… o más bien no pude continuar con la búsqueda ya que unos cuantos días después decidimos ir a los Estados Unidos a probar un tratamiento que le alargara la vida a mi hermana. Ese año para mí fue el peor de todos. _

Caminó hasta la recepción. Aun recordaba muchos detalles aunque el hombre que ahora estaba atendiendo era distinto al de hace mas de cuatro años. ¿Preguntar o devolverse? El tema estaba cerrado, tiene a Serena y eso es lo único que debería importarle.

Serena le recuerda tanto a esa misteriosa mujer, es como si paranoicamente la viera en cada acto, en su letra, en sus dibujos, en su cabello, en el espejo, en sus sueños y en sus pesadillas. ¿Se estaría volviendo loco? ¿Sería que un hombre como él no estaba hecho para disfrutar de una relación amorosa? ¿Por qué aun tiene que doler?

"Señor ¿Puedo ayudarle?" – Darien volteó al escuchar esa voz dispuesto a decirle que no necesitaba nada y que se iría de inmediato pero lo que salió de sus labios fue otra cosa.

Es el mismo hombre de hace aquel tiempo. Ahora está algo mas viejo y arrugado pero aun puede reconocerlo.

"Quiero hablar con usted"

"No entiendo porque señor, que yo sepa no nos conocemos… o tiene algún reclamo en contra del Hotel" – Contestó pasivamente.

"No, no" – Se excusó de inmediato. Tal vez había sonado demasiado acusador en preguntar. – "Es algo privado y tal vez no lo entienda si se lo explicara…" – Comenzó a enredarse.

"Si gusta puede seguirme y así ordena sus ideas" – Lo invitó con el mismo carácter pasivo casi implacable.

_Ya estoy en esto y no puedo retractarme, además este hombre a estas alturas no me recordará y si le puedo sacar al verdadero dueño de la suite en aquella época podría tener alguna referencia para… solo para saber porque no pienso buscarla. No por el momento. _

El hombre lo condujo por la misma puerta misteriosa en donde desapareció aquella vez y comprobó que se trataba solo de una sala de estar donde lucían algunos sillones de apariencia cómoda, una chimenea grande como la de los cuentos y algunos retratos y otros cuadros. Sin duda un ambiente acogedor.

"¿Desea que le sirva algo de beber?"

"Oh, no muchas gracias" – Aunque el ambiente era agradable Darien venia a algo muy puntual y la espera lo hizo inquietarse.

"Veo que tiene mucha prisa o demasiada curiosidad" – El hombre le regaló una media sonrisa sin perder la compostura. – "Pero no lo culpo. Nadie me visita desde hace muchos años así que de vez en cuando me permito tratar lo mejor posible a las personas creyendo que a su vez me entregaran un poco de su amabilidad…"

Darien no sabía si lo que el hombre trataba de hacer era hacerlo sentir lastima o alargar la espera, de todos modos lejos de sentirla Darien se impacientó mas. El hombre se acercó con una tasa de te. Se vio obligado a aceptarla.

"Desde que murieron mis mas grandes amigos estoy solo en este lugar y lamentablemente hace mas años quedé viudo y no tengo hijos. Es una verdadera lastima. Debí hacerle caso a mi mujer" - Tomó un sorbo de su té y Darien aprovechó de hacer lo mismo notando el delicioso sabor.

"Yo… ehh, yo hace unos años, casi cinco para ser mas preciso estuve aquí, en el hotel una noche un veintiocho de junio" – Pausó para escuchar lo que el hombre diría pero este no dijo nada. – "Esa noche hubo una fiesta de disfraces organizada por una chica que al parecer era bien importante pero ese no es el tema" – El hombre asintió lentamente como un siquiatra escuchando a su paciente, Darien se sintió algo tonto. – "Bien" – Dijo forzadamente – "Esa noche conocí a una mujer que en ese tiempo se disfrazó de ángel y me llevó hasta la suite del quinto piso, la que cubre toda la planta"

"Sé a cual se refiere" – Darien se sintió un poco mas tonto. Claro ¿Cómo no lo iba a saber si trabaja aquí?

"Oh, si por supuesto" – Se disculpó y volvió tomar aire. Ya que comenzaba a perder la paciencia consigo mismo. – "Yo quiero saber a quien pertenece esa suite o a quien perteneció en ese tiempo"

"Ahora la Suite Rey no pertenece a nadie pero… si mal no recuerdo yo prometí que no diría nada"

"¿¡Que? Entonces usted recuerda todo y me tuvo aquí haciendo el ridículo" – Se paró precipitadamente y lo encaró.

"Yo recuerdo que fue usted quien quiso relatarme los hechos" – En ningún momento el semblante del hombre desapareció. Era horrorosamente pasivo.

"¡Eso sucedió hace casi cinco años! Yo necesito esa información"

"Comprendo. Esa suite perteneció a unos muy queridos amigos míos, lastima que murieron"

"¿Murieron? ¿Eso quiere decir que ella está muerta?" – Tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba saber y en cierto modo se sintió mejor, pero de todos modos se sorprendió mucho. No esperaba una noticia así.

"No exactamente" – Aclaró.

"Si no está muerta entonces dígamelo por favor" – Darien se inclinó ante el hombre quien estaba sentado justo en frente. – "La he buscado durante años y quiero saber donde encontrarla, que fue de ella, si signifiqué algo para ella alguna vez"

"Ella se casó y tiene un hijo" – Dijo el hombre en palabras que parecieron puñales en el corazón del pelinegro.

Darien bajó la cabeza unos momentos para pensar. Luego volvió a mirarlo esta vez con los ojos aguados.

"Dígamelo por favor, haré lo que sea, lo que sea" – No importaba que estuviera casada, el solo hecho de conversar con ella lo haría olvidarla o tal vez desilusionarlo para que así pudiera continuar con Serena sin ese fantasma.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

"Deberían volver a la mansión Tsukino" – Dijo Serena bajando se su carro y analizando la fachada del edificio en donde estaba hospedado su padre.

"No creo que sea lo mas recomendable sabiendo que aun se percibe el pestilente aroma de Diamante Stevenson"

"Si, eso es razonable" – Serena siguió a Artemis quien la condujo por la entrada y luego por el elevador.

"Don Helios se alegrará mucho al verla, es su sueño desde que recobró la conciencia" – Comentó con una sonrisa pequeña pero destellante.

"Espero que no se le quite esa felicidad al verme. Lo he decepcionado demasiado"

"…"

Llegaron hasta el destino. Artemis caballerosamente le ofreció la mano a la rubia para que lo siguiera. Tocó la puerta tres veces y luego esperaron hasta que se escuadrón unos pasos desde la lejanía. Una mujer conocida para ambos abrió la puerta.

"¡Ahh! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puedo creerlo!" – Se lanzó a abrazar a Serena sin siquiera mirar a su esposo. Este solo negó con la cabeza. – "¡te ves bellísima! Eres toda una mujer"

"Yo también te extrañe demasiado Luna, demasiado" – Ambas lloraron abrazadas por un rato hasta que la mayor se alejó suavemente invitándola a pasar.

"Ven, estamos muy contentos de tu visita y quiero que conozcas a alguien ¡Diana!"

Se escuchó a la lejanía el ruido alborotado de pasos cortos a toda velocidad y luego por un corredor apareció la pequeña figura de una niña de cabellera gris y enormes ojos también grises. La pequeña se intimidó y quedó quieta.

"Diana acércate, ella es Serena"

"¿Serena? ¿La hija del abuelo?" – Preguntó con inocencia.

"¿Abuelo?" – Esta vez fue Serena la que tenia la duda.

"Abuelo le dice a Don Helios de cariño"

"Ahhh, entiendo"

La niña se acercó aun tímida y la saludó de la misma manera.

"No te preocupes Serena, ella es así con toda la gente extraña, ya verás que cuando se conozcan bien se llevarán excelente"

"Si, lo sé" – Dijo con una sonrisa.

De repente por el mismo corredor de donde apareció la pequeña Diana se asomo un hombre en silla de ruedas escoltado por Artemis. Serena fue victima de miles de emociones mientras el hombre recién coincidía con su mirada.

"¿Serena?" – Pronunció Helios.

"Papá" – Serena no lo dudó un segundo. Aunque hubiesen pasado los años y el aspecto cambió un poco aun seguía siendo el mismo.

Serena caminó hasta llegar en frente de su padre y en un acto descontrolado se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar con todo lo que sus ojos podían. Llanto amargo que contagió al hombre y sin duda al resto de la familia.

"Mamá ¿Porqué todos lloran?"

"Lloramos de felicidad hija, de felicidad"

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

"¿En verdad quiere conocerla?"

"Si, eso es lo que quiero"

"¿Por qué tanto interés si tan solo se vieron una vez?"

"Pero eso fue suficiente para que jamás me la pudiera sacar de la cabeza"

"No sé que decir… pero supongo que tiene derecho a saberlo ¿No es cierto? Después de todo han pasado casi cinco años y ella no debe recordarlo… además solo tenia dieciocho años"

"¿Dieciocho años?" – Realmente estaba espantado ¿Una mujer de dieciocho años fue capaz de jugar con él y hacerlo caer como a un niño?

"Así es, y me sorprende que hasta ahora no sepa de quien se trata si fue exactamente ella quien organizó la fiesta de disfraces y mas aun la hija de mis mejores amigos que días después murieron"

Se sentía estúpido, tonto. Teniendo la verdad así de cerca nunca la pudo ver. Que ciego fue, era tan obvio ¿Quién mas podría haber tenido tantas facilidades dentro del hotel? Pero aun tenía una duda que más que duda era una confusión y aunque no lo quería creer y aunque se empeñaba en no creer algo en su corazón no le permitía descartar esa posibilidad. Tal vez siempre lo supo.

"Después de ellos la suite pasó a ser de los Stevenson ¿Los ubica?"

"¿Eh? Si, los ubico"

"Claro, porque la única hija del matrimonio tuvo que casarse apuradamente debido a su embarazo. Fue 'la comidilla del pueblo' durante mucho tiempo ¿Y cómo no serlo? Si mas encima es la dueña de…"

"No siga por favor… no siga" - ¿Por qué le dijo que se callara? ¿No quería seguir escuchando? ¿No quería saber el nombre de esa mujer? ¿O es que prefería que ella misma se lo dijera ahora que estaba más que seguro? Tal vez era así.

"¿No? ¿Por qué no? ¿No era usted quien quería saberlo? Bueno de todos modos no le he dicho el nombre de la joven y si no quiere saber mas eso me deja libre de culpa. Ya no he roto ninguna promesa" – El hombre se puso de pie y lo invitó cortésmente a salir. – "Me da mucho gusto que me haya visitado y si cree que por viejo me he convertido en desmemoriado… creo que ya le he demostrado que no es así. Le deseo suerte y una cosa mas" – Lo tomó del brazo antes que saliera – "Me gustaría que le dijera a esa desconsiderada que sería bueno que se haga un espacio en la agenda para venir a visitar a un viejo amigo de la familia" – Esta vez Darien si pudo ver una gran sonrisa radiante en el rostro del viejo. Pero a penas si pudo despedirse.

Si antes quería hablar con serena y explicarle su pasado ahora era doble el propósito, sea como sea le sacaría la verdad y de una vez por todas se acabaría su sufrimiento. Aunque no podía negar que el hecho de descubrir la verdad lo llenaba de una felicidad peligrosa e incontrolable ¿Cómo actuar? ¿Odiarla o amarla aun más? Si algo ha aprendido en el transcurso de su vida es a escuchar y estaría dispuesto a hacerlo.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

Serena hablaba entre lagrimas lo mucho que lo ha extrañado, lo mucho que le hizo falta y lo mucho que sufrió todo el primer tiempo al saberse sola.

"Tantas malas decisiones que tomé. Si hubieras estado a mi lado de seguro no habría sido tan tonta… pero no fue tu culpa y ahora me alegro que estés aquí conmigo para que conozcas mi vida y veas lo bien que me hice cargo del legado de mamá y también para…. Para que conozcas a mi hija papá" – Esto ultimo lo dijo con timidez ya que sabia lo moralista que era su papá.

"Yo también me alegro de estar aquí y lamento no haberme podido recuperar tan pronto como hubieses querido. Fui un tonto ya que sabia que tu madre nos había dejado y eso era un golpe muy duro para mi… solo quería morir pero ella me lo impidió, ella sabía que tenia que hacerme cargo de su tesoro mas grande… tu" – Serena volvió a estallar en lagrimas.

"Los decepcioné, les fallé a todos incluso a mamá y mas a ella ya que me casé con un hombre malo y tardé demasiado tarde en poder desligarme… fui cobarde y dejé que me utilizara"

"Lo bueno es que ya pasaste por esa etapa y liberaste a tu hija del martirio al cual tu misma te estabas aferrando para castigarte por tus malas decisiones… yo también soy así. Yo no quería recuperarme y pensaba que quedar en condición vegetal o encerrarme en mi mismo era mi castigo por no poder salvar a mi mujer pero luego comprendí que había algo mas importante que mi mujer me obsequió y fue en ese momento que recordé el porque sigo vivo. Tu hiciste lo mismo, recordaste que tienes un tesoro mas grande porque luchar y darle un futuro mejor y abriste tus alas y eres libre"

"Gracias papá" – Ahora si sentía que podía morir en paz. Aunque sabía que su padre algún día retomaría el dichoso tema estaba tranquila. Le diría la verdad.

"Como ha pasado el tiempo" – Dijo Don Helios para cambiar de tema. – "Han pasado casi cinco años y ya estoy repleto de canas, pareciera ayer que aun te veía con tus odangos que tanto me gustaban ¿Aun tienes a esos amigos tuyos de la infancia?"

"Si, aunque alguna vez creí perderlos me di cuenta que siempre estuvieron cerca mío y solo era cuestión de estirar la mano para que ellos pudieran tomarla. Soy verdaderamente feliz acompañándolos en sus sueños"

"¿Aun quieres estudiar arquitectura?"

"Ya lo estoy haciendo. Dentro de poco estudiaré mi segundo año"

"Me alegro mucho por ti ¿Dónde esta tu hija?"

"Está en el jardín y precisamente la quería ir a buscar para que almorzáramos juntos. Estoy segura que querrá conocerte"

"Y yo conocerla a ella ¿Se dan cuenta Artemis, Luna? Soy abuelo, ya soy abuelo"

Serena sin dudar salió del condominio para buscar a su hija mas temprano, la ocasión lo ameritaba. Solo que cuando llegó encontró coincidió con alguien mas que venia llegando desde el otro extremo.

"¿Darien? ¿Por qué--?"

"Serena, Hola" – Aunque la saludó de manera mas distante y fría, de pronto la abrazó fuertemente. Luego de la misma manera la soltó.

"¿Sucede algo Darien? Te noto extraño ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Venia a buscar a Rini para que después fueras al departamento a buscarla y así pudiéramos hablar"

"¿Pensabas avisarme?" – Esta vez Serena lo miró con recelo.

"Obvio, pero primero quería pasar a buscarla para que ya no pudieras decirme que no"

"Es una lastima, ya tengo planes con ella" – Serena lo embistió sin poder ocultar mas su felicidad. – "¡Mi padre volvió Darien! ¿Entiendes? ¡Mi padre volvió! ¡Después de cinco años está aquí conmigo!"

"Pe-pe"

"No, Darien ahora no te lo puedo explicar pero prometo pasar por el departamento cuando vuelva y explicarte todo ¡Estoy tan feliz!"

"Me alegro" – Aunque en verdad no lo estaba ¿No que había muerto? – "Entonces te espero ¿A las 7?"

"Yo te llamo" – Lo volvió a abrazar nuevamente estallando de felicidad. Darien notó que había llorado ya que sus ojos aun estaban hinchados.

Serena entró al jardín al tiempo que Darien se subía a su carro y emprendía marcha a su hogar. La tarde se le haría larga.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

Como era de suponer el llamado no llegó a las siete sino a las nueve

"_Lo siento Darien es que se me pasó la hora y Rini está tan feliz jugando con Diana -después te digo quien es ella- seguramente llegaremos un poco mas tarde y ya sabes que Rini tiene que dormir así que te prometo que mañana hablaremos ¿ok?"_

¿Cómo podían torturarlo de esa manera? Su mente divagaba por todos lados. El baúl de los recuerdos estaba esparcido por toda la cama y el antifaz junto a la última nota ambas escritas a mano reposaban en su pecho. Pensar. Lo único que podía hacer en estos momentos era pensar.

Ring ring

Su celular estaba en el living y no tenia deseos de ir por él.

Ring ring

Era ya la tercera vez que llamaban ¿levantarse o no? Ya era demasiado tarde, había dejado de sonar. Si lo hacía una vez mas contestaría.

Ring ring.

"¿Hola? Ohh… eres tu"

Rato después Darien estaba en un conocido restaurante para él. Alguien le tocó el hombro y este volteó para encontrar al dueño del llamado urgente.

"Kakyuu, que gusto verte" – Una exuberante pelirroja estaba en frente a él. Cualquiera en el lugar de él hubiera caído a sus pies pero Darien la conocía muy bien.

"Igualmente mi querido Darien"

"Así que ya volviste de tu viaje. Quien lo diría, yo creía que tu sueño era imposible y ahora te veo convertida en una arqueóloga" – Ambos estaban disfrutando de unos tragos sentados en la mesa donde siempre iban a comer.

"Si… he debido soportar de todo pero aquí estoy ¿Aun recuerdas lo bien que lo pasamos?"

"Como olvidarlo" – Media hora después la pelirroja ya mostraba signos de ebriedad. Darien aun estaba sobrio y recatado.

"¿Aun te gusta el chocolate caliente por las mañanas?" – La mujer ahora estaba echada en la mesa.

"Siempre ha sido así"

"Ya ves, han pasado dos años y has cambiado mucho. Estas mas guapo y yo estoy llena de polvo y moretones"

"Jajaja con polvo y moretones aun sigues siento bella"

"¿Aun lo crees así?" – La mujer de momento pareció ida, pero súbitamente respondió. – "A veces me arrepiento de haberte dejado, tal vez si me hubiese quedado a tu lado habrías terminado queriéndome de verdad"

"Kakyuu…" – Posó una de las manos sobre el hombro de la pelirroja.

"Déjame, a veces me pongo así… soy tan débil ante el alcohol" – Aunque Darien notó que sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lagrimas.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

Esta resultó ser una mañana fresca y para la rubisima jefa de Nocturne, era el renacer del fénix. Se dio cuenta que al ver a su padre no extrañaba tanto a su mamá ya que sabía que ella estaba presente de alguna manera.

Por fin se había dado cuenta de ello.

Y como si de iluminaciones religiosas se tratase se dio cuenta que no cumplió la promesa hecha la noche anterior. Se dejó caer en la cómoda silla y pensó en la mejor excusa, tal vez disfrazar un poco la verdad o simplemente confesarle que lo olvidó ¿A que hombre le gustaría saber que lo han olvidado? Ella sabe que él le ama, sus primas se lo ha dicho millones de veces y se siente ahora como si tuviera un billete de lotería ganador y no tuviera el más mínimo interés en cobrarlo.

Suspiró pensando en lo absurdo de la comparación.

Lo llamó pero algo le decía que no contestarían, tal vez su sexto sentido. No contestó. ¿Llamarlo al trabajo? Sabía que era muy temprano para que él estuviera ahí y de todos modos jamás supo el número.

¡Dios! Que feliz estaba, nada podía opacar la felicidad que irradiaba su ser, incluso la gente notaba una belleza inexplicable y fuera de lo común.

Tomó las llaves del carro y decidió darle las explicaciones correspondientes en persona, tal vez con eso vería que está verdaderamente avergonzada y así aprovecharía para contarle un poco mas sobre su padre y la familia escondida que aun le quedaba.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

"¡Darien!"

El pobre hombre saltó asustadísimo al escuchar un feroz grito de reclamo. Casi parecía que el tiempo se había retrocedido ya que esta clase de "Buenos días" era solamente costumbre de… ella.

"ay… ¿Qué te sucede ahora?" – Respondió el pelinegro desperezándose.

"Sucede que el despertador está sonando y tu ni si quiera te das por advertido ¿vas a trabajar?"

Solo entonces Darien giró su cabeza y ahogó ese molesto ruido. Entonces volvió a mirar a Kakyuu.

"Si, hace un tiempo que trabajo con papá"

"Oh" – Aunque ese "Oh" vino acompañado de una mueca de desagrado o reprobación. – "Estoy calentando agua, yo también tengo que salir, no he visto a mis padres… jejeje… que curioso, vine a verte a ti antes que a mis padres. Bueno de todos modos ellos ni saben que estoy aquí y de seguro me van a retar por desperdiciar mi tiempo y mi carrera… tu los conoces ¿verdad?" – Y mientras Darien oía una voz a lo lejos se levantaba lentamente.

Pronto pasó al lado de la chica y se introdujo al baño.

"¡Oi que molesto!" – Y junto a otras maldiciones mas se fue a la cocina a preparar el resto del desayuno.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que tocaron la puerta ¿Serían los padres de Darien? Dejó el mantel y fue a abrir la puerta.

"Oh, pensé que eras otra persona ¿Qué buscas?" – Fueron las palabras de la joven al notar que la persona que estaba en frente no era quienes creía. Era una rubia vestida de traje y con unos inmensos ojos de confusión.

Serena podía ser despistada algunas veces y podían olvidársele cosas pero tenia la sensación de haber visto a esa chica en algún lugar y si la trataba con esa confianza tal vez se conocían.

"Bu-Busco a Darien" – la chica arqueó una ceja tratando de encajar algunas piezas. La observó de arriba abajo y luego sin decir más se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

En la mente de Serena pasaban una y mil ideas de quien podría ser esa mujer ¿familiar, prima, hermana perdida, amiga… novia?. Como fuera dudó en pasar. Algo le oprimía el pecho, señal inequívoca de un mal presentimiento.

Finalmente pasó, no se iba a quedar con la curiosidad.

"Y… tu ¿Qué eres de _él_?" – Se detuvo para encararla ¿decirle que es la novia? Pero si Darien le ha dicho otra cosa quedaría en el papel de tonta.

"Soy amiga" – Lo pensó mejor – "Una _muy _buena amiga"

"Oh" – Ese 'oh' también venia acompañado de una mueca de desagrado. – "Ha cambiado bastante desde que nos divorciamos"

Serena abrió los ojos sin poder evitar la sorpresa.

"_Claro, es comprensible que muchos sucesos de su vida los ignore completamente ya que no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar ¿pero porque tenia que llegar ella ahora? Justo cuando soy mas feliz… supongo que estoy siendo duramente castigada por hacerlo esperar_"

Con los ojos empapados en lagrimas y ocultando la mirada se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de poder abrirla fue atajada del brazo.

"No te angusties" – Esta vez la joven estaba seria. – "Es una broma… es soltero"

Serena sintió que se liberaba de un gran peso y suspiró disimuladamente. En ese momento la cara de la pelirroja volvió a ser hostil.

"Pero no te hagas ilusiones ya que pronto dejará de serlo, esta vez vengo para quedarme" - Solo entonces Serena pudo recordar algo mas de esa joven.

También en ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió dejando que el vapor inundara el pasillo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe: **

¡¡¡Hola!

Al fin me digno a actualizar… es que la vez pasada actualicé muy rápido y ahora no tuve tiempo para terminar de hacer este capitulo. Espero puedan perdonarme por ello. ¿les gustó el capitulo? Si, yo también lo noté, está lleno de sucesos nuevos e interesantes, pero del siguiente en adelante iré desenredando esta maraña de ideas. Jejeje solo ténganme paciencia.

Oh Oh oh! Últimamente donde no he podido escribir (es que mi computadora también se puso en huelga) se me han ocurrido nuevas ideas que están exigiéndome salir a la luz y no podré evitarlo por mucho tiempo, es que tampoco es la idea llenarme de fics y no poder terminarlos, así que me apuraré un poco mas con los capítulos de este y de otros fics mas que tengo y así podré iniciar una nueva historia.

¿Se dieron cuenta que ya llego un año con esta historia? ¡Un año! Por dios que no he avanzado casi nada con esta historia y siendo que ya podría llevarla en el capitulo 20… es que soy algo mediocre ¡Pero prometo cambiar este año ya que me he puesto las pilas y voy a estudiar señores! ¡Si! Ya no mas año sabático, ahora que soy independiente ("") de mis padres puedo comenzar con otra etapa importante de mi vida que es el estudio universitario.

Voy a estudiar diseño grafico y voy a ser completamente feliz!

Como les iba escribiendo ya llevo un año completo con esta historia y debo confesar que soy muy feliz ya que con esta supe que tengo buenas ideas a parte de lo que es el universo Sailor Moon y que soy buena escritora ¡gracias chicas! Este triunfo propio es en gran parte (si no es que en mayoría) gracias a uds!

Estoy tan feliz… tan feliz y tengo tanta determinación en mis decisiones que a partir de hoy estoy a dieta jejejeje (solo espero aguantar uu)

Bueno como en este ultimo tiempo no he podido responderles sus reviews (Hoy tampoco) prometo que cuando tenga Internet (Tranquilas que ya falta poco, no pienso estudiar sin Internet) les responderé todas sus preguntas y pasaré un DIA o varios chateando con uds para aclararles las dudas y contarles sobre mis nuevos planes.

Ah! Les doy un aviso para todas aquellas que leen estas historias y que son amantes de la pareja S/D y que les gusta el misterio hasta el final o quienes les gusta la pareja S/S que igual seré un poco benevolente, que hace algunos meses atrás inauguré una muy buena historia, un universo alterno donde las chicas son jóvenes en etapa adolescente, con las mezclas de sentimientos y todas esas cosas que nos pasan cuando somos jóvenes (incluyendo las taquicardias al ver un chico bonito jejeje) la historia se llama Metamorfosis (Como el primer volumen del manga Sailor Moon) se las recomiendo, es que en los primeros dos capítulos tuve muchos lectores pero en el tercero muy pocos y me anduve deprimiendo pero acabo de actualizar junto con esta para que lo lean y me suban el animo o me digan que es un asco y así la saco n. 

Ya ya ya… me voy, y de paso descansaré mis manos que arden de tanto escribir.

Hasta el prox capitulo!

**(''·.·_TaNiTaLoVe_·.·'')**

**26 – Ene - 2006**


	11. Intriga

_**Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la genial Naoko Takeuchi, ella es mi ídola! Aunque esta no sea una continuación de su historia los personajes son los mismos… este es mi Universo Alterno de Serena Tsukino y sus amigos! **_

_**Chicas aquí esta mi advertencia, este es un fic dedicado exclusivamente a Darien y Serena… cero posibilidad de otra pareja Aunque si quieren variar lean mis otros fics . **_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**.:El Antifaz de la Luna:.**

**By: TaNiTaLoVe**

_Estarás esperando…. Que un puñado de estrellas te vaya a buscar_

_O estarás atascada… en el borde del cielo y no puedes bajar_

_No sé… no sé_

_Estarás confundida… y no sabes la ruta que llega hasta aquí_

_O será simplemente… que no quieres venir…_

_¿Que será que no llegas?_

_Este mundo ya es duro y más duro sin ti_

_¿Qué será porque tardas? _

_Van pasando los años y no estas aquí_

_¡Corre, salta, despega!_

_Dale cura a este amor que no sabe morir_

_No me niegues la risa… _

_Cúrame con tus alas… Milagro de Abril_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

(Capitulo 11)

**INTRIGA **

El vapor se esfumó y Darien salió con una toalla amarrada a la cintura. Su actitud era de lo más normal hasta que se percató que no estaba solo y que la escena dejaba mucho para la imaginación.

"Se-rena ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?"

"Nada" – Y con esa ultima palabra salió del departamento dando un portazo.

No. No se iba a quedar presenciando esa historia y menos se iba a quedar escuchando explicaciones frente a ella ¿Por qué ella tenia que responderle de esa manera? Desde que la vio le cayó mal ¿Qué se lo va a quitar? Eso lo veremos, cuando a Serena Tsukino la retan hay que atenerse a las consecuencias, pero tampoco se iba a arrastrar ante Darien.

xxx------xxxx------xxx

"¿Qué le dijiste Kakyuu?" – Dijo seriamente Darien entendiendo que eso era una advertencia.

"¿Yo? Absolutamente nada, pero creo que verte salir de la ducha en esa facha le dio a entender que tenemos _algo_" – Ese algo salió muy coqueto de entre sus labios.

"¿Y porque debería pensar eso?"

"No sé ¿Es tu novia?"

"No. Aun no… pero no falta mucho para que lo sea" – A esas alturas el juego de inocencia había acabado. La quijada de la joven pelirroja llegó hasta el suelo.

"¿Estas hablando en serio? Claro, tienes razón, después de todo ha pasado mucho tiempo y tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida" – Se entristeció pero Darien la conocía a la perfección y no iba a caer en sus juegos de manipulación.

"Oye Kakyuu, en verdad me agradó mucho tu visita y recordamos viejos tiempos y lo pasamos bien pero me dijiste anoche que tenias que ir donde tus padres y pienso que es mejor que te quedes con ellos ya que Serena podría pensar mal y no quiero tener problemas con ella" – Era doloroso pero tenia que ser duro con ella aunque estuviera en contra de todos sus principios, siempre estuvo a merced de todos sus caprichos pese a que no la amaba así como ama a Serena.

Kakyuu se limpió sus lagrimas de cocodrilo, pese a todo era una mujer digna, además existían muchas otras maneras de conquistarlo. Tomó sus cosas así como su bolso y salió del departamento pero antes Darien la tomó del brazo y le susurró al oído.

"Si buscas a Serena o sé que le has dicho algo malo no te perdonaré" – Ella se soltó bruscamente pero el le volvió a llamar la atención. – "Apropósito, devuélveme la llave" – Pero ella salió del departamento sin hacerle caso alguno a la petición.

Luego que se dio cuenta que estaba solo suspiró aliviado.

"Esto de hacerme el duro realmente me cuesta" – Fue a vestirse a su dormitorio.

xxx------xxxx------xxx

En el casino de la empresa Serena y las chicas conversaban sobre trivialidades.

"¿Hablas enserio Sere?"

"¡Que emoción!" – Chilló Mina después las palabras de Rai.

"Yo pienso que has hecho sufrir mucho a ese hombre"

"¿Quién está hablando de hombres Amy? Se trata de la llegada del tío Helios" – Interrumpió Mina aun saltando de alegría.

"Pero aun así desde hace como tres semanas que dices que tienen que hablar y pienso que si sigue pasando el tiempo se va a cansar de esperarte"

"Oh, eso es verdad. Pero que suerte tienes Serena, te das el lujo de torturar a un hombre" – Le recriminó Lita sentida.

"Prometo que hablaré con él pero a solas, sin esa víbora viviendo con él"

"¿Víbora?" – Preguntaron todas.

"A ver, hagamos Rewin ¿desde cuando que tu novio vive con una chica?" – Comenzó Rai.

"No sé, pero hoy tenia a una pelirroja en su departamento y…" – No se atrevió a decir que vio a Darien salir de la ducha pues ellas podrían pensar mal ¿Pensar mal? No iban a pensar nada peor de lo que ella ya se imaginaba.

"¿Y?"

"Nada Rai, si quiere hablar conmigo de seguro me buscará"

"¿Y hablando de búsquedas?" – Dijo Lita viendo que alguien muy conocido se acercaba casi por coincidencia.

"Bombón digo Serena, necesito hablar contigo"

"¿De que Seiya?"

"De algo que creo que es necesario que sepas" – Y añadió una seña inequívoca de privacidad.

"Esta bien, chicas espérenme un poco, enseguida vuelvo" – Se alejó de las chicas y una vez que estaba segura que nadie los escuchaba lo encaró. – "¿Que pasa, me estas asustando"

"Lo que sucede es que anoche vi algo que es necesario que sepas"

"¿M?"

"Lo vi a él en un restaurante con otra mujer ¡Serena abre los ojos te esta engañando!" – Eso lo dijo con desesperación cosa que Serena no comprendió.

"¿Quién, Darien? ¿En un restaurante? ¿Con otra? ¿No te estarás confundiendo?" – Frunció el seño.

"No creas que soy tan paranoico. Es la verdad. Anoche lo vi con una mujer y Shary está de testigo"

"¿Ya?" – Pronunció Serena sin creerle ni una sola palabra.

"Mira, si no fuera importante y si no te estimara tanto como lo hago no estaría aquí, además tienes suerte que prefiera hablar contigo antes que con Haruka"

"¡No por favor, no hables con ella de una cosa así! Es capaz de matarlo"

"¿Me vas a escuchar entonces?" – Serena asintió rendida.

"Estuvieron durante un par de horas bebiendo hasta que él la levantó y se fueron en el carro de él hasta su departamento, bombón los vi besarse"

"No… no es posible ¿Y como sabes todo eso?"

"Yo… los seguí"

"¿Lo has estado siguiendo?" – Ahora Serena estaba al borde de sus casillas ¿A caso ya no tiene privacidad?

"Por supuesto que no pero no resistí la tentación de seguirlo cuando estábamos en el mismo restaurante"

Serena endureció su rostro y lo miró a los ojos.

"¿Estás seguro de lo que viste?"

"Lamentablemente" – Asintió.

.:Flash Back:.

"Seiya, terminamos de cenar hace mas de una hora ¿Quieres quedarte aquí toda la noche?" – Seiya con suerte la escuchó. Asintió con la cabeza. – "Uff… yo me voy, tengo demasiado sueño"

"No, espera, solo cinco minutos mas" – Ella se sentó muy molesta.

"¿A quién estas mirando?" – Y observó también hacia la mesa que Seiya estaba pegado. – "No puedo creer el descaro ¡Estoy aquí presente y te dedicas a ver otras mujeres!"

"¿De que hablas?" – Esta vez Seiya se despegó por completo de la pareja – "¿Tan mal lo has pasado? si lo único que querías era que te sacara a pasear"

"No soy un perro para que me saques a pasear, lo único que te pedí es que me dedicaras un poco de tiempo pero veo que ni aunque estés toda una eternidad conmigo me vas a tomar en cuenta. Seiya, voy a volver con mi familia a Londres"

"¿Que? Espera. No estas hablando enserio ¿Verdad?" – Pero antes que ella pudiera responder la se dio cuenta que ellos se habían levantado y pagado la cuenta y que ahora ambos salían abrazados del local. Sin esperar la respuesta tomó a su novia de la mano, arrojó el dinero a la mesa y se fue rumbo a su propio carro.

"Demonios ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo Kou?" – Por un momento Seiya vio en su novia la viva copia de Haruka, pero no estaba dispuesto a comenzar una pelea, sin mas encendió el motor y con una furibunda pelirroja partió siguiendo el carro de Darien.

Luego de varios minutos llegaron al lugar donde Darien vive y se estacionaron un poco más atrás. Lo que vio Seiya nunca se le olvidó. La chica se le arrojó a los brazos para besarlo y lo peor de eso es que él no le dijo nada, solo la abrazó para conducirla al edificio. Con eso lo supo todo. Él solo se estaba aprovechando de su bombón pero eso no lo permitiría, es decir, no permitiría que su bombón siguiera con un imbécil como él.

De igual manera no pudo evitar sentirse culpablemente contento.

.:Flash Back:.

"No-no te creo" – Aunque para este momento Serena no estaba segura de que pensar. No quería creer que Darien la haya traicionado después de pasarlo tan bien juntos. El recuerdo en la playa se le vino a la mente y el dulce beso.

"Serena, no quiero verte sufrir pero si él te estima de verdad te dirá la verdad"

Era cierto, por la mañana vio a esa mujer en el departamento de Darien ¿Sería la misma? Por supuesto que si ¡Y no pudo ver la verdad! Siempre ha sido tan ingenua.

"Gracias por contármelo" – Aunque ni siquiera lo miró para agradecérselo, simplemente le tocó el hombro y se alejó para llegar donde las chicas.

"¿Qué pasa Sere?" – Lita no fue la primera en captar el semblante petrificado de la rubia pero si fue la primera en atreverse a hablar.

"¿Te vas?" – Rai igual de sorprendida. Estuvo a punto de pararse a detenerla pero Lita la sujetó con fuerza. La rubia recogió su bolso aun en estado de shock y con una señal se despidió de sus amigas sin darle ninguna clase de explicaciones.

"De seguro pasó algo malo" – Todas miraron a Mina con cara de cómo-si-no-nos-hubiéramos-dado-cuenta.

"No es bueno presionarla, de seguro por la tarde nos lo contará" – Dijo Amy viéndola como se alejaba.

"La llamaremos"

"¿Seiya también se fue?"

xxx------xxxx------xxx

El frontis de la cárcel vip, o mejor dicho la cárcel hecha para quienes son famosos o políticos corruptos, toda gente de elite. Esa es la cárcel a la cual trasladaron a Diamante Stevenson después de la condena. ¿Veredicto? Culpable por los cargos de cuasi delito de homicidio, secuestro en grado mínimo, maltrato intrafamiliar, y una serie de estafas que se lograron comprobar en el último momento gracias a la aparición de pruebas contundentes anónimas. Es verdad, el abogado Taiki Kou jamás había sido tan reconocido como lo es ahora.

Eso había que celebrarlo.

xxx------xxxx------xxx

"No puede ser… ¿Cuánto tiempo? Soy una tonta… soy una tonta, Seiya está mintiendo, no puede ser verdad porque Darien no es así, no sería capaz de jugar con mis sentimientos… no después de lo bien que me ha hecho sentir" – Serena se detuvo en seco. – "Es verdad, yo nunca le he devuelto la mano, nunca lo he hecho sentir seguro y ahora lo he perdido ¡Soy una tonta!" – Golpeó el volante y se dejó caer sobre él sin ningún consuelo.

Por ahí iba pasando una mujer de cabellera verde con una niña tomadas de la mano y como si fuese por un llamado divino hizo contacto con Serena ¿Cómo sabia que era ella? ¿Cómo no saberlo? Ella lo sabe todo.

Se acercó decidida a hablar con ella sin importar el estado depresivo en el que la encontró.

"¿Serena?" – Tocó la venta y Serena reaccionó asustada. Luego al verla suspiró. Era justo la persona que menos se imaginó encontrar.

"Setsuna, Hotaru" – No supo que mas decir ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué ha sido de su vida? No, ella no tenia deseos de hablar con nadie y menos con la familia de él.

"Oye, pasábamos por aquí y te vimos… se nota que estas mal y no queremos preguntar nada, pero te apoyamos en lo que sea ¿Cierto Hota?" – La niña asintió sin dudar. – "¿Quieres venir con nosotras? Vamos a ver a mamá"

Recién en ese momento Serena recordó que la casa de los padres de Darien no está muy lejos de aquí.

"Los llevo"

"Oh, no, muchas gracias, nos encanta caminar" – La niña volvió a asentir vigorosamente y Serena las acompañó ¿Por qué lo hacia? Ese era un misterio incluso para ella.

"Tantas plantas y flores" – Pronunció Serena entrando por al jardín de la familia Chiba y rozando las enredaderas que formaban parte de la arquitectura de la casa.

"¡Mamá-Nitsu llegamos!" – Hotaru se perdió en el interior de la casa. Cuando Serena entró se sorprendió mucho por la apariencia tan hogareña del living, la decoración tan rustica pero a la vez acogedora. Todo alusivo a la naturaleza.

"Mamá adora la naturaleza" – Comentó Setsuna notando la expresión de la rubia.

"Es muy acogedora" – Aunque lo cierto también es que casi no había espacio para caminar entre tanto adorno, tronco, jarrón y cosas por el estilo.

"Muy buenos días señorita Tsukino" – Entró la dueña de casa de la mano de Hotaru. La mujer antes de llegar hasta Serena miró a todos lados como si buscara a alguien mas.

"Buenos días señora, mi hija no vino conmigo esta vez" – Serena sabía que era a Rini a quien buscaba tan frenéticamente.

"Oh" – Pareció entristecerse pero ello duró pocos segundos.

"Nos encontramos por casualidad y la he invitado para que conozca a la familia de Darien" – Esas palabras dolieron pero ella lo disimuló bien.

"Estas en tu casa hija, y llámame Nitsuko y así me siento un poco mas joven" – La mujer le regaló una gran sonrisa.

"Prepararé té" – Se apresuró a decir y se introdujo en la cocina. Serena tomó asiento y la Sra Nitsuko hizo lo mismo. De momento se sintió incomoda por el silencio pero sabia de antemano que la madre de Darien es una mujer muy amable.

"¿Aun sigues viviendo con mi hijo?"

"No, desde que mi… ex esposo está en la cárcel estoy viviendo con mi prima"

"Oh… ¿Cómo está tu hija?" – La verdad es que se había olvidado del nombre, o mejor dicho del sobrenombre de la pequeña ya que siempre que la ve piensa en un solo nombre _Yumiki_.

"Está muy bien, en este momento debió salir del jardín y debe estar con mi padre"

"¿Con tu padre? Él está…"

"Si, es algo que muchos han creído pero él estuvo mucho tiempo enfermo y fuera del país y como no me gusta hablar del tema nunca lo he desmentido, mi padre está vivo y ahora está en Tokio"

"¡Santo Dios! Que buena noticia, eso quiere decir que tu madre también está viva" – La mujer estaba mas que contenta, pero era demasiado pronto.

"No, se equivoca, mi madre si está muerta"

"Lo siento"

"No se preocupe, señora Nitsuko, eso ya no me afecta en lo absoluto ya que sé que mi mamá está en el cielo rodeada de ángeles y que es muy feliz" – A esas palabras la mujer pareció reaccionar de una manera indescriptible cosa que Serena no entendió.

"Si" – Sonrió – "Pienso lo mismo de mi hija, debe estar con mis padres en el cielo rodeada de flores celestiales"

"Me imagino que con mi madre se deben conocer y tal vez hasta son amigas"

"Si, ellas se conocen" – Interrumpió Hotaru sombríamente que a penas en ese momento demostraba su existencia.

Ambas se miraron confundidas. En ese momento llegó Setsuna con las tasas se té.

"El té es lo mas exquisito que existe"

"A Setsuna le encantan todos los tipos de té" – Serena asintió sorprendida, la única persona que conoció que le gustaba mucho el té es a su madre. – "Darien aunque es muy reservado te confieso que su debilidad son los chocolates, tu lo ves y no parece que le gustara lo dulce, mas bien parece amargado pero es todo lo contrario" – Comentó llena de risa.

"Si, lo había notado, le encanta todo lo dulce" – habló la rubia pero casi mecánicamente ya que estaba aun muy dolida. Aun se preguntaba que estaba haciendo ahí.

"¿Cuándo nos traerás a la pequeña Serena? Estoy segura que quiere venir y Hotaru la quiere mucho"

"No se preocupen, este fin de semana prometo traerla"

"Ahora que sé que el señor Tsukino está con bien me encantaría hacer una reunión, o tal vez un día de campo con las dos familias" – Todas estaban tan contentas y Serena las miraba desde la distancia como si ella estuviera completamente ajena a la felicidad.

Así pasaron los minutos y las horas, Nitsuko le mostró los alrededores de la casa y Serena comprobó que ese, en vez de jardín tenía apariencia de invernadero ya que todo era tan hermoso y se notaba la preocupación y el tiempo invertido. Definitivamente un lugar increíble.

"Es hora de irme" – Dijo cuando eran cerca de las siete de la tarde.

"¿Pero como? ¿Tan temprano?" – Dijo Nitsuko, pero cuando se percató de la hora supo que había pasado ya mucho tiempo. – "Es verdad, siempre cuando se trata de mis plantas el tiempo pasa volando"

"Y es verdad, muchas veces se le ha olvidado hacer la comida" – A ese comentario a la mujer se le escurrió una gota. Serena se sintió tan humana y tan querida, como hace mucho tiempo no se había sentido. Ella puede cometer errores y aun así la quieren.

"Muchas gracias por compartir esta maravillosa tarde conmigo. Las flores están hermosas" – Comentó Serena al tiempo que se alistaba para marcharse.

"Hay algo que no te he dicho… las rosas rojas" – Serena dejó de hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo. – "Son las favoritas de Darien" – Pronunció con cariño la señora. - "_Las mías también_" – Pensó ella ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo todo eso? De seguro pensaba que entre ella y Darien estaban pasando cosas serias, pero lo único serio en lo que Serena pensaba eran en la conversación que tendría con él.

"A ti también te gustan las rosas rojas ¿Verdad?" – No supo cuando pero al bajar la mirada la pequeña Hotaru la estaba jalando de su ropa.

"S-si, son mis favoritas" – A estas alturas Serena ya notaba algo completamente fuera de lo normal en la actitud de la niña.

"Me lo dijo Rini, ¿Cuándo va a venir a verme?"

"Pronto, lo prometo"

"Mañana paso por ella ¿Te molestaría?" – _"No por favor ¿Ahora que haces?"._ Lentamente Serena asintió. – "Antes que te vayas necesito mostrarte algo importante" – Añadió Setsuna ya cuando Serena estaba por pasar la puerta. A ella no le quedó mas que asentir nuevamente.

La siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, luego pasaron por un pasillo y Setsuna estiró una cuerda que dejó bajar una escalera -Serena casi muere de susto- Setsuna hizo un gesto para que la siguiera y cuando Serena pudo ver el comienzo de lo que supuestamente es un ático quedó impresionada, aquel lugar parecía ser una especie de cuarto completamente esotérico que le recordó a las ferias (Cuando uno va pasando por ahí y te detiene una adivina y te invita a una tienda llena de lienzos, objetos extraños, joyas por todas partes y con una bola de cristal en el centro de una pequeña mesa). Antes que Serena pudiera preguntar, Setsuna estaba sentada con un paño de color púrpura que de seguro envolvía algo de apariencia rectangular.

"De seguro Darien te ha comentado que pertenezco a un grupo de 'adivinos'" – Hizo un gesto con las manos simulando la voz de Darien al pronunciar esa palabra. – "Somos profesionales y ninguno de ellos están ahí por estudiar en libros. Somos gente elegida por los astros para enseñar sus palabras al resto del mundo" – Serena asintió creyendo saber a lo que la mujer se refería. – "Siéntate"

Ella así lo hizo, en una banquita al frente de ella.

"Eres una mujer muy misteriosa y mayormente insegura de si misma con respecto a sus sentimientos o lo que implique interactuar con otras personas" – Dijo Setsuna mirándola a los ojos. Acto seguido, Serena baja la mirada. - "Eres un desafío para mi ya que te encuentro una muy buena persona pero me gustaría saber porque esa desconfianza con los que recién conoces" – Para ese entonces Setsuna estaba acomodando un conjunto de cartas de Tarot que formaban una figura muy parecida a un diamante (_Diamante!_ Buajj, dejémoslo en rombo) – "No sabes reconocer cuando alguien verdaderamente te aprecia debido a un engaño que hasta el día de hoy estas pagando"

Serena verdaderamente no estaba entendiendo lo que ella decía pero cuando se refería a 'engaño' inmediatamente la imagen de Diamante Stevenson se le venia a la cabeza.

"Aha" – Setsuna rió ligeramente. ¿Estaba riéndose con esas cartas? No es que Serena fuera completamente reacia al esoterismo pero no le encontraba ninguna gracia a eso de 'adivinar' el futuro de la gente. – "Aquí me aparece que de niñez siempre tuviste todo lo que te ganaste, es decir, la recompensa de tus actos"

"Mamá y papá me premiaban cada vez que yo hacia algo bueno y por ello aprendí el valor del trabajo"

"Si, algo así" – Dijo Setsuna sin siquiera mirarla. No es que Serena la estuviera mirando ya que ahora estaba completamente intimidada por esos ojos rubíes. – "Aquí aparece que…" – Setsuna no pudo seguir continuando y una expresión de horror se dejó ver en su cara. Serena se asustó. – "Tal vez… tal vez sea la primera vez que las cartas se equivocan y tal vez no sea bueno que te lo diga"

Demasiado tarde, Serena estaba completamente curiosa.

"Dímelo por favor"

"Aquí dice que todos tus sufrimientos fueron o son intencionales"

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué yo misma me hago sufrir?"

"No, no" – Setsuna le mostró una carta de un hombre encapuchado con una espada amenazando a un ser inocente implorante de piedad. – "Esta carta indica que se trata de un ser despreciable que le ha arruinado la vida a otra persona" – Serena estaba completamente sorprendida – "Cuando la carta sale derecha, quiere decir que te aprovechaste de alguien indefenso, pero como está invertida… eso quiere decir que alguien te ha provocado el sufrimiento"

Estaba más que claro. La única persona que le ha provocado el mayor sufrimiento ha sido Diamante.

"Esta otra carta me dice que no la conoces, o que no sabes de su implicancia, o que tal vez es alguien de tu circulo de conocidos ya que dice que ha sido repetidas veces, pero aun así es bueno repetirte que tu-no-sabes-quien-es"

"Pero eso es…"

"Por eso te digo que no estoy muy segura ya que el accidente de tus padres fue un accidente ¿No es verdad?" – Setsuna se sumió en las cartas.

"Claro que fue un accidente, los frenos del auto se cortaron y se estrelló contra la muralla de la mansión Tsukino"

"Eso es lo que me imaginé… aquí dice que alguien lo provocó"

"Eso es imposible" – Protestó Serena.

"Esta carta dice que te alejaste de todos tus seres queridos y te refugiaste en ¿Cómo se dice? Una especie de jaula de oro" – Serena pensó en los años de casada con Diamante. – "Aquí me aparecen sanguijuelas que te han absorbido constantemente y eso me recuerda a Diamante y a su familia ya que Darien me comentó una vez que la familia de él estaba abusando de tu poder y en cierta forma aprovechándose de ti"

Ahh… eso era todo, Darien le comentó se su vida, o sea, ella no es una adivina, solo está repitiendo lo que Darien le ha contado. Muy astuta.

"Pero no todo es malo ni nostalgia, en tu presente y pasado cercano me dice que has vuelto a nacer y no solo eso, sino que has madurado porque has encontrado el amor" – "_No, él no ¡Sal de mi cabeza Darien Chiba!"_ – "Aquí aparece una hermosa historia de amor que comenzó hace aproximadamente cinco años"

"_¿Cinco años?"_

"… Y de la cual ya existen frutos, es decir, ya existen hijos… mmm… no, no puede ser, ya que… ¿O si?" – Por la mente se Setsuna pasaron una y mil imágenes y de entre ellas una en particular.

.:Flash Back:.

"¡Vamos Darien anímate!"

"No quiero" – El joven de unos diecisiete años se amurró.

"Esta vez di que si, hazlo por mi, ahora si que sé como hacerlo" – Insistió una Setsuna sumamente emocionada.

"Vamos, yo también quiero escucharlo" – Dijo Nitsuko que estaba pendiente entre el pastel y ellos.

"Bueno, está bien" – Nunca se puede negar a nada cuando su madre está de por medio. – "Pero que sea en privado"

"Vamos, mamá no escuchará nada, está mas pendiente del pastel"

"Uff… está bien, como quieras, de todos modos si dices que seré un doctor te mataré"

"¡Hijo!" – Lo reprendió su madre mientras que abría el horno y pinchaba el pastel.

Una Setsuna de diecinueve años estaba emocionadísima estrenando un juego de cartas completamente nuevo y bendecido por la comunidad de Tarotistas. Comenzó por acomodar las cartas y a destapar unas cuantas primeramente. Comenzó por relatarle el pasado, algo que Darien sabía muy bien y que le había dicho más de mil veces.

"En este presente estas muy indeciso con lo que estudiarás en el futuro y estas al pendiente de la decisión de nuestros padres para ver si estudias en los Estados Unidos… bueno, tienes una vida muy poco interesante a mi parecer"

"¿Ves? No tenias que malgastar tu 'valioso' tiempo diciéndome algo que ya haz repetido cientos de veces"

"Aquí dice que si nos iremos a Estados Unidos, pero en unos años mas" – Darien estaba celebrando la noticia pero cuando escuchó que sería en unos cuantos años mas se desilusionó.

"Genial, otros años mas aguantando al imbécil de Diamante Stevenson y familia"

"Pasemos al futuro…" – Setsuna dio vuelta unas cuantas cartas mas y abrió los ojos sorprendida. – "Hermano eres un cerdo"

"¿Que?"

"¿Desde cuando que…? Bueno ya sabes" – Miró hacia todos lados y su mamá ya no estaba. – "Ya has tenido a tu primera mujer" – Darien se sonrojó pero aparentó estar serio.

"¿Y que esperabas? ¿Qué llegara casto al matrimonio?" – Cerró los ojos y se echó un trozo de chocolate a la boca. Setsuna hizo un gesto de desacuerdo. – "¿O me vas a decir que tu no has tenido nada nunca con un hombre? ¿O con una mujer?"

"¡Darien!" – Setsuna lo golpeó en la cabeza profundamente sentida. – "Para que sepas yo aun busco a mi verdadero amor"

"Jahahaha, eso no te lo crees ni tu!"

"¡No seas grosero! Con tus disparates ya me perdí de lo que te estaba diciendo" – Darien estaba mas que gustoso por hacer enojar a su hermana mayor 'la correcta y esotérica' – "Aquí dice que tu primer hijo será una mujer, tu segundo hijo una mujer, tu tercer hijo una mujer y tu cuarto hijo un hombrecito ¡Que lindo, un conchito!"

"No digas burradas… a menos que los tenga con distintas mujeres" – Esto ultimo con algo de picardía.

"Oiiii! Eres un canalla, y para que sepas sufrirás mucho por amor y por una mujer en especial que te dará tu merecido wuajajajaja!" – Setsuna golpeó la mesa provocando que las cartas se movieran. Ahora Darien era quien se reía.

"Waaahahahha… todo eso lo dices porque estas picada" – En eso llega su mamá con una niña adormilada en los brazos.

"Miki quiere dormir ¿Darien podría vigilarla mientras lo hace?"

"Está bien"

.:Flash Back End:.

"Setsuna, te estaba diciendo que es imposible lo que me estas diciendo"

Pero Setsuna lejos de atenderla volvió a mirar las cartas y se sumergió nuevamente en los recuerdos.

.:Flash Back:.

"Anoche soñé que Miki moría y que reencarnaba"

"Ya empezamos de nuevo…" – Darien se retiró de la sala pero su madre estaba ahí pendiente a lo que decía.

"¿Cuándo dices que va a morir hija?" – Aunque trató de aparentar tranquilidad, sus manos comenzaron a tiritar y pronto su tejido era una maraña de nudos.

"No lo sé, pero sé que ese día ella renacerá muy cerca de nosotros"

"No te puedo entender hija ¿La reencarnación existe?"

"Claro que…"

"No" – Finalizó Darien por ella entrando en la habitación.

"¡Si existe!" – De pronto quedó en trance mirando hacia donde Darien había pasado.

"¡Hija que te pasa!" – La mujer dejó el tejido y acudió a ver a Setsuna que parecía que estuviera muerta pero con los ojos abiertos.

"Está dormida" – Dijo con normalidad sentándose a comer un sándwich.

"Darien haz algo"

"Dale una bofetada"

"¿Qué la golpee?" – La mujer levantó la mano y la golpeó suavemente varias veces hasta que reaccionó. – "Me asustaste, creo que te prohibiré seguir en ese grupo de brujos"

"No son brujos mamá" – Se tomaba la cabeza pues esta le dolía mucho. – "Soñé que Darien tenia un hijo muy pronto"

Nitsuko miró acusadoramente a su hijo quien levantó las manos en señal de inocencia.

"Embarazaste a…"

"No he embarazado a nadie ¿OK? Y tu Setsuna vas a tener que terminar de molestarme o te arrepentirás, yo no soy el centro de tu mundo ni tu el centro del mío así que mejor elige a otra persona para molestar" – Salió furibundo.

"No debiste decir eso de tu hermano"

"No digo que sea cierto, soñé que iba a tener un hijo en Tokio, no sé, fue tan extraño, era como una telenovela, era una niña igualita a Miki pero Darien no lo sabía y…"

"Estamos en Usa hace tres meses. No quiero que hables mas de esos temas en relación a tu hermano y por favor… no quiero que digas que Miki se va a morir ni nada parecido… te lo prohíbo" – Setsuna bajó la cabeza, esta le dolía demasiado.

.:Flash Back:.

"Darien no lo sabia… ya que se fue sin saberlo" – Serena frunció el seño. Setsuna de repente la miró a los ojos y Serena como instinto bajó la cabeza. – "¿Conoces a Darien de hace mas tiempo?"

"No" – Dijo muy segura. – "Don Amaro trabajaba para mi mamá en ese tiempo pero nunca conocí a nadie de la familia"

"En las cartas sale que conoces a Darien de hace mas tiempo y que tienen un lazo muy especial que los une"

"Oooye… me voy, es tarde, ya van a ser las ocho y debo buscar a Rini"

"Si, tienes razón… mmm… te pido que no le digas a Darien que te leí las cartas pues se enojaría mucho"

"Esta bien" – No se iba a quedar hasta que llegue el señor de la casa pues podría venir con Darien y después de todo esto no quería hablar con él.

xxx------xxxx------xxx

Serena tocó la puerta del departamento en donde vive su padre y le abrió Artemis.

"¿Cómo se portó Rini?"

"Muy bien, está dormida al igual que Diana, ambas jugaron toda la tarde"

"¿Y papá?"

"El señor Helios está en su habitación, te estábamos esperando para cenar y llegaste justo a tiempo, pero nos hubiera gustado que llegaras antes y que salieras con nosotros al parque"

"Lo siento, me entretuve en otras cosas"

"Y debieron ser demasiado entretenidas para dejar la oficina a media mañana y aparecer a esta hora. Tal vez sea bueno que te ayude" – Dijo seriamente pero Serena sabía que esa era su forma de ser, preocupado hasta el final por su bienestar.

"Sería fantástico, también me gustaría que mi papá me ayudara para poder estudiar tranquila" – Serena se sacó los zapatos y avanzó hasta la sala.

"Aun no me has dicho de donde vienes" – Ops ¿Lo había olvidado?

"Ehemm… ¿Quieres que te lo diga?" – Sonrió nerviosa.

"Y que sea la verdad" – La siguió.

"Bueno, fui a ver a una mujer muy amable, la mamá de un amigo y me despejé bastante de todos los problemas"

"¿Se tratará de algún familiar del señor Chiba?"

"¿Señor Chiba?" – Ahora Serena se reía tontamente.

"Mas bien del joven Chiba. En la oficina hay muchos recados de parte de ese joven buscándote con mucha urgencia"

"¿De verdad?" – Serena no pudo evitar sentirse bien, como si se estuviera vengando.

"Él es tu novio"

"¿Y si así fuera que?" - ¿Por qué nunca le decía que no? Ya que no son novios.

"Lo menos que puedes hacer es presentarlo y traerlo a cenar a esta casa, don Helios debe conocerlo y por supuesto yo también" – Un destello de malicia cruzó por los ojos de Artemis. Serena pudo notarlo.

"Uffff… Cuando tenga un novio lo haré"

"Pero parece que ese muchacho está muy interesado en ti, incluso tuve la suerte de encontrármelo"

.:Flash Back:.

"Eli ¿ya llegó Serena?"

"No joven Darien, aun no llega y tiene su móvil apagado" – Respondió una angustiada secretaria y mano derecha. Desde que Darien entró a la compañía tan nervioso y preocupado no pudo evitar sentirse así también.

"Rayos" – Golpeó el escritorio donde ella estaba. La mujer dio un salto.

"Señor…¿Chiba Darien?" – Una voz de momento ronca lo nombró. Las puertas de la gran oficina se entreabrieron y de ahí salió un hombre de cabellera blanca y larga como una cascada. Vestía de blanco. Darien lo reconoció de inmediato como el hombre que visitó a Serena aquella vez.

"Si… soy yo" – Estiró la mano pero Artemis no se la estrechó. Solo se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos y Darien lentamente bajó la mano.

"Es un gusto" – Una media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

.:Flash Back:.

"¡Y que le hiciste!"

"Nada, simplemente lo he invitado a cenar"

"¿Que hiciste qué?" – Demasiado tarde, como un juego del destino el timbre sonó y Artemis se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Serena pese a todos los intentos por esconderse o detenerlo llegó a la puerta junto con él.

No pudo evitar que la puerta se abriera notando un, de primer momento confundido rostro de Darien al verla casi colgada del cuerpo de Artemis. Serena se apresuró a tomar compostura, lo saludó fríamente y luego entró. Artemis hizo una leve inclinación de saludo la cual Darien respondió y luego pasaron.

Serena y Luna se saludaron, luego esta se fue por el pasillo con rumbo desconocido. Serena se sentó con un semblante lo mas serio que pudo y permaneció ahí. Darien se sentó frente a ella y Artemis a su lado.

"_¿Porque tanta tensión?"_ – Lo cierto es que Darien estaba muy asustado y los intentos para que Serena lo mirara fueron en vano. Tampoco Artemis parecía tan amigable.

Muy pronto del pasillo salió un hombre en silla de ruedas escoltado por una bellísima mujer, esta al notar la visita sonrió y saludó formalmente a lo que Darien respondió algo sonrojado. Serena se molestó mucho por la actitud.

"_Coqueto_"

"Buenas tardes señor Chiba, es un gusto tenerlo en nuestra casa, lo estábamos esperando. Serena" – Serena reaccionó y fue a saludar a su padre con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

"Lamento llegar tarde" – Se disculpó.

"Buenas tardes señor… Helios" – Ambos estrecharon las manos.

"Esta noche Luna cocinó algo muy especial" – Comunicó Artemis con su educación pulida. – "Pasemos a la mesa"

Luna con el señor Helios fueron a la cabeza, Serena y Darien detracito muy juntos y Artemis de último. Un destello de malicia mas pronunciado brilló en sus ojos.

"Tomemos asiento" – Dijo cariñosamente el dueño de casa y todos así lo hicieron. – "Artemis, no tienes que ser tan formal, recuerda que estamos en familia y el señor Chiba es un muy buen amigo de mi hija, le debo su felicidad"

"Así es" – Dijo Luna acomodándolo en la cabeza de la mesa. – "Nos han contado que el señor Chiba le tendió la mano a nuestra princesa cuando ella estuvo en peligro" – Darien se sonrojó a mas no poder.

"_¿Cómo supieron eso?"_ – Pensó la rubia y luego miró a Artemis.

La cena fue realmente amena, Darien con el señor Helios y Luna celebraban de maravillas y conversaban de muchas cosas, Artemis de vez en cuando hacia comentarios que dejaban muy complicado a Darien pero siempre recibía el apoyo del señor de la casa. Serena entregando asentía y sonreía cada vez que se sentía observada. No habló demasiado.

Al cabo de unas horas.

"Ya es muy tarde y lamentablemente me ha bajado el sueño" – Se disculpó don Helios.

"No está acostumbrado a desvelarse, lo llevaré a su cuarto" – Dijo Luna despidiéndose de todos.

"Artemis, yo también me voy, Haruka y Michiru llegan mañana y si no me encuentran en casa se preocuparan"

"De acuerdo ¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar o prefieres que el señor Chiba lo haga?" – Dios que le tenía sangre en el ojo a ese tipo.

"Ninguno de los dos" – Puntualizó la rubia. – "Me llevaré a Rini porque mañana tiene un compromiso"

"De acuerdo, entonces buenas noches" – Se despidió Artemis con una sonrisa.

Finalmente todos salieron de la casa. Darien tomó a la pequeña en los brazos y la condujo hasta el carro de Serena.

"Gracias" – Dijo fríamente la rubia cuando Darien dejó a la pequeña en el asiento.

"No hay de qué" – El silencio se hizo incomodo.

"Tenemos que hablar" – Pronunciaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Darien sonrió por la coincidencia pero Serena solo bajó la mirada.

"Quiero hablar contigo lo antes posible ¿Puede ser hoy?"

Serena lo pensó por unos momentos, no era demasiado tarde y… definitivamente no quería seguir con la incertidumbre ya que el dolor en el corazón la estaba matando. Pero ella siempre digna.

"Está bien, será en la mansión Tenou"

"Si" – Sonrió como un niño a quien le cumplen el deseo.

Ambos se fueron en sus propios carros y llegaron en veinte minutos. La mansión estaba oscura, se notaba que el servicio se había ido a dormir. Serena abrió la puerta a ciegas mientras que Darien sostenía nuevamente a la pequeña.

"Por aquí" – Dijo encendiendo algunas luces y conduciéndolo a la habitación de Rini.

Por casualidad Darien recordó la última vez que estuvo ahí, dentro de la casa y vio a Serena vestida de color blanco. Ese día no lo olvidaría jamás.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe:**

Hola chicas ¿Les gustó este nuevo capitulo? Un poco latero lo sé, pero necesario ya que aclara otras tantas cosas y por ahí salen datos importantes. A partir del próximo capitulo se viene la conversación que ya todos ansiamos ¡Si!

Hace mucho tiempo que no escribo sobre mis sentimientos al continuar cada capitulo y lo que me motiva a hacerlo y es que siempre que tengo un comentario al final se me olvida incluirlo en las notas ¡Soy tan olvidadiza! Pero ahora me acuerdo o intentaré recordar.

Para empezar no se como me salen los capítulos pero de repente mis manos comienzan a escribir solas y no puedo evitarlo… cuando termino le hago unos retoques y luego lo subo muy conforme. Por lo general no he tenido que rehacer capítulos de esta historia y eso es lo que me sorprende. Supongo que es donde esta historia es una de las mas lindas que he escrito.

De los personajes… bueno la gran mayoría ha salido así no mas, de repente me imagino que sería bueno usarlos y luego compruebo que tengo razón. Setsuna perdería su encanto si la arrojo como una persona normal, lo mismo pasa con Hotaru, por eso a Setsuna la tengo como una hábil pero incomprendida tarotista y conocedora del futuro en muchas formas y Hotaru es una niña con un don especial que muy pronto van a descubrir, por lo pronto se ve que es una chica extraña y muy pero muy misteriosa, aunque los demás crean que es por su mamá-Setsu que le pegó los malos hábitos.

Kakyuu salió como una estrategia para que Serena se ponga las pilas pero esta no es la única vez que va a salir PREPARENCE al ataque de las pelirrojas.

No crean que al resto de las amigas de Serena las tengo como un adorno, definitivamente este fic va centrado en la pareja principal pero aun así ellas tienen un importante papel en la vida emocional de la protagonista por lo que en uno de estos capítulos saldrán mas detalles con respecto a ellas.

¿Les confieso algo? No sé que me pasa pero así como cuando escribí mas o menos desde el tercer capitulo que iba a dedicar un capitulo a los recuerdos y después de cinco capis mas escribí uno de los recuerdos, así mismo se me ha a retrazado esta conversación pendiente que tienen ellos LA HE POSPUESTO DEMACIADO y no se como lo hago pero cuando termino una idea me doy cuenta que ya está demasiado largo y no es la idea dejar la conversación a medias a menos que sea en alguna parte interesante, es por eso que el próximo si que lo dedico a esta 'bendita' platica entre ellos.

Artemis tiene una excusa en su conducta, como escribí anteriormente SOLO Seiya tiene su aprobación y no permitirá que otro se acerque a Serena, bueno no tan fácilmente. ¿Se me olvida alguien importante? Ohh de seguro que querrán saber ¿Qué onda con los hnos Kou? Bueno ellos, está claro que no son los protagonistas pero prometo explicar un poco mas del tema cuando llegue el momento. No piensen que Seiya es malo por ir con el chisme o que se dedica a ensuciar el nombre de Darien, es solo un chico enamorado hasta las uñas de los pies de alguien que nunca le corresponderá (Pensé que le había quedado claro con la conversación que tuvo la otra vez con Haruka) y siempre aprovechará algún error o algún desperfecto de Darien para intentar acercarse a ella.

¿Conclusión? Así como voy tardaré mucho en ponerle un final a esta historia ¿No les molesta o si? Jejeje….

Gracias a todas las lectoras y lectores que gastan un poco de su tiempo en leer mis obras y esta en especial. Y como siempre prometo que una vez que tanga tiempo leeré todas las historias que me recomienden, siempre y cuando sean alusivos a Serena/Darien o que sean S/S pero tienen que ser con una historia muy buena para que me convenza ¿OK?

Bueno ahora de despido y hasta la próxima! No se olviden de leer el Metamorfosis, mi más reciente obra.

FELIZ DIA DEL AMOOOOORRRRRR

**(''·.·_TaNiTaLoVe_·.·'')**

**15 – Feb - 2006**


	12. Confesiones

Me volví a tardar demasiado en incluir un capitulo en esta historia ¡Casi dos meses! Esa no soy yo… al menos con esta historia. Lo que sucede es que decidí ponerle final a El Espejo y he estado en eso, actualicé dos capítulos muy juntitos y me olvidé que también tengo otras historias de Sailor Moon aparte de tener una de CCS, pero prometo no subir una nueva historia a menos que termine con otra porque sino no voy a tener tiempo de actualizar todas (Aunque reconozco que esto de escribir me gusta mucho pero de repente no tengo inspiración para otra historia)

Ahora estoy en la difícil misión de bajar el Manga en español de Sailor Moon (Donde sale como Bunny Tsukino) y ya voy en el capitulo 5 pero aun me falta demasiado…

_**Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la genial Naoko Takeuchi, ella es mi ídola! Aunque esta no sea una continuación de su historia los personajes son los mismos… este es mi Universo Alterno de Serena Tsukino y sus amigos! **_

_**Chicas aquí esta mi advertencia, este es un fic dedicado exclusivamente a Darien y Serena… cero posibilidad de otra pareja Aunque si quieren variar lean mis otros fics . **_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**.:El Antifaz de la Luna:.**

**By: TaNiTaLoVe**

xxx------xxxx------xxx

_No me creas cuando digo que el cansancio esta venciendo,_

_No me creas._

_Si por un momento dejo de nadar en este río nada manso._

_No me creas cuando el mundo se derrumba ante mis ojos_

_y no aguanto._

_No me creas cuando sientas que este frágil corazón se ha vuelto de metal._

_Dame un beso cuando veas que la fuerza se me fue_

_Y veras que me levanto pues un beso tuyo cura todo, _

_Cura todo._

_Cuando el aire cruza raro entre los árboles de mi alma_

_Tú no lo creas,_

_Se podrán mover algunas hojas pero siguen firmes las raíces._

_Dame un beso y alíviame el dolor de estar tan vivo_

_y veras que es pasajero pues un beso tuyo cura todo,_

_Cura todo._

_Dame un beso y aférrate conmigo al paso de los años_

_y abrígame que hay frío el resto del camino._

_Solo un beso tuyo puede ser mi abrigo. _

_Mi abrigo._

xxx------xxxx------xxx

(Capitulo 12)

**CONFESIONES **

Aunque Serena no es de esa costumbre, se permitió despertar a una de las empleadas para que les sirviera algún café o _chocolate_ como Darien acostumbra a beber. Definitivamente no estaba de ánimos para prepararlos ella misma, estaba segura que con las taquicardias (Que disimulaba muy bien) provocaría un accidente.

"No puedo negar que me acostumbré a tu presencia en el departamento" – Inició tentativamente.

"¿A si? Pues yo te vi bien acompañado" ¬¬ - Respondió ella hábilmente. Darien sonrió al notar cierta actitud… ¿Celos? Por supuesto que si. Él en su lugar haría lo mismo.

"Si te refieres a Kakyuu te lo quiero explicar"

"A eso viniste ¿No?"

"Serena deja de hablarme así, no estés a la defensiva conmigo, no conmigo que…" - ¿Tan pronto le iba a decir que la quería? Prefirió callar y esperar a concluir la conversación.

Serena suspiró y asintió

"Tienes razón" – Aceptó el café que le trajo la sirvienta y Darien aceptó su chocolate caliente. – "Nada mas Vicky, muchas gracias"

Aguardaron hasta estar seguros de que estaban solos.

"Kakyuu fue una especie de novia que tuve hace como dos años cuando volví de Estados Unidos"

"Ya…"

"Bueno, ella y yo nos llevamos muy bien desde el comienzo y un día se peleó con sus padres y decidió vivir conmigo, duramos seis meses conviviendo hasta que a ella le resultó la beca para estudiar arqueología y la aceptó y se fue"

"¿Te abandonó así como así?" – Serena verdaderamente estaba sorprendida.

"La verdad es que habían cosas de ella que no me gustaban demasiado y supongo que al revés también así que ella me dijo que se iba y aunque yo en un principio traté de detenerla comprendí que eso era lo mejor para los dos… de todos modos quedamos como amigos"

"Y… ¿te dolió?"

"Al principio sentí el vacío de su ausencia" – Confesó ofuscado - "Pero luego comprendí que era la necesidad de no estar solo. He tenido mas novias pero a ninguna la llevé a vivir conmigo porque me di cuenta que si quería vivir con alguien, debía ser por mucho mas que unos simples seis meses" – Serena parpadeó un par de veces. – "No es tampoco que haya ido buscando desesperado alguien con quien vivir…"

"No te preocupes, no te he pedido esas explicaciones" – Intentó mirar hacia otro lado para que sus ansias de saberlo TODO no fueran tan evidentes.

"Ahora que yo he explicado algunas cosas quiero preguntarte algo a ti" – Serena se descolocó ante esas palabras – "Dijiste que ambos teníamos cosas de que hablar y así como necesitas que yo te aclare ciertas cosas yo también necesito que me des explicaciones" – Bravo, consiguió iniciar aquel tan ansiado tema.

Ocurrió lo que ella mas temía, iba a tener que halar de su vida privada ¿había algo para poder detenerlo?

"Te voy a preguntar algo antes de que tu me lo preguntes a mi" – Necesitaba tener la certeza de que no había algo entre Kakyuu y él, a simple vista parecía que ya no pero necesitaba saberlo. – "¿La amas? ¿Te ama? A mi me pareció que estaba decidida a reconquistarte"

"No la amo, no sé si me ama o es solo un capricho" – Respondió imitando a la rubia. Luego agregó. – "Kakyuu es una buena chica, solo que muy mimada; siempre acostumbrada a tener lo que ella quiere" – Luego la miró seriamente a los ojos. – "Preocúpate de nunca caer en los juegos de esas personas, ya que podrías sufrir mucho" – Esas palabras, claro está, iban dirigidas directamente a la inseguridad de Serena… solo que ella poco se había percatado de ello. Solo se limitó a arquear una ceja.

"¿_Acaso me está ocultando algo y me dice esto para que no crea en lo que la gente me diga?_" – Se sorprendió a ella misma en la Luna. Darien la observaba inquisidoramente como queriendo penetrarla con la mirada e inevitablemente Serena recordó a Setsuna y ese gran parecido que tienen. Movió la vista hacia otro lado. – "Darien… todo este tiempo que vivimos juntos ¿Significó algo para ti?... ¿O solo fui una inquilina en tu vida?"

"Si hubiera sido así no hubiese llorado todo lo que lloré el día que te marchaste" – Su voz se volvió repentinamente mas grave y para que la situación no se volviera melodramática debía actuar ¿Pero como? De repente su mente quedó en blanco pues analizando las palabras de Darien ¡Estaba diciéndole que es importante! ¡Eso quiere decir que la ama! No, espera, eso aun no lo ha dicho.

"Si lloraste fue porque me trataste muy mal y de seguro te sentiste culpable" - ¬¬

"Ambas" – Confesó con simplicidad. – "Ahora quiero preguntar yo" – Serena asintió temerosa. – "¿Por qué me has querido evitar todo este tiempo? Siempre cuando quiero hablar contigo te excusas ¿Quieres que saque mis propias conclusiones?"

"¡No! Err no." – Comenzó nerviosa - "_Si Darien ha sido tan sincero conmigo, es justo que yo lo sea también… por mucho que me cueste_" "Looo… que sucede es que no quería hablar contigo porque aun no estaba preparada, sé que me ibas a hacer preguntas que yo no podría responderte. Siempre has sido honesto conmigo y yo tal vez no pueda serlo del todo contigo, lamentablemente hay pasajes de mi pasado que no…" "_No quiero que piense mal de mi, no quiero que se desilusione_"

"Comencemos por lo que si me puedes contar" – Sonrió a lo que Serena asintió mas tranquila.

Suspiró y lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue aquella escena donde Darien la sorprendió en la oficina con Artemis, estaba segura que él había escuchado parte de la conversación porque no podría jamás olvidar su rostro de sorpresa ¿Hablar de ello o añadirlo al baúl de los recuerdos intocables?

Serena antes de querer contestar se puso de pie y se dirigió al bar. De ahí sacó algún licor y se lo sirvió con dos cubos de hielo que a estas alturas estaban mayormente derretidos. Le ofreció uno.

"No gracias" – Dijo Darien, pero en una fracción de segundos lo pensó mejor. – "Mejor acepto" – Sería una buena táctica para hacer la noche mas amena, además de estar en confianza.

"¿Qué te estaba diciendo?" – Dijo una vez que se volvió a sentar con su copa en la mano.

"Estabas encontrando el mejor tema para iniciar una conversación"

"Oh, si" – Serena meditó unos momentos mas y decidió empezar por algo que no la acomplejara demasiado. – "De seguro te sorprendiste de ver a papá _vivo _y querrás preguntar sobre ello. La verdad es que… Mi cumpleaños se celebró dos días antes de la fecha pues como iba a cumplir los dieciocho quería una fiesta especial" – Muy pronto la conversación estaba atando cabos sueltos y corroborando las dudas en Darien. Estaba cada vez más ansioso. – "…Dos días después estábamos en la mansión Tsukino, en una fiesta de gala a la que estaban invitadas las personas mas importantes en el circulo de amistades de mi familia, entre ellos también estaban mis amigos y… los Stevenson. Debo decir que la mansión estaba también llena de periodistas y fotógrafos camuflados así que de hecho teníamos que comportarnos intachablemente"

Serena acabó su licor y decidió ir por mas y mientras lo hacia Darien se debatía para hacer lo mismo con el suyo. Cerró los ojos y encomendándose a sus santos se acabó el baso ¿Quién lo diría? Contorsionó completamente su rostro, pero lo disimuló muy bien cuando volvió la rubia.

Serena volvió con dos botellas y la cubitera de hielo.

"¿En que estaba? Ah si" – Se saboreó los labios percibiendo el sabor dulce del licor que había quedado en ellos. – "Estábamos esperando a mamá y a tía Ikuko que venían desde el aeropuerto, venían recién llegadas de un viaje de negocios… un atardecer maravilloso" – Darien pudo notar aquel brillo especial en los ojos de la rubia, signo inequívoco que ella estaba volviendo al pasado.

.:Flash Back:.

"Estas magnifica" – La felicitó Molly. La verdad es que Serena siempre se veía bien con todo, pero de los que recuerda, este ha sido el vestido que mejor se le ha visto.

"Recuerda que no puedes bajar hasta que tu madre llegue" – Le recordó Lita.

"No sé, quiero esperarla, quiero ser lo primero que ella vea"

"Serena tonta, ya hablaron contigo del protocolo de este evento, aquí no puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana por mucho que seas la _princesita_"

"Rai tiene razón" – Aunque de igual manera la miró a ella con reproche por borlarse de ella – "Debes hacerle caso al señor Tsukino, esta vez no debes arruinarlo"

"Yo no le encuentro nada de malo" – Dijo Mina, pero al ver que Amy, Lita, Rai y Molly la veían feo decidió añadir un poco mas – "Bueno, si lo hubieras hablado con tu padre antes"

Al rato después Serena se había quedado en su habitación con Mina y Lita. El resto por uno que otro motivo tuvo que volver al salón principal a acompañar a los hermanos Kou y a Kelvin.

"No me mires así Sere… ¡No me miren así las dos!"

"Vamos Lita nadie se va a dar cuenta, es mas ¡Va a ser una sorpresa para todos!"

"¿Y como pretendes que nadie se de cuenta si aquí está lleno de periodistas?"

"Con esto" – Mina le mostró una tela negra.

"No ¡Ustedes se están volviendo cada día mas locas!"

"Vamos Lita, tu te encargas de vigilarnos, no haremos nada malo, solo me esconderé hasta que el carro de mamá esté a la vista y todo acabará"

"Si, y nuestra amistad también ¿Se te olvida que el señor Tsukino nos pidió expresamente que te mantuviéramos vigilada?"

"¿A quien eres leal? ¿A Serena o a sus padres? Porque si es así no te puedes considerar una buena amiga" – Mina estaba con las manos en la cintura mirándola desafiante.

Al rato después tres personajes estaban bajando las escaleras lo suficientemente rápido para no ser vistas. El personaje de en medio estaba encapuchado hasta los pies. Velozmente se introdujeron al pasillo de servicio y posteriormente a la cocina, Lita se quedó un poco más atrás para vigilar. Vio al señor Helios hablando con la familia Stevenson, las chicas estaban metidas en lo suyo y no de habían dado cuenta de nada ¿Nada por ahí? Nada por aquí. Lita corrió para alcanzar a las demás pero cuando lo hizo notó que Mina estaba pálida como papel y Serena estaba escondida tras ella, fue entonces que reconoció al chico que iba saliendo del pasillo de servicio.

"Kelvin ¡dios mió! Nos va a delatar, nos van a pillar"

"Tranquila Lita, Mina le dijo que soy un chico que conquistó en la fiesta"

"Uff" – Suspiró Lita.

"Aunque dudo que me haya creído" – Mina indicó el lugar hacia la fiesta y vio como de pronto sus amigos empezaban a hacerse especio entre la gente.

"¡Corran!"

"¿Eh?" – Demasiado tarde. Lita fue tirada del brazo por Mina.

La cocina era gigante por lo que tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no ser descubiertas y llamar tanto la atención. Salieron por la puerta de servicio al aire libre, se escondieron tras unos matorrales.

"¡¡A esta Serena la voy a matar! ¿Se dan cuenta porque le digo tonta? Siempre se empeña en dejar en ridículo a su familia" – Refunfuñó Rai, pero el resto, lejos de atenderla, siguió caminando.

"¡Por ahí!" – Indicó Yaten al alcanzar a ver la capucha con la que Kelvin había descrito a Serena. Las chicas iban a paso veloz mientras que los muchachos estaban a punto de alcanzarla.

"Demonios ¿Por qué tengo que actuar como su celador?" – Protestó Seiya a la delantera.

"Ordenes estrictas del señor Helios" – Le recordó Kelvin.

"Vaya que conoce a su hija" – Comentó Taiki.

"¡Te atrapé!" – La encapuchada quedó atrapada en los brazos de Seiya. Este notó algo extraño pero no fue el único. Cuando Rai y las demás llegaron junto con ellos descubrieron a la encapuchada.

"¡¡Lita!"

Serena y Mina corrían dentro de la mansión otra vez, debían aprovechar el descuido de las chicas y correr lo más rápido que pudieran hasta la entrada. Fue así como volvieron a hacer el mismo trayecto pero de vuelta. Mina observó hacia todos lados asegurándose que el señor Tsukino no estuviera cerca o al pendiente.

"Vamos" – Se inmiscuyeron entre la gente hasta atravesar la sala. Decidieron salir por una ventana corredera hacia el jardín y de ahí esperar a hasta que llegara su mamá.

Calculando no debía quedar mucho.

"Espero que no se hayan dado cuenta" – Rogó Mina.

"Si no se han dado cuenta, de seguro lo harán"

"¡¡¡Hay me mato!" – De un momento a otro comenzaron a sonar unas trompetas.

"¡Ahí viene!" – Serena salió ansiosa de entre los matorrales y se hizo visible ante y entre la gente. Caminó a paso veloz hasta que llegó a la escalera principal de la mansión. Su papá ya estaba un poco mas adelante preparado para recibir a su mujer… pero algo salió mal.

El carro pareció tambalearse un poco y luego perdió el control. La gente gritaba pidiendo un milagro y el corazón de Serena se detuvo.

PAHH! CRASHHHHHHH POIKKK?

El auto se estrelló contra una pandereta. Mucha gente se acercó con la intención de ayudarlas a salir antes de que ocurriera lo peor, entre ellos los padres de Michiru y su propio padre. Pero ella reaccionó un poco mas tarde y cuando quiso ir a ayudar alguien la sujetó de la cintura impidiéndole seguir. Ella trató de zafarse como un animal silvestre pero fue justo entonces que ocurrió lo peor.

"VA A ESTALLAR" – Demasiado tarde.

La explosión se tatuó en los ojos de todos los presentes Serena se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y ni siquiera sintió cuando aquellos brazos dejaron de rodearla.

.:Flash Back End:.

xxx------xxxx------xxxx

Mina llegó hasta el despacho de Yaten, como siempre este estaba trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche ¿Cuándo le quedaría tiempo para ella? Lo cierto es que a ella no le molestaba tanto, sabia que se descueraba trabajando solo para darle una mejor vida a ella y ella se lo agradecía, después de todo pronto se acercaba el matrimonio y debían tener mucho dinero para costearlo.

Después de mirarlo por algunos segundos decidió entrar. Fue entonces que él advirtió su presencia.

"Hola amor" – Casi ni la miró y se volvió a sumergir en el trabajo. Mina llegó hasta él y echó una ojeada a su trabajo, hizo una mueca de desagrado ante la cantidad de números. Definitivamente ella y los números no se llevaran bien.

Caminó hasta la ventana a contemplar la ciudad. La noche estrellada a penas si se notaba, se sintió mal por ello, en otras circunstancias hubiese querido vivir en el campo o a las afueras de Tokio pero en un departamento en plena ciudad era muy difícil contemplar la naturaleza mas que los pocos árboles que estaban en los mini-parques forestales.

De pronto sintió una caricia que la hizo estremecer pero que al mismo tiempo aceptó con agrado. Aun viendo a la ciudad se apoyó en el pecho de su amado rodeando las manos de él que a su vez se posaban en su cintura.

"Vamos a la cama, ya terminé" – Y luego le regaló un beso en la mejilla. Mina volteó y ambos se besaron tiernamente.

xxx------xxxx------xxxx

Darien aun no sabía si decir algo o mejor callar, lo cierto era que la cara de Serena no era la mejor y había quedado completamente estática. De seguro con la mente en otro lugar.

"Yo…" – Eso sirvió para llamar la atención.

Serena al instante despertó y lo primero que atinó a hacer fue a beber el resto de licor que tenia en el baso y luego a servirse un poco mas. Darien quiso intervenir, ya veía que estaba bebiendo demasiado pero ella con una seña de su mano esta lo detuvo.

"Tal vez sea mejor que sigamos otro día" – Dijo casi sin pensar – "_A claro ¿Y dejar hasta ahí lo que te ha costado semanas de sufrimiento? Que diga que no, que diga que no!"_

"No, creo que no habrá un momento mejor que este, no creas que estoy ebria" – En ese momento le dio hipo. Darien rió por lo bajo. – "Pregúntame mas… estoy segura que tienes algo mas que preguntarme"

"Bueno… si" – Esperó hasta encontrar la mejor pregunta. – "¿Siempre has sido tan arriesgada?"

"¿Lo dices por desafiar a mi padre y a mis amigas? Solo cuando realmente quiero algo, pero eso era antes, ya no soy así" – Un dejo de melancolía se distinguió en sus ojos.

"Ahora quiero decirte algo que deberías saber" "_Si no se lo digo no va a entender mi forma de ser… solo así podré llegar a tener su total confianza_" – Tragó saliva dispuesto a revelarle un pasado muy doloroso para él - "Nosotros nos fuimos un día veintinueve de junio hacia Estados Unidos buscando la mejor terapia para salvar la vida de mi hermana. Para ese entonces ella tenia como seis años y la esperanza crecía en nosotros por la inesperada aparición de un método que podría asegurarle una larga vida a Yumiki. Siete meses después ella murió…" – Darien escondió la mirada y Serena se imaginó lo impotente que se podría sentir, tanto como ella se sintió cuando supo que no le quedaba a nadie en el mundo en quien apoyarse.

"Realmente hemos sufrido mucho en el pasado. Perdimos a personas importantes"

"Por supuesto. Mis padres quedaron desechos con esa noticia, papá siempre fue mas fuerte o aparentó serlo y siguió manteniendo el orden en la familia… mamá lloraba en soledad y Setsuna, bueno Setsuna insistió que hablaba con el espíritu de Yumiki y este le decía que había reencarnado e insistía en querer volver a Tokio lo antes posible" – Ante ese comentario hizo un gesto de desagrado.

"Por las fotos y las comparaciones Rini es idéntica a tu hermana"

"Si jeje, eso fue lo que mas me sorprendió aquel día que te fui a buscar para el cumpleaños del pequeño hijo de tu amiga"

"Si, lo recuerdo ¿Por eso estabas así?" – Preguntó aunque ya había deducido que era por aquello.

"Claro, no todos los días te encuentras a la copia de tu hermana fallecida, yo pensé que esto podía ser una broma, incluso pensé que no estaba muerta y que solo fue secuestrada"

"Darien…"

"No te preocupes, ya me recuperé de eso. Pero de lo que no estaba seguro es que si mi familia lo haría, especialmente mi madre" – Serena inevitablemente recordó el día del cumpleaños de Rini. Bajó la cabeza. Darien sabía lo que estaba pensando, por eso quería aclarar algo que llevaba dentro de él que inconcientemente lo perturbaba día a día. – "Si te traté así esa vez fue porque odio ver a mi mamá llorar y ese día estaba especialmente sensible… verás, Rini y Yumiki tienen aniversario el mismo día"

"¿Que?" – Serena estranguló su entrecejo.

"Aunque no lo creas mi hermana murió el mismo día que nació Rini y por ello que mi familia estaba… ya sabes, muy susceptible a las lagrimas"

"Oh dios, no lo puedo creer" – Por primera vez y sin que nadie se lo dijera Serena pensó en la posibilidad de la reencarnación (en un sentido mas crudo) pero ¿Por qué su hija? Es que ella tendría que cargar con el karma de aquella niña ¿el fantasma?

Serena se llevó las manos a la boca como si hubiese descubierto una horrorosa realidad.

"No quiero que me alejes de ella ni que tu te alejes de mi" – Añadió Darien, pero la cabeza de Serena a estas alturas estaba trabajando por su propia cuenta.

"¿Por qué? ¿Porque te recuerda a tu hermana? Por eso es que todos quieren estar con ella" – De momento Serena cambio su modo de hablar a uno mas desafiante.

"No, ya te dije que eso no es lo que… lo único que quiero es que seamos como antes" – Hablaba por él ¿Pero que hay de su familia? Él sabía que su madre estaba especialmente encariñada con la niña sólo por ese detalle.

"No, ¡No puedo! ¿No te das cuenta? Ni siquiera quieres estar conmigo, es solo una excusa para acercarte a Rini"

"¡No!" – Darien se levantó y Serena hizo lo mismo pero con la intención de alejarse. El la tomó de las manos obligándola a mirarlo pero Serena no quería hacerlo. – "¿A caso no lo entiendes? Yo te amo desde antes… desde antes que todo esto ocurriera, que la confusión… te amo desde que te vi…" "_No, no digas mas, ya no puedes seguir hablando_" – Le gritaba su conciencia. Serena volvió a fruncir el seño confundida. Darien optó por soltarla.

"¿Por qué me dices todas estas cosas?" – Ya no quería huir, estaba comenzando a notar algo raro en todo esto. – "Solo me dices esto para acceder a mi hija, para que tu familia pueda llegar hasta mi hija. Entiende que ella no es tu hermana ¡Ella no es Yumiki!"

"Daría lo que fuera para que me creyeras, para que no dudaras de mis sinceros sentimientos hacia ti" – Se dejó caer en el sofá mientras que Serena seguía implacable. – "¿Por qué tiene que haber un impedimento para estar juntos? ¿Por qué no puedes estar segura de lo que siento? ¿Por qué malinterpretas todo? Entiende de una vez que todo esto es una coincidencia ¡Te amo a ti con hija o sin hija, con dinero o sin dinero, con tu apellido o sin él!"

"_Como me encantaría creerte pero las evidencias dicen lo contrario, estas enfermo… toda tu familia esta enferma_" – Serena cargó al gato blanco que estaba paseando por la sala y se dirigió hasta la ventana. De entre los árboles el brillo de la Luna sobresalía.

"Escucha, si perdieras un hijo estarías igual o peor que mamá, perder un hijo es lo peor que le puede pasar a una mujer" – Intentó hacerla razonar.

"No te preocupes, entiendo a tu madre, por eso lo mejor que puedo hacer es alejar a mi hija de ellos, de ella. No quiero que se ilusione ni que mi hija pierda su identidad"

"¿Identidad? Si supieras" – Rió con desgano. No estaba tan seguro de querer decírselo ahora pero las circunstancias lo estaban obligando, Serena se comportaba reacia a toda posibilidad de reconciliación.

"¿Saber que?" – Se giró para encararlo nuevamente.

"Si supieras…"

xxx------xxxx------xxx

Amy estaba haciendo turno nocturno en el hospital de Tokio, estaba ya muy cansada, llevaba veintiocho horas despierta y estaba al limite.

"Gracias" – Dijo luego de recibir el tercer café de las ultimas dos horas.

"Todos comenzamos así, yo me acostumbré rápidamente porque estudiaba hasta muy tarde en la Universidad" – un hombre un poco mayor que ella se sentó a su lado, de apariencia se veía mas fresco, se notaba que había entrado hace solo un rato a su turno.

"Lo que es yo… la verdad es que aunque es mi segundo año ya estoy resintiendo las horas de sueño perdidas"

"¿Has pensado en especializarte para que solo trabajes las horas de la consulta?"

"Si, pero mas adelante. Ahora estoy bien con lo que hago y estoy ganando el dinero suficiente para la especialización"

"Me alegro mucho por ti ¿En qué te vas a especializar?"

"Prefiero ser medico general y si es posible poner mi propia consulta, también quiero trabajar conjuntamente con el hospital y brindar todo mi apoyo en especial a las personas sin recursos"

"Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti"

"Lo sé"

xxx------xxxx------xxx

"¡¿Saber que! ¡Responde Darien!" – Se Acercó a él amenazadoramente.

"Yo… está bien, si es lo que quieres me marcharé y dejaremos todo hasta aquí"

¿Eso era lo que quería? ¿Dejar al hombre de sus sueños escapar así no más? ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan de piedra?… se notaba que algunas actitudes de la familia Stevenson se le contagiaron. Serena dejó el gato en el suelo y caminó para detenerlo.

"Antes de irme" – Se volteó solo para sorprender a Serena con la mano estirada y a punto de sujetarlo. Ahora era él quien fruncía el ceño. Serena se aclaró la garganta escondiendo su sonrojo. – "Yo… antes de irme quisiera que hablemos de algo que no me quedó claro"

No esperó a que ella lo invitara a sentarse nuevamente. Tan solo lo hizo. Serena fue en busca de su quinto baso de licor el cual lo bebió bruscamente y luego se sirvió otro para acompañar.

"¿Qué fue lo que no te quedó claro?" – Era sorprendente, Darien estaba anonadado por la resistencia de esa mujer.

"Pues… me dijiste que hiciste una fiesta en un hotel… ¿El Cuarto Creciente?" – Serena asintió y luego se extrañó pues no había dicho en que hotel había hecho la fiesta. – "Como ya lo habrás imaginado Diamante y yo nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo ya que ambos asistimos a la segundaria y preparatoria juntos, solo que a distintas clases. Ese año mi padre no quiso renovar la matricula en ese colegio tan prestigioso ya que estaba próximo a salir el traslado a los Estados Unidos así que me envió a un colegio en el que se rumoreaba" – A eso bajó la voz simulando divulgar un secreto muy importante. – "…asistía la hija de la dueña de la empresa Nocturne, o sea, tu." – Serena asintió algo pasmada.

"¿Cómo es que yo no te recuerdo?"

"Probablemente porque solo asistí dos meses en los que a penas tenia tiempo para hacer vida social además de mis constantes inasistencias por tener que cuidar a Miki y ayudar o suplir a mi padre en el trabajo. Me hice un buen amigo, me lo encontré hace algún tiempo cuando necesitaste un abogado. Taiki Kou fue el único amigo que tuve ese corto tiempo y fue él quien me invitó a tu cumpleaños"

"¿Taiki? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?" – Claro, ahora todo comenzaba a encajar. Aquel día Darien y Taiki parecían conocerse solo que ella nunca lo vio de esa manera, tan solo pensó que eran dos personas sociables.

"Nuestra amistad fue tan corta que dudo que haya significado algo para nosotros, así que digamos que fuimos conocidos"

"Oh" – Serena bebió un poco mas.

"Quiero que me cuentes ¿Qué hiciste en ese día?"

"¿Que qué hice?" – Su cara comenzó a adquirir un tono rojo acompañado de una onda de calor expansiva. El alcohol estaba haciéndole efecto y uno de sus síntomas era la risa descontrolada y sin motivo aparente.

Darien la vio revolcarse en el sillón muerta de la risa. Era algo tan inaudito que hasta él tenia ganas de seguirla.

"No jajaja espera… jajaja es que… hujajajaa… recordé algo muy cómico. Pobre Seiya, lo traté muy mal, pero le dije que no me besara… jajajaja"

"Si… me imagino" – Le siguió la corriente pese a que extrañamente el nombre 'Seiya' ya no se le hacia tan gracioso.

Serena volvió a la normalidad sorprendiendo a Darien nuevamente.

"Hice muchas cosas en esa fiesta, pero nadie lo sabe" – Admitió con un dejo de picardía. – "La celebración de ese cumpleaños ha sido la mas especial de toda mi vida"

xxx------xxxx------xxx

Rai contemplaba una fotografía en la que se veían un hombre de baja estatura y con traje de sacerdote, una joven de cabellera negra y ojos destellantes vestida de sacerdotisa y por ultimo otro joven de cabello alborotado y sonrisa luminosa vestido de aprendiz de sacerdote.

"Ahora me doy cuenta que no se puede escapar al destino… un día prometí ser la mejor sacerdotisa de todo Japón y ahora… ahora creo que lo cumpliré"

Acarició la fotografía más precisamente en un personaje en especial.

"Nicholas… ¿Me recordarás?" – Rió para si – "Por supuesto que si ¿Pero me recordarás como yo lo hago?"

xxx------xxxx------xxx

Darien casi no podía simular la emoción que sentía por dentro ¿Estaría a punto de escuchar la confesión mas importante de su vida? ¡Dios! Rogaba que esto no fuera un sueño.

Serena estaba decidida. Ahora se sentía con fuerzas para revelar su secreto mas profundo ¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes? La respuesta era muy simple y ya su mente y corazón lo habían aceptado: Miedo. Miedo a que Darien se decepcionara de ella, miedo a perder a la única persona que había llegado a amar aunque sea por un corto tiempo… pero al mismo tiempo tomaría la decisión por su hija. No iba a dejar que ella perdiera su identidad y si esta era la única forma de alejar a Darien lo aceptaría… aunque con ello la mitad de su ser se desvaneciera.

"En aquella época yo era una chica muy traviesa que le gustaba probar la capacidad de resistencia de los hombres… sabia que ninguno de ellos se me podría resistir y aquella ventaja sobre las demás mujeres las solía saber aprovechar" – Serena pudo notar la sorpresa en los ojos del pelinegro y aunque aun consideraba el arrepentirse dentro de las posibilidades, decidió seguir. – "Sabia que los hombres me seguían por mi Status y por mi belleza ¿Quién no querría obtener ese premio? Claro está que yo nunca le fui infiel a Diamante hasta _aquella_ noche" – Dándole un toque de misterio a la palabra.

Darien estaba un poco perturbado y ya no estaba tan seguro de querer conocer el lado oscuro de Serena Tsukino… pero nuevamente el bichito de la curiosidad parecía tomar control de sus actos y sus oídos parecían amplificarse aun más para captar cualquier palabra o suspiro de la rubia. Decidió acompañar a Serena y servirse un trago.

"Jajajaja…" – Rió escandalosamente – "Ahora comprendo porque conocía a Kakyuu desde hace años. Lo comprendí esta noche durante la cena en casa de papá. Fue como si de pronto una luz me iluminara y me abriera los ojos de algo que parecía estar bloqueado de mi mente pero que al mismo tiempo es lo que desencadenó todo lo ocurrido _aquella_ noche"

El ojiazul reconoció el mismo destello en los ojos de la rubia. Estaba recordando nítidamente las escenas.

"El día antes de la celebración de mi cumpleaños sorprendí a Diamante encamado con una mujer la cual en ese momento no me había dado el tiempo de conocer o de _reconocer_… Kakyuu, ella era esa mujer ¿Cómo estoy segura? La mitad por mis difusos recuerdos y lo segundo por intuición" – Serena rió para disimular su dolor – "Llegué hasta su apartamento donde tantas veces me había propuesto tener sexo y que yo siendo una niña tan temerosa rechazaba constantemente. Claro que ese día estaba decidida a darle la oportunidad y me quedé con las ganas"

… _Eres un cerdo… jamás creí que fueras capaz de hacerme esto ¡llevamos dos años de novios! ¿Cuánto tiempo me engañas Stevenson?_

… _No es lo que tu crees… es que me has rechazado tantas veces que… - En eso se escucha un sonido como de latigazo y Diamante se soba la mejilla. _

… _Si creías que yo iba a ser una mujer que aguantara todas tus escapadas ¡estas MUY equivocado, soy MUCHO más que esa perra o todas las perras con las que te revuelcas ¡puedo tener el hombre que quiera, cuando quiera! Y me preocuparé que sea un hombre decente… _

… _No puedes hacerme esto, yo he sido el que ha estado a tu lado siempre, nos conocemos desde niños, nuestras familias hacen negocios…_

… _¡Pues dile adiós a los negocios entre Tsukino y Stevenson! ¡Esto se acabó!... – En ese momento el chirrido de la puerta se hace notar y Serena ve por sobre los hombros desnudos de su (ahora) ex novio unos ojos rojizos y destellos de cabello del mismo color. Sabía que esos detalles jamás se le olvidarían. Al instante la puerta se vuelve a serrar de golpe. _

"Estaba enojada, despechada, herida y… libre. Claro que finalmente nunca le conté a mis padres… ya sabes la razón"

Darien comenzó a comprender muchas cosas, cosas que no quería admitir en su mente hasta que estuviera cien por ciento seguro… pero la palabra '_utilizado'_ volvía recurrentemente a su cabeza. Por otro lado realmente el tema de Kakyuu no era impórtate para él.

"Claro que no iba a dejar que eso empañara mi fiesta preparada con meses de anticipación y debo admitir que por toda esa noche la imagen de ese incidente no volvió a aparecer en mi mente… aunque debo reconocer que la noche anterior lloré como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia"

"¿Por desamor o por orgullo?" – Pregunta interesante.

"Creo que un poco de ambas" – Respondió después de meditarlo. – "Siempre me he considerado humilde dentro de todos mis comportamientos porque trataba de comportarme indiferente con el resto del mundo salvo con mis amigos ya que ellos me conocían de verdad ¿Por qué hacia eso? Fácil. Durante mi vida he sufrido algunas decepciones… sobretodo en materia de amistad, por lo que tener amigos para mí era un verdadero tesoro y mi círculo se limitaba solo a ellos. Después de aquellas decepciones no iba a dejar que cualquiera se acercara a mí con las intenciones que tuviera. ¿Por qué te cuento esto? Diamante hirió mi orgullo y reconozco que actué como una chiquilla mimada y maleducada"

"O sea que para el resto del mundo eras una chica engreída y arrogante pero era una especie de mascara para que no te quisieran hacer daño" – Resumió saltándose a propósito la parte en donde se menciona Diamante y su asquerosa personalidad.

"Dentro de todo soy una persona sensible, tal vez hipersensible. Ahorrarme el sufrimiento era la mejor forma de subsistir"

"Comprendo" – Dijo Darien atando cabos sueltos en la historia de la chica. Después de todo tal vez no lo había utilizado.

"Oh, pero ahora viene la parte interesante" – Dijo tentativamente con la intención de terminar esto lo antes posible – "Esa noche, pasada la medianoche apareció un chico -bueno no tan chico porque se veía de unos veinte años mas o menos- él no me reconoció con el disfraz ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Me desconoció!" – Exclamó emocionada – "Tal vez por ello me agradó ese sujeto y me atreví a hacer lo que hice. Nunca olvidaré sus palabras"

…_¿Sabes? Es genial sentirse distinto, disfrazarse para ser otra persona aunque sea solo por una noche…_

"Sentirse como otra persona…" – Repitió Serena alucinando – "¿Por qué no? Pensé en mi mente, quería, aunque sea por un momento, sentirme alguien común y corriente, y mas que eso, quería sentirme libre de culpas"

Lo miró seductoramente y Darien tuvo que agarrarse con las uñas al sofá para no levantarse y estamparle un beso. La recordaba, recordaba esa actitud tan osada en ella que lo transformó de un momento a otro en un niño desorientado. Lo minimizó en un segundo.

Serena volvió a acomodarse tranquila en el sillón y Darien se relajó. Serena rió para si misma comprobando que aun lograba ese efecto en los hombres. Después de todo no ha perdido totalmente su encanto.

"Lamentablemente después de llevármelo a la suite, y después de que haya pasado una noche de pasión increíble -que por cierto jamás volví a tener-" – ¡¿Por qué mencionaba eso! No lo sabía, pero después de hacerlo se arrepintió. – "Diamante no…" – Titubeó. – "…No era el amante perfecto, o tal vez solo fueron las circunstancias… lo cierto es que después de esa noche no he vuelto a tener un… ya sabes" – Mas roja no podía estar.

"Orgasmo" – Terminó Darien sintiéndose abochornado con las palabras de ella y los recuerdos calurosos que venían a su mente. De momento la sala estaba más temperada y la camisa negra se le estaba adhiriendo al cuerpo. Estaba seguro que en unos minutos la evidencia se le marcaría en el rostro.

x-x-x

No aguantó mas, el escote de la rubia se veía mas provocador que nunca (y eso que no mostraba casi nada) ¡Como deseaba ser esa copa que rozaba insistentemente los labios ebrios de la rubia!

"_¡Ya no aguanto mas!_" – Se dijo en la mente. Se puso de pie asustando a la rubia por la brusquedad del acto, pero ni se comparó con lo que ocurrió después.

Darien llegó hasta ella, la obligó a levantarse y le estampó un beso tan apasionado que casi la devoraba. Siguió frenéticamente por el cuello y los hombros hasta que en un impulso de su instinto la empujó haciéndola tumbarse contra el suelo (Que bueno que era alfombrado y felpudo) de un solo movimiento destruye su blusa deleitándose con el paisaje. Eso hace que su temperatura aumente unos grados más (si es posible).

"¿Qué pasa Darien? Estoy entregándome a ti. Tómame" – Dijo ella con voz picara quitándose el sostén. Darien se vuelve loco y la besa con delirio.

"Darien" – Pronuncia la rubia pero su voz ya no era tan gozosa. No importa, siguió besándola con fervor.

"Darien" - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No le agradaba? Y entonces ¿Por qué seguía abrazada a él?

"¡Despierta Carajo! Por el amor de dios ¡te estoy hablando!" – Lo empuja acabando con el caluroso momento.

x-x-x

"¿Que? ¿Cuando? ¿Donde?" – Reaccionó alborotadamente.

Serena suspiró fastidiada y se dejó caer a su lado.

"Menos mal que volviste, creí que te había perdido"

"¿Perdido?" "_Tu nunca me perderás preciosa, eso ni pensarlo… ehh un momento, estas demasiado cerca como para poder resistirlo_" – Darien se puso de pie simulando tranquilidad. En ese momento Serena lanza un grito de horror y Darien a penas de alcanza a dar cuenta de un _detalle._

Darien se tapó la entrepierna y corrió para sentarse en el otro sillón donde antes había estado la rubia. Estaba rojo como un tomate y esta vez traspiraba como un caballo. ¡Como no se dio cuenta! No encontró otra solución más que esconder _esa_ parte del pantalón (Para ser mas exactos, donde está el mejor amigo de los hombres) colocándose un cojín.

Serena estaba casi en las mismas condiciones. Salvo que su mente le estaba jugando sucio.

¿Cómo romper el _hielo_? En sentido figurado ya que de hielo no había nada.

"Di-dime una cosa" – Empezó Darien sin poder mirarla a los ojos. Serena por su parte también miraba hacia otro lado.

"¿Si?" – Tenía una mano en el pecho. Su corazón latía más aprisa.

"¿Aun quieres que esto se acabe?"

"No confundas las cosas. Si te conté todo esto fue para que conocieras a la verdadera Serena Tsukino, no para arreglar las cosas. Tu querías tu conversación… y la tienes"

"Eso quiere decir que entre nosotros no habrá otra oportunidad"

"_¡Te amo y retiro todo lo dicho! ¡Te amoooo!"_ "No"

"Todo esto es por culpa de mi familia ¿No es cierto?"

"Todo es culpa de las circunstancias. El maldito destino que se empeña de ponerme obstáculos para ser feliz"

"Serena, el destino non existe, pensé que no eras así, pensé que eras verdaderamente valiente porque fuiste capaz de escapar del infierno en el que te metió Diamante y recuperaste a tus amigos. Pero veo que aun le temes al amor"

"Todo lo hago por mi hija Darien, por ella escapé de Diamante, por ella busqué a mis amistades, por ella me separo de ti" - Finalizó rompiendo el corazón de ambos ¿Cómo podía ella misma llegar a romperse el corazón?

xxx------xxxx------xxx

Lita dormía desparramada en su cama. Las sabanas a penas la cubrían y su cuerpo estaba sudado. Sin duda tenía calor.

A su lado, para ser más exactos al lado de su cabecera reposaba una carta escrita a mano. Una carta de amor. La carta más romántica que ha recibido en mucho tiempo y que sin duda, en este momento, la estaba haciendo soñar con los angelitos.

Según las palabras escritas, el admirador secreto la quiere conocer después de la universidad por lo que ella se ha pasado hasta hace poco imaginando el rostro del galán… lamentablemente cada prototipo de hombre era mas parecido al chico que alguna vez le robó el corazón. Lastima, tal vez no superaría ese trauma jamás.

"Ahhhndewww" – Volvió a acomodarse en la cama tapando con un brazo el trozo de papel con uno de sus fuertes brazos. Exhaló profundamente y siguió su placido sueño.

xxx------xxxx------xxx

Darien se abstuvo de cualquier suplica, ruego o llanto. Estaba algo así como choqueado, como si un balde de agua heladísima se le hubiera caído encima y hubiese quedado con esa sensación de resignación.

"Si lo quieres así está bien, pero quiero que sepas que quiero a Rini y jamás permitiría que alguien le hiciera daño. Conversaré con mamá si es necesario"

"No es necesario" – Escondió su mirada y se mordió los labios. Lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas y cayeron sobre su pantalón. – "No te vayas… quédate conmigo esta noche" – ¿Cómo podía pedírselo después de ser conciente de lo que estaba haciendo? Definitivamente se sentía una descarada.

"¿Cómo podría negarme?" – Sonrió con ternura. Serena trató de imitarlo pero no pudo. Él se sentó a su lado y ella se arrimó hasta quedar sobre su pecho. Darien la abrazó.

"Se siente tan bien" – Susurró cerrando los ojos.

Darien sintió que Serena se quedó dormida, estiró su mano para alcanzar su chaqueta y taparla con ella. Contempló su cabello reconociéndolo por primera vez como el cabello de esa chica que hace cinco años le robó el corazón. Que desde el contacto con su piel lo domó y que desde entonces él cambió.

"Quiero que sepas que desde aquella noche no he vuelto a ser el mismo, no lo sabia hasta que estuve en Norteamérica y me di cuenta que no podría rehacer mi vida, ninguna mujer se comparó contigo mi princesa… ninguna" – Lagrimas. El solo hecho de pensar que desde mañana en adelante no podrá volver a verla le apagaba poco a poco el corazón. – "Te busqué durante tanto tiempo, tantos años obsesionado con el recuerdo de tu cuerpo, tus besos, tu aliento. Solo para encontrarte sin saberlo, cuando ya me había resignado a la perdida, al fantasma. Encontré en ti a la mujer perfecta que reúne todo lo que alguna vez deseé: Decidida y frágil, de buenos sentimientos, una excelente madre y una persona querida por todo su alrededor. Por otro lado la seducción, la pasión, aquello que me hacia erizar la piel… por muy femenino que suene" – Sonrió derramando unas cuantas lagrimas mas– "Lastima que jamás volveré a tenerte entre mis brazos, no volveré a verte en mi departamento… no podré incluirme en tu vida, yo quería ser parte de tu vida" – Mas lagrimas.

Se quedó pensando en su realidad.

"Aunque no lo creas yo también tuve mi época oscura, yo era bastante mujeriego y solía pensar en ellas como objetos al cual debería marcar y luego escribirlas en una lista. Más detalles no quiero comentar ya que me avergüenzo de ello. Pero tú me hiciste cambiar, sufrí por ti lo que yo las hice sufrir a ellas. Me diste una gran lección que hasta el día de hoy estoy pagando, pero sé que no solo yo sufro, sé que tu también sufres pero no darás tu brazo a torcer por muy equivocada que estés. Porque estas equivocada. Yo te amo desde antes ¿Lo entiendes ahora? Desde antes de saber quien eras tu, ¿Qué loco verdad?... Te amo solo por haber sentido el rose de tu piel…" – Unas cuantas lagrimas mas bajaron por sus mejillas y algunas se confundieron con su saliva. – "Pero yo no signifiqué nada para ti en ese entonces y tal vez no signifique mucho mas para ti ahora. Lo único que quiero que tengas claro es que para mi tu siempre serás mi único amor… a veces soy muy cursi, pero solo cuando sé que mis palabras se las llevará el viento"

xxx------xxxx------xxx

El llanto del bebé era insistente y aunque primeramente creyó que se trataba solo de sus berrinches nocturnos en los que generalmente se quedaba dormido solo finalmente aceptó que esto era un poco más preocupante.

Encendió la lámpara de arrimo y se levantó cuidadosamente para no despertar a su esposo que mañana tenia que trabajar muy temprano.

"Vaya… las tres y media…" – Somnolienta, Molly se levantó para atender las necesidades de Kelvin júnior. – "¿Qué pasa amor?" – Lo levantó para arrullarlo pero el llanto del bebé no cesaba. – "Dios ¿Tendrás fiebre?" – Le tocó la frente y luego la espalda y el abdomen descartando la fiebre.

"Molly, cariño, tráelo a dormir con nosotros" – Se escuchó la voz de Kelvin padre desde la otra habitación. Ella decidió ir con él para responderle.

"No creo que sea buena idea, nos ha costado mucho que aprenda a dormir solo"

"Solo por hoy" – Lo miró con cara de cordero degollado. – "Lo extraño mucho"

"Si claro, soy yo la que no duerme pensando que lo vas a aplastar" ¬¬ - Pero luego se sensibilizó al ver que tanto padre como hijo la miraban suplicantes. – "Que voy a hacer ¡Ahora son dos!"

Le entregó el bebé a su esposo y ambos sintiendo afinidad sonrieron y jugaron un rato mientras que Molly predecía una larga noche.

xxx------xxxx------xxx

Ya era de madrugada y los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban por el ventanal de la casa Tenou. Los pájaros cantaban melodiosamente dando un ambiente de campo silvestre.

Se escuchó el cerrojo de la puerta girar y Darien terminó por despertar asustado, pero fue demasiado tarde porque se tuvo que enfrentar a la impávida cara de Haruka Tenou y una Michiru (un tanto menos sorprendida) pero igualmente desencajada.

La cubitera de hielo mas dos botellas de licor ¿Cómo querían que reaccionara?

"¡Que--" – Pero Michiru le impidió hablar. Mal que mal estaba Rini durmiendo.

Darien con sumo cuidado dejó a Serena recostada en el sillón y se acercó a las dueñas de casa.

"Perdónenme, ahora no quisiera dar explicaciones pero prometo que las daré por la tarde" – No las quiso mirar a los ojos cosa que ella comprendió. Se veía que estaba mal y por ello se abstuvo de arrinconarlo para sacarle la verdad a la fuerza.

Darien hizo una última reverencia y salió de la casa. Michiru tomó el brazo de Haruka impidiéndole salir tras él.

"Déjalo, de todos modos hay quien puede proveerte de una explicación convincente" – Susurró mirando la cabeza rubia de Serena que en ese momento pareció temblar.

Tenía razón. Haruka se acercó calmadamente hasta el sillón donde reposaba la rubia.

"¿Y bien, quiero oír la explicación?" – La rubia abrió los ojos y vio a Haruka con las manos en la cintura. Se sentó y se desperezó. – "No te hagas porque sé muy bien que estabas despierta"

Antes de obtener respuesta Serena se lanzó a los brazos de la rubia y lloró amargamente. Haruka en un principio, y al igual que Michiru, creyeron que solo estaba fingiendo para huir de la responsabilidad pero bastó con que la rubia sintiera el calor de las lagrimas caer en su cuello para preocuparse de sobremanera. Fue entonces que relacionó a Darien en todo esto.

"Que sucede gatita…" – Le acarició la espalda consiguiendo con eso que la joven se estremeciera. Haruka pudo notar el aliento a licor.

"Es él Haruka… es él" – Se separó casi tortuosamente del pecho de su prima para dirigirse esta vez a Michiru. – "Es él…" – Sus ojos estaban rojos y su piel enronchada.

Michiru no pudo evitar sentir el sabor amargo en la garganta. Se sentó a su lado.

"Dinos que sucede. Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras"

"No se lo digan a Seiya, es lo único que les pido, no se lo digan a nadie en especial a Seiya" – Ahora Haruka se estaba desesperando y se imaginaba cualquier cosa.

"Por favor dime que ha pasado" – La tomó de los brazos zamarreándola. Serena recordó fugazmente esa actitud en Diamante (Claro que comparando la brutalidad lo de Haruka era una simple caricia). Haruka estaba dispuesta a llamar a la guardia civil ¡A la armada nacional! Si es necesario. – "¡Fue Diamante!"

"No ¡No!" – Se hundió en el pecho de Haruka llorando un poco más. Michiru entre tanto le daba miradas de advertencia a su compañera para que mantenga la cordura.

Después de estar unos cuantos minutos en que Serena repentinamente lloraba cada vez que intentaba articular palabra… Habló.

"Gracias" – Recibió el café que le entregó Michiru. – "Lo que sucede" – Habló entre un sollozo profundo. – "Descubrí… la verdad es que es difícil de explicar y ahora no quiero hacerlo pero… Darien es el papá de Rini"

"¡Que!" – Michiru ahogó un grito de asombro. – "Yo lo mato"

"No Haruka, sabes muy bien como pasaron las cosas…" – Serena volvió a estallar en llanto. – "No sé que ha pasado pero al parecer la vida me ha vuelto a jugar una mala pasada"

"Es por eso que venia todo el tiempo y te buscaba insistentemente" – Dedujo la de cabellera acuamarina.

"Es un tipo despreciable y te juro que se va a arrepentir por querer utilizarte ¡se va a arrepentir!"

"No Haruka, tu no entiendes. No entienden nada…" – Las miró como si ella misma no creyera lo que estaba a punto de decir. – "Él no sabe que Rini es su hija, no sabe que tiene una hija… el sólo me encontró a mi, al menos eso fue lo que entendí"

En eso se escucha a Rini llamando a Michiru. Esta va de inmediato dejando a Serena con Haruka mas tranquila. Al rato después ambas vuelven y Rini está peinada con odangos y un muy lindo vestido.

"Te ves hermosa cielo" – Le dice Serena con una mejor cara.

Rini llega hasta ella y se sienta en sus piernas.

"No te sientas triste mamá. Miki dice que todo se arreglará y que seremos muy felices" – Serena empieza con un tic nervioso. Estaba a punto de perder la razón cuando de pronto tocan el timbre.

"¿Quién puede ser a esta hora?" – Refunfuña Haruka caminando hacia la puerta.

Una extraña escena sucede en ese momento. Michiru guiada por una fuerza extraña camina también hacia la puerta y es ahí cuando recibe una descarga eléctrica que le recorre todo el espinazo.

Ambas, junto a las recién llegadas parecían estar en trance hasta que Hotaru se anima a entrar sin ser invitada.

"¡Hotaru!" – Chilla emocionada la pequeña Serena y corre hasta ella para recibirla con un caluroso abrazo. Luego le susurra algo en el oído.

"Eh, adelante" – Despierta Haruka e invita a pasar a una mujer alta y de porte elegante.

"Mi nombre es Setsuna Chiba" – Les ofrece la maño y las tres e saludan sintiendo nuevamente ese extraño sentimiento de haberse conocido antes… tal vez en alguna otra vida.

xxx------xxxx------xxx

"Buenos días" – Saluda un hombre en silla de ruedas escoltado por otro hombre distinguido, de ropaje blanco. Cualquiera que los viera se atemorizaría de tan solo imaginar que se tratara de una mafia.

El botones así como el recepcionista estaban un poco intimidados.

"Buenos días"

"Busco a Hans Nahamiya" – Sonrió calidamente haciendo que el recepcionista se sintiera mas intimidado.

"Escuché mi nombre, cosa común en este hotel… pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue escuchar esa voz tan conocida. Creí que me estaba volviendo loco" – Por una puerta misteriosa ubicada cerca de la recepción apareció un hombre de edad. – "Creo que el señor Helios Tsukino me debe una muy buena explicación"

Ambos sonrieron con añoranza.

xxx------xxxx------xxx

En ese momento Serena cayó en cuanta de la realidad. Setsuna, la hermana de Darien y su hija estaban presentes en la mansión Tenou ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Setsuna había dicho que vendría a buscar a Rini por la mañana y ella, la muy estúpida lo había olvidado. ¿Es que nunca acabaría de pasar malos ratos?

"Mamá gracias por darme permiso para ir con Hotaru ¡Te quiero mucho!" – Rini la abrazó con fuerza y Serena estuvo a punto de llorar nuevamente.

Haruka por detrás la miraba pidiéndole que reaccionara pero Serena estaba demasiado conmocionada para reaccionar.

"¿Sucede algo Serena?" – Dijo Setsuna a lo que Serena la miró con semblante horrorizado. En ese momento ella lo único que quería era estrangularla. – "Si quieres la vengo a buscar mas tarde o mañana" – Añadió percibiendo el mal momento en que llegó.

"¡No!" – Gritó Rini y luego corrió hacia donde su mamá – "¿Verdad que puedo ir?"

¿Cómo podía negarse a la petición mas anhelada de su única hija? Asintió sin decir palabra. Setsuna dudó en querer llevarse la pero Michiru la incitó a hacerlo con confianza.

Una vez que se aseguró que se habían ido se lanzó al sofá con la cabeza entre las manos.

"Yo… ya no se que hacer… creo que… esto me supera"

xxx------xxxx------xxx

"Ya me suponía que esta visita no era de cortesía" – Dijo el viejo Hans invitándolos a pasar al salón.

Luego de que se acomodaron Hans les ofreció de su té.

"Créeme que aun no puedo creer que estés aquí y no en el otro mundo" – Agregó sentándose frente a él.

"No estaba preparado para partir" – Se limitó a decir el señor Tsukino sin entrar en detalles dolorosos. Artemis no decía ni una sola palabra.

"Artemis está muy callado esta mañana ¿Se quedó mudo?"

"haha no. Simplemente prefiere que yo hable contigo"

"Ohh, entonces me imagino que debe ser algo delicado ¿Por casualidad no tendrá que ver con _eso_?" – Dijo tentativamente.

"Si ese _eso_ se refiere a la paternidad de la nieta de don Helios, entonces estamos hablando el mismo idioma" – Dijo Artemis algo ansioso. No lo podía evitar.

El viejo Hans paseó por la habitación reflexionando.

"Es demasiado curioso este repentino deseo que le ha dado a todos por saber sobre _aquel_ día"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**_No Me Creas_" de Alberto Plaza**

**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe**

Tal vez… este capitulo fue muy latero ¡Pero que conste que lo advertí en el capitulo anterior! Les dije que no podía dejar la vendita conversación cortada por lo que tendría que dedicarle un capitulo entero a ella. See… la vista se cansa, pero espero que los momentos hot les haya hecho un poco más amena la lectura.

Ya saben que cualquier duda la voy a aclarar y quiero que comenten ¡que me digan que les ha parecido este capitulo! Bueno, ya todos sabíamos algo de lo que iba a pasar y solo faltaba que ellos mismos se enteraran de sus situaciones pero me preocupé de no hacer tan predecible el capitulo y claro que también habían elementos sorpresa que los tenia planeado hace mucho tiempo (¡Un año entero planeando este momento para que me quedara perfecto!) solo no me lo bajen demasiado porque yo en lo personal quedé muy conforme y digamos que este es el clímax de la primera parte del fic… ahora se abre otra 'aventura' en la que Serena está muy aproblemada y ¡Sorpresa! El Sr Tsukino se las tenia bien guardadas … No, definitivamente no va a ser fácil para Serena la etapa que viene.

Les agradezco a todos y a todas sus comentarios tan alentadores (Menos uno) y espero que sigan confiando en mi PROMETO ACTUALIZAR MAS LUEGO.

Muchos kisses para ustedes y que pasen una **_Feliz Semana Santa_**.

**(''·.·_TaNiTaLoVe_·.·'')**

**13 – Abr - 2006**


	13. Dispuesta a Enmendar Errores

Waaa! Llevo mas de una semana tratando de actualizar y por alguna extraña razón no podía subir ni un solo capitulo de ninguna de mis historias… realmente estaba enojada y en mas de una ocasión me puse histérica y me desquité con el compu…. Pero ya pasó ahora que al fin he podido subir algunos capitulos… espero que ahora mi cuenta no esté con obstáculos y asi me portaré bien.

Rayos si supieran lo mal que me siento al comprobar que han pasado casi dos meses en que no actualizo… o mas.

Bueno no los molesto mas y espero que no sean tan severas conmigo aunque sé que me lo meresco por irresponsable.

_**Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la genial Naoko Takeuchi, ella es mi ídola! Aunque esta no sea una continuación de su historia los personajes son los mismos… este es mi Universo Alterno de Serena Tsukino y sus amigos! **_

_**Chicas aquí esta mi advertencia, este es un fic dedicado exclusivamente a Darien y Serena… cero posibilidad de otra pareja Aunque si quieren variar lean mis otros fics . **_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**.:El Antifaz de la Luna:.**

**By: TaNiTaLoVe**

xxx------xxxx------xxx

_No me creas cuando digo que el cansancio esta venciendo,_

_No me creas._

_Si por un momento dejo de nadar en este río nada manso._

_No me creas cuando el mundo se derrumba ante mis ojos_

_y no aguanto._

_No me creas cuando sientas que este frágil corazón se ha vuelto de metal._

_Dame un beso cuando veas que la fuerza se me fue_

_Y veras que me levanto pues un beso tuyo cura todo, _

_Cura todo._

_Cuando el aire cruza raro entre los árboles de mi alma_

_Tú no lo creas,_

_Se podrán mover algunas hojas pero siguen firmes las raíces._

_Dame un beso y alíviame el dolor de estar tan vivo_

_y veras que es pasajero pues un beso tuyo cura todo,_

_Cura todo._

_Dame un beso y aférrate conmigo al paso de los años_

_y abrígame que hay frío el resto del camino._

_Solo un beso tuyo puede ser mi abrigo. _

_Mi abrigo._

xxx------xxxx------xxx

(Capitulo 13)

**DISPUESTA A ENMENDAR ERRORES **

_Ambos amantes acercándose lentamente vistos solo por la esplendorosa luna llena. Sus labios están a milímetros de unirse… _

Haruka decide entrar a la habitación y abrir las cortinas. El día estaba demasiado hermoso para desperdiciar la luz.

"¿Cómo te va con la resaca?"

"Mal" – Pronunció tortuosamente Serena mientras se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada.

"Mas tarde iremos a buscar a Rini pero para eso necesito que me des la dirección"

Serena aceptó y luego de escribir lo que se acordaba sobre la dirección de la familia Chiba se hundió en la cama.

"¿Has pensado en lo que vamos a hacer?" – Dijo una vez que guardó el papel en uno de sus bolsillos.

"¿Vamos?" – Serena arqueó la ceja sin comprender.

"Ya sabes, lo que vamos a hacer sobre Rini y ese Darien"

"Ohh… no me apresures, aun no he pensado en nada… Además es un tema que tengo que arreglar yo sola"

"Michiru y yo hemos hablado sobre lo que nos has dicho –eso si no has omitido algo-" – Serena negó pero al mismo tiempo se mostró bastante interesada en escuchar lo que Haruka tenia que decirle. – "Creemos que sería bueno que se lo dijeras. Que le dijeras que Rini es su hija"

"No puedo" – Sentenció de inmediato encontrando que esa era la peor idea que se les podía ocurrir en esos momentos. – "Aun no he procesado nada, todo esto me supera, todo esto ha tomado un curso fuera de mi alcance y no quiero precipitarme"

Haruka se sentó al pie de la cama.

"Aunque tu sabes que para mi casi todos los hombres son falsos y no merecen nada de nosotras, las mujeres" – Suspiró, era algo difícil de decir. – "Creo que él es un buen hombre, te ayudó con lo de Diamante… es humilde…"

"Es el hombre ideal, lo sé ¿Pero que haces si sabes que su hermana ha muerto y que curiosamente Rini resulta ser la copia de aquella niña?"

"Espera, espera ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de la hermana muerta y cosa esa…?" – Se cruzó de brazos observándola inquisidoramente.

Serena se vio con la obligación de contarle todo lo que sabía y tuvo que reconocer que con ello se sintió mejor.

"En mi opinión se trata de las alucinaciones de la hermana mayor de ese Darien, recuerda que Rini, si es su hija, es normal que se parezca a la familia de él. Nadie en nuestra familia tiene el cabello rosa y resulta que en la familia de él si ¿Cuál es el problema? Si aclaras los a malos entendidos todos seremos mas felices y la familia de él dejará de creer que ella es la dichosa 'reencarnación' de la niña muerta" – Había que reconocerlo. Haruka siempre fue escéptica a esos temas, pero viéndolo de esa manera la idea de aclarar las cosas no era del todo mala.

"Lo haré otro día… primero tengo que descansar" "_Y de paso ordenar secuencialmente todos los sucesos para compararlos con la personalidad de Darien… aun me resisto_"

"De acuerdo pero nosotras tendremos una conversación y tío Helios ha llamado pues te quiere ver en la tarde… ha pedido la presencia necesaria de Rini"

Serena nuevamente arqueó la ceja pero no le tomó mayor importancia, tenia que dormir otro resto para estar como lechuga.

…_Diamante suéltame… me lastimas…_

…_¿Que? No te escuché ¿Te estoy lastimando? …_

…_Ayyyy! Ahh...ahiiiii..ahhhhhh...! ... su-el...ta...me...por...fa..vor…_

…_¿Te duele?... Nadie me traiciona ¡Nadie! …_

_**POM **_

_Cayó al sentirse liberada pero estaba tan aturdida que no atinó a hacer nada. Hasta que sintió una calida mano en su piel y las palabras de preocupación que ella siempre había añorado escuchar. _

…_¿Estas bien? …_

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

…_Bien ¿Dónde te llevo? ¿Quieres ir a tu casa?... _

…_¡No!..._

…_Veo que no tienes muchas ganas de regresar a tu hogar… ¿Quieres que te deje donde algun familiar o amistad? …_

…_No…_

…_¿Quieres ir a mi departamento? …_

…_¿Puedo? …_

…_¿Que? …_

…_¿Ya te arrepentiste? Ohh debes tener una novia viviendo contigo, lo siento… _

…_No, no es eso, es que pensé que pensarias mal… está bien pero te advierto que no tengo ropa de mujer para que te cambies esa ropa mojada…_

…_No te preocupes, pasamos por una tienda y compro una tenida …_

Darien estaba recostado en la cama de su habitación, no había intentado dormir nada después de todo lo ocurrido, nuevamente su vista estaba clavada al cielo raso mientras que revivía una y otra vez las secuencias del pasado: desde que conoció a Serena hasta la despedida…

**Toc Toc Toc**

No tenia ganas de abrir, pero luego reaccionó al notar que el llamado de la puerta no era de la principal sino la de su habitación. Enfocó la vista y vio los cabellos rojos de Kakyuu.

"¡Buenos días Darien-chan!" – Se lanzó a la cama haciendo que Darien rebotara.

"Te dije que me entregaras la llave" – Fue lo único que quiso decir.

"Que malo eres, yo que había venido a acompañarte" – No obtuvo respuesta. – "¿Sabes? Ahora recuerdo a Serena Tsukino ¿Recuerdas que alguna vez te dije que la conocía? No, creo que no te lo mencioné, pero así es" – Sonrió como una niña pero ni así Darien la miró – "Bueno, la conocí cuando estaba con Diamante de novios… una chica muy detestable, siempre obtiene lo que quiere y a ese pobre hombre lo hizo sufrir mucho"

"¿No será al revés?" – Pronunció en voz baja pero lo suficientemente audible para la joven.

"No creas todo lo que dicen, ella es una mujer muy calculadora" – Asintió convencida con la misma actitud de niña consentida.

"La recomendación viene de muy cerca" – Dijo sarcásticamente.

"Oi! Parece que no se puede hablar contigo Darien. Bueno para que sepas ella engañó a Diamante y se embarazó de alguno de los tipos con los que se enredó y mas aun lo hizo hacerse cargo de ese bastardito o bastardita que tiene por hijo"

"Yap, suficiente" – Se puso de pie de un salto y tomó a Kakyuu del brazo y con su otra mano le quitó la llave del departamento por la fuerza. – "¿No te cansas de decir idioteces? ¿Es que acaso no tienes otras cosas mejores que hacer que ensuciar el nombre de las personas que no te agradan?"

"No quieras defenderla, si tanto crees en ella entonces ve y pregúntale si es que su bastardo es hijo de Diamante ¡Ve y pregúntale!"

Darien estuvo a punto de perder la cordura pero se abstuvo de hacerlo.

"No voy a hacerlo, no voy a caer en tus juegos y abúrrete de molestarme que yo no te quiero ni quiero tenerte cerca de mi" – La sacó del departamento y le dio un portazo.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

**Toc Toc Toc**

"Buaa… que flojera" – Definitivamente no quería levantarse de la cama, aunque ya era bastante pasado del medio día.

**Toc Toc Toc**

"¿Y si es Serena?" – Ahí si que se animó a levantarse y lo mas rápido que pudo se colocó algún pantalón y una playera común y corrió para abrir la puerta. – "¿Señor Artemis?"

"Mi querido Seiya Kou" – Pronunció el peliblanco con su semblante pacifico de siempre.

"No lo puedo creer" – Pronunció luego de algunos quince minutos de resumir los sucesos de estos días atrás y de ponerse cómodos en el bastante desordenado living del joven Kou. – "Nadie me dijo nada ¿Por qué nadie me dice nada?"

"Ah, ese no es mi problema Seiya. A lo que yo he venido es a explicarte un asunto de suma importancia. Averiguamos quien es el posible o mejor dicho el padre de la pequeña Serena"

"¿Quién es?" – Se levantó ansioso.

Artemis ojeó el departamento como buscando algo.

"¿No era que tenias novia?"

"No, ella se ha ido y no volverá. Ahora dime quién es"

"Tranquilo, antes de darte la _fabulosa_ noticia quiero que me confirmes algunos datos, suponiendo que siempre has sido el confidente de Serena ¿El padre de la pequeña Serena es necesariamente el tipo con el que pasó la noche de su cumpleaños en el hotel?"

"Eh-bue--- ¿Cómo tienes esa información?" – Lo miró inquisidoramente.

"Oh bueno, soy un hombre persistente y tengo buenos contactos ¿Es o no es?"

"No puedo decirlo, Serena es mi amiga y soy el único que lo sabe" – Tartamudeaba, realmente quería saber pero no iba a delatar a Serena por nada del mundo.

"Entonces debo suponer que es verdad. Bueno si es así te comunico que el camino se te hará mucho mas difícil si quieres ganarte el corazón de Serena"

"No, yo ya me resigné, no quiero ilusionarme y sufrir" – Bajó la mirada.

"Es una lastima, yo que te quería ayudar pues el padre de la pequeña Serena es ni mas ni menos que Darien Chiba"

"¿Que?" – Seiya contorsionó el rostro mientras que el peliblanco asentía lentamente.

"Pero como no tienes intenciones de intervenir, entonces no tengo mas que hacer aquí, te invito esta noche a la celebración de bienvenida del señor Helios" – Se puso de pie y se dirigió el mismo hasta la puerta. Seiya parecía no querer reaccionar pero justo en el último momento se levantó y lo alcanzó.

"Dígame como ocurrió"

"Pero si tu lo sabes mucho mejor que yo"

"Pe-pero ¿Cómo es que están tan seguros que él es…?"

"Ya te dije que tengo buenos contactos… lo otro es parte de las jugarretas del destino. La invitación sigue en pie pero te recomiendo que sea pronto ya que el señor Helios no tardará en decírselo a su hija"

Seiya tragó saliva con dificultad mientas la cabellera blanca del señor Artemis se perdía por las escaleras.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

Tal como acordaron la celebración de la llegada de Helios Tsukino se hizo esa noche. Todos los amigos de Serena mas algunos otros y la inesperada presencia de Hans harían de esta una tarde y noche muy amena.

Serena como siempre llegó antes que todos junto con Rini. Esta al ver a Diana se emocionó y ambas se perdieron por el pasillo hacia alguno de los dormitorios. Luna como siempre llegó y saludó muy afectuosamente a la rubia.

"Te vez trasnochada ¿No dormiste bien?"

"No, pero eso no importa… no se lo comentes a nadie" – Le susurró.

"Aun así todos se percataran de ello cuando te vean"

"A entonces me maquillo"

"Te llevo a mi cuarto" – Ambas sonrieron cómplices y se introdujeron por el mismo pasillo.

Luego de pasar unos minutos aplicándose cuidadosamente el maquillaje Serena salió radiante solo para toparse con el señor Tsukino frente a ella.

"¡Papá! Me asustaste" – Lo abrazó alegremente.

"Tu también hija mía, vi a la pequeña junto a Diana y decidí buscarte"

"Ya me encontraste así que propongo que vayamos a dar un paseo ¿Si?"

"Es una estupenda idea"

Serena se llevó a su padre hasta el área verde del condominio y pasearon por el angosto camino. No sabia porque pero ella se sentía demasiado feliz, ansiosa. A veces se sorprendía a si misma sonriendo mientras la brisa jugueteaba con sus cabellos, de vez en cuando su corazón se aceleraba sin motivo alguno.

Al ver esta actitud en su hija el señor Helios se cuestionó si debía hablar con ella de lo que había sabido el día de hoy.

"¿Has vuelto a ver al padre de Rini?" – Preguntó tentativamente.

Serena titubeó, no sabia que decir, odiaba mentir y menos a su padre, pero este aun cree que el padre de Rini no se quiso hacer cargo de ella o algo parecido. Eso es lo que todo su círculo de amistades sabe.

"Si" – Asintió lentamente.

"¿Le has dicho que tiene una hija?"

"¿Que?" – Se detuvo en seco. Su padre giró la cabeza para ver la reacción en su hija.

"Sé que este sujeto no sabe que tiene una hija contigo, a menos que se lo hayas dicho a él y no a Rini"

"Pe-- ¿Has estado investigando mi vida?" – Se puso frente a él para encararlo.

"Tarde o temprano se iba a saber, recuerda que el dueño del hotel es intimo amigo mío"

"¿Sabes lo del hotel?" – Ahora el corazón de Serena se había acelerado por el nerviosismo y de pronto sus piernas se hicieron hilo mientras que un sudor frío corría por su espalda. – "¿Qué sabes?"

"Yo vine hasta aquí para hacerme parte constante de tu vida. Créeme que no te voy a reprochar nada de lo que hayas hecho en el pasado. El pasado es pasado" – La tomó de la mano, si fuera por él la hubiera abrazado pero en su estado no podía.

"Te mentí" – Reconoció soltando sus primeras lagrimas de amargura.

"Lo sé, pero ya te dije que no te voy a reprochar nada y si es por mi nadie se enterará de esta conversación"

"Lo vi, lo he visto y no sabe que… bueno, no lo sabe" – Aun con su mirada triste recordando lo de anoche. Aun reviviendo los recuerdos de _aquella_ noche.

"Darien Chiba ¿No es así?" – Serena asintió dolorosamente mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. - "No llores, no es tu culpa, todo esto fue tan repentino que en tu lugar yo tampoco habría sabido que hacer. Fuiste mas fuerte que yo al anteponerte a las situaciones que en ese tiempo se nos presentaron y eso sumado a un embarazo inesperado… no te culpo por hacer lo que hiciste, sabes que jamás lo haría. Quiero que confíes en mi"

Serena lloró amargamente lanzándose a los brazos de su padre. Este la vio tan desvalida y tan confundida que decidió dejar su petición para más adelante.

"Yo no sabia que era él. No lo sabia"

"¿Cómo que no lo sabias? Eso es imposible" – Reaccionó asombrado haciendo que su hija lo mire a los ojos.

"Nunca lo supe papá, nunca lo supe… hasta hace poco"

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

Luego de esa conversación Serena dejó a su padre en su casa y partió a buscar a sus amigas ya que estas aun no saben donde vive su padre. Con sus amigas se quedaron de juntar en casa de Molly. Seiya no estaba ahí siendo que estos se habían preocupado de invitarlo. Serena decidió ir a buscarlo.

Una vez que llegó hasta el departamento de él (Guiado por Taiki pues ella aun no lo conoce). Tocó y tocó pero nadie salió abrió la puerta.

"Que extraño"

"Tal vez se adelantó" – Dijo Taiki.

"No lo creo, no sabe donde vive papá. Pero bueno" – Se encogió de hombros y decidió bajar y juntarse con el resto de los carros de sus amigos.

Ya cuando llegaron la mayoría de la lista de invitados había llegado, incluso Haruka y Michiru quienes al verla le dedicaron un abrazo especial. Las chicas se miraron extrañadas por ese hecho.

Serena se adentró para buscar a su hija y fue ahí cuando observó la gente que estaba en el lugar y entre ellos a alguien que estaba muy cercano a su padre. Aquel hombre del hotel, lo reconoció de inmediato. Sus mejillas se colorearon al recordar la petición que le hizo hace años atrás a aquel hombre y que este no supo cumplir. Claro está que él era el único que le pudo haber contado a su padre.

Luna llegó hasta ella para presentarles a algunas otras personas más. Básicamente parte de su propia familia que Serena recordaba pese a los años.

De pronto vio algo extraño. Seiya salió desde el pasillo, si, era él indudablemente. Se acercó a él para sudarlo pero detracito salió Artemis y dándose las ultimas miradas y asintiendo mutuamente se separaron. Serena decidió saludarle.

"Seiya, te fui a buscar pero no estabas…"

"Hola Sere" – La saludó algo nervioso.

"¿_Sere_?" – Definitivamente ahora estaba confundida y el rostro abatido del pelinegro no ayudaba. – "¿Te ocurre algo?"

"No, no es nada… Está buena la celebración ¿Por qué no me dijiste que el señor Helios estaba de vuelta?"

"Es que se me olvidó, he estado muy ocupada estos días" – Sonrió con la intención de contagiarlo pero eso no sucedió. Pronto este divisó a sus hermanos y se unió a ellos.

"Eh! Sere" – Mina le hizo una seña. Serena fue donde sus amigas.

"No pensarás dejarnos botadas ¿No?" – Dijo Molly.

"Para nada, solo quería saber quienes estaban aquí"

"Estábamos planeando ir al templo con Rai ¿Te parece? Será el próximo fin de semana" – Inició Amy.

"Claro" – Dijo de inmediato. Sus manos tiritaban por la ansiedad.

"¿Qué te pasa?" – Dijeron las chicas intuyendo que la rubia tenia algo que decirles.

"Chicas. Ya no aguanto mas y quiero decirles… algo"

"¡Cuenta! ¡Cuenta! ¡Cuenta!" – Saltaron Lita y Mina.

"Si pero quiero que salgamos al balcón porque aquí hay mucha gente que no debe enterarse" – Miró a ambos lados.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

Ella estaba parada en el portal del Templo HIkawa. Tenía un pequeño bolso. Dudaba en entrar, el lugar se veía tan tranquilo y pacifico. Ella no quería tener que encontrar a esa persona, deseaba que ya no trabajara ahí pero por lo que le ha dicho su familia él se hace cargo del templo desde que el abuelo Hino murió.

"A veces me gustaría dejártelo y marcharme… pero no puedo… pese a todo yo amo este lugar y aquí me crié"

Decidió dar un paso al frente.

"Señorita Rai"

Rai se detuvo en seco sin atreverse a levantar la mirada hasta segundos después. Ahí lo vio, su apariencia descuidada y su cabello enmarañado ¿Es que nunca va a cambiar? Ella se esperaba algo mejor.

"Nicholas Kumada" – Pronunció con resentimiento.

"¿Cómo ha estado?" – Pregunta una vez que están dentro del templo. Más bien en el salón del fuego sagrado. Su especialidad.

"Bien" – Dejó su bolso afuera del salón y vio aquel fuego que nunca se apaga. Ahí comprobó que sus dotes de vidente aun siguen vigentes. – "Me haré cargo desde hoy"

"Me alegro" – Sonrió pero Rai solo lo miró por el rabillo del ojo para que este no se diera cuenta.

Rai salió enfurecida del salón del fuego sagrado y se fue hasta su dormitorio. Hasta ahí llegó ese hombre con su vestimenta de sacerdote.

"¡Deja de seguirme!" – Estalló la pelinegra malhumorada.

"Lo siento" – Se dio la vuelta para irse.

Rai refunfuñó y corrió para detenerlo del brazo.

"Deja de comportarte de esa manera ¿No has aprendido nada?"

"Si, he aprendido mucho" – Respondió pacíficamente.

"Uyyyyy! no se puede hablar contigo ¡Aléjate de mi vista!"

Así fue, sin más el joven se perdió de vista y Rai se introdujo en su dormitorio y sacó sus pertenencias con violencia.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

Aquel era un día seminublado. Los favoritos de aquel sujeto. Fuera de la cárcel todo es diferente, todo es mas brillante, todo es mas intenso, todo es mas positivo.

Aspiró llenándose de aquel aire limpio que al parecer no había respirado hace mucho tiempo.

**Pippp Pippp**

El sonido de la bocina de un lujoso carro lo interrumpe. Frente a él una bellísima y exuberante mujer lo espera impaciente, con un abanico se echaba aire insistentemente y su taco golpeaba el suelo de cemento.

El sujeto baja las extensas escaleras sin apresurarme demasiado, ella se introduce en el carro antes que él y luego este se sube saludándola.

"No tengo todo el día para que sigas admirando tu libertad. Si pagué la fianza es solo porque te necesitamos Rubeus"

"Ok, no entenderé otra cosa ¿Un besito?"

En respuesta se dejó escuchar el motor del carro y seguido de eso arrancaron a toda velocidad.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

Serena está sentada en su oficina viendo algunos papeles. De vez en cuando se concentra y de vez en cuando no. Observa recurrentemente la puerta y cuando lo hace su corazón comienza a latir con rapidez.

"Dios, no me pueden estar pasando estas cosas a mi" – Suspira deseando que Darien entre por esa puerta.

Tocan la puerta y el corazón de la rubia casi se arranca. Luego la puerta se abre y se trata solamente de la secretaria.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Hay una señorita que la busca" – Pero mucho mas no pudo decir ya que la señorita se abrió paso y entró sin mas.

"Eso es todo Eli, puedes retirarte" – Luego de que la secretaria abandonara la oficina. Ambas se observaron. Serena suspiró – "Kakyuu…"

"Ah, veo que recuerdas mi nombre" – La mujer avanzó mas hasta que se sentó en la silla frente a la rubia. – "Seré breve e iré al grano. No sé que le hayas hecho a Darien para que esté tan abatido como lo está pero te aseguro que no lo permitiré ¿Quién te crees para hacer sufrir a un hombre como él? Él es el hombre perfecto y si tu no lo quieres entonces no lo hagas sufrir ¡Me entendiste!" – Golpeó un puño contra el escritorio de Serena.

"Bien, gracias por la información ¿Eso es todo?" – Quería que la visita realmente fuera breve pero algo le decía que se llevaría un mal rato.

"No ¿Sabes lo que pienso de ti? Pienso que eres una aprovechada, que no te basta con todo lo que tienes, siempre quieres mas y siempre quieres tener lo mejor"

"¿A si?" – Serena se puso de pie encarándola como se debe. – "Mira quien habla ¿Crees que no he tenido suficiente con que te hayas involucrado con Diamante y ahora quieres con Darien?"

"A Darien lo vi primero. Lo que tienes es lo que te mereces por víbora, a propósito de Diamante, que bueno que lo mencionas porque hace tiempo tenia una pregunta que hacerte ¿Quién es el padre de tu hijo?"

"Hija"

"Lo que sea. No me digas que es Diamante porque no te creo"

"No, Diamante no es el padre de mi hija y menos mal porque no soportaría tener que ver algo mas con él. A propósito de eso Diamante esta en la cárcel, si quieres te doy la dirección y le das las correspondientes visitas maritales ¿Qué opinas? Yo que tu acepto" – Sonrió triunfante.

"¿Piensas que soy como tu? No creas, tengo mi objetivo y no lo voy a dejar por nada" – Golpeó la mesa desafiante. Eso poco le importó a la rubia ya que sabia que si Kakyuu estaba reclamándole era por obvias razones.

"Si eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme ya lo hiciste y puedes largarte" – Se sentó muy tranquila.

"No hasta que aceptes que perdiste y que no tienes que hacer nada entre nosotros"

"No he perdido, gané ¿Sabes lo que gané?" – Pero luego Serena se arrepintió. – "... si ves a Darien dile que lo estoy esperando para que hablemos"

Kakyuu lanzó una carcajada.

"Ni lo sueñes" – Con ello tomó su cartera y salió de la oficina.

"Tonta, tonta, tonta…" – Hundió su cara entre sus manos pensando en todo el daño que le ha hecho a ese pobre hombre.

… _Quiero que sepas que desde aquella noche no he vuelto a ser el mismo, no lo sabia hasta que estuve en Norteamérica y me di cuenta que no podría rehacer mi vida, ninguna mujer se comparó contigo mi princesa… ninguna. Te busqué durante tanto tiempo, tantos años obsesionado con el recuerdo de tu cuerpo, tus besos, tu aliento. Solo para encontrarte sin saberlo, cuando ya me había resignado a la pérdida, al fantasma. Encontré en ti a la mujer perfecta que reúne todo lo que alguna vez deseé: Decidida y frágil, de buenos sentimientos, una excelente madre y una persona querida por todo su alrededor. Por otro lado la seducción, la pasión, aquello que me hacia erizar la piel… por muy femenino que suene. Lastima que jamás volveré a tenerte entre mis brazos, no volveré a verte en mi departamento… no podré incluirme en tu vida, yo quería ser parte de tu vida… _

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

Templo Hikawa.

"Si no te apresuras ya no tendrás oportunidad Sere" – Dijo Lita sirviendo los bocadillos.

Habían acordado reunirse en el templo para el fin de semana y Serena colaboró con todo, una forma de pedir disculpas por haber guardado el secreto mas importante de su vida a sus mejores amigas. No podía culparlas por estar sentidas, especialmente Rai que con la universidad se veían regularmente y aun asi no fue capaz de contarle ese secreto.

"Lo sé…"

"Nada que lo sé. Tienes que hacerlo" – Insistió Mina.

"Ya…"

"Oye Rai ¿Qué te pasa?" – Captó Mina al ver que esta no insultaba a Serena ni le decía ninguna de las pesadeces que acostumbra.

"Nada"

"Otra que está en las nubes" – Concordó con Lita.

"Para alegrarnos les diré algo importante ¡Se adelanta la fecha de nuestro matrimonio!" – Mina saltó de felicidad. Creyó que no aguantaría con la noticia pero al menos pudo guardar el secreto hasta la ahora.

"¡Que felicidad!" – Todas la felicitaron uniéndose a la felicidad de la rubia y brindando con jugo (Están en un templo).

"Si, Yaten y yo nos casamos para mediados de este año"

"Al menos una mas que se casa" – Pronunció Lita recordando la soledad en la que se encuentra.

"Bueno… yo también estoy en planes de bodas" – Levantó el dedo una tímida joven de mejillas sonrojadas.

"¡Amy!"

"¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos?"

"Antes que Serena obviamente" – Esta vez Rai si se permitió echarle en cara a la rubia su desatino.

"Felicidades" – Serena prefirió felicitar a Amy y hacer oído sordo al comentario de la pelinegra.

"¡Solo falto yo!" – Gritó Lita envidiosa.

"Y yo" – Añadió Rai sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

"Y yo…" – Suspiro.

"Tu no te casas de tonta que eres Sere, siempre acostumbrada sufrir, deberías vivir simplemente en vez de arrepentirte de lo que no has hecho" – Le reprochó Rai a lo que todas asintieron.

"Yaaaaa"

"¿Yaaa? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirnos?" – Rai se levantó dispuesta a discutir.

**Toc toc toc**

"Adelante" – Pronunció Rai sabiendo de antemano quien era.

"Señorita Rai, hay alguien que busca a la señorita Serena"

"¿De verdad?" – Serena se puso de pie confundida – "No me imagino quien es"

"¡Suerte!" – Le gritó Mina y Molly con sonrisas radiantes pero Serena no tuvo tiempo de preguntar.

Una vez que la rubia salió las cinco restantes se unieron y susurraron.

"¡No!" - Dijeron al unísono.

"¡Si! Molly tenia el numero del joven en su móvil ya que cuando este la estaba buscando Molly se ofreció para comunicarse con él si sabia algo de ella"

"Así que solo mandamos un mensaje de carácter urgente" – Añadió Molly contenta.

"Ustedes siempre piensan en maldades"

"Nosotras sabemos lo importante que es tener un hombre que nos quiere a nuestro lado" – Dijeron Molly y Mina a lo que Amy asintió.

Fuera del Templo Hikawa

"_Mina, Molly, están muertas_" – Serena sonreía nerviosamente tratando idear una buena excusa.

"Si quieres me devuelvo" – Pronunció roncamente guardando el móvil después de mostrarle el mensaje.

"No, gracias por venir" – Lo tomó de la mano para detenerlo en el impulso.

"Escucha. Creo que me dejaste las cosas bien claras" – No se veía enojado aunque Serena comprendía que estuviera sentido y ahora mas que nada confundido por la cita inesperada.

"Tenemos que hablar" – Comenzó ella con dificultad. Después de todo había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que se atreviera a confesarle la verdad.

"¿Qué mas tenemos que hablar Serena? Ya me dijiste todo" – Suspiró sin atreverse a mirarla, daba gracias que la noche era mas oscura y así no podía ver su rostro.

"Aun tengo algo que decirte… pero no quiero que sea aquí. Quiero que me lleves a tu departamento ¿Estas solo?"

"Si per--"

"Entonces vamos" – Lo llevó de la mano hasta el carro sin darle tiempo para protestar.

Dentro del templo Hikawa.

"Ya no están, vi por todos lados y ya no están" – Informó Mina saltando histérica.

"Ni siquiera nos avisó" – Rai se cruzó de brazos.

"Eso no importa, ahora hay que rogar para que ella le diga" – Amy y Molly asintieron a las palabras de Lita.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

Mientras conducía no podía evitar de vez en cuando voltear a mirar el pasivo rostro de la mujer con la que una vez convivió aunque fuese por un corto tiempo. Cuando lo hacia sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y es que después de la conversación de ese día su corazón se había roto y estaba muy sensible al recuerdo.

…_Err… ahora que sé que te vas a quedar conmigo-digo aquí, te estoy arreglando una habitación… es que como vivía solo la tenia abandonada y desordenada… pero ya verás como te queda genial, es amplia y…_

…_Gracias… - silencio momentáneo - …voy a vestirme…_

Ella en tanto parece tranquila, es mas, sonríe y eso él no lo puede entender. No puede entender que ella esté mejor sin él mientras que él se muere poco a poco, cada día que pasa sin saber de ella es como una eternidad.

Notó que los ojos de la rubia brillaron al pasar al estacionamiento del edificio donde él vive.

"¿Sabes?" – Ella rompió el silencio.

"Hmm?"

"Cuando era mas joven me gustaba vivir la vida sin preocuparme de las consecuencias ya que todo lo que hacia lo hacia con la mejor de las intenciones para que precisamente las consecuencias fueran buenas… y yo era feliz"

Las luces del carro se apagaron y Serena no tardó en abrir la puerta por si misma e inducir a su compañero que baje rápidamente.

"Tengo veintidós años ¿Puedes creerlo?"

"Si" – Respondió sin más.

"Yo me siento vieja" – Sonrió inocentemente.

"Entonces yo soy mas viejo" – Respondió sencillamente.

Trató de sonreír pero no pudo, sencillamente le era imposible aparentar que no pasaba nada cuando estaba con ella. Era toda una tortura.

"Hahaha… vamos apresúrate" – Serena subió las escaleras corriendo mientras que él iba con pasos lentos y pesados.

Cuando Darien llegó hasta su piso Serena estaba de pie, estática.

"Darien-chan!" – Darien saltó del susto pero no dijo nada. – "Menos mal llegaste" – La pelirroja llegó junto a él pasando al lado de Serena sin tomarla en cuenta.

Para cuando Darien al fin pudo zafarse de ella (Con mucho esfuerzo ya que repentinamente ella parecía mas pegote que nunca) se percató de dos siluetas mas de pie junto a la puerta de su departamento.

"Ven que te quiero presentar a unos amigos muy queridos" – Este estuvo a punto de avanzar y luego recordó que Serena estaba presente. Le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

Serena dudó, de verdad no quería ser entrometida pero al ver los ojos brillantes de la pelirroja recordó que no está haciendo nada malo. Caminó a su lado mientras Kakyuu desde el otro lado y colgada del brazo de Darien maldecía su suerte.

"Ellos son Reika Nishimura, mi compañera en arqueología y él es Andrew Furuhata su novio hace tres años ¿Lo recuerdas? En Azabu"

"See" – Contestó despreocupadamente abriendo la puerta del departamento. Cuando enciende la luz Serena queda estupefacta.

"¿Andrew?"

"¿Serena?"

"¿Se conocen?" – Dijeron las mujeres al unísono.

"Err si" – Dijo este un tanto nervioso.

"El _agradable_ placer de conocerlo" – Pronunció entre dientes la rubia. – "Err, definitivamente hasta aquí llego yo, nos vemos otro día Darien, recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente"

Darien no pudo detenerla así como Kakyuu no permitió que la dejara sola.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

"Maldición ¿Cómo voy a poder decírselo si es que esa mujer se sigue apareciendo? Ohhh… creo que tal vez es demasiado pronto… no, tengo que decírselo antes que sea demasiado tarde" – Recordó el rostro de aquel chico de cabellera rubia. – "Andrew ¿Quién lo diría? Este mundo es un pañuelo ¿Se lo digo a Lita? No, el riesgo de que se encuentren es mínimo así que no le diré nada"

Justo en ese momento llega el taxi que la dejaría en el Templo. Después de todo no había pasado más que una hora desde que se fue y ellas deben estar en la mejor parte de la celebración.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe**

Hola!

Estoy súper feliz, siento que la vida me sonríe y me dan muchos deseos de levantarme cada día… estoy emocionada y la verdad es que no tengo motivo en especial, solo la alegría de vivir! Disfruto escribiendo y me encanta tanto que ocupa gran parte de mi vida (Solo cuando estoy sola ) me emociono y siento que estoy demasiado inspirada tanto así que llevo muchos capítulos adelantados de mis historias así como historias nuevas que tan vez suba en un tiempo mas… waw.

El sábado fui a una fiesta en casa de mi cuñado y me dijeron que soy muy linda (Mi novio estaba al lado y en vez de sacarme de ahí me abrazó y dijo que se había sacado la lotería conmigo) ¡me sentí tan feliz! -… sinceramente hace tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien y no descargaba mis tensiones así que viene una TaNiTaLoVe totalmente recargada! Solo espero poder tener mas tiempo para subir los capítulos que eso expresivamente lo que me falta, tal vez con todo lo que llevo avanzado me tome unas cortas vacaciones (Si es que mi conciencia me lo permite ¬¬)

Tengo muchas historias y creo que son muy buenas (la modestia no es mi talento ) jejeje no, pero enserio creo que son aceptables pero estoy haciendo unas historias completamente propias, solo me gustaría que esta pagina tuviera alguna sección de historias propias pero en la sección de Anime para que la gente tenga mejor acceso a ellas… bueno esos son mis íntimos deseos…

Muchas pero muchas gracias por el apoyo que me han brindado en especial a esta historia ¿Se han dado cuenta? Soy mas romántica que dramática, no me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes, bueno, no tanto pero me gustan las escenas románticas cuando siento que mis propias mejillas se ruborizan ante las escenas jijiji.

Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, la verdad es que lo tenia listo desde hace tiempo y no lo he releído pero creo que esta muy bueno, eso lo deciden ustedes y no se olviden de dejarme los comentarios que son los que me alientan a seguir escribiendo y superar mis errores, en verdad agradezco a todas las personas que me leen las historias y que me siguen a donde vaya!

No las molesto mas, como siempre no alcanzo a agradecer una por una porque el tiempo es muy poco para el Internet pero intento hacer lo posible.

Gracias. Y perdón por el retrazo, casi dos meses realmente no merezco su paciencia.

**(''·.·_TaNiTaLoVe_·.·'')**

**26 – Jun - 2006**


	14. En El Amor Todo Vale

Hola, me presento después de dos semanas. Prometí que cada semana iba a actualizar un capitulo de una de mis historias por orden pero la semana pasada no actualicé nada. Me siento fatal y es que mi Disco Duro se echó a perder y con él este capitulo ya terminado, además de otro capitulo de Cronicas de Verinia (Un fic de CCS) también tenia la mitad de un capitulo de El Espejo y de El Amor Mas allá del Bien y El Mal… perdí toda esa información y hasta el día de hoy no la he podido recuperar así que este capitulo lo tuve que hacer de nuevo pero supongo que me quedó muy parecido al que tenia en mente.

Aun asi mantengo mi promesa, la próxima semana tengo que actualizar El Espejo aunque tenga que partir de cero.

_**Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la genial Naoko Takeuchi, ella es mi ídola! Aunque esta no sea una continuación de su historia los personajes son los mismos… este es mi Universo Alterno de Serena Tsukino y sus amigos! **_

_**Chicas aquí esta mi advertencia, este es un fic dedicado exclusivamente a Darien y Serena… cero posibilidad de otra pareja Aunque si quieren variar lean mis otros fics . **_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**.:El Antifaz de la Luna:.**

**By: TaNiTaLoVe**

xxx------xxxx------xxx

_No me creas cuando digo que el cansancio esta venciendo,_

_No me creas._

_Si por un momento dejo de nadar en este río nada manso._

_No me creas cuando el mundo se derrumba ante mis ojos_

_y no aguanto._

_No me creas cuando sientas que este frágil corazón se ha vuelto de metal._

_Dame un beso cuando veas que la fuerza se me fue_

_Y veras que me levanto pues un beso tuyo cura todo, _

_Cura todo._

_Cuando el aire cruza raro entre los árboles de mi alma_

_Tú no lo creas,_

_Se podrán mover algunas hojas pero siguen firmes las raíces._

_Dame un beso y alíviame el dolor de estar tan vivo_

_y veras que es pasajero pues un beso tuyo cura todo,_

_Cura todo._

_Dame un beso y aférrate conmigo al paso de los años_

_y abrígame que hay frío el resto del camino._

_Solo un beso tuyo puede ser mi abrigo. _

_Mi abrigo._

xxx------xxxx------xxx

(Capitulo 14)

**EN EL AMOR TODO VALE**

_Paso Nº1. _

…_Desde hoy en adelante no la dejarás sola, te preocuparás de estar con Serena la mayor parte del día. Ahora que comienza su segundo año en la universidad la iras a dejar y a buscar. La acompañaras en la oficina preocupándote de no ser hostigarte, solo casual y si es que ella te comenta que quiere verse con ese tipo… la persuadirás de manera inteligente de no hacerlo por el momento ¿Has entendido Seiya?..._

**Oficina Tsukino**

"El miércoles pasado fue el ultimo día Serena, ya no tienes que ir a declarar porque ya dictaron sentencia para Diamante Stevenson" – Le comunicó su fiel abogado.

"¿De verdad?" – Esta se mostró muy entusiasmada.

"Así es" – Taiki sacó algunos papeles de su portafolio y se los acercó a Serena. – "Gracias a nuestro equipo de abogados hicimos que el juicio fuera corto además que las evidencias fueron contundentes"

"¡Cinco Años!" – Serena saltó feliz luego de llegar a la parte donde comunicaban por escrito la sentencia del acusado. – "Estoy tan feliz"

"Eso es maravilloso ¡Que esperamos para celebrar!" – Se unió Seiya reaccionando sólo al escuchar la voz de Serena. Ambos se abrazaron muy alegres.

"Es la noticia mas feliz que me han dado en mucho tiempo"

"Así es, pero eso no es todo. En los próximos tres a seis meses saldrá el divorcio, en eso hemos tardado un poco mas ya que tu nunca fuiste a constatar lesiones así que se irá por la vía lenta aunque intentaré hacer lo mejor posible para que esto se apresure, en todo caso cuando Diamante se entere… no creo que le vaya gradar la noticia"

Serena pareció ofuscarse por aquello pero de inmediato cambió de parecer ya que algo era algo.

"Genial, perfecto… a propósito ¡Felicidades por tu matrimonio!" – Serena lo abrazó muy afectuosamente – "Amy me contó todo Taiki y estoy muy contenta por ustedes. Ya era hora"

"Hehe si"

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

"¿Qué es esto?" – Pronunció despectivamente arrojando un conjunto de papeles y fotos a la mesita de en frente.

"El primer informe mi querida Esmeralda" – Dijo el pelirrojo dejándose caer sobre un lujos sillón blanco.

"Te dije que me trajeras información, no basura" – De inmediato ella lo correteó tomando su lugar.

"¿Algo como qué? ¿Aventuras amorosas y cosas por el estilo?"

"Exactamente" – Abrió el avanico y se echó aire.

"Bueno, cuando eso suceda te mandaré los informes aunque te advierto que podría pasar muuuucho tiempo"

"No te hagas el gracioso. Sabemos que ella se fue a vivir con un tipo luego de arrancarse de la mansión ¡Eso es lo que me interesa!"

"Entonces deberías leer en informe y enterarte que hace tiempo que la mujer volvió a la mansión Tenou"

"¿Eso hizo?" – Esmeralda se levantó y encendió un cigarrillo. – "Cuéntame mas"

"Mansión Tenou, Empresa Nocturne, por las tardes se reúne con su hija y van a visitar al señor Tsukino--"

"¿Señor Tsukino?" – Lo miró incrédula.

"El padre de la mujer" – Pronunció fastidiado.

"Pero él está muerto o algo así" – Eso mas lo dijo para si misma ya que eso era lo que sabía.

"Parapléjico para ser mas preciso. Ellos se ven frecuentemente"

"Eso le va a interesar mucho a Diamante…"

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

**En algún lugar de la ciudad…**

"Quieto Kou, hasta aquí nos acompañas, esto es de mujeres" – Le advierte Mina separándolo de Serena.

"Pero yo quiero ir" – Protestó como un niño.

"Nada de eso. Sé buen chico y vete a comprar un helado que de aquí en adelante nosotras nos encargamos de tu Bombón"

"Chicas no sean crueles" – Se compadeció la rubia.

"Para nada, esta bien que te acompañe a todos lados pero con nosotras no se debe tomar ese cuidado ya que somos tus mejores amigas y mejores manos que en las nuestras no vas a estar"

"Lo siento Seiya pero Lita dice la verdad" – Apoya Molly.

"Ustedes son muy malas" – Hizo un puchero.

"¡Adiós!" – Se alejaron arrastrando a Serena.

"¡Nos vemos donde el señor Helios Bombón!" – Gritó este ya que Serena y las chicas estaban tomando velocidad internándose en el centro comercial.

Al Rato…

"No sé cómo soportas estar todo el día con él ¿No te hostiga?" – Dice Rai desde el probador.

"En realidad un poco, pero somos buenos amigos y conversamos de muchas cosas, sin él yo estaría sola en la empresa" – Respondió desde otro probador.

"Eso también es verdad, recuerden que nosotras ó trabajamos o estudiamos y tenemos toda la tarde ocupada, en cambio Seiya solo tiene eventos esporádicamente" – Dijo Amy saliendo de probador con un vestido azul con flores.

"Te ves _beatiful_" – La felicita Molly.

"A mi me parece que se nos está escapando el objetivo de esta reunión" – Dice Mina llegando con dos prendas para probarse. – "Estamos aquí para comprar todo lo que veamos y de paso renovar el armario de Serena que está muy negro"

"¡Si!" – Apoyan todas.

"Así estará muy guapa cuando vea al joven Darien" – Agrega Molly sonrojándose.

"De acuerdo, yo también estoy harta del negro. De pronto abrí mi armario y no había nada que me gustara" – Que ironía.

"Jajaja ¿Ves lo que digo? ¡Hay que hacer reventar las tarjetas de crédito!" – Grita Mina sacando la suya a lo que todas la imitaron.

Al rato después todas salen de la quinta tienda llena de bolsas de compras y aún están dispuestas a más. Pero de pronto a Lita se le caen y las demás se detienen.

"¿Qué ocurre Lita?" – Pregunta Molly captando esa extrañeza en la mirada de su amiga. Parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

"Eres muy descuidada Lita" – Dice Mina ayudándola a recoger las bolsas pero Lita no parece reaccionar.

Una a una van girando la cabeza hasta un pequeño negocio.

O.o!

"¡Hay mi Dios!"

"¿Qué les esta pasando a uste…? …No lo puedo creer" – Mina al fin caía en cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

"¡Lita! Lita espera no te vayas" – Acudió Serena para detenerla.

"Me quiero ir, déjame ir" – Suplicó Lita con lagrimas en los ojos. Las demás llegaron junto a ella para aconsejarla.

"No te dejes amedrentar por él, recuerda que ha pasado mucho tiempo, esto no nos puede arruinar la tarde" – Dice Rai frente a ella.

"¿Qué no lo entienden…?" – Gritó ella volteando a ver a la heladería pero para su sorpresa la pareja se había ido.

"¿Ves? Se fueron, ahora sigamos nuestras compras"

"Hagamos algo mejor y vamos al nuevo centro comercial, dicen que hay descuentos y muchas sorpresas" – Sugirió Mina con una gran sonrisa.

Lita asintió y todas sonrieron aliviadas.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

_Paso Nº2_

…_Debes hacerte el mejor amigo de la pequeña dama para que a ella le guste tanto estar contigo que nunca quiera ir a la casa de la familia Chiba. De esa manera no solo tendrás la aceptación de la pequeña dama sino que también tendrás un punto a favor con Serena ya que podría reconsiderar el interés que tiene hacia ti y tal vez eso se transforme en amor…_

**Mansión Tenou **

"Rini, cielo, ya llegué" – Cerró la puerta tras de si y al escuchar algunos sonidos provenientes desde fuera supuso que su hija estaría jugando en el jardín. Pero para su sorpresa, su hija no estaba sola. – "¿Papá?"

"Hola Sere" – Saludó muy contenta Luna al verla. – "Diana estaba tan aburrida que quisimos traerla a visitar a Rini"

Pese a la sorpresa, Serena estaba feliz de que su familia la visitara en casa de Haruka.

"Haruka se sintió lo suficientemente tranquila para hacer sus tramites junto a Michiru" – Agregó su padre sonriente mientras que las pequeñas se colgaban de él.

Pero no fue eso lo que la terminó de sorprender sino mas bien la aparición de un personaje inesperado acercándose con dos jugos.

"¿Seiya?" – Serena frunció el seño profundamente.

"Hola Bombón" – La saludó alegremente pasando de largo. – "Aquí traigo los refrescos para las pequeñas"

"Seiya nos condujo ya que realmente no nos recordábamos donde estaba la dirección como para decirle al chofer" – Ahora que lo comprendía todo se unió a la alegría.

"No hay problema Luna ¿Qué hay de Artemis?".

"Tiene asuntos que atender, ya sabes" – Luna decidió seguir con la cámara filmadora captando los juegos de las niñas.

"Parece que Seiya se lleva muy bien con Rini" – El aludido jugaba muy apegado a ellas y las niñas no les desagradaba para nada la compañía.

"Si, papá, eso parece" – Aunque esa actitud se le hacia extraña de presenciar, le agradaba ver a su hija así de contenta.

"Si supieras lo fastidiado que estaba en casa, me hace falta estar con las niñas, ya me acostumbré a la compañía de Diana mientras estaba en el extranjero y ahora tampoco me quiero separar de la pequeña Serena"

"Eso me alegra mucho papá"

Mientras Luna filmaba los juegos de las niñas junto con Seiya, Serena y el señor Helios disfrutaban de una tarde un poco más fresca de lo habitual. Se acercaba el otoño. Luego llegaron Michiru y Haruka, esta última se unió a los juegos con las niñas.

…_Que la pequeña Dama necesite de tu presencia Seiya… _

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

**En las calles de la ciudad…**

"Vamos Darien, no te sientas mal ¿No recuerdas a tu amigo?"

"No sé por qué haces esto cuando sólo quiero estar solo"

"Andrew me comentó, después que nos fuimos del departamento, que estas muy cambiando, ¡Irreconocible!" – Exclamó ella cínicamente y con esa voz falsa de niña pequeña, para convencerlo de seguir.

"Yahhh" – Dijo sin el menor interés dejándose llevar casi por la fuerza por la pelirroja.

"Bueno, para que veas que soy buena persona y que mi mundo no es solo 'atacar a las personas' quiero que pases mas tiempo con gente que te quiere"

"…"

Caminando por las calles de Tokio entraron en un local de apariencia muy llamativa. Darien casi ni lo notó hasta que el ruidoso sonido de las maquinas de videojuegos despertaron su curiosidad. Miles de jóvenes estaban rodeando cada una de las maquinas y divirtiéndose a full.

"¡Andrew!" – Gritó Kakyuu haciéndole una seña. El aludido estaba en el fondo del local y cuando se volteó, Darien notó que estaba con un delantal. Kakyuu, percibiendo la curiosidad en el pelinegro, respondió. – "Este centro recreativo es de Andrew ¿No es una maravilla?"

"…"

Ambos fueron hasta la barra y Kakyuu obligó a Darien a sentarse en uno de los asientos.

"Hola chicos ¿Qué les sirvo?" – Ofreció con una agradable sonrisa el chico rubio.

"Nada"

"Dos copas de helado de _chocolate_" – (si había alguien que conocía a Darien era Kakyuu) Luego de que Andrew volviera con los pedidos, la pelirroja comenzó a engullirse el postre bastante rápido pero como siempre Darien no lo notó. – "¡Oh, por Dios! quedé de juntarme con alguien a las ocho y voy tarde"

Antes de que Darien pudiera si quiera reaccionar Kakyuu tomó su bolso y salió del salón recreativo no sin antes guiñarle un ojo.

"Reconozco que no sé que le ha ocurrido" – Comentó Andrew acercándose al pelinegro con el mismo semblante desconcertado. – "¿Cómo has estado Darien?" – Preguntó ya mas centrado en la barra mientras secaba unos vasos.

"Bien" – Dijo secamente.

"No parece, Kakyuu me dijo que tienes problemas pero no quiero ser indiscreto así que no preguntaré" – Solo sonrió así como Darien lo recordaba desde siempre. Quiso preguntarle algo.

"¿Desde cuándo que conoces a Kakyuu? Digo, estábamos en el mismo instituto pero nunca nos relacionamos con ella, ya sabes"

"Curiosamente Reika, mi esposa, es arqueóloga igual que Kakyuu y se conocieron en la excavación en África, ambas eran las únicas japonesas así que hicieron amistad inmediatamente"

"Ohh"

"Luego de eso Reika volvió y me la presentó y me parece una persona muy simpática… demasiado efusiva y realmente a veces me cuesta creer que sea una post universitaria" – Darien solo se encogió de hombros mientras disfrutaba del realmente delicioso helado de chocolate.

"¿Y este negocio… cómo se te ocurrió?"

"Se me ocurrió pensando en el que trabajé cuando estaba en el instituto y viendo que es un negocio muy rentable, sobretodo para los adolescentes, se me ocurrió empezar con uno"

"No es mala idea pero reconozco que yo no serviría para hacer algo así" – Dijo Darien muy seguro.

"Lo sé" – Luego de seguir ordenando algunas cosas que estaban acomodadas en la barra se acercó nuevamente a Darien quien se veía igual de triste que antes.

"Ya no me tienes la confianza de antes Darien y eso me entristece mucho" – Dijo con voz grave.

"Pues… yo creo que son las circunstancias, no me siento capaz de sostener ninguna relación de amistad, solo quiero estar solo" – Reconoció sin problemas.

"Esa actitud la reconozco ¿Una chica? Bahh, para que pregunto, es obvio" – Siguió con lo suyo pero muy pendiente de los gestos de Darien.

"Oye…" – Habló después de unos minutos y mirándolo interrogante prosiguió. – "Serena Tsukino y tu se conocen…"

"Pues directamente no, lo que sucede es que yo estuve saliendo con una amiga de ella" – Dijo sonriente.

"¿De verdad? ¿Cuándo?"

"Pues la que te dije que estaba en la segundaria Juuban"

"¡¿Ella! Como no haberlo supuesto"

"No eres tan bueno para suponer" – Sonrió gentilmente.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

**Templo Hikawa**

"¡No puedo creer como has sido capaz de quedarte con ese secreto Serena!" – La encaró Mina molesta.

"Pero si solo ocurrió anteanoche ¿Qué opción tenia de decirles que me encontré con Andrew esa misma noche?"

"No hay que decirle nada a Serena, sabemos que ella es excelente para ocultarle cosas a sus mejores amigas" – Comentó la pelinegra resentida.

"Rai no empieces" ¬¬ – Serena la miró fastidiada.

"Bueno, si se lo dicen o no a Lita no cambia las cosas, lo bueno es que no lo volveremos a ver… eso espero" – Opinó Molly optimista.

"Con la mala suerte que tiene Lita seguramente se lo encontrará en todos lados y recuerden que ella no se ha recuperado de ese trauma"

"¿Cómo superarlo Mina si le ofreció matrimonio después que terminara sus estudios? Y luego la corta así como así"

"Bueno… Lita tampoco ha dado oportunidades a otros chicos para conocer el amor" – Dijo Amy.

"Es porque ella siempre quiere encontrar a la persona especial, a ese que le de realmente la seguridad"

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

**Universidad Kyo **

El cabello de la joven era mecido por el viento mientras esperaba a la salida del campus. La nota aun estaba en su mano como si estuviera adherida a su piel, sólo que no sabia si quería aceptar o no la proposición, no después de lo que vio ayer… pero pensándolo bien ella no quería seguir repitiendo ese tormento en su cabeza, sólo quería encontrar a la persona que la hiciera olvidarlo al menos por el tiempo suficiente.

Tres minutos y no quiso esperar mas.

**PAFF **

Lita cayó hacia atrás haciendo que su cartera volara y sus papeles quedaran regados por la acera.

"Lo siento, discúlpame" – Habló una voz grave que al instante bajó hasta su altura para levantarla.

"¿No te fijas por donde caminas?" – Era obvio que estaba de mal humor, el solo hecho de imaginarse recogiendo sus pertenencias por este accidente le daba mucha flojera y por consiguiente mucha rabia.

"La que se dio vuelta de repente fuiste tu" – Respondió el joven de manera normal, pero aun así Lita no se detuvo a mirarlo, pese a que sabia que ella había sido la culpable no lo iba a reconocer, ante todo es orgullosa hasta el final.

"Puedo sola" – Y vaya que era orgullosa.

Cuando por fin estuvo lista se levantó quedando (casualmente) frente al sujeto, Lita se percató que era mas alto que ella y eso no sucede muy comúnmente. Miró hacia arriba y encontró unos muy bonitos ojos marrón, adornados de una mirada ¿brillante?

"Err" – Simplemente no supo que decir, se sentía un poco incomoda.

"Oh, lo había olvidado" – Se inclinó para recoger un ramo de flores que había quedado en el suelo cuando se dispuso a ayudarla. – "Es para ti"

"¿Mi?"

"Por supuesto, a nadie mas le pedí que me esperara" – Lita se volvió a señalar a si misma sin poder creerse el cuento.

"Eras tu… guauu… que sorpresa" – Estaba tan asombrada que no tenia nada mas que decir.

"Así me gusta mas, cuando estas contenta, por cierto mi nombre es Asanuma" – Lita se perdió en esa sonrisa tierna.

Sonrojo.

"¿Contenta?"

"Claro, o no te pone feliz el haberme conocido"

"Ehemm solo curiosa" – Tosió para mirar hacia otro lado, la verdad es que mirar a un hombre que fuera mucho mas alto que ella la intimidaba y a ella le gustaba pensar que era lo suficientemente independiente.

"Vamos" – Le ofreció el brazo cortésmente. – "Mi intención no es solo que nos veamos sino que nos conozcamos ¿Sabias que te admiro desde que te vi en la facultad? Eres muy fuerte"

"Eso dicen" – Dijo sin darle mucha importancia a ese asunto, por lo demás el ser fuerte siempre le trajo mas de alguna tristeza.

"Es la pura verdad"

Pese a que hablaban de un tema que no le agrada mucho a Lita (su fuerza o carácter) el hablar con él no era del todo incomodo ya que no parecía desagradarle eso en lo absoluto.

"Me gustaría algún día invitarte a mi dojo, bueno, el dojo de mi familia pero que algún día pasará a ser mío por herencia"

"¿De verdad?" – A eso Lita mostró curiosidad.

Siguieron caminando como si nada mas importara, las demás personas, especialmente de la facultad no podían creer lo que veían.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

**Templo Hikawa. **

"Ahhh…" – Suspiró la sacerdotisa sacando del baúl de los recuerdos una vieja carta y una fotografía. Se sentía tan mal leyendo esas palabras pero no por que dijeran algo negativo, todo lo contrario, en su tiempo la hicieron llegar al cielo y al espacio exterior por la emoción. – "_No se puede retroceder el tiempo… sin embargo prefiero esto a vivir en un error_" – Luego antepuso la fotografía y comenzó a contemplarla. En ella aparece un joven Nicholas en medio de una pareja de apariencia muy decente, y más que eso, de aire lujoso. – "Eres un tonto…"

Lagrimas.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

**Departamento de Lita**

"Llegamos, gracias por venir a dejarme"

"Descuida, de todos modos quería saber donde vives"

"Ahh, así que me caerás por sorpresa alguna vez" – Preguntó con picardía

"Mmm, puede ser" – Siguiéndole el juego.

"Ven, te invito a tomar algo"

"La verdad no quiero molestarte" – Pero antes de seguir ya estaba adentro. – "Bello lugar… ¿Te gustan mucho las plantas?"

"¿Se nota?" – Bromeó. El lugar estaba repleto de ellas.

Lita volvió con los refrescos y ambos se sentaron en la sala.

"¿Qué se siente vivir sola?"

"Mmm… supongo que es normal, puedo hacer lo que quiera… pero a veces me gustaría que me dijeran lo que debo hacer" – Reconoció sin perder la sonrisa.

De pronto Lita se puso seria, lo miró fijamente y se puso de pie para luego acercarse a él. Este la observó con curiosidad temiendo haber dicho algo malo. Sin previo aviso ella lo hizo levantarse y colgándose del cuello lo besó apasionadamente.

Rápidamente entraron en calor pero este trató de detenerla logrando separarse un tanto de los labios desesperados de la joven.

"Espera, esto no--" – Demasiado tiempo, Lita volvió a pegarse a él.

Lita se detuvo solo para tomarlo de la mano y guiarlo hasta su dormitorio. Una vez ahí siguió besándolo con pasión mientras que este poco a poco se dejaba llevar por la situación calurosa. Lita lo tiró sobre la cama y rápidamente comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de él.

"Lita, lita, lita… espera" – La tomó de los brazos logrando la necesitada distancia.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿No es esto lo que quieres?"

"¡No! Bueno, tal vez… pero es demasiado pronto"

"¿Que?" – Lita se separó de él y se abotonó su propia camisa. – "No te gusto… ¿es eso?" – Los ojos de la joven se humedecieron.

"No me malinterpretes" – Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. – "Mis sentimientos son mucho mas profundos. Nos estamos conociendo y… de verdad estoy interesado en que sigamos conociéndonos… pero no tan rápido"

Esta vez Lita lloró hundida en el pecho del joven, pero no pasó mucho para que ella lo empujara con delicadeza.

"Será mejor que te vayas…"

"Tienes razón, pero no quiero que te sientas triste" – Hizo que lo mirara. – "Esto no pasó ¿De acuerdo? Todo sigue como antes"

"Siento si te asusté o te incomodé" – Aun seguía con los ojos llorosos.

"No importa"

El muchacho salió del cuarto y una vez que Lita escuchó que la puerta de entrada se cerró suspiró profundamente, se dejó caer sobre la cama y no aguantó las ganas de llorar amargamente maldiciendo vida.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

Acudiendo a la sorpresiva llamada de su padre hacia su móvil, es que Darien va conduciendo hacia la casa de sus padres, la verdad es que hace tiempo que no compartía con ellos y menos una cena. Sentía que necesitaba el calor de su madre… aunque tuviera que soportar a la fastidiosa de su hermana.

Al llegar la primera que lo vio fue su adorada madre y lo abrazó como siempre suele hacerlo, con esa ternura que calma hasta su mas angustiosa inquietud.

"Darien hijo mío" – El terremoto de la pequeña Hotaru no se hizo esperar y con él también un momento muy grato en el día, Darien adora a su sobrina.

"Sabia que tarde o temprano aparecerías hermano" – Se dejó escuchar la misteriosa voz de Setsuna.

"Vine porque papá me invitó a cenar"

"¿De verdad?" – Lo miró con extrañeza su madre, era obvio que todo esto era una sorpresa para ella.

No pasó mucho rato par que llegar su padre y todos se dispusieron a servirse en la mesa.

"La razón por la que me urgía verte" – Comenzó el señor Chiba luego de haberse servido. – "Es que tengo una muy buena oportunidad para ti y creo que es justo lo que necesitabas para ser feliz"

Toda la familia lo miraba interrogante.

"Verás, el señor O'hara repentinamente ha tenido un paro cardiaco y ha muerto sin remedio"

"Por Dios querido y tu lo dices así como así" – Lo reprochó su esposa. El señor Chiba prosiguió

"Y como sabemos que él es el representante de nuestra empresa en Estados Unidos de America es que quiero que vayas en representación mía para realizar la ceremonia de su funeral y… si quieres a hacerte cargo de la empresa de una vez por todas." – A medida que iba prosiguiendo, todos los integrantes de la familia estaban más atónitos que nunca. Incluso Darien. – "Pensé que sería una buena idea que estudiaras en los Estados Unidos la carrera que tu prefieras…"

"Querido, no crees que estas muy apresurado… nuestro hijo va muy bien con su relación ¿No es así?"

"_¡NO, no es así!_" "Yo…"

"Sencillamente me parece una propuesta descabellada papá, recuerda que la señorita Tsukino no querrá apartarse de su empresa, es el único legado que le queda de su familia, lo mas lógico es que envíes a otra persona a ocupar su lugar" – Lo que decía Setsuna no estaba muy lejos de la realidad pero si había algo que Darien odiaba era que Setsuna se metiera en sus asuntos. ¡Todos menos ella!

"Creo que yo puedo decidir por mi mismo Setsuna" – Dijo en tono desagradable para su hermana, esta tan solo se cruzó de brazos y murmuró algo como "malagradecido" – "Créeme que lo pensaré papá, no es mal idea" – Tanto su madre como Setsuna comenzaron a formar hipótesis y no tardaron en increparlo.

"Creo que sería lo mejor para ti" – Aun insistía su padre con la voz mas alta para que se dejara escuchar.

"¿Y que hay de la señorita Serena?"– Preguntaba su madre y de pronto todo de había vuelto una discusión, ya que Darien no se atrevía admitir que las cosas con Serena no estaban bien. Mientras todos trataban de decidir por él, se dejó escuchar una tímida voz.

Todos se detuvieron en ese instante y voltearon para ver a la más joven integrante de la familia.

"Quiero ver a Rini…" – Hotaru estaba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Setsuna abrió los ojos mas que sorprendida, podría jurar que al lado de su hija había un ente fantasmal idéntico a Yumiki.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

**Dias después…**

Darien no pudo terminar de decidir si es que su viaje a América era definitivo o no, no quería hacer algo de lo que después se fuera a arrepentir y lo que es peor, perder toda oportunidad con aquella mujer que ronda sus sueños.

Lo que tampoco podía negar es que ella le había hecho bastante daño al huir insistentemente de él y mas aun por cortarlo de esa manera, si bien aun estaba curioso por hablar con ella sobre el misterioso asuntillo del que ella quería comentarle aquella tarde, no podía descartar que tan solo hubiera sido una treta para… ¿Quién sabe?... ¿Verlo? Ja, él sabia que Serena no era de esas. Además ella nunca volvió a hacer el intento de contactarse con él ¿es que piensa solo en ella? Por supuesto que si.

Aun así tampoco puede evitar pensar en ella y en un posible arrepentimiento con respecto a los sentimientos de la joven. No quería negar alguna posibilidad de reconciliación, algo en su pecho aun le daba esperanzas de concretar su sueño de la familia perfecta…

Y es por eso es que ahora se dirige a la mansión Tenou en busca de la rubia pues en la oficina habían anunciado que hace un rato que se marchó a su casa.

**Mansión Tenou **

Posó el dedo en el timbre y la puerta no se tardó en abrir mostrando a una mujer con uniforme.

"Buenas tardes"

"Buenas tardes ¿Se encuentra Serena?"

"La señorita salió hace algunos minutos a jugar con la Pequeña Dama, están por los alrededores, si gusta puede entrar y esperarla o le dejo el recado" – Le ofreció amablemente la sirvienta.

"¿Esta por los alrededores? Entonces la buscaré" – No perdió mas tiempo y se fue en busca de la mujer.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

Las risas de su hija era lo que mas le gustaba escuchar a Serena. Eso y sumado a la fresca brisa acompañada de una agradable tarde de finales de verano hacían que realmente dieran deseos de salir.

"¡Otra vez Seiya!" – Gritaba emocionada la pequeña mientras que el joven le empujaba el columpio – "Guiiiiiii!"

Seiya no podía estar feliz, su sueño se estaba haciendo lentamente realidad; Serena y la pequeña Rini solas con él como si fueran la familia perfecta ¿Qué podría salir mal? La niña saltó del columpio y se fue corriendo al balancín mientras que él le ayudaba desde el otro extremo.

Seiya volvió a mirar hacia el lugar donde esta Serena para ver si es que ella está admirando lo buen padre que puede ser y se da cuenta que en la misma dirección solo que varios metros mas distante está su rival acercándose hacia ellos.

En ese momento unas palabras se le vienen a la mente.

_Paso Nº 3_

… _Escúchame bien Seiya, esto no es fácil de realizar ya que se requiere de rapidez mental tanto como de reflejos. Si alguna vez -que espero a que sea pronto- puedes lograr que se genere algún malentendido que te vincule amorosamente con la señorita Serena ¡no dudes en ocasionarlo! Eso si, que sea tan sutil que ella no logre percibirlo. Si es posible hazlo sin que ella se de cuenta hasta que sea tarde… todo esto lo hacemos por exclusiva seguridad de ella, no queremos que vuelva a cometer un error del que se pueda arrepentir nuevamente… _

… _Esto puede sonar perverso pero es la única forma que ella esté a salvo y en las mejores manos. Recuerda, todo esto lo hacemos por su bien…_

"Rapidez mental… rapidez mental" – Murmuró Seiya intentando pensar en algún plan. No tenia mas tiempo.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea que podría funcionar y podría ser mejor que muchas de las que ha tenido antes. Bajó a la pequeña Dama (que a todo esto hace ya varios segundos que estaba suspendida en la altura y ya se estaba aburriendo) luego de eso le susurró algo en el oído a lo que la niña asintió muy emocionada.

"¡Pinta!" – Gritó la niña tocando a Seiya.

"No me vas a ganar" – La niña corrió hasta donde su madre seguida por Seiya. Rini se escondió tras la mujer – "¡Cosquillas para la mamá!"

"¿Que?" – Exclamó espantada Serena y sin previo aviso los dos cayeron sobre Serena haciéndola reír a carcajadas.

"Cosquilla, cosquilla" – Decía la niña.

"jajajaja Nooooo hahahahhaa!" – Serena no podía más de la risa.

Seiya rogaba internamente que su plan haya funcionado, y para cuando levantó la mirada su rival estaba alejándose. Seiya se detuvo y sus piró aliviado pero no contaba que un extraño sentimiento lo iba a invadir.

Culpabilidad.

El no era así, no tenia que llegar tan bajo para realizar sus sueños, él se consideraba una persona correcta pero en este momento se sentía sucio, con el alma manchada ¿Era necesario hacer todo esto? Tal vez Darien Chiba era un buen sujeto.

Pero al mismo tiempo de pensar en esa posibilidad se imaginó a Diamante y una voz volvió a resonar en su cabeza.

… _Esto puede sonar perverso pero es la única forma que ella esté a salvo y en las mejores manos. Recuerda, todo esto lo hacemos por su bien…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe**

Hola! Primero que nada disculparme por la tardanza tal como explico en el encabezado del capitulo. Realmente me siento mal de no poder recuperar la información pese a que tengo programas para hacerlo, lo malo es que esos programas para recuperar la información perdida me recuperan la información (¿Qué tiene de malo eso?) lo que pasa es que la recuperan ilegible y lo que es peor, toda alterada…

Perdí mi musica japonesa, mis videos, el manga Sailor Moon (menos mal que tenia una copia en casa de mi mamá) perdí todas las imágenes tanto las que he hecho como las que he recopilado de los anime que me gustan… en resumen, he perdido información de 5 años. Tambien perdi toda la musica en total… bueno, me costó muchos dias recuperarme y mas que eso aceptar que todo el trabajo lo tendré que volver a hacer, lo bueno es que parte de la información la tengo guardada en respaldos pero aun asi perdí bastante.

Si me apoyan en esto estaré muy agradecida, no tienen mas que decir ¡Te apoyooo! Y con eso basta.

Ah! Y sumado a todo eso, un gil! Porque no se le puede decir otra cosa, un amigo de mi novio derramó bebida sobre mi teclado favoritoooo! (Si, nuevamente mi novio tiene que ver con mi sufrimiento u.u) el teclado ahora no sirve y no estoy acostumbrada a escribir con los teclados de ahora… mi teclado era una reliquia, de los blancos que tienen la tecla "suprimir" mas alargada.

Bueno, pasando al fic tengo muchas cosas que escribir.

Nuevamente pensaran "este fic nuevamente quedó mal… ¿Por qué Serena y Darien no pueden estar felices un minutito?" y yo les digo que…. ¡No se que me pasa pero me gusta que las cosas queden asi!

Nota 1: No se la tomen a mal, Seiya no es malo, solo un poco desesperado y luego se dará cuenta de las cosas que está haciendo y puede que se rehabilite (No lo confirmo para no arruinar las cosas) asi que no se enojen conmigo y no lo odien demasiado.

Nota 2: Con respecto a Artemio, yo creo que es un poco lo mismo, siempre quieren hacerle bien a las personas sin pensar que le hacen aun mas daño y todo lo que eso conlleva.

Nota 3: El chico que apareció ahora 'Asanuma' es un personaje que saqué del Manga Sailor Moon, es un chico preadolescente que en el manga es compañero de instituto de Darien, solo que es mas joven. La relacion con Lita en el manga es muy buena, este chico como que está enamorado de ella pero Lita mas que nada lo ve como un hermano menor (Aunque igual le salen corazoncitos cuando lo ve) y todo eso… por eso se me ocurrió.

Muchas gracias por los reviews y los comentarios de animos para mi. Espero algun dia tener tiempo para responderlos pero no crean que no los he visto.

Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado

**(''·.·_TaNiTaLoVe_·.·'')**

**07 – Ago - 2006**


	15. Kakyuu Descubre La Verdad

_**Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la genial Naoko Takeuchi, ella es mi ídola! Aunque esta no sea una continuación de su historia los personajes son los mismos… este es mi Universo Alterno de Serena Tsukino y sus amigos! **_

_**Chicas aquí esta mi advertencia, este es un fic dedicado exclusivamente a Darien y Serena… cero posibilidad de otra pareja Aunque si quieren variar lean mis otros fics . **_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**.:El Antifaz de la Luna:.**

_**By: TaNiTaLoVe**_

xxx------xxxx------xxx

_No me creas cuando digo que el cansancio esta venciendo,_

_No me creas._

_Si por un momento dejo de nadar en este río nada manso._

_No me creas cuando el mundo se derrumba ante mis ojos_

_y no aguanto._

_No me creas cuando sientas que este frágil corazón se ha vuelto de metal._

_Dame un beso cuando veas que la fuerza se me fue_

_Y veras que me levanto pues un beso tuyo cura todo, _

_Cura todo._

_Cuando el aire cruza raro entre los árboles de mi alma_

_Tú no lo creas,_

_Se podrán mover algunas hojas pero siguen firmes las raíces._

_Dame un beso y alíviame el dolor de estar tan vivo_

_y veras que es pasajero pues un beso tuyo cura todo,_

_Cura todo._

_Dame un beso y aférrate conmigo al paso de los años_

_y abrígame que hay frío el resto del camino._

_Solo un beso tuyo puede ser mi abrigo. _

_Mi abrigo._

xxx------xxxx------xxx

(Capitulo 15)

**KAKYUU DESCUBRE LA VERDAD,**

**UNA JUGADA EN CONTRA**

**Departamento de Darien. **

Darien se encuentra muy ocupado haciendo algunas cosas en la casa. En eso aparece Kakyuu (¿Cómo entró?) cuando ve que lo que está haciendo es desocupar el departamento se asusta. +

"¡Darien que haces!"

"Kakyuu… bah, ¿Para qué pregunto como entraste?" - Siguió en lo suyo sin prestarle atención a la mujer.

"Oye, oye, debes decirme lo que estas planeando ¿Vas a mudarte para que no pueda verte mas?" - El solo niega mientras descuelga unos retratos de su familia y los introduce en cajas. - "¡Soy tu amiga y merezco saber lo que pasa por tu cabeza!" - Él no le respondió, solo caminó hasta su cuarto para empacar otras cosas.

Kakyuu lo siguió exasperada.

"Darien deja de ignorarme ¡Dime donde te vas!" - Darien respira hondo y furiosamente.

"Me voy a Nueva York"

"¡Queee!" - Estalló desquiciada. - "No puedes hacer esto… ¡No puedes dejarme aquí!" - Fue hasta él y lo obligó a mirarla a la cara y dejar lo que estaba haciendo con brusquedad. - "Escucha, no te irás a ningún lado sin mi ¡¿Entendiste!" -

Él la miró molesto y luego de quitar las manos que ella tenia sobre el cuello de su camisa siguió en lo suyo.

"Es por ella ¿No? Es por esa rubia teñida… ¿Por qué te echas a morir por ella? ¿Qué tiene ella que la hace especial? ¡Eres un obsesivo!"

Ella estaba furiosa, sabía que esa era la razón por la que Darien había decidido alejarse de Tokio.

"Hace años cuando nos conocimos me mencionaste una mujer con la que dormiste una noche ¡Una mísera noche! estabas obsesionado con encontrarla ¡Ahora estas obsesionado con Serena Tsukino!" - Él dejó lo que estaba haciendo pues le parecía bastante extraño lo que ella decía. Kakyuu por su parte se sintió muy contenta de estar logrando la atención que merece. Decidió proseguir pues si lo hacía tal vez él abriría los ojos - "... recuerda que siempre te he dicho que no debes buscar lo que no existe… ese fantasma nunca existió y Serena Tsukino no puede suplirlo"

Ante esas palabras Darien decide responderle.

"Tu no sabes todo lo que ha pasado en este tiempo, no sabes nada y si lo supieras no lo creerías" - Le dice con resentimiento.

"¡Yo no quiero saber nada de lo que haya pasado entre esa y tu! Estoy segura que estas enamorado de ella porque se parece físicamente a la mujer que me describiste en aquel entonces" - Kakyuu sonrió con maldad. - "Así es Darien, solo tienes pegado el fantasma de esa mujer en tu cabeza"

Darien sintió que la sangre le hervía, en primer lugar él no era un obsesivo y en segundo lugar ella no tenia ningún derecho a dudar de sus sentimientos y menos hablarle de esa manera.

Estaba furioso… muy furioso.

"¡Para que sepas yo la encontré! encontré a aquella mujer con la que pasé la noche y adivina quien es…"

Kakyuu se asustó por la manera desquiciada con la que él se aproximó hasta ella. No entendía esas palabras ¿La había encontrado? ¿Y por qué entonces no está con ella? A menos que…

El rostro de la joven se retorció del horror mientras que un triunfante Darien sonreía y decidía seguir empacando.

"No es cierto Darien" - Pronunció temblorosamente con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. - "No es ella… ¿verdad?" - Se aproximó a él con pasos trémulos, los ojos bien abiertos para evitar que las lagrimas le impidieran ver su rostro. - "Dime que ella no es aquella muchacha" - Su voz se quebró al no recibir respuesta.

"No puedo decirte que no es ella" - La respuesta vino después de un silencio incomodo en el que solo se escuchaban los sollozos de ella. - "Porque sería mentirte… y no pienses que lo digo en mi afán de no tenerte cerca… simplemente es la verdad… si quieres puedes preguntarle"

Kakyuu no pudo decir más. Si pensó que él lo había dicho solo para molestarla, con las últimas palabras dichas por él entendió que no podía desmentir la situación. Ya no tenia nada más que hacer en ese lugar.

Darien escuchó los débiles y lentos pasos de la joven alejarse del dormitorio, estaba seguro que saldría del departamento. Darien suspiró aliviado, sabía que ahora se había sacado un gran peso de encima y no solo por habérselo dicho a Kakyuu sino por habérselo dicho a alguien ¡Ya no soportaba el tener que guardar el secreto!

"¡MALDITA PERRA!" - Ese grito acompañado de un gran estruendo se escuchó desde lejos. Darien supuso que se trataba de Kakyuu descargando su rabia contenida así que no se preocupó y siguió en lo suyo. Eso hasta que escuchó otros pasos de tacón mas apresurados que se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca.

A penas alcanzó a girar la cabeza antes que una persona apareciera en la puerta.

"¿Es verdad que te vas?" - Sus ojos azules estaban húmedos y es que hasta que entró al departamento no podía creer lo que había escuchado de Kakyuu cuando se encontraron en la puerta.

"Serena…" - Pronunció Darien y por primera vez se dio cuenta que no tenia nada que decir.

"Darien ¿Por qué?" - Serena entró a la habitación y se dio cuenta que estaba casi todo embalado. Había llegado tarde. - "¿Pensabas avisarme?"

"La verdad… no"

"¿Por qué?" - Caminó cauta hasta él mirándolo a los ojos pero Darien no pudo sostener la mirada de la joven. Siguió echando sus pertenencias a una caja. - "¿Por qué no me respondes? ¿Estas enojado conmigo?" - Serena pronto comenzó a entrar en desesperación. - "¿Es porque no hemos hablado aun? Darien por favor respóndeme"

Darien la miró de reojo y notó como ella comenzaba a llorar, su voz ya temblaba.

"Darien no te vayas"

"Ya es tarde, ya tomé una decisión y cuentan conmigo"

"Pe-pero…" - Serena tampoco tenia mucho mas que decir, la relación de ambos estaba descuidada hace mucho tiempo ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué lo amaba y que se quedara? Si ella aun no había podido aceptar que él fuera el seudo padre de su hija… bueno eso de seudo ya no era tan cierto, cada vez se percataba aun mas del parecido de su hija con él. - "¿Cuando te vas?"

"En dos días" - Respondió fríamente.

Serena sintió como un frío se escabullía por su espina. Solo tenía dos días.

"Si te quedas mas tiempo prometo que hablaremos del asunto" - Intentó persuadirlo pero de ante mano sabia que no daría resultado.

"¿Qué asunto? Serena por favor, acepta que no sabes lo que quieres"

"_No sé lo que quiero_" - Serena analizó esas palabras y pensó que tal vez… Darien tenia razón, no se atrevía a dar ningún paso y si seguía así lo perdería todo.

Darien la observó de pies a cabeza corroborando una vez más lo que acababa de decir.

"Vamos Serena. Estamos aquí los dos… solos, hablemos"

"Yo… prometo que si te quedas por mas tiempo hablaremos"

"¡No! Yo quiero respuestas ahora mismo… si es que las hay"

Serena estaba en aprietos, si aun no terminaba por aceptar que el destino jugara de esa manera con ella reencontrándola con el pasado se sumaba ahora a la presión de tener que hablar un tema tan serio en una situación límite como lo es esta.

x-x-x

"Darien… no puedes irte porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte… Rini es tu hija y es algo que me ha tomado mucho tiempo de aceptar"

Darien queda estático unos momentos mirando a la nada, se ve sorprendido. Luego la mira a los ojos.

"¿Eso es lo que me tenias que decir?" - Al ver esa mirada Serena presiente problemas. - "¿Te das cuenta de lo que me has dicho? Pensé que eras mas madura ¡Pensé que al menos tenias un poco de sentido común!"

"Pero Darien--"

"No ¡Nada! Definitivamente me he decepcionado de ti. Inventar una locura como esa para que yo me quede y así retenerme por mas tiempo mientras se te ocurre otra idea tonta ¡Estas jugando conmigo!"

"Yo no quiero--"

"¿Sabes que mas? Vete de una vez, no quiero estar con una loca como tu. Pensé que la chica que había conocido aquella noche era mas decente pero ahora me doy cuenta que no eres mas que una…"

x-x-x

"Estoy esperando una respuesta" - Serena volvió a entornar los ojos hacia Darien soltando dos lagrimas que se deslizaron por su mejilla y cayeron al vacío.

Serena se limpia los ojos con ambas manos y se acerca a él con una mirada compasiva.

"Piénsalo Darien… si te arrepientes estaré en el aeropuerto esperándote" - Se para de puntillas para alcanzar su rostro y darle un húmedo beso en la comisura de sus labios, luego se separa de él, lo mira a los ojos pero este se ve convencido. Un ultimo sollozo y sale de la habitación y posteriormente del departamento.

"No Serena… esta vez no sufriré mas" - Pero contrariamente a sus palabras sintió que su pecho se trizaba y acorde a ello lagrimas de sus propios ojos cayeron al suelo.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

Serena sale del edificio, se detiene y mira en la altura correspondiente al piso donde Darien debería estar y nuevas lagrimas terminan por desparramar su maquillaje. Busca en su cartera las llaves de carro, se sube a él y nuevamente llora. Por ultimo y luego de unos minutos arranca el motor y se pierde por las calles de la ciudad.

Todo esto es percibido por un hombre pelirrojo que está montado en otro carro y que sostiene una cámara de revelado automático. Agita la última fotografía y la destapa. En ella aparece Serena llorando dentro del carro.

El hombre sonríe feliz.

"Esto a Esmeralda le va a fascinar"

Arranca el motor del carro y se prepara para seguir a la mujer nuevamente.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

**Dos días después**

**Aeropuerto de Tokio**

Darien está sentado en los asientos del lugar leyendo un folleto. La verdad es que no estaba leyendo precisamente, solo estaba recordando.

.:Flash Back:.

"Eres un tonto Darien, finalmente lo echaste todo a perder… pero yo sé que te arrepentirás"

"Setsuna, deja de tratar así a tu hermano. Él está en plena conciencia de las cosas que hace y si tomó esa decisión es porque es lo mejor para él en este momento ¿No es así hijo?"

"Si, así es"

Una pequeña lo jala del pantalón para llamar su atención.

"Te voy a extrañar mucho tío Darien" - Darien sonríe y la toma en sus brazos.

"Y yo también Hotaru, prométeme que te portarás bien con tu abuela… pero con Setsuna puedes hacer lo que quieras jeje"

"Hijo, déjanos ir a dejarte, al menos hasta el aeropuerto" - Dice su padre pero este niega con la cabeza.

"No, ya saben que odio las despedidas, por lo demás estos dos días han sido muy gratos y quiero marcharme con el mejor de los recuerdos"

"Están bien pero cuando llegues llámanos ¿Si? Y confió que te alimentarás bien"

"Por supuesto madre"

Deja a la pequeña Hotaru en el suelo, esta está con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Darien se despide por última vez de toda su familia y se va con sus maletas al taxi que lo dejará en el aeropuerto.

.:Flash Back End:.

Concluye que estos dos días alojando en casa de sus padres lo pasó muy bien y compartió con ellos como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia. Eso también lo ayudó a disminuir el dolor que sentía al recordar que no volverá a ver Serena en mucho tiempo y que cuando vuelva ella podría tener ya una vida hecha.

.:Flash Back:.

"¿Quieres bailar?"

"¿Bailar?"

"Si"

"Bueno… ¿Por qué no?" – Serena le sonrió y Darien pareció haber recuperado cierto brillo en el rostro.

Dio la vuelta y fue a encender un tocadiscos. Darien volvió donde Serena ya lo esperaba de pie al tiempo que un hermoso blus comenzaba a invadir el salón.

Estaban abrazados. Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas como por arte de magia y hundió el rostro en el pecho del joven. Darien se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba cuando Serena tiritó y escuchó un sollozo.

"Serena, qué te pasa" – Reaccionó alarmado y la tomó por los brazos, el rostro de Serena estaba rojo bañado en lágrimas…

"Mi mamá…" – Sollozó incapaz de articular otra palabra.

Darien la dejó para cambiar la canción pero Serena lo detuvo.

"No lo hagas… quiero escucharla"

"Te hace mal" – La contradijo.

"No… quiero escucharla, la recuerdo bailando ¿bailemos?" – Esta vez fue ella quien le tendió la mano

Por todo lo sucedido Darien no pudo decir que no. Ambos volvieron a abrasarse y moverse al compás de la melodía, de vez en cuando el joven se estremecía al escuchar los sollozos de la rubia… hasta que cuando la canción estaba por terminar ella habló.

"Siempre la bailaban para su aniversario de bodas… dicen que era su canción"

Cuando la canción terminó Darien llevó a la rubia a su asiento.

"Lo siento, de verdad lo siento"

"No hay problema"

"Arruiné la noche ¿verdad?"

"Te comprendo, si mi mamá muriera yo me volvería loco"

"Gracias" – Su nariz estaba brillante y roja de tanto llorar.

"Mis padres también tienen una canción… y la bailan también para cada aniversario de boda a mi me parece aburrido escucharla"

"Si, a mi también me lo parecía… pero me di cuenta que cuando la persona que amas desaparece recuerdas hasta los malos hábitos y todo te parece razonable"

.:Flash Back End:.

"Serena… no sabes la razón que tenías" - Luego recordó las ultimas palabras que mencionó

…_Piénsalo Darien… si te arrepientes estaré en el aeropuerto esperándote…_

Antes que Darien pudiera volver a replantearse la posibilidad de seguir la petición de la rubia…

"_Atención, pasajeros con destino a Nueva York para el vuelo 346 a las 22:30, por favor abordar por el pasillo 5B"_

Darien dejó el folleto a un lado pero antes de levantarse para tomar su vuelo abrió su saco y sacó de él un objeto envuelto en un pañuelo. Lo abrió y contempló.

_**Fue la noche más increíble. Lamento que no nos volvamos a ver**_

"Aquí me despido de ti Serena, no quiero llevarme ninguna esperanza" - Dejó el objeto sobre el asiento que antes él estaba usando y se marchó.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

Serena había estado ya hace una hora en el Aeropuerto, incluso llegó antes que Darien sin embargo no quiso presionarlo y se escondió para que este no la viera.

Desde entonces había estado cerca de las puertas de salida en donde esperaría a Darien si es que se arrepentía.

"_Atención, pasajeros con destino a Nueva York para el vuelo 346 a las 22:30, por favor abordar por el pasillo 5B"_

El corazón de ella dio un vuelco, esperaba con todo el corazón que él se arrepintiera y llegara hasta ella pero algo le oprimía en el pecho y era la posibilidad de que él se fuera pese a que sabía que ella lo estaba esperando. Rogaba con toda el alma que él no se fuera.

"_Atención, segunda llamada a los pasajeros con destino a Nueva York que abordaran vuelo 346 a las 22:30, por favor abordar por el pasillo 5B"_

"_Por favor Darien, no me hagas esto… no te hagas esto… no me dejes_" - Las piernas de la rubia temblaron de nervios. A estas alturas su vista estaba fija en el lugar donde Darien debería estar esperando el vuelo.

"_Atención, tercera llamada a los pasajeros con destino a Nueva York que abordaran vuelo 346 a las 22:30, por favor abordar por el pasillo 5B"_

No. Ella aun tenía esperanzas, ella pensaba que justo en el último instante, tal vez cuando ella saliera del aeropuerto él llegaría y le daría un gran beso para después decirle que la ama y ella le dirá lo mismo. Ella confiaba que todo saldría como las películas.

"_Ultima llamada a los pasajeros con destino a Nueva York que abordaran vuelo 346 a las 22:30, por favor abordar por el pasillo 5B" _

Bueno, ella sabía que su vida no era de películas así que se contentaba con saber que tal vez él la estaba haciendo sufrir y que en el último momento aparecería ante ella y le diría que no se va. Si era así ella no lo culparía, ella se merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando pero no quería que él se fuera.

¡Listo! No aguantó más y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el pasillo 5B y fue ahí donde no encontró a nadie, nadie a parte del personal de servicio.

"Señorita, dígame por favor si el vuelo ya salió"

"El vuelo con destino a Nueva York está despegando en estos momentos"

**BADOM BADOM **(latidos del corazón )

"No puede ser…" - Serena se veía tan mal.

"Si gusta puede reservar un pasaje para el vuelo de mañana"

"No… no es necesario" - Con los ojos llenos de lagrimas le sonrió a la mujer. - "Muchas gracias" - Con ello se alejó hasta los asientos de espera.

Casualmente se sentó cerca del asiento en el que antes había estado Darien y notó aquel objeto que estaba ahí mas no le importó demasiado. Estaba tan desecha que lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar.

15 minutos después.

Serena ya había dado por hecho que Darien no volvería, ella se había quedado sola y definitivamente no tenia nada mas que hacer ahí, así que se puso de pie y caminó lentamente por aquella fila de asientos hasta que pasó al lado del objeto y aunque no lo apreció a primera vista se detuvo y lo miró mas de cerca dándose cuanta de lo que era.

"No lo puedo creer" - Con una mano lo tomó y la otra se la llevó a la boca ahogando un grito. - "Es el… Antifaz"

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

En la cárcel Vip de la ciudad Diamante está relajado en una silla de playa tomando sol en el balcón de su celda en el quinto piso, también lee un libro y está muy entretenido.

"Señor Stevenson, tiene visita conyugal" - Aparece un guardia que lo escolta hasta un salón muy especial apartado de todo el recinto carcelario, aquel es muy parecido al cuarto de un motel de primera clase.

Diamante, una vez dentro del lugar no encuentra a nadie pero luego se abre la puerta nuevamente y aparece el guardia con una mujer muy bonita.

"Tienen dos horas" - Se limita a decir este y sale de la habitación.

Diamante se desabrocha su terno blanco y lo deja sobre la cama.

"Vaya, no pensé recibir visita conyugal jamás, y menos de ti Kakyuu… parece que quieres recordar viejos tiempos" - Una sonrisa lujuriosa aparece en su rostro, su lengua saborea sus labios.

La mujer ni se inmuta ante aquel gesto pero si se quita un poco de ropa quedando en un top y una falda de cuero. Deja todo eso y su cartera en el sillón y se apoya en la ventana, así solo se le ve la silueta pues el sol le llega de lleno.

"Si no decía que era tu novia no me hubiesen dejado entrar"

"Que lista pero para que sepas soy un hombre casado y todos lo saben"

"El dinero no lo sabe" - Ella le medio sonríe pero este le responde con una sonrisa amplia.

"Has aprendido muchas cosas preciosa… ven, acércate, tenemos solo dos horas para divertirnos"

"Jeje, no mi querido Diamante, no vine a divertirme, vine a informarme"

"Que mala eres, yo que tenia la mejor disposición, tendré que decirle a _este_ que se aguante" - Kakyuu lo mira con rechazo pero prefiere no comentar. - "Pero déjame decirte que yo no hago trabajos gratis, recuerda que ahora soy _vulnerable_" - Kakyuu bufa.

"Se todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora contigo y con Serena Tsukino"

"¿Y quien no lo sabe?"

"Pero sabes que yo sé mucho mas que otras personas, recuerda que solo yo sabía que estabas con ella solo por interés… interés en su empresa, y no te ha ido muy bien que digamos"

"Detalles" - Se limitó a decir encendiendo un cigarrillo.

"Quiero decirte que conozco personalmente a Serena Tsukino"

"Mira tu… eso no lo sabia" - Se recuesta y se pone cómodo en la cama para escuchar atentamente.

"Información por información Diamante, puedo decirte cosas muy valiosas pero también quiero que me digas otras"

"Momento, momento ¿Para que querrías tú información sobre ella?"

"Digamos… que tengo diferencias con ella y quiero evitar que se inmiscuya en mis asuntos"

"¿Esos asuntos…tienen nombre de varón?"

"No te daré ninguna información hasta que me prometas que me darás mi recompensa"

"Ay… no lo sé, sabes que tarde o temprano podría enterarme por mis propios medios"

"No soy estúpida Diamante, eso lo sé, no creas que estoy aquí para perder el tiempo, si digo que tengo información valiosa es porque sé que no la conseguirás ni con espías y con cámaras y con micrófonos escondidos"

Diamante aunque trató de mostrarse superior no pudo evitar sentir que la visita sería muy útil y sabía que su amiga no lo decepcionaría.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

**Mansión Tenou**

"Serena, creo que deberíamos hablar" - Dice Haruka viendo que su prima está arreglando a Rini para salir.

"No, ya está todo dicho y resuelto, ya te dije lo que pasó" - Dice la rubia fingiendo una sonrisa, una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

Rini está muy linda y ansiosa por salir con su madre, especialmente por el lugar a donde irán.

"Pero es que…" "_Detesto verte así_"

"No te preocupes Haru, ya voy a estar mejor, sabes que soy fuerte" - Nuevamente esa sonrisa falsa.

Serena toma su cartera, el bolso de su hija y sale de la mansión Tenou. Se sube al carro con la pequeña y parten rumbo a su destino.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

"Bien, me comprometo a darte toda la información que preguntes, eso si, pregunta por pregunta ¿de acuerdo?"

"Si" - Kakyuu no pierde el tiempo y va directo al grano. - "Me dijiste hace algunos años que aunque no tenias esperanzas de volver con Serena Tsukino aquella vez que nos descubrió, _algo_ pasó que hizo que ella cambiara de opinión y aceptara casarse contigo de inmediato, sin objeción"

"Así es… ahora voy a mi pregunta…"

"Eh, eh, no he preguntado nada, tu has respondido porque has querido" - Él sonríe, ella a pesar del tiempo lo conocía bien. - "Aquí va mi pregunta y quiero que me digas la verdad ¿Qué es ese _algo_ que les permitió casarse?"

"Ella estaba embarazada y no quería que la tacharan de 'cualquiera' por su familia y menos después de la reciente muerte de su madre" - Kakyuu confirmó aquella sospecha y no era algo que no lo supiera sino que el saber esto le serviría de mucho. - "Ahora yo haré mi pregunta ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo que te trae hasta acá?"

"Ella está interfiriendo en mi relación con mi pretendiente, él está obsesionado con ella y yo quiero encontrar la forma de alejarlos" - Ambos sonríen. - "Mi nueva pregunta ¿Quién es el verdadero padre del hijo de esa mujer?"

"Hija, y no lo sé…"

"Dije que debías decirme la verdad Diamante, no pretendo interferir en tus planes sólo quiero saber algo que la comprometa"

"Y es la verdad, nunca me lo dijo" - Kakyuu se sintió fatal, después de todo no tendría los resultados esperados. - "Ahora quiero hacerte yo una pregunta ¿Quién es el bastardo que te ha robado el corazón?"

"Eh… bueno…" - Kakyuu no estaba segura que querer responder pero una promesa era una promesa. - "Darien Chiba"

"Ese sopenco nuevamente… jeje es increíble como él está apareciendo con mas peso en mi vida… él fue quien albergó a mi esposa durante este tiempo"

"Lo sé… ahora yo quiero hacerte una pregunta" - Kakyuu la pensó bien esta vez, tenia que hacer una pregunta lo suficientemente inteligente para comprometer a Serena o para encontrar algo que la comprometa. Estaba segura que si se iba por el lado de los secretos oscuros de ella lograría sacar algo. - "mmm… " - Diamante la miraba expectante y muy complacido. Kakyuu que mientras pensaba miraba hacia los decorados de la habitación luego fijó su vista en Diamante y tuvo la mejor pregunta. - "¿Cómo, cuándo y dónde ocurrió el suceso donde ella quedó embarazada?"

"Son tres"

"Te las haré de inmediato, luego me harás tres preguntas referentes al mismo tema que quieras"

"Si es así te las responderé" - Los ojos de él brillaron. - "No sé para qué quieras esta información, estoy seguro que no te servirá de mucho si quieres atacarla por el lado de los secretos oscuros, a menos que la amenaces con contárselo a todo el mundo… bueno, tu verás"

"Responde que no tengo todo el día Diamante"

"Si, si si… déjame recordar" - Él comenzó a analizar y de vez en cuando la observaba a ella. Hasta que habló. - "Cómo… pues como se hacen todos los bebés" - Él le sonrió y ella refunfuñó. - "Cuando… te podría dar la fecha y todo pues para mi no fue difícil descubrirlo, ya sabes que Serena no es una 'cualquiera' aunque esa vez actuó como una… 18 de junio de 1999 ¿Conforme? Esa fue la fiesta de disfraces que ella hizo una vez"

"18 de junio de 1999 en su fiesta de disfraces" - Repitió para si misma a modo de recordarlo.

"¿Y donde? Pues es obvio ¿Dónde se hacían las fiestas de los Tsukino en esos años?" - Ella negó, no tenia idea. - "Pues en el Hotel Cuarto Creciente"

Al escuchar ese nombre a Kakyuu se le vinieron nítidas unas palabras a la cabeza acompañadas de una imagen.

…_Dime cuando fue eso…_

…_Fue en el Hotel Cuarto Creciente hace dos años… _

…_Uii que romántico ¿Algún día me podrías llevar ahí?..._

…_Tal vez…_

"¿Kakyuu?"

"Oh, lo siento, estaba en otro mundo ¿Cuando me dijiste que fue?"

"Mmm… no estoy seguro de querer responder dos veces la misma pregunta, serán cuatro las que tengo que hacerte"

"Hazlo"

"En su fiesta de disfraces que se celebró en aquel Hotel" - Dijo este ya mas fastidiado, quería comenzar con sus preguntas. - "Ya, ahora me toca a mi: ¿Mi mujer y él han tenido una relación?"

Ella titubeó, no sabia si le convenía hablar sobre ese tema, Darien podría salir muy perjudicado y lo que menos quería era que Darien sufriera por su culpa.

"Que yo sepa no"

"Que lastima. Ahora dime la verdad ¿Han tenido una relación?"

"Es solo obsesión" - Aseguró.

"Ahh… eso quiere decir que si… Bueno mi querida Kakyuu, no lo culpo, Serena Tsukino es una mujer muy hermosa" - En ese momento ella estalló.

"¡No, no lo es! Ella solo juega con él pues le da falsas esperanzas, quedan de hablar pero nunca lo hacen ella lo hace sufrir y estoy segura que solo está jugando con él pues solo se ven cuando ella quiere y todo eso"

Diamante sonrió por lo bajo.

"Ah… Que mala es ¿Eso es todo? Aun nos queda mucho tiempo para conversar"

"No, eso es todo, nada mas" - Kakyuu tomó sus cosas y estuvo a punto de llamar al guardia cuando una cosa se le vino a la mente. Una espinilla que le quedó ensartada en la conciencia.

"Solo para tener seguridad… háblame de esa fiesta" - Se sentó al lado de Diamante. Este lo pensó un poco.

"No estoy seguro de hacerlo, después de todo no me fuiste demasiado útil"

"Bien, te diré lo que sé. Ella parece estar interesada en Darien pero no está decidida, algo con su hija se lo impide, según lo que me comentó Darien tuvieron una discusión por su hija y por su familia"

"¿Que pasó con la niña?"

"No estoy segura pero es un lío familiar, parece que la madre de Darien está loca o algo así porque cree que la niña es la resurrección de su hija muerta o cosas así"

"Que estupidez… bueno, si quieres que te cuente sobre la fiesta te advierto que te vas aburrir pues no creo que te interese"

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

Serena acababa de estacionar el coche al frente de la residencia Chiba. Ella baja del automóvil y da la vuelta para sacar a su hija que está a punto de arrancarse de la silla especial. Está muy ansiosa.

"Calma Rini , ya vamos a bajar"

"Apresúrate, quiero ver a mi amiga" - Con dificultad (la niña se mueve mucho) Serena logra desatar la seguridad de la silla especial y la saca de ahí. La niña saca su mochilla con muñecas y corre hasta la entrada.

"¡Hotaru Chiba! ¡Hotaru Chiba!" - Grita desde la entrada y Serena niega con la cabeza al tiempo que se ríe. Su hija está muy grande.

Le pone alarma al carro y se dirige hasta el citófono de la puerta y llama a la residencia. Tiempo después la reja se abre y la puerta de entrada también dejando salir a la pequeña Hotaru y a la señora de la casa.

"¡Hola!" - Dice Rini llegando hasta la niña y ambas se abrazan.

Serena y la señora de la casa se quedan mirando. Serena no sabe qué decir, se siente incomoda.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

…_Si, estuvo Alejandro Sanz pero con la mala suerte que tengo justo me llamaron al móvil en ese momento y me lo perdí, pero dicen que estuvo genial…_

Las mejillas de Kakyuu estaban teñidas de negro por el maquillaje que se escurría por las lágrimas. Estaba intentando asimilar todo lo que había vivido en ese instante. No supo cuando exactamente pero en algún punto del relato de Diamante las historias coincidieron, Darien le había contado una historia similar y si sacaba bien las cuentas fue en aquel año y para ser más precisos, en la misma fecha.

Ahora no solo se había terminado de confirmar que ELLA era la chica misteriosa que Darien había buscado durante años sino que se había enterado de que de esa fugaz noche de pasión había nacido una hija.

"Te veo perturbada Kakyuu" - ¿No era obvio? Diamante solo lo decía para molestar.

"Yo… debo irme" - Kakyuu no se demora mas y llama al guardia para que le abra la puerta pero antes de terminar de acomodarse todo lo que se había sacado se topa con los ojos grises de Stevenson.

"Momento… aun no he hecho la tercera pregunta, recuerda que me prometiste tres"

"En este momento no puedes decirme algo así pues ya no recuerdo cuantas has hecho" - Sigue en lo suyo pero él la toma del brazo e insiste.

"No creo que me estés ocultando algo… ¿No es verdad?"

"Diamante… no es algo que te incumba"

"Tus ojos me dicen lo contrario" - Ella se zafó del agarre de él y se dirigió a la puerta sintiendo que la cerradura era manipulada. - "Si te vas de aquí sin decírmelo me encargaré de que recibas una sorpresa"

"No harías algo como eso ¿verdad?"

"Jeje, pruébame, este tiempo en la cárcel me ha endurecido"

"No bromees, en ese caso eres un cerdo desde hace muchos años"

"Habla ahora que puedes" - Dice melodiosamente sin prestar atención a las palabras de la pelirroja.

Kakyuu baja la cabeza y comienza una guerra mental. Si le dice es mas que seguro que Diamante quiera tomar venganza y Darien saldría perjudicado pues conoce los trucos sucios de este… pero por otro lado él está lejos y tiene el tiempo suficiente para convencer a Diamante de no hacer algo contra él…

"Solo te lo diré si me prometes que no tocaras ni un solo cabello de Darien"

"Lo prometo" - Dudaba que esa promesa fuera a cumplirse.

"El hombre con el que Serena se enredó esa noche…" - Realmente le costaba asumirlo. - "El papá de su hija bastarda es…" - Realmente le costaba asumirlo. - "Es él"

Luego de la confesión salió de la habitación. Diamante escuchó desde dentro los veloces pasos con los que la mujer se alejaba.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

**Residencia Chiba. **

"Debo confesarte que me sorprende tu presencia en mi casa"

"Pues…" - Serena lo meditó en milésimas de segundo. - "Mi hija estaba deseosa de venir y yo tenia el día libre para acompañarla como se debe"

"Oh, me alegro que la niña no nos haya olvidado" - Serena solo sonrió incómodamente.

Ambas estaban en la cocina. Serena tomaba un té mientras que la señora Chiba cocinaba un pollo en el horno y hacia un pastel.

"Supiste que mi hijo se fue a USA" - Temía que llegaran a ese tema pero era algo ineludible.

"Si, lo supe"

"Ahh… es una lastima que te haya dejado aquí, yo pensé que no aceptaría ya que se veía muy convencido de que formaran una relación mas formal"

Serena se atoró con un sorbo de té. Realmente no esperaba una confesión así.

"Darien y yo sólo éramos amigos"

"¿Y el tiempo que viviste en su departamento?" - Le echó en cara la señora, al parecer estaba ofendida por las palabras de la rubia.

"Err… tal vez usted no lo sepa pero él me ayudó en un momento muy difícil de mi vida, mi esposo…"

"Yo eso lo sé pero… podría jurar que había algo mas entre ustedes, tal vez no un noviazgo pero si una relación muy afectuosa, al menos eso era lo que me fijaba en los ojos de mi hijo… y aquella vez que viniste y estabas desolada"

Serena recordó la vez que ella fue a dar a la residencia Chiba, ella estaba segura que Kakyuu había pasado la noche con Darien y estaba muy mal. Pero favorablemente eso había sido solo un malentendido.

"Ignoro como hayan pasado las cosas pero te seré sincera, mi hijo se fue de aquí desecho y no es que se pasara lamentando todo el día, conozco a mi hijo mas que nadie y sé cuando las cosas no están bien" - Ella siguió batiendo la masa. - "Mi hijo no me lo quiso decir pero estoy segura que ocurrió algo terrible para que él haya aceptado irse de Japón"

"Yo… no sabría decirle, la verdad es que no ocurrió ningún hecho en especial que yo sepa para que Darien se haya ido tan repentinamente, yo me enteré dos días antes de que se fuera y me tomó por sorpresa"

"¿Me dices que no tienes nada que ver en la decisión de mi hijo?" - La miró inquisidoramente y Serena supo que no le creía.

"Tal vez yo sea uno de los motivos… nosotros… hace tiempo que no nos vemos y cada vez tenemos menos contacto y…" - Serena no lo pudo evitar, sus ojos se empaparon en lagrimas y en menos de un segundo se quebró.

La mujer solo la miró y siguió batiendo la masa del pastel.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

Era el horario de vivitas en la cárcel de Tokio y Diamante era llevado a la sala especial donde hay muchas mesas y mas personas como él conversando con sus familiares.

En su caso fue conducido hasta una mesa donde Esmeralda lo esperaba mientras se abanicaba el rostro. Diamante echó un vistazo a todos lados percatándose que su hermana atraía la atención de casi todos en el lugar.

"Esmeralda, que agradable sorpresa… dime como está Karmesite"

"Bien… tu hijo también va bien aunque ella está haciendo varias preguntas"

"Solo repódele lo necesario, si quieres puedes inventarle"

"Es que quiere venir"

"No, si quieres le escribo una nota y ya"

"Bueno, bueno, no hablemos de ella" - se abanicó con insistencia para dar a entender que el tema le fastidiaba. - "mejor vayamos al grano que te tengo una noticia genial"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe**_

Nuevamente otra actualización tranquilizadora para mi alma. Espero que haya sido un buen capitulo salvo por el contenido (creo) sé que muchas querrán ahorcarme y mucho mas pero… ¡No lo hagan! Si de algo les sirve les digo que la estadía de Darien no durará mucho tiempo y si ustedes creen que está todo perdido entre ellos… en el próximo capitulo les tendré una sorpresa jejeje.

No pierdan las esperanzas, esto es necesario para el futuro de la historia, recuerden que no todo es color de rosa.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews de apoyo y a las que están enojadas por el capitulo anterior y aun mas por este, les prometo que volverá una recompensa recargada!

Sigan mandando reviews que yo trataré de responder todas las preguntas que peda

**(''·.·_TaNiTaLoVe_·.·'')**

**11 – Sep - 2006**


	16. Una Noche de Amor

_**Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la genial Naoko Takeuchi, ella es mi ídola!!!! Aunque esta no sea una continuación de su historia los personajes son los mismos… este es mi Universo Alterno de Serena Tsukino y sus amigos!!! **_

_**Chicas aquí esta mi advertencia, este es un fic dedicado exclusivamente a Darien y Serena… **_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**.::El Antifaz de la Luna::.**

_**By: TaNiTaLoVe**_

xxx------xxxx------xxx

(Capitulo 16)

**UNA NOCHE DE AMOR, **

**LA TORMENTA **

_Martes, una calida corriente de aire, de aquellas que ya poco se ven en días otoñales invadió mi carro en movimiento mientras me dirigía a la oficina. Después de todo me tomé bastante en serio las palabras de Mina "relájate, el estrés solo negativisa tus acciones diarias. Toma las cosas con calma y verás que todo tu alrededor te apoyará" apoyo, en estos momentos apoyo y gente feliz a mi alrededor era lo único de lo que quería saber. _

_Un escalofrió invadió mi espina y me di cuenta que pronto comenzaría a llover. Mejor cerré el vidrio. _

Una carpeta con bastantes papeles se desliza al escritorio de Serena en su oficina. Esta mira el objeto con desconfianza y luego a su abogado. Examinó una vez mas la carpeta tratando de usar la visión de rayos X que no tiene. Luego decidió abrirla sólo para encontrarse primeramente con fotografías antiguas donde figuraba ella y Seiya. Según la rubia recordaba, estas fotografías fueron las detonantes de su separación definitiva con su esposo… y también el motivo por el cual conoció a Darien.

"Pero Taiki, ¿qué significa esto?"

"Significa…" – Suspiró pesadamente – "Significa que Diamante Stevenson encontró la manera de sacarle provecho a su situación… Ha cursado una demanda en tu contra por adulterio en el caso de Seiya y Darien Chiba"

"¡¿Queeeeeé?!"

"Así como lo oyes… la única forma de que él acepte firmar el divorcio es que le des una indemnización"

"Maldito ¡INFELIZ!" – Gritó la rubia al darse cuenta que la indemnización no es mas que la mitad de las acciones de Nocturne. - "Pe-pero ¿Cómo? No tiene pruebas… ¡Esto no significa nada!" – Señalando las fotografías.

"No, no mucho, la verdad es que es una de las pruebas que tiene… en el caso de Darien Chiba la cosa es mas complicada pues tiene fotografías donde te ve saliendo del edificio en muchas ocasiones…también tiene testigos que aseguran que estuviste viviendo con él"

Abrió los ojos muy sorprendida - "No puede ser" – Musitó horrorizada.

"Lo mas complicado de esta situación es que el juez, aun sabiendo lo gusano que es ese hombre, no puede hacer nada ante pruebas tan irrefutables… lo que mas me angustia de esto es que mi hermano esté metido en todo este alboroto" – El joven miró a Serena y ella pudo notar en sus ojos la angustia y el pesar. – "Aunque Stevenson ha usado sus tácticas mas asquerosas para comprometerte las pruebas son así y no hay nada que hacer, no está éticamente castigado. Hay cintas, fotografías, grabaciones… Seiya está incluido en muchas de esas pues en este ultimo tiempo han estado muy cercanos"

"¡Pero como puede ser que hasta lo que respire puede ser usado en mi contra!"

_Fue entonces que me di cuenta que al igual que en otoño se había acabado el cielo despejado en mi vida o por lo menos ya se distinguían horrendas nubes negras que desde luego ya no combinaban conmigo. Naturalmente yo no entendía mucho de leyes y las palabras código penal, juzgado de familias y otras más no significaban mas que palabras con algún sentido que desconozco, pero de lo que si estaba segura era que tratándose de Diamante no iba a ser fácil jugar en su mismo terreno. _

_No, miento. Mi vida había pasado rápidamente del otoño a una tempestuosa tormenta de invierno. No bastó más de un par de días para reconocerlo. La mirada de Taiki ya me lo decía todo. _

"Los abogados de él me mencionaron que de ser comprobado todo lo que te acusan ante los tribunales pueden cursar una demanda por tuición"

"¡QUE!"

_Si bien no había muchas palabras de la jerga abogadesca que entendía la palabra "tuición" me hizo recordar el tiempo que Mina y Amy pasaron por el divorcio de sus padres. Una gélida sensación cruzó mi espina dorsal y un gigantesco pedazo de concreto me caía en la cabeza. _

"Como ves, la situación es alarmante y no podemos dejar que todo esto siga así"

"No, a mi hija no me la quitará, además no tiene con quien dejarla"

"Sus abuelos legales" – Le respondió rápidamente.

"Pero" – Serena se puso a meditar unos momentos. – "No es su hija y él lo sabe"

Ambos quedaron en silencio un lapso en el que cada uno parecía muy concentrado.

"Tal vez está intentando sacarle provecho a eso también"

_Y eso fue justo lo que concluí, solo que tardé menos de dos minutos en razonarlo. Diamante me estaba tratando de desacreditar frente a aquellas personas que saben de leyes. Solo tratándome de mentirosa o de 'cualquiera' podría lograr que mi testimonio tuviera menos peso ante el juez. Esta era una batalla cada vez más riesgosa para mí. En mi tormenta acababa de comenzar a granizar y mi paraguas estaba destrozándose. _

"Ustedes tienen separación de bienes por el momento pero debido a la escritura que le diste para el mes de enero, las ganancias recaudadas en ese tiempo son de él y su familia las está cobrando"

"Lamentablemente para mi, ese mes fue el mejor del año, perderé bastante" – Reconoció ella completamente desilusionada.

"En estos casos lo que se debe hacer siempre: él ataca con testigos y pruebas y nosotros contraatacaremos con nuestros testigos y pruebas"

"¿Tu crees que se pueda hacer algo?"

"Algo si, pero Serena, debes ser fuerte, esto es solo el principio"

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

**Semanas después…**

**Mansión Tsukino**

"Todo está quedando precioso" – Dijo Lita volviendo de la cocina.

"Te felicito, esta casa nunca se vio mas esplendorosa"

"No sean así chicas, aun falta amoblarla"

"Es cierto pero de seguro que quedará de ensueño"

"Solo lo dicen porque quieren una fiesta de inauguración ¿verdad?" – Dijo Serena ceñuda a lo que todas se vieron delatadas. – "No se preocupen, la fiesta va" nn

"¡Bieeeeen!"

_Si, esta parte de mi vida está llena de ilusiones. Para empezar quiero que mi padre deje de pagar para vivir como él se merece, lo mismo con Luna y los demás. Además descargar las tensiones es algo bueno, sobretodo porque hace dos días puse todos los muebles de Diamante a la salida para que el camión de la basura se los llevara, no me pregunten como, pero mis ex suegros aparecieron en su coche, estaban sorprendidos, y enojados. Se puede decir que el sol se asomó brevemente pero aun así no fue lo suficiente para brindarle el calor suficiente a mi alma. _

"A la señora Cristal le dio un _vahído_ de la impresión" – Dijo imitando la voz de una señora de la alta sociedad (**_NA_**: una cuica, de esas que parece que hablan con una papa en la boca)

"No te puedo creer" – Mina la imitó.

"Guauu… ¿Y realmente el camión de la basura se los llevó?"

"No sé" – Se encogió de hombros.

"¡Pudiste habérmelos dado, eran muy caros!"

"¿Realmente quieres algo impregnado a Diamante, Molly?"

"Nnnn… en realidad no"

"Jajaja!! Con esto me he vengado de Diamante y su familia… bueno, solo una parte"

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

**Tiempo después… **

**Calles de Tokio**

"Me han contado que este lugar está genial y que hay ofertas increíbles"

"No debes mentir Mina, tu vas porque quieres jugar los videojuegos, ¿Estará el juego de Sailor V y Moon?" – Dice Lita a lo que Amy, Rai y Molly terminan con una gota en la cabeza.

"'Crown Center Game' ¿Este es?"

"Sip" n.n! - Las chicas entran al local y lo primero que hace Mina es pasar directamente a la sección de videojuegos, que a todo esto, está muy ruidosa.

"Yo la sigo" – Dice Lita sin demorarse demasiado.

"¿Y ustedes?" – Pregunta Rai. – "Yo voy a la barra y pediré un jugo"

"Te acompaño" – Así las dos restantes siguieron a la pelinegra.

**POUU POOOINN PAH PAH RIIIUUU**

"Ay! No puedo… me va a ganar ¡Buaaaa me gañó!" u.u uff

"Ya, mejor déjame a mi, parece que has perdido el toque Mina" – La corre ansiosa y toma su lugar comenzando nuevamente con los sonidos.

Mientras, en la barra las chicas han pedido unos jugos y están conversando, más bien hablando a las ausentes.

"Mina no cambia, siempre seguirá siendo una niña" – Comenta Rai.

"Pues a mi me parece adorable" - Dice Molly.

"¿Y porque no vas a jugar?"

"Es que no sé jugar, no me apasiona demasiado"

"Además ella necesita distraerse un poco porque la relación con Yaten nuevamente está delicada" – Comenta Amy.

"¿Otra vez?"

"No, aun no se soluciona, que es peor"

"Pero es que ya van casi un mes así"

"Yaten está loco por el trabajo y actualmente no está en Tokio por lo mismo" – Informa Amy que al parecer está muy informada.

"Yo creo que no van a funcionar como pareja, Mina debería dejarlo" – Opina Rai completamente seria.

"No es tan simple Rai, cuando se involucran sentimientos todas las decisiones serias se piensan demasiado"

"Habla la voz de la experiencia" – Añade Amy y es que Molly es la única de ellas que sabe de lo que se trata el matrimonio y la convivencia.

"La que me parece completamente resucitada es Lita ¿Quién lo diría? Ha practicado mucho con su novio, dice que a veces se pasan tardes enteras en el dojo"

"Si, y que aun no tienen sexo, eso si que es un milagro conociéndola a ella"

"¡Amy no lo digas tan fuerte!"

La puerta del local vuelve a abrirse haciendo un chirrido. Nadie de la barra se percata de eso.

"Y luego dices que yo he perdido el toque ¡Ya mueve algo!" – Pero Lita no movía las manos, es mas, ya no miraba la pantalla de la maquina de videojuegos. Mina, como siempre se tarda un siglo en comprender lo que está pasando hasta que…

"_Oh my god…_"

Lita estaba con la vista clavada al sujeto que había entrado y este… también la había visto, pero en el momento que Mina miró se hizo el desentendido y comenzó a hacer lo suyo.

"La mansión Tsukino va a quedar hermosa y lo mejor de todo es que va a ser un lugar inmenso para hacer fiestas jeje"

"Molly, recuerda que ahí va a vivir el tío Helios y su familia"

"Es verdad" – Molly saca la lengua, pero de pronto su quijada se cae hasta tocar la barra.

Amy y Rai la miran con espanto.

"¿Algo mas?" – Era una voz varonil la que les hablaba. Ellas voltearon.

O.O!

"¡Furuhata!"

Este se ve igualmente espantado y rojo de la vergüenza.

"¿Trabajas aquí?" – Pregunta Molly a lo que Rai y Amy le pegan un codazo. Andrew asintió.

"No, no queremos nada. Gracias" – Dijo Rai cortante. Se levantaron de la barra y se fueron a una de las mesas más alejadas pensando que Lita no debe haberlo visto aun.

Con Mina y Lita.

"¿Quieres irte? No, no vas a hacerme esto ¡Justo ahora que tengo tiempo libre!" – Mina comienza a lloriquear y Lita silenciosamente le sede el puesto.

"No me iré, no te preocupes" – Luego sonrió. – "_Mina realmente necesita relajarse y no seré yo quien le arruine el día_" – Caminó hasta la parte de las mesas en donde divisó rápidamente a las demás y se instaló con ellas. – "¿Qué?"

Todas la veían fúnebremente hasta que Molly les dio un codazo.

"¡No pasa nada!" -U

¬¬"No me mientan, sé que lo vieron… ahh… no importa, de seguro se irá pronto" – Dice Lita probando el jugo de Rai.

"Err… no, dudo que se vaya porque él trabaja aquí"

o.O "¡Cofff cofff!" – Lita se atoró con el jugo y se puso toda morada.

"¡Ay no! Se nos va ¡Se nos va!"

Amy, usando todo su criterio medico, se apresuró a llegar hasta ella y plantarle un palmetazo en la espalda. Suficiente remedio para que la muchacha volviera a respirar.

Todas también respiraron con alivio.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

_Así es como ya han pasado cerca de tres meses en total desde que se fue Darien… meses en los que estoy con los nervios a flor de piel pero aparento estar tranquila por el bien de mi familia. Por las noches me acuesto a pensar en todo lo que pasa en el día y la mezcla de sentimientos por la ausencia de Darien y este maldito juicio me tienen sin poder descansar. _

_Si es que hay un alivio en la semana es cuando voy a la residencia Chiba con Rini. Si, en este tiempo los he visitado con mucha frecuencia, aun no sé por qué exactamente lo he hecho, tal vez es porque me hace falta ver a gente feliz para ver si me contagio y realmente funciona por un par de horas. Creo que mi papá también lo piensa a así porque este ultimo tiempo se ha unido a mis visitas a la familia Chiba. Ambos necesitamos cada rayito de sol que podamos recolectar. _

_Hablando de sol, este ha sido un gran día para una barbacoa al aire libre… pero al parecer para la noche habrá tormenta. _

_Bueno, volviendo a mi nubosidad parcial, a penas he sabido de Darien por Setsuna que es la intermediaria ya que la señora Chiba no quiere comentar nada sobre su hijo frente a mi, no sé si aun estará resentida conmigo (bueno, ¿Cómo no estarlo?) creo que no me ha podido perdonarme del todo, en ese sentido. _

**Residencia Chiba**

"Serena, hija mía, ¿Qué te pasa?"

"¿M? Nada, papá… nada" – El hombre sólo la observó pensativo, sabía muy bien por lo que pasaba su hija.

Serena se introdujo nuevamente a la casa para buscar mas cubiertos, Luna venia en dirección opuesta con los platos.

En el jardín Rini, Hotaru y Diana jugaban y de vez en cuando sacaban flores aunque sabían muy bien que eso a la señora Nitsuko no le gustaba mucho. Setsuna al igual que la señora de la casa estaban preocupadas terminar con la comida, mientras que Helios y el señor Chiba estaban junto al fogón viendo la carne y bebiendo unas cervezas.

El Plan: una comida al aire libre ahora que hay buen tiempo.

"¡Atrapa a Luna!" – Gritaba una de las niñas mientras que una gata negra se les escabullía por debajo de los pies.

"No Luna, tienes que venir con tu esposo Artemis" – La regañaban. El otro gato blanco estaba colgado de los brazos de Rini y no parecía nada incomodo (?)

Luna (La humana) escuchaba todo esto y pensaba "_trágame tierra_" U

A los pocos minutos estaba todo listo y la gente se sentaba a la mesa para degustar de la rica carne y ensaladas.

**Din Don **

"Oh, debe ser Artemis" – Dice Luna, pero se veía muy ocupada con Diana.

"Yo voy" – Se ofrece amablemente Setsuna.

"Ah, ¿y puedes traer el pan?"

"Aha"

"Ya pues Diana, esta vez tienes que comértelo todo"

"Rini…" ¬¬ – Fue la advertencia de Serena al ver que esta estaba a punto de ocultar parte de la ensalada.

"Esto se ve muy bueno"

Todos voltearon al escuchar esa voz masculina ya que precisamente no era la de Artemis…

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

**Crown Center Game**

"Y así ha estado todo este rato, cuando Andrew va a la sección de videojuegos Lita se vienen con nosotras y cuando este vuelve ella se va nuevamente"

"¿De verdad? Entonces sería mejor que nos fuéramos" – Sugiere Mina al tiempo que masajeaba sus dedos acalambrados de tanto apretar botones.

"¡No!"

o.ó? "¿No?" – Pregunta Mina contrariada.

"Espérate solo un tantito mas y te diremos porque no debemos irnos justo ahora" – A eso Andrew va a la sección de videojuegos y a los segundos después Lita aparece uniéndose a la platica de las chicas.

"¿Qué?" – Nuevamente la miraban de esa forma extraña y para colmos Mina se reía.

Andrew aparece nuevamente por las mesas y Lita suspira cansada y enojada. Se prepara para levantarse pero se quedó sólo con las ganas.

"¿Es de alguien este bolso?" – Andrew sostenía una pequeña cartera de color verde (¿de quien sería?)

"Gracias" – Dijo mordaz entre dientes y se la arrebató de las manos. Rai estrelló su propia mano contra su cara.

"¿En que habíamos quedado Lita?" – Refunfuñó esta una vez que el susodicho se alejó. – "¡Disimula!"

En eso nuevamente se vuelve a abrir la puerta del local y entran dos mujeres muy alegres. Una de cabello castaño muy largo y la otra de cabello rojo peinado raro.

"Reika, amor, Kakyuu ¿Cómo has estado?" – La de cabello castaño se acerca a él y le da un dulce beso ante la estupefacta mirada de Lita.

"Bien… el departamento de Darien sin él es un poco solitario" – Dice ella un poco deprimida aunque de inmediato se le quita. – "Aun no puedo entender cómo vivió todo este tiempo sin mi" n.n!

"Es una ramera" – Gruñe entre dientes Lita. Pero todas la escucharon.

"Que presumida" – Se queja Rai.

"¿Será el mismo Darien?" – Todas en ese momento se quedan mirando mutuamente pensando en la posibilidad (menos Lita que estaba hecha una energúmena con la vista pegada a la '_ramera'_)

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

**Residencia Chiba**

_Al escuchar esa voz mi corazón y todo mi cuerpo se detuvo, incluso los sonidos del aire así como de los automóviles dejaron de existir y mi mente se escuchó en captar nuevamente la voz antes de voltear. Pero eso no sucedió, no volví a escuchar la voz así que tuve que voltear y encontrar lo que mas ansiaba y temía a la vez: Darien… _

"¡Darien!" – Salta la señora Chiba haciendo que se caigan algunos cubiertos y va a saludar a su hijo con un graaan abraso maternal (con beso incluido) – "Pero no nos dijiste nada, ni sabíamos que venias para prepararte una bienvenida como la mereces"

"Qué mejor bienvenida que esta madre, estoy muy contento de volver"

"Pero al menos pudiste haberme avisado" – Su padre también había llegado hasta ahí para abrazarlo. – "¿Qué hiciste con el puesto?"

"Nada, solo dejé a un suplente y…" – En ese momento sus ojos se topan con el brillo de una cabellera rubia (quedó encandilado jeje) – "…vine de vacaciones" – Aunque lo ultimo lo dijo casi mecánicamente.

_Ahora mi corazón comenzó a latir de una manera preocupantemente acelerada, sentía el palpitar en la garganta y lo que es peor, mis piernas no reaccionaban así como cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Intenté abrir la boca pero estaba segura que de ahí solo saldría aire. ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! Me grité hasta que a la tercera vez se reinició el sistema…_

"Darien…" – Musitó Serena levantándose.

Darien caminó hasta la mesa apartando los ojos de la rubia sólo para no tropezar con algo. De paso vio a Rini al lado y frunció el seño pero esa reacción solo duró una milésima de segundo ya que siguió viendo a la rubia que ahora tenía los ojos cristalinos.

"No esperaba verte aquí"

"Yo tampoco" – Repentinamente el mundo había desaparecido para ellos dos.

Una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla. Iba a abrir la boca nuevamente pero su intento fue amortiguado por el sorpresivo y nada esperado abrazo del pelinegro. Un abrazo tan profundo que Serena sintió hasta el corazón de él. Por su mente pasaron tantas cosas a una velocidad increíble que nada se podía describir, pero su rostro reflejaba tanta comodidad y a la vez anhelo que para nadie pasó desapercibido que esto era solo el preludio de lo que podría ser un gran amor. Eso si Darien no se va nuevamente.

Darien hizo que Serena se alejara y ella se desesperó pero no pudo hacer mucho mas ya que vio la pequeña figura de su hija jalando el traje de Darien ¿Por qué lo hacía? Eso era un misterio para ella. Pero lo que fue un misterio aun mas intrigante, fue lo que Darien hizo.

"Rini, como estas" – Tomó a la pequeña en brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Por toda respuesta de la niña, recibió un dulce abrazo que dejó como consecuencia la cara de Darien manchada por la comida que se esparcía por toda la boca de Rini.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

Nuevamente la puerta del local de videojuegos se abre, esta vez para dejar entrar a un chico muy guapo a la vista de las muchachas que estaban en aquel lugar. Rai al verlo (ella estaba con la vista hacia la puerta así que lo vio primero) codeó a todas las que pudo pero Lita estaba tan concentrada echando chispas que no se dio cuenta hasta que sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros y un repentino rose en su mejilla llamó su atención.

"¡Asanuma!" – Lita estaba mas que sorprendida y sonrojada por el gesto. Realmente nunca había estado tan agradecida de aquella oportuna presencia. Sonrió abiertamente y con una última mirada hacia la _pareja feliz_ se colgó del cuello de su novio y le dio EL beso.

Las chicas no sabían si reír o llorar, si apoyarla o reprenderla por su actitud.

"Asanuma, que bueno que llegaste, Lita te tenia una sorpresa" – Dice Rai insinuante y forzadamente (como para ahora tirarle la pelota a Lita)

La aludida parpadeó un par de veces y en ese instante comprendió que su novio no estaba ahí de pura casualidad.

"Oh, si, amor… ¡Adivina que he cocinado para ti!" – Le tocó la nariz coquetamente.

Andrew a lo lejos se veía bastante distinto a como estaba antes. Incluso las mujeres que lo acompañaban se voltearon para ver el porqué.

"Lo que sea que hayas cocinado de seguro te quedó maravilloso… me siento tan complacido cuando cocinas para mi, creo que terminaré muy gordo"

"Lo mejor para mi amado novio" – A estas alturas la novia de Andrew estaba abanicando frente a los ojos del aludido.

"¡Ya sé! Preparaste un pie de cerezas"

"Ohh como lo supiste"

♥♥ + ♥♥ _ Kisss_

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

_Las cosas pasaron sumamente rápido, como si el aviso de lluvia hubiera cambiado todos los planes que la familia Tsukino y Chiba tenían. Luna decidió repentinamente llevarse a Rini y a Diana y su padre no tuvo la menor objeción, es mas apoyó firmemente la idea mientras que los Chiba no tuvieron más opción que ver a su recién llegado hijo partir nuevamente. Yo aun no podía asimilar que estuviera sola con Darien en mi coche ¿el destino? La recientemente inaugurada mansión Tsukino. _

_La tormenta para estas alturas se habia desatado, ya estaba de noche y las luces intermitentes de un sin fin de colores le daban un ambiente lúdico Jubban Gai, Tokio_.

"¿Y… cómo estuvo todo este tiempo en Norteamérica?"

"mm… nada mal"

"Oh"

"¿Y como estuvieron estos tres últimos meses?"

"Err… ¿Quieres saber lo bueno o lo malo?"

"¿Lo malo?" – Dijo este un poco inseguro, pero ya tenia curiosidad.

"Na… mejor te cuento lo bueno"

"Ya, cuéntame"

"Mejor lo ves con tus propios ojos" – Justo en ese instante Serena presiona una especie de control remoto que abre una reja automática y muestra un hermoso camino rodeado de arbustos que conducen hasta una enorme mansión estilo griega-romana.

"Guauu…" – Exclamó este muy asombrado. – "No me digas ¿es la mansión Tsukino?"

"Ahap!"

"Esta si que es una buena noticia"

Estacionan el coche justo en frente y entraron a la gigantesca construcción. Darien estaba asombrado y no podía evitar mirar hacia el cielo raso y calcular mentalmente cuantos Darien hacen falta para tocarlo. Serena todo esto lo veía con alegría y no podía evitar comparar a Darien con un pequeño y curioso niño de diez años.

"Es mucho mas grande que la mansión de tu prima"

"Si, es que en realidad esta no es una mansión cualquiera sino que es el _Palacio Lunar_"

"¿De verdad?"

"Si, ese es su verdadero nombre, este es un palacio"

Darien quedó observando un poco más la decoración y la infraestructura. Estaba cada vez mas maravillado, se notaba en su mirada. Serena se pierde por algunos minutos y luego vuelve con dos vasos con licor. Le ofrece uno a Darien.

"Si me induces a beber perderé la cabeza" - Serena sonríe sonrojada.

"Está bien, con tal que no quedemos como la otra vez" – Ahora ambos sonríen.

"¿Porqué está todo tan solitario?"

"Bueno, no está tan solitario, está el jardinero y cuidador que tiene su cabaña mas atrás y vive con su esposa"

"Creo que es exactamente lo mismo"

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

_Desde que comenzó todo esto del juicio Bombón se ha apartado de mi, lo ha hecho de a poco y ahora cada vez la veo menos, ella se excusó diciéndome que era por mientras que el juicio contra Diamante Stevenson terminaba… yo creo que esto no tiene esperanzas, nuevamente algo opaca mi felicidad. _

Seiya mira su copa con efecto doble. Había comprado sus propias botellas por lo que él mismo se sirvió más.

_Si no es una cosa es la otra, primero Diamante y su asco de vida, luego Darien Chiba y su actitud de hombre misterioso y perfecto ¡Hasta me copió el coche!, Ahora vuelve a ser el idiota de Diamante… ¿Qué mas me va a impedir que siga al lado de mi bombón? _

_Ayyy! Y ese Artemis que no me ha ayudado casi nada en este último tiempo, pareciera que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer. "No te alteres mi querido Seiya, las cosas se van a solucionar, mientras tanto deja que el río siga su curso… ya no hay nada importante que impida la relación de Serenita y tu" Si claro, al paso que vamos moriré de viejo. _

"Disculpa ¿Está ocupado?"

Seiya levanta la mirada con mucho esfuerzo ya que sentía que la cabeza le pesaba mucho. Dos pelirrojas estaban frente a él.

"Seee siéntense" – Escuchó unas risitas como respuesta.

"Ohh… eres buen bebedor, casi llevas la mitad ¿Estarías dispuesto a compartir el resto con esta dama sedienta?"

"Seee…"

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

**Mansión Tsukino**

"No sabia que frecuentabas la casa de mis padres"

"Bueno, es un favor que nos merecíamos mi hija y yo…" – Dijo simplemente pues no quería entrar en detalles poco gratos.

De igual manera notó que el semblante de Darien adquirió seriedad y un tanto de frialdad. Se asustó, pero quedó en silencio esperando que él dijera alguna cosa. Darien estaba pensativo y de vez en cuando dirigía sus ojos a ella, pero no parecía decidirse a hablar.

"¿Su-sucede algo?"

"Mmmm…" – Seguido de una mueca extraña torciendo los labios. – "Ahamm…" – Otra mueca extraña con el ceño fruncido. – "Bueno… si, pasa algo…"

"¿Qué pasa?" – Serena estaba asustada.

"Pues…" – La miró ahora fijamente y Serena se intimidó.

Darien se levantó y caminó hasta ella. Se sentó a su lado y tomó suavemente una de sus manos, la que tenía la copa. Una corriente eléctrica de aquellas viajó por su espina dorsal y llegó hasta su cabeza… una gran cantidad de imágenes del pasado se le vinieron a la mente.

"_No, Serena tonta ¿Cómo puedes pensar en esas cosas?... hay… ciertamente lo recuerdo sobre mi y…"_ – Su rostro adquirió un tono rojizo imposible de no percatar. Pero Darien al parecer no se percató.

"Estos últimos meses he pensado bastante, yo diría demasiado en todas las cosas que han pasado, toda la información que tengo y que no podía encajar… hasta que de un momento a otro encajó" – El la seguía mirando a los ojos y Serena poco y nada entendía de sus palabras, sólo se dejaba hundir en ese profundo océano azul. – "Sé que siempre he tratado mal a Setsuna por lo impertinente y desubicada que es pero es posible que haya tenido razón en un par de cosas… no era difícil de pensar ya que las piezas parecen encajar perfectamente…"

.::Flash Back::.

_Setsuna había comenzado a hablar y hablar y Darien estaba muy vagamente pendiente de lo que decía, sus propios pensamientos lo apartaban de la realidad, solo alcanzó a escuchar el disparate mas grande de su vida._

"… _Entonces ella es tu hija."_

"_¿Que?" – Preguntó Darien como aun no captando lo que había acabado de escuchar pero con el presentimiento de que Setsuna se marcharía rápidamente._

"_Estoy segura de que cuando Serena dijo que tenia una hija muy parecida a Yumiki también te sorprendiste ¿ves? Te lo dije, existe la reencarnación y el destino se ha encargado de llevarte hasta ella." – Setsuna al fin tragó saliva y junto con ello una gran bocanada de aire presagiando que la conversación no había terminado. – "Dime ¿la conociste? Estoy segura de que así fue, lo percibí en tus ojos a penas entraste" – Darien asintió lentamente mirando hacia la alfombra. – "¿Cómo es?" – Preguntó Setsuna con una voz más dulce._

"_Es idéntica" – Confesó Darien muy apesadumbrado. Setsuna saltó._

"_¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije!"_

"_¿Y eso que tiene que ver con lo que dijiste de que es mi hija y todo eso?" - Darien se rascó la cabeza nuevamente, malhumorado._

"_¿Recuerdas alguna vez que te dije que tienes un hijo por ahí?" – Darien redondeó los ojos._

"_Si, unas mil veces… No tengo ni un hijo en ningún lugar ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo para que me creas?"_

_-------------------o-------------------_

"_Voy a adivinar ¿Vienes a preguntarme por la niña que viste ayer?" _

"_Algo así" – Setsuna a penas lo miró y entró. Observaba todo el lugar como si tratara de encontrar algo que ayer dejó por accidente o como si Darien tuviera a alguien escondido. _

_Darien solo la seguía reconociendo esa actitud tan paranoica que tiene su hermana. _

"_Es sorprendente" – Setsuna interrumpió los pensamientos de su hermano. – "El parecido que hay entre la hija de esa mujer y Miki" – Darien solo asintió tratando de restarle la importancia que Setsuna le estaba dando al asunto. – "Me gustaría saber quien es el papá de esa niña"_

_Darien escupió una risa, al parecer había escuchado el mejor chiste del año. Definitivamente su hermana estaba mas loca que de costumbre. _

"_No te rías Darien Endymion" – Advirtió Setsuna pero este no le hizo caso. _

"_Es que-es que" – No podía dejar de reír – "Debes estar fumando de la buena"_

_Setsuna abrió los ojos sumamente ofendida y levantó la voz para que Darien pudiera escucharla con toda claridad. _

"_¿Sabias que Diamante no es el papá de la hija de tu amiga?" – Darien se atragantó. _

"_¿¡Que!? Es que definitivamente estas mas loca que nunca ¿Qué crees que diría mamá si te escuchara hablando así de la gente?" _

"_Mamá también lo sabe" – Al escuchar eso Darien se sentó y no pronunció otra palabra. – "Bueno no es algo seguro pero mucha gente que conoció a Serenity hija, asegura que Diamante Stevenson y ella se tuvieron que casar apuradamente porque ella estaba esperando un bebé y luego de eso se esparció un rumor de que este no sería el verdadero padre y que el verdadero no quiso hacerse responsable… bueno según las fuentes el verdadero padre tendría como unos treinta años pero eso no es lo que importa" _

"_Setsuna para de una vez. No quiero seguir escuchándote. Serena no sería capaz de engañar de esa manera a su esposo por mucho que lo odie" _

"_Sé que es una buena muchacha pero con todo lo que le pasó en ese tiempo es para que una joven de su edad se sienta acorralada. De todos modos si tanto son amigos podrías preguntarle y así me quitas de las dudas" – Setsuna sacó del bolso algún objeto esotérico de aquellos que Darien aborrece._

.::Flash Back End::.

El presionó un poco más fuerte la mano de Serena pero simplemente ella no lo notó, hace tiempo que había dejado de prestarte demasiada atención a las palabras de él. Hasta que hubo una que por mas que quisiera omitir simplemente no pudo y más que eso, la dejó perpleja.

"Quiero que me digas si Rini podría ser mi hija"

_**Pumm Crashh Triiiiiiiiiinnnnnn**_

"¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé?"

"Ya sabes, no tienes porque fingir, tu y yo sabemos que pasamos una noche juntos en el hotel Cuarto Creciente para tu cumpleaños en--"

"Espera, espera ¿Cómo sabias que era yo si tu--?" OoO! – Se tapó la boca de inmediato. Había cometido un error garrafal y la cara de triunfo de Darien la delataba.

Serena bajó la mirada completamente avergonzada. Esperaba un reproche…

"Sabía que con eso podía sacarte la información que necesitaba para que reconocieras que me recuerdas" n.n

"Quiere decir que… ¿La pregunta que me hiciste era una broma?" – Ciertamente en su cara había cierta muestra de alivio y tristeza.

"Por supuesto que NO"

OoO!

_Primero pensé que esto era un sueño, luego desee que lo fuera pero a estas alturas me di cuenta que era una pesadilla, era la culminación de mi temor mas grande. Quedé muda y lo que era peor, no se me ocurría nada para decir, simplemente negarlo a estas alturas era muy complicado ¿Qué hacer? No le quería mentir al amor de mi vida pero… no era tan simple, no estaba preparada. _

"¿Por qué piensas eso?" – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para ganar tiempo.

"Eso no importa ahora demasiado, lo importante es que tengo la suficiente inteligencia para darme cuenta de los hechos" – Serena de lo único que pudo darse cuenta es que debía ser un genio ¿de donde sacó tanta información?

"Pero aun así ¿Qué te hace dudar que no sea hija de Diamante?"

"De rumores que yo confirmo por la actitud que Diamante Stevenson siempre ha tenido hacia Rini"

"Diamante nunca ha tenido ninguna actitud hacia Rini" – Serena se cruzó de brazos.

"Exactamente a eso es lo que me refiero. Además también saqué cuentas…" – Esa fue la parte mas bochornosa hasta ahora.

"¡Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" – Gritó Serena para que detuviera el conteo con las manos.

"¿Qué dices? ¿Es o no es?"

"¿Cuál es el beneficio de saberlo?" _"Sólo necesito tiempo, solo un poco mas de tiempo. Vamos Serena piensa… piensa ¿Qué se puede decir en estos momentos? Ohhh que llueva que truene, que haya un terremoto ¡Cualquier cosa que me salve de este momentooooo!"_

"Termina Serena, esto no es un concurso ¡Quiero saber la verdad! Si me dices que no, no me quedaré contento, igualmente le haré un examen"

Serena quedó muda, asombrada. Se rascó la cabeza fuertemente, esto era muy difícil ¿O es que a ella se le hacia así de difícil sólo porque quería? ¿Cambiaba realmente las cosas si es que él lo sabe o no? Por la mente de la rubia pasaron un sinnúmero de escenas ficticias en las que se ve ella enfrentando otra batalla pero ahora en contra de la parte malvada de Darien.

Tal vez la pregunta no era si Darien merecía saberlo aun en el caso que la relación de ellos durara o no, sino que la pregunta era ¿Su hija merecía tener un padre como la gente? (Aparentemente) Aunque este ultimo pensamiento era obvio, Darien era lo suficientemente decente como para representar una figura paterna y lo comprobó al verlo con Hotaru en un sin fin de ocaciones.

"_Debo decírselo…" –_ Viajando por su memoria encontró una frase muy interesante y significativa que Darien le dijo alguna vez.

…_Encontré en ti a la mujer perfecta que reúne todo lo que alguna vez deseé: Decidida y frágil, de buenos sentimientos, una excelente madre y una persona querida por todo su alrededor. Por otro lado la seducción, la pasión, aquello que me hacia erizar la piel… por muy femenino que suene…_

"Serena responde por favor" – Dice él implorante pero Serena le rehuye la mirada. No estaba preparada aun. Tal vez nunca lo iba a estar.

Darien se levanta nuevamente para ubicarse frente a ella y le toma por los hombros obligándola a que lo mire.

"Dime cual es la verdad ¡Dímelo!"

"Darien, no me hagas esto, me lastimas"

"Y tu no sabes todo el daño que haces tú con tu actitud ¡SE SINCERA POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA!" – La sacude.

"SISISISISISISISI!!!!"

"¡¿Es mi hija?!"

"¡¡Si!!" – Dice Serena agónicamente y luego se hunde entre sus manos llorando desconsoladamente. Darien tarda unos segundos en reaccionar, aun la tiene tomada de los hombros pero al parecer su mente ya no está ahí.

"Que alivio…" – Murmuró.

Serena sintió como de pronto unos brazos la rodearon, ella no quería oponerse y aceptó el abrazo con añoranza. Llora profundamente pero aun así pudo sentir que otros sollozos ajenos a ella se unieron. Un ligero estremecimiento y supo que no era la única que lloraba.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

"¿Bebes por una mujer?"

"¿Te parece que si?"

"Bueno, si… pero no me importa… de todos modos yo bebo por un hombre"

Seiya mediadamente subió la cabeza y pese a ver medio borroso se dio cuenta que ella parecía un tanto triste.

"Entonces brindemos por las parejas imposibles"

"También hay que brindar por el masoquismo, sólo nosotros somos capaces de causarnos tanto dolor…" – Ella ya estaba bastante bebida, se le notaba en sus mejillas.

"Salud" – Tintinearon las copas.

"Vamos, el mesero nos está mirando feo… no creo que quieras ser corrido de aquí como una escoria"

"¿Ah?"

Seiya poco se alcanzaba a dar cuenta de lo que pasaba, de pronto se sintió un poco mas ligero y poco después mucho frío, aquel frío le afectó el estomago y segundos después estaba regurgitando en lo que él distinguía se trataba de un arbusto.

"Esto es… buaaaajjj ¡Asqueroso!" – Seiya miró hacia el lado y se dio cuenta que no estaba solo en su labor. Su acompañante estaba en las mismas circunstancias. – "Venga, vamos que se me entumecieron los huesos"

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

_No sé cuanto rato pasó ni cuantas gotas vi estrellarse en la ventana. Sólo sé que este silencio ha sido el mas gustoso de mi vida, tenia tanto en que pensar comenzando por no pensar en nada, creo que todo este tiempo he estado recargada de pensamientos y motivos mas de lo normal, muchos mas de lo que tiene una madre y empresaria. Creo que después de todo, las tormentas no son tan malas, es más, yo me comparo con una nube negra cargada de lluvia que justo hoy se ha descargado en su totalidad (aunque haya formado una tormenta) _

Serena al fin levantó la cabeza para ver a Darien y vio que él está feliz, con la sonrisa estampada en la cara pero con los ojos llorosos. Su mano se levanta para tocarle el rostro. El pareció despertar de su letargo.

"Siento que he renacido"

"¿De verdad?" – Serena se limpió las lágrimas así como su nariz con su manga del suéter.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes de irme?" – Serena recordó ese momento comos si hubiese sido la semana pasada, pero sabia que había hecho bien.

"No quería que te quedaras solo por eso"

"¿Solo por eso? ¿Te parece poco _eso_?"

"No quería amarrarte"

"¿Sabes? ….Eso poco me importa ahora… siento que no ha pasado el tiempo, que tu y yo nos volvemos a ver después de una semana, cinco años en tan solo una semana"

"No exageres" – Sonrió Serena.

"¡Ay que hermosa eres!" – Sin más la abrazó con fuerza. Serena, pese a que sentía que se le cortaba la circulación disfrutaba plenamente de esa muestra de cariño.

Cuando se separaron (solo escasos centímetros) se miraron a los ojos, ya no había resentimiento y culpa en ellos, sólo un profundo amor. El corrió un mechón del cabello de Serena que se le había ido a la cara, luego su mano pasó más atrás hasta el tomate (peinado) afirmado solo con una vara y la retiró suavemente. Una cascada rubia cayó por la espalda de la joven.

"Te ha crecido mas el cabello" – Lo miró con curiosidad.

"Es un tratamiento para acelerar su crecimiento" n.n

"Mira tu"

Nuevamente se miraron a los ojos con ese brillo extraño.

"Que hermosa eres" – Darien se acercó hasta ella y le dio un calido beso el cual ella aceptó gustosa.

_A veces es necesario traspasar el límite de la racionalidad si ahí encontramos lo que buscamos. No más culpas. _

Serena tomó la iniciativa esta vez de separarse. Tomó la mano de Darien y lo invitó a seguirla ascendiendo la gran escalera de mármol rumbo al… dormitorio matrimonial.

Sin duda aquel cuarto fue testigo de un sinnúmero de ocasiones pasando por lo peor como los maltratos de su ex esposo, la melancolía del pasado hasta los mejores como las noches en soledad y sin duda… la que sería esta noche.

Nuevamente Serena distinguió un pequeño instante de asombro por parte de Darien al entrar a tan esplendorosa habitación pero como se mencionó antes, solo fue un pequeño instante ya que el férreo ataque de la rubia lo alejó de cualquier pensamiento de admiración hacia otra cosa que no fuera la dama presente. Ella lo besó locamente obligándolo a que se encorvara para alcanzar su altura, mientras lo conducía a tientas hasta su gigantesca cama king. Sin acostarse ella lo detuvo, se separó un poco de él y aplaudió dos veces, la luz se apagó. Darien no pudo evitar dar una pequeña carcajada al recordar la noche hace cinco años. La única diferencia en ese entonces es que hoy estaba lloviendo copiosamente.

Serena suspiró, esto era lo que había esperado durante mucho tiempo ¿Cómo pudo contenerse tanto tiempo con un hombre así? De solo anticipar los hechos en su mente su cuerpo adquiría unos grados más de temperatura. Ella le acarició el rostro, Darien se acercó hasta ella para besarla apasionadamente, ella lo abrazó deslizando sus dedos hacia ese cabello sedoso que tanto le agradaba. Él por su parte se dejaba llevar como en ese entonces, solo que esta vez se dio el gusto de bajar sus manos rigurosamente delineando la espalda de ella hasta llegar a sus glúteos y una vez ahí los apretó con fuerza.

"Auch!"

"Si supieras por cuanto tiempo me muero por hacerte esto"

"¿A mi o a la chica de antifaz?"

"A ambas pero desde hace tiempo mas a ti" - Sonrieron cómplices y volvieron a dedicarse a las caricias y besos desenfrenados hasta que de pronto una pequeña luz iluminó tenuemente el lugar. Darien miró a Serena inquisidoramente.

"Lámpara de tacto" – Dijo ella apartando su mano del objeto y volviendo al cuello de Darien. – "Para que esta vez veas todo lo que puedas"

Increíblemente para Serena Darien adquirió una cara indescriptible, una mezcla de incrédulo, travieso, sorprendido y por supuesto sonrojado. Ella le regaló la sonrisa más lujuriosa que pudo mientras que sus dedos llegaban hasta la camisa de él y la desajustaba para luego acariciarle ese bien formado pecho y dorso desnudo el cual desprendía el calor que ella tanto añoraba.

Los labios del joven la abandonaron como un dulce a un niño, haciendo que ella despertara de aquel sueño. Darien le quitó delicadamente la blusa al tiempo que sus calidos labios se hacían espacio por sus hombros femeninos y frágiles, sus manos luchaban para desabrochar el sostén pero Serena casi ni se percató de ello pues estaba mas concentrada en disfrutar de aquellas caricias que la volvían loca. Él volvió a sus labios y la besó tiernamente lo cual ella aceptó deseosa, ansiosa, luego la ternura fue reemplazada por el fuego y la pasión. Ella le mordió el labio y él gimió de placer, ella de un momento se colgó de él y este, como no estaba advertido ni completamente lucido se cayó al suelo (Lo bueno es que es alfombrado y felpudo así que no le dolió tanto) ninguno de los dos se detuvo.

Serena una vez mas no perdió tiempo y le desabrochó el pantalón. Darien de un vuelo hizo que ella quedara abajo pues a él le quedaba mas cómodo de esa manera para quitarle el jeans el cual salió casi con la misma facilidad, solo que en el caso de Serena y por tener el cuerpo humedecido, el jeans estaba adherido al cuerpo (un contratiempo típico) Darien la tomó fuertemente por la cintura y comenzó a besarla desde el cuello hasta el pecho y tomándose el tiempo de besar cada uno con detenimiento. Serena ardía de satisfacción.

Si había algo que Serena siempre le gustó fue jugar con la capacidad de aguante de los hombres, siendo Darien su primera y ultima victima hasta el momento ¿Curioso no?. Las cosas cambiaron y ahora era ella quien estaba encima intentando provocarlo. Lo besó desde la boca, bajando para sumergirse en el cuello y escuchar sus jadeos candentes. A ella le cantaba el rose de las zonas erógenas estimulándolo a él y estimulándose a si misma y estaba segura, por sus reacciones, que a él también.

Pero ocurrió algo que ella no esperaba y que la sorprendió. Él la tomó fuertemente de la cintura y la reemplazó quedando otra vez él como el jefe, ahora era él quien la estimulaba con el rose y para descubrimiento de Serena eso a ella le gustó mucho mas entrecerrando los ojos al compás del vaivén de las caderas del joven presionando so zona erógena. Cada rose era mas rudo que el anterior y Serena sintió que ya era el momento y que las ultimas piezas de ropa estaban de mas.

"Si supieras hace cuanto que espero este momento" – Dijo él susurrándole al oído. Serena cerró los ojos al escucharlo, hasta sus susurros eran exquisitos.

No supo exactamente como pero ahora estaban uno encima del otro, completamente desnudos, quietos y en silencio, se miraban a los ojos como aquella vez esperando algún consentimiento o aviso. El ritmo cardiaco se aceleró aun mas.

Serena le sonrió tiernamente preocupándose de grabar cada milímetro de su rostro en su memoria. Ahora si que no lo iba a olvidar.

"Te amo" – El le respondió con la misma palabra y el mismo semblante tierno. Se estrecharon como la primera vez y dieron el paso final, claro que para el inicio de otra etapa mas. Serena disfrutó cada momento de la penetración esbozando una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Su mente llegó nuevamente al mismo razonamiento, no existe algo mejor que hacer el amor y si es bien hecho mucho mejor.

Se besaban cada centímetro que su boca podía, la respiración se aceleraba cada vez mas al igual que sus latidos y sensaciones, los gemidos que provocaban los momento rítmicos, subiendo la intensidad, entrelazando sus dedos. Una ultima petición de Serena y cambiaron de posición para darle la bienvenida al anhelado, siempre venerado y triunfante clímax.

Respiraron hondamente recuperando la fuerza. Ambos estaban igualmente agotados y sudados (bueno Darien un poco mas) pero si creían que esto había terminado estaban muy equivocados. Un par de vasos con agua y antes que el sudor se enfríe por completo ya estaban bajo y entre las sabanas dispuestos a llevar a cabo el plan de seguir durante toda la noche o al menos hasta que uno de los dos caiga muerto.

**xxx------xxxx------xxx**

Seiya no se había quedado atrás, encontró la compañera perfecta para pasar las penas, alguien que ni conoce ni querrá volver a ver al día siguiente. Pero por mientras quería disfrutar de una buena descarga de tenciones ¿y que mejor que descargar tenciones haciendo el amor? Además reconocía que no estaba del todo lucido y que en ese estado era más fácil imaginar que la protagonista de su historia era Serena, aunque debía admitir que esta Serena superaba sus expectativas.

"Te amo te amo te amoooooooo"

"Me da tanto gusto escucharlo ¡Yo también te amo!"

Ese incentivo hizo que Seiya se volviera un toro, embistiendo con fuerza pero nada de lo que ella reclamara aun. Es mas parecía muy complacida. Siguieron una media hora más probando cuanta posición se les viniera a la mente hasta que al final ambos acordaron llegar al clímax juntos y cerrar con broche de oro. Un último gemido y ambos terminaron como vueltos de la guerra.

"Oye… oye ya puedes salir ¡Oye!" – Ella lo movió pero este parecía haberse vuelto de plomo. Murió (no literalmente) – "¡Que alguien me ayudeeeeee!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe**_

Nota 1: Bueno, sé que tal vez los Flash Back estaban de mas, pero para la gente que no lo recordara y con la intención de ahorrarles el viaje al capitulo 6 y 9 respectivamente pues de ahí los saqué, fue entonces que los quise poner aquí, pero solo las partes importantes, en todo caso si quieren pueden volver y verificarlo …

Mucho mas no tengo que decir, ustedes lo ven por su cuenta con lujo de detalles. Ustedes lo querían y ustedes lo tienen… ahora voy a darme una urgente ducha de agua fría

No puedo escribir mas… salvo MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y ESPERO QUE CON ESTO LLEGUEN MAS JEJEJE

Visiten la pagina de Sailor Moon Angel que ya tiene los Fanfiction funcionando y están muy buenos

**(''·.·_TaNiTaLoVe_·.·'')**

**23 – Oct - 2006**


	17. Una Lección Que No Olvidarás

Kuyyyyyyyy!!! Volví, realmente no me había dado cuenta que tenia esta historia mas retrasada que Metamorfosis (a propósito muchas gracias por esos reviews ) Ahora estoy en esta lucha para hacer que este capitulo sea tan bueno como el anterior ya que debo reconocer que el anterior fue uno de los mejores por todo los malos entendidos que se aclararon y toda la acción que hubo… Espero que sea de su agrado -

_**Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la genial Naoko Takeuchi, ella es mi ídola!!!! Aunque esta no sea una continuación de su historia los personajes son los mismos… este es mi Universo Alterno de Serena Tsukino y sus amigos!!! **_

_**Chicas aquí esta mi advertencia, este es un fic dedicado exclusivamente a Darien y Serena… **_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**.::El Antifaz de la Luna::.**

_**By: TaNiTaLoVe**_

xxx------xxxx------xxx

_**Te amo, te siento, te vuelvo a sentir**_

_**y en cada segundo me enamoro de ti,**_

_**te amo, te vuelvo a elegir**_

_**en cada mirada te derrites en mi.**_

_**y cada gota que derrama tu piel, es para mi**_

_**porque cada vez que me tienes dentro.**_

_**Hazme reír, hazme llorar,**_

_**hazme sufrir hasta llegar.**_

_**Hazme morir, hazme vivir;**_

_**a salir el sol**_

_**Hazme sentir, hazme dudar**_

_**Hazme mentir, hasta jurar**_

_**Hazme fingir, hazme desear**_

_**Hazme otra vez el amor.**_

_**Te amo te pienso y vuelvo a escribir**_

_**Y cada palabra te trae hasta mi**_

_**Y cada instante que acaricio tu piel es para ti**_

_**Por cada vez que me tienes dentro**_

_**Hazme reír, hazme llorar,**_

_**hazme sufrir hasta llegar.**_

_**Hazme morir, hazme vivir;**_

_**al salir el sol**_

_**Hazme sentir, hazme dudar**_

_**Hazme mentir, hasta jurar**_

_**Hazme fingir, hazme desear**_

_**Hazme otra vez el amor**_

_**Hazme morir, hazme vivir**_

_**Al salir el sol**_

_**Hazme sufrir hasta llegar**_

_**Hazme otra vez el amor**_

xxx------xxxx------xxx

(Capitulo 17)

**UNA LECCIÓN QUE NO OLVIDARÁS**

"¿Serena?"

"¿ahh?" – Pero contrariamente a lo que Darien quería ella aun seguía durmiendo.

"Sere, quiero comentarte algo"

"Ya, mañana" – Darien arqueó una ceja confundido pero igualmente sonrió.

"Bien, señorita…" – Se acomodó un poco mas hasta quedar como deseaba. – "Tendré que despertarla por la fuerza ¡Ataque de mordiscos!" – Y sin más comenzó el ataque sin piedad llenando de besos y mordiscos a la rubia hasta casi asfixiarla.

"No… no, déjame ¡nononononono…..!" – Serena reaccionó por completo y mientras se retorcía por el ataque que había pasado a ser de mordiscos. Imaginó toda una vida despertando así por las mañanas.

Hasta que recordó que no estaba de vacaciones y se preocupó por la hora.

"Darien ¿Qué… hora es? Ayyyyyyy"

"¿Mmm? Parece que despertaste" – Darien se acomodó nuevamente quedando a su lado y viéndola traviesamente.

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Mmmm… prométeme que si te lo digo no te vas a enfadar"

"¿Queeeeeee?" – Serena inmediatamente asumió que debía ser horrores tarde y como si le hubieran pinchado el trasero se levantó disparada mientras Darien contemplaba la situación bastante entretenido…

El por su parte se levantó completamente relajado, se sentía mas liviano de lo común (¿Quién en su lugar no?) Veía a Serena entrar y salir del baño a la velocidad del sonido. Fue entonces que se imaginó toda una vida con ella.

"Sería divertido" – Pensó en voz alta mientras terminaba de alistarse y bajaba para incursionar donde debía estar la cocina… pero para su mala suerte no había nada, literalmente NADA.

Cabizbajo se resignó a que tendría que volver donde sus padres (al pensarlo imaginó a su hermana molestándolo descaradamente, a su mamá toda pudorosa y a su padre exclamando ¡Ese es mi hijo!) ó irse a comer a algún lugar… aunque pensándolo, la idea de separarse de Serena nuevamente lo aterraba.

En ese momento la rubia entró a la cocina con expresión de 'al fin te encuentro' pero justo en ese momento un estomago rugió.

"Oh tengo hambre" – Dijo ella tomando su estomago con la mano.

"Yo también jeje"

**x-x-x**

Seiya despertó con un hachazo en medio de la cabeza, no podía imaginar qué lo había dejado tan maltratado ya que no podía mover ni un músculo sin que le ardiera hasta el alma. Al intentar incorporarse todo le dio vueltas y tuvo que intentarlo tres veces para poder quedar sentado sobre su desastrada cama. Se rió de si mismo, tan ebrio había quedado la noche anterior que todavía no se le pasaba y aun estaba teniendo visiones ya que frente a él, apoyada en su pared, una pelirroja lo miraba seriamente y con un dejo de antipatía en su rostro.

"Pensé que eras buen bebedor en todo sentido" – Se limitó a decir la mujer.

No, no era una visión…

Seiya iba a contestar, hubiese querido hacerlo pero su garganta estaba tan seca y árida que a penas si podía pasar aire. Trató de humedecerla con la lengua pero no resultaba gran cosa.

"Hey, bebe eso" – La mujer le señaló con un gesto un baso con un liquido naranjo que estaba en su mesita de noche. Él, aunque dudó unas milésimas de segundo, finalmente lo tomó y lo bebió de una sola vez. Todo esto la mujer lo observaba con impaciencia. – "Eres Seiya Kou ¿no es así?"

El la quedó mirando con mucha desconfianza, ahora comenzaba a recordar lo que había pasado entre ellos y el hecho de que ella supiera su nombre indicaba que no era casualidad…

"¿Y si no lo soy?"

"Si lo eres" – Ella le mostró la billetera de cuero la cual tenia su identificación. Seiya la miró con odio.

"¿Qué quieres? Ya bebiste, ya disfrutaste, ahora quiero que te vayas ¿o es que también quieres que te pague por tus servicios?" – Le arrebató su billetera y comenzó a sacar cierta cantidad de dinero.

"No seas estúpido, no soy una prostituta" – Le respondió con resentimiento.

"¿A no?" – Le dijo este con tono despectivo.

"Todo lo que pasó anoche fue porque yo lo quise así ¿me vas a decir que a ti no te gustó? Parecía que jamás lo habías pasado mejor en tu vida"

"¿Quieres apostar?" – Se levantó (un poco mareado pero sin perder el encanto) y con la sábana amarrada a su cintura se acercó amenazadoramente a la joven.

"Ve a lavarte esa boca que huele a viejo borracho" – Le dijo con un gesto de asco.

"Ya, apresúrate, quiero que te vayas de una vez ¿quieres?"

"No no, realmente no quiero irme antes de que conversemos de Serena Tsukino y de… su familia"

Seiya se detuvo y giró su cabeza lentamente, parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría sobre ella y la aniquilaría, pero en vez de eso, con una voz mortal le respondió.

"No te metas con ella ni con su familia, sino me encargaré de que sufras el doble o el triple"

"Guau, me aterra el solo pensar lo que me podrías hacer" – El, por toda respuesta, sonrió maquiavélicamente.

Kakyuu cayó en cuenta que este tipo sería bastante mas difícil de manipular de lo que pensó. Debía ser cuidadosa con lo que decía.

"Quiero hacer un trato contigo" – Fue directamente al grano pues pensó que sería la mejor solución para evitar agresiones verbales. – "Quiero que Darien Chiba sea para mi y que ella se aleje de él para siempre"

"¿Y que te hace pensar que él volverá a molestarla? Además ¿Qué te hace pensar que querría ayudarte?"

"Pues…" – Kakyuu omitió con todas sus fuerzas aquel comentario de 'él volverá a molestarla' – "Él si volverá… no sé cuando pero sé que volverá, lo conozco y no quiero que ellos vuelvan a tener oportunidad de acercarse o de conversar ¿entiendes? Es por eso que quiero que nos aliemos y que impidamos que vuelvan a contactarse"

Seiya quedó pensativo, muy pensativo, podía ser que un plan así diera resultado pero habían muchos peros ¿y si era una trampa? De otro modo y de ser todo esto cierto y que Serena y Darien se pudieran volver a contactar no estaba seguro de querer caer tan bajo para conseguir su amor…

"Vamos Seiya no tengo todo el día" – La mujer se sentó a su lado y se acercó lo suficiente para inspirar algo mas de confianza. – "Siento haber tenido que llegar a estos extremos para atraer tu atención, sé que eres un buen hombre y que lo mas seguro es que te cuestiones mi plan… pero créeme que esto lo hago para que ninguno salga perjudicado, ni Serena se va a enterar de lo que estas haciendo ni Darien se enterará de lo que hago ¿entiendes? Yo estoy también en tus manos, no te traicionaría… así como espero que no me traiciones a mi"

A Seiya como que se le ablandó un poco el corazón y pensó que por ese lado no estaría mal llevar a cabo ese plan… después de todo Artemis lo apoyaría y estaba seguro que si Serena no se daba cuenta de esta maquinación jamás se sentiría triste ni sola, ni engañada.. Es decir, alejaría a Darien de ella sin que ella si quiera se percate de la distancia… todo sería perfecto.

**x-x-x**

**Nocturne, Oficina principal… **

"Y eso es todo lo que ha pasado hasta entonces… en realidad no me sorprendería que bajo este florero existiera una cámara que nos estuviera grabando"

Darien observó aquel florero con recelo. Luego entornó los ojos hacia Serena.

"Lo debes haber pasado muy mal en estas semanas, me hubiera gustado estar aquí para hacer algo"

"Algo tienes que hacer Darien… aun no se ha confirmado pero es posible que te llamen a declarar sobre lo nuestro… ufff no sé lo que haré"

"Pues hay que decir la verdad"

"Jejeje si, me encantaría pero me encuentro en un aprieto muy grande… aunque esto parezca de lo mas normal y que nuestra situación fue simplemente coincidente… para el resto del mundo yo seré una adultera que ha tenido una relación paralela hace cinco años"

"mmm… que mal" – Darien hace bastante rato que quería mencionarle algo a Serena pero con todo lo que ella le estaba diciendo dudaba mucho que ella accediera, es mas, lo encontraba casi imposible. Mas no podía postergar esa petición pues significaba mucho para él. – "Entonces tendremos que esperar un tiempo mas para cambiarle el apellido a Rini"

Serena no se esperaba un comentario así, al menos no ese día, pero comprendía muy bien el deseo de Darien de hacer de padre con todas las de la ley. Serena sonrió con melancolía.

"Si Darien, tendremos que esperar un tiempo… aunque créeme que me duele igual que a ti que ella tenga que estar metida en todo esto y me encantaría que hubiera una salida distinta. Si tan solo pudiera probar que Diamante en este caso también habría cometido adulterio y no solo eso sino bigamia real"

**x-x-x**

**Templo Hikawa**

"Señorita Rai"

La nombrada, al oír su nombre y aquella voz, guardó nerviosamente el objeto que tenia entre sus manos en una caja y esta la guardó en un armario antiguo. Rai se demoró un poco en dar la cara y es que no dejaría que él la viera débil ni una vez mas…

"¿Qué sucede?" – Respondió fríamente, pero con un dejo de gangosidad. Nicholás la conocía perfectamente, había estado llorando.

"Err… el sacerdote del templo Kyusi del norte está aquí con su hija ¿recuerda que--?"

"Oh, si, la reunión… diles que voy enseguida"

"Si" – Nicholás comenzó a caminar pero la voz de Rai llamándolo por su nombre lo hizo detenerse.

"¿Crees que…?" – Seguir se le hizo complicado, Rai se mordió el labio inferior obligándose a seguir pero las palabras no querían salir de su boca. Finalmente se resignó. – "¿Puedes acompañarme? No me siento en condiciones de enfrentarlos sola… hoy no"

Eso era suficiente para él, estaba deprimida, de seguro algo había sucedido en la Universidad o tal vez algún doloroso recuerdo… tal vez nuevamente él era el culpable del sufrimiento de la joven…

"Claro, no hay problema"

Se adelantó dejando a Rai sola, ella por su parte volvió a morderse el labio inferior, se sentía cada vez mas sola, mas acabada. No era esa soledad de no tener amigos, era aquella soledad de no tener una pareja que la acompañara en los momentos que si se sentía sola…

"Eres un tonto… si tan solo hubieras apostado a mi… si no hubieras desechado mi amor ¡Eres un mediocre! Sólo piensas en ti mismo Nicholás… no serías capaz de hacerte cargo de mÍ ni ahora ni nunca…"

**x-x-x**

Mientras dejaba a Serena trabajando Darien decidió que antes de ir donde sus padres pasaría a su departamento para ordenar sus cosas ya que al llegar del aeropuerto las había mandado a dejar a su hogar y así él pasaría tranquilo donde sus padres. Al abrir la puerta encontró todo como se lo imaginaba (al menos en la entrada) sus maletas estaban ahí en la entrada. Cogió la más grande y la deslizó por el pasillo sin fijarse en el resto del lugar hasta que llegó a su dormitorio y…palideció.

De arriba a bajo, de un lado al otro lado estaba todo cambiado ¡Como! ¿Se había equivocado de departamento? No era posible ¿se había equivocado el servicio de encargos también? Esto era definitivamente una pesadilla.

"No, no no, nooooooo"

Abrió su armario para encontrar las pertenencias de Kakyuu, el baño estaba lleno de cosméticos y accesorios de belleza que sin lugar a dudas eran de Kakyuu… fue hasta el living para encontrar mas prendas de Kakyuu y por si fuera poco en SU cocina estaba repleto de productos Light ¿es que acaso desde que él se fue que esa mujer vivía ahí? Eso parecía más que obvio pero Darien no podía creer que fuera verdad.

**x-x-x**

**Nocturne…**

"Bombón, hola jeje ¿Cómo estas?"

"Seiya, hola, estoy bien ¿y tu? No parece que estuvieras muy bien…" – No es que Serena fuera la persona mas perspicaz del mundo pero cualquiera se daría cuenta que Seiya estaba nervioso y mas que eso parecía que hubiera hecho algo malo.

"No, para nada, estoy muy bien" – A paso veloz se acercó a ella antes de que pudiera levantarse de su asiento, luego caminó dando la vuelta al escritorio y se sentó frente a ella.

"Cuéntame ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo Seiya? Dime… te has metido en problemas" – Lo ultimo ya era una afirmación.

"Noooooooooo… solo quería saber cómo estas"

"Ahh… yo muy bien" – No pudo evitar suspirar de la alegría.

Seiya inmediatamente cambió su actitud, no era normal ver a Serena tan alegre de a vida sin un motivo extremadamente importante.

"¿Ha sucedido algo Bombón? Te ves distinta… radiante" – No es que a él le desagradara verla así, todo lo contrario, pero estaba curioso.

"Mmmm" "_Dios ¿le cuento o no le cuento? Bueno, es mi mejor amigo pero podría ponerse celoso…"_ "Pueeees…"

"Serena, lamento molestarte" – Ambos vieron hacia la entrada de la oficina.

"Artemis, no te preocupes, adelante" – Ambos se saludaron afectuosamente como lo hacían siempre, pero había algo en la mirada de Artemis que Serena intuyó inmediatamente que le traería problemas.

"¿Es verdad que te has reunido nuevamente con Darien Chiba?"

"¿Queeeee?" – Seiya quedó perplejo…

"Artemis, a eso has venido" – Serena estaba ya muy nerviosa y trataba de disimularlo pero la seriedad de Artemis y la cara de espanto de Seiya la hacían sentir como si hubiera cometido el peor pecado del mundo.

"Nada mas a pedir una explicación, si mal no recuerdo por su culpa esta complicándose el juicio contra Diamante ¿No se supone que debías mantenerte alejada de ese sujeto pues te traería problemas? ¿Qué pasa contigo Serena?"

"No pasa nada malo conmigo Artemis pero me queda claro que algo pasa contigo pues no puedes venir así a mi oficina a pedirme explicaciones si ni siquiera mi padre me las pidió"

"Es porque el amor que el señor Helios tiene hacia ti le nubla la razón, piensa bien lo que haces, si te sorprenden mas veces quedando con ese Chiba tendrás aun mas problemas ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?"

"Ya pensaré en algo, además tu mismo sabes por qué no me puedo alejar así como así de él ¿entiendes lo que digo?" – La cara de Serena expresó ciertamente algo que hizo que Artemis de pronto quedara pensativo.

Seiya entre tanto no decía nada, estaba pensando seriamente la proposición de Kakyuu y estaba decidido a contactarla para confirmar. Pero de pronto se encontró en medio de un silencio extraño, una especie de conversación con miradas que se daban Serena y Artemis de la cual él no era participe desde luego.

"A ver ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?" – Interrumpió enojadísimo.

"Nada" – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Entonces Artemis se despidió de una manera mas fría y salió de la oficina. Mientras Serena se volvió a sentar en su escritorio y comenzó a teclear y teclear…

Seiya supo que no tenia nada más que hacer en esa oficina y entonces tendría tiempo para contactarse con la pelirroja.

**x-x-x**

"Todo está saliendo como lo planeé… si ese estúpido quita a Serena de en medio yo me llevaré a Darien muy lejos y así no será victima de la venganza de Diamante jejeje"

Kakyuu iba toda risueña, feliz y cantarina hacia su hogar, por la tarde pasaría a ver a Reika y le contaría lo que está planeando. Aunque su amiga no suele estar de acuerdo con sus planes al menos jura lealtad y guardar silencio ya que si Andrew, su marido, se entera de alguna de sus maquinaciones podría contarle a Darien.

La joven sacó la llave de su cartera pero esta se le resbaló de las manos y cayó al suelo.

"Ayy, tonta de mi… " – Luego introdujo la llave en la cerradura, pero esta no giró. – "Bah, que raro" – Volvió a mirar la llave, era la correcta, la introdujo nuevamente y esta vez giró con las fuerza haciendo aun mas ruido.

De pronto la puerta se abrió por dentro y Kakyuu cayó de rodillas sobre el tapete de recepción. Al subir la mirada se sorprendió muchísimo. Una sorpresa muy grata por cierto.

"¡Darien, amor mío!" – Se levantó de inmediato y se le colgó del cuello dispuesta a robarle un beso pero este se mantuvo rígido y la alejó suavemente con sus manos. Kakyuu no dijo nada ya que esa era una actitud normal en él. – "¿cuando volviste? ¿Por qué no me avisaste para ir a buscarte? Ohh pillo me querías dar una sorpresa" – Lo ultimo lo dijo con una voz picara. Darien en todo momento mantuvo su rostro serio.

"Este es el colmo, no sé cuantas llaves te he quitado pero ya no más, acabo de cambiar la cerradura para volver a tener mi privacidad"

"¿Que?" – Kakyuu giró la cabeza hasta dar con dicha cerradura y se dio cuenta que en efecto no era la misma de antes. – "Pero Darien… no puedes hacerme esto"

"Si, si puedo, no quiero que vuelvas a insistir, ya quedó todo claro entre nosotros, no tienes oportunidad conmigo porque no te amo y con todo lo que has hecho cualquier rastro de cariño que tenia hacia ti se terminó. Hoy ¡Hoy! Me di cuenta de la clase de mujer que eres, invasiva y sin respeto…" – Kakyuu comenzó a sollozar, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Darien no dudaba que este hubiera sido un duro golpe para ella pero no se iba a retractar. – "Tienes media hora para embalar todo nuevamente e irte definitivamente de mi departamento así como de mi vida"

Kakyuu estaba sin duda destrozada, no podía creer que Darien fuera tan cruel con ella y más aun que la tomara por sorpresa ¡Ni siquiera la había saludado! No tardó en relacionar esa actitud a un posible intento de reconciliación con ella… su archienemiga.

"Darien… ¿esto es por Serena? ¡Es para que no pueda molestarte en tu floreciente relación!" – Kakyuu ya perdía la cabeza, algo que Darien comenzaba a notar normal en ella.

"Será mejor que te calmes pues sino no tendrás tiempo de sacar tus cosas"

"¡ENTIENDE DE UNA VEZ QUE ELLA NO ES PARA TI! ¿ESTAS CIEGO? Cómo no te puedes dar cuenta que estas arriesgando demasiado por algo que no existe, cuando te des cuenta te quedarás sin nada y completamente desolado ¡Darien no me hagas esto! ¡YO TE AMO!"

"Listo" – Eso fue la gota que rebalsó el baso. Darien la tomó del brazo y la condujo 'gentilmente' a la salida para posteriormente cerrarle amablemente la puerta en la nariz… - "¡Ve al siquiatra!"

**x-x-x**

**Departamento Tsukino. Oficina de Artemis. **

"¿Entiendes lo que esto significa Artemis?"

"Si, lo entiendo" – Respondió el hombre sin tomarle demasiada atención a la actitud desesperada que tenia Seiya.

"Pero es que parece que no pudieras hacer nada mas, solo estas ahí fumando y mirando hacia la ventana"

"Es que… ahora que lo pienso ella ya no es una niña, es toda una mujer, esta mañana lo comprendí, cuando me di cuenta que ella puede resolver sus problemas sin ayuda, comprendí que es toda una mujer adulta y responsable… además estaba feliz"

Seiya no lo podía creer, ante sus ojos Artemis estaba retractándose de todos los planes que tenían en conjunto y el único que finalmente sería el perdedor es él… nadie mas que él.

"¿Y que hay de mi?" – Lo sabía, era una pregunta tonta.

Artemis resopló.

"Mi querido Seiya, mientras la misma Serena aun crea en el amor, en su amor, no hay nada que podamos hacer… compréndeme también, soy un hombre casado y amo a mi esposa, no es algo que se pueda cambiar así como así… además que ambos tienen una pequeña hija, al igual que Luna y yo"

"¿Y qué? Se supone que él no lo sabe…" – En ese momento comprendió las palabras de Artemis.

… _esta mañana lo comprendí, cuando me di cuenta que ella puede resolver sus problemas sin ayuda, comprendí que es toda una mujer adulta y responsable… además estaba feliz…_

"Ya lo sabe…" – Esta vez Seiya no hizo una pregunta…

**x-x-x**

**Residencia Chiba**

Cuando Darien al fin llegó a la casa de sus padres (ya era hora de la cena y había quedado con ellos para darle una bienvenida como se merece). A la primera persona que encontró fue a Setsuna quien estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor viendo sus cartas. Darien pensó en hacerle un comentario ofensivo pero recordó que si no fuera por ella lo mas probable es que él aun estuviera muy lejos de saber la verdad sobre su paternidad.

"Darien, se te ve muy tranquilo… y feliz ¿se reconciliaron anoche?" – Aquella pregunta tuvo un ligerísimo toque de picardía. Darien se sorprendió.

"Err… algo así"

"No seas modesto Darien…" – Le dijo ella sin despegar la vista de las cartas. Darien pensó qué estaría viendo en ellas, si tan asertiva era de seguro no había que tomar a la ligera nada de lo que dijera. Se arriesgó.

"¿Qué dices Setsu? ¿Me caso o no me caso?" – Setsuna sonrió abiertamente comprendiendo todo lo que su hermano quería decir.

"Si hermano, te casas, pero primero lo primero querido Darien, no creas que ya ha pasado todo… ese Stevenson no se quedará con los brazos cruzados aunque pronto se tendrá que tragar sus palabras jejeje"

"Bien, si me caso me quedo contento jeje" – Mientras Darien de dirigía al interior de la casa para saludar a su madre pudo escuchar a Setsuna decir algo mas con voz melodiosa.

"Ya viene el segundo… ¿Qué será?" – Darien no entendió ni jota de lo que quería decir y no se molestó en preguntar…

**x-x-x**

**Horas después…**

Las campanillas de un local nocturno se agitaron, el dueño observó hacia la entrada y vio que una pareja joven acababa de llegar y se dirigían a una de las mesas más cercanas al pequeño escenario.

"La música es agradable"

"Si, dentro de un rato comienza el Karaoke ¿te animas?"

"Noooo" – Serena se puso toda colorada. Cantar no era su fuerte y no iba a quedar mal en la segunda cita… porque ahora que recordaba esta era la segunda cita con su amado Darien.

Ambos pidieron algo de beber, ninguno precisamente tenía hambre, Darien había cenado y desayunado con la abundante comida que preparó su madre y con los comentarios de Setsuna y su papá. Pensándolo bien ya entendía de donde Setsuna había sacado esa imprudencia al hablar.

La tenue iluminación del lugar era un poco mas oscura que el restaurante donde se realizó la primera cita, pero no estaba nada mal. A penas eran iluminados los rostros por el resplandor opaco de una solitaria vela en el centro de la pequeña mesa circular. Sin embargo todo era perfecto…

Serena y Darien tuvieron la oportunidad de ser jurado de algunas personas que se atrevieron a pasar al pequeño escenario y leer la letra que iba subiendo a medida que avanzaba la canción. No podían mentir, habían voces de todos los gustos así como voces que no le gustaban a nadie, como aquella que estaba agonizando en el escenario, el micrófono se acoplaba cada cinco segundos afectando la audición de todos.

"¿Crees que puedes cantar peor que eso?"

"Nooooo… pero igualmente no lo voy a hacer" – Se dijeron mientras un nuevo chirrido se hacía presente en el local que, a todo esto, no era demasiado grande.

En eso Darien se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al Dj (el que está a cargo de la música) Serena mientras tanto rogaba para que él no la hiciera cantar ¡Se moriría de vergüenza! Además que realmente no es capaz de memorizarse mas que el coro y alguna estrofa de alguna canción.

"Esta no es cualquier canción, sino que va dedicada a una mujer muy especial" – Dijo aquel hombre preparando a los espectadores.

En ese momento comenzó una suave melodía. Serena no podía creer que Darien estuviera en el centro del escenario a punto de cantar.

"Te regalo una rosa  
la encontré en el camino  
no sé si está desnuda  
o tiene un solo vestido  
no, no lo sé.

Si la riega el verano  
o se embriaga de olvido  
si alguna vez fue amada  
o tiene amor escondidos.

Ay, ayayay, amor  
eres la rosa que me dá calor  
eres el sueño de mi soledad  
un letargo de azul  
un eclipse de mar, pero...

Ay, ayayay, amor  
yo soy satélite y tú eres mi sol  
un universo de agua mineral  
un espacio de luz  
que sólo llenas tú, ay amor.

Ayayayay..."

Serena no aguantó mas y ya estaba llorando, no podía creer que él le estuviera dedicando una canción tan hermosa… para ella, era un sueño, el sueño mas hermoso que estaba teniendo ¡Dios, como amaba a ese hombre!

"Te regalo mis manos  
mis párpados caídos  
el beso más profundo  
el que se ahoga en un gemido, oh.

Te regalo un otoño  
un día entre abril y junio  
un rayo de ilusiones  
un corazón al desnudo.

Ay, ayayay, amor  
eres la rosa que me dá calor  
eres el sueño de mi soledad  
un letargo de azul  
un eclipse de mar, vida...

Ay, ayayay, amor  
yo soy satélite y tú eres mi sol  
un universo de agua mineral  
un espacio de luz  
que sólo llenas tú, ay amor…"

Todas las mesas aplaudieron con energía, Darien no se hizo el desentendido e hizo una gran reverencia para agradecerles. Entonces bajó del escenario y fue hacia donde estaba su acompañante.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que ambos estaban de frente. Serena no sabía que decir y es que si pronunciaba alguna palabra se desataría un mar de llanto que de seguro le correría el maquillaje (_NA: es broma, no es por eso jeje_) Darien por su parte estaba expectante, con tanta oscuridad a penas si podía notar la silueta de ella.

**x-x-x**

"… Y nos besamos… fue el beso con mas sentimiento que he dado en mi vida. En verdad llegó a mi corazón y realmente no quiero que se vaya de ahí nunca mas" – Serena suspiró toda risueña y sonrojada.

"Vaya que envidia Sere, de la sana" – Sonrió Mina complemente emocionada.

"Los felicito, al parecer las cosas entre ustedes si que van enserio, hasta podrían llegar a casarse" – Comentó Molly – "¿Ya han pensado en lo del cambio de apellido a su hija?"

"Si, lo hemos comentado pero con todo esto que está pasando lo veo difícil por el momento… realmente si que me duele tener que verlos juntos y guardarle el secreto a Rini"

"Podemos comprenderte"

"Tal vez esta información no te sirva mucho pues nosotras somos las fuentes directas… pero ¿recuerdas que alguna vez te dijimos que vimos a Diamante pasearse con una mujer presumiblemente embarazada?"

"Hay Lita, estaba embarazada ¿A caso crees que se había hinchado con wasabi?"

"Si es así tal vez podría haber dado a luz"

"Bueno, tan embarazada no estaba" – Comentó Mina a lo que todas se les escurrió una gota.

"Yo investigaré si es que hay un nuevo bebé Stevenson ¿de acuerdo?" – Dijo Amy. Luego se le ocurrió una idea. – "¿Y que sucede si contactan a Zafiro? Este podría darles la información que necesitan"

"Zafiro está desaparecido, Taiki ha intentado contactarlo pero está inubicable"

"Es una pena"

"Bueno chicas, lo que ustedes me han dicho también nos puede servir, solo tienen que atestiguar e intentaré encontrar algunas personas que también lo hayan visto… pero con lo cuidadoso que es no creo que se haya hecho notar"

"Aquella vez en la tienda de bebés no estaba tan cuidadoso" – Dijo Mina. Todas volvieron a mirarla de aquella manera (¬¬)

**x-x-x**

"Ayayayay amor… eres la rosa que me da calor…"

Darien acababa de salir del ascensor que daba al pasillo donde está su departamento. Venia tan contento después de aquella velada que no se dio cuenta cuando pasó al lado de un bulto que estaba algo cerca de la puerta de su hogar, creyó que era un perro, pero luego cayó en cuenta que no hay forma de que llegue un perro al quinto piso de un edificio de departamentos. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, cuando volteó estaba frente a frente con un hombre que pocas veces había visto pero que sin lugar a dudas se había ganado el mas profundo odio.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – Dijo sin perder la calma.

"Esa es la pregunta que yo debería hacerte ¿Qué haces aquí molestando a mi bombón?"

"¿tu bombón? Te refieres a Serena ¿No?"

"Que perceptivo" ¬¬

Darien estaba tan contento que no iba a dejar que las palabras de un hombre celoso lo irritaran, después de todo quería dormir bien esta noche.

"Mmmm… supongo que no vienes a buscar a Serena, ella está donde Molly"

"¿Sabes? Eso es lo que odio de ti, crees que puedes un día llegar a la vida de ella y mezclarte con todos nosotros así de fácil, pero deja que te diga una cosa ¡No sabes nada de nosotros, no puedes integrarte a nuestro grupo y no conoces ni una pizca de lo que yo conozco a Serena Tsukino!"

"Hey, yo respeto la amistad que se tienen, mi intención no es 'entrometerme' y tienes razón, no conozco a Serena Tsukino como la conoces tu… pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera hacerlo, o que no quiera ser amigo de sus amigos si es que ella me lo permite, es por eso que tengo mucho tiempo para hacerlo, y de buena manera"

"Ja… jamás llegarás a estar con nosotros, así que mejor guárdate tus ilusiones" – Esta vez Darien se estaba cansando un poco, ya quería entrarse y dormir y no podía porque tenia un payaso que le estaba dando función. – "Recuperar esos años perdidos con solo aparecerte, no creas que un día aquella niña te dirá papá por arte de magia, tú ya perdiste tu lugar en la vida de Rini, no la conoces, no sabes todo lo que ha sufrido por culpa de ese imbécil que se hacía llamar su padre ¿y donde estabas tú? En algún lugar divirtiéndote y viviendo tu vida normal. Yo estaba aquí tratando de hacer feliz a esa niña y a su madre, tratando de hacer que se le olviden sus penas… te has sacado el premio mayor, llegaste a su vida ahora que todo ha pasado ¿no crees que es un poco injusto? Mejor toma tus cosas y lárgate antes que le provoques una decepción y la hagas sufrir nuevamente... porque si ella sufre por ti te aseguro que esta vez te mataré"

Pasó un tiempo indeterminado en el que ambos guardaron silencio. Seiya completamente satisfecho de si mismo miraba a Darien con superioridad mientras este solo pensaba en silencio. Hasta que Darien lo miró a los ojos ya con seriedad.

"Mira, entiendo que no conocí el sufrimiento de Serena y realmente no tengo idea de todo lo que han tenido que sufrir las dos. Te entiendo, incluso es probable, bueno, poco probable, pero aun así es probable que yo en tu lugar actuaría de la misma manera amenazando de muerte y todo lo demás… pero entiende una cosa: primero, yo no te tengo miedo; segundo, no me alejaré de ella porque tu me lo digas; tercero, no creas que estoy con ella para hacerla sufrir, sería un idiota si fuera así. Y si crees que yo estuve en algún lugar del mundo 'divirtiéndome y viviendo mi vida normal' estas muy equivocas porque para que sepas he buscado a Serena durante todos estos años, y si la conoces tanto como dices, entonces sabes porque lo digo… Ah! Y por ultimo, tú tampoco me conoces a mí y no sabes de mi vida para prejuzgarme. Por el contrario si me dices esto porque realmente te consideras amigo de ella entonces déjame decirte que yo la cuidaré y daré mi vida por ella y por mi hija cuando sea porque no las voy a dejar ir, porque son todo lo que siempre he querido y pretendo valorarlas como se lo merecen, como unas reinas"

Darien escuchó muchos reclamos, insultos pero no les tomó la mínima atención pues abrió la puerta de su departamento y entró dejando a Seiya Kou con sus malos deseos puerta afuera. Luego se fue a dormir como había sido su intención desde un principio.

Seiya por su parte se vio obligado a guardar un poco de dignidad y retirarse antes de que pesque un resfriado. Condujo descuidadamente por las calles de Tokio pero no pasó mas que un susto antes de llegar a su propio departamento. Contrariamente al edificio donde vive Darien este pasillo no tiene iluminación así que él se ha visto con la necesidad de desarrollar una visión nocturna hasta darle con la llave a la cerradura.

"Seiya"

Era una voz femenina. Seiya se apresuró a abrir la puerta y encender la primera luz que alcanzó. Frente suyo (fuera del departamento por cierto jeje) estaba Kakyuu en un estado lamentable, no mucho mas lamentable que él mismo. Seiya sin pensarlo dos veces decidió hacerla pasar, pero de lo que no se dio cuenta es que ella traía cierta cantidad de equipaje.

"Traje Wisky para que celebremos de nuevo… por tu cara puedo imaginarme que ya sabes lo que pasó"

Seiya no pudo hacer nada mas que asentir. Estaba confundido y demasiado cansado para preguntar, pero bien intuía que ella estaba completamente desamparada y bueno, él también estaba desamparado.

**x-x-x**

**A la mañana siguiente.**

**Nocturne.**

"¿Serena, no crees que es demasiado irresponsable hacer algo como eso?"

"¿Qué tiene? Las chicas dicen que lo vieron"

"Tu lo ves demasiado simple, pero nadie tomará en cuenta los comentarios de dos estudiantes universitarias que curiosamente son tus mejores amigas" – Taiki bajó la mirada, odiaba ser duro con Serena pues a parte de ser su clienta era su gran amiga, pero también debía ser realista, una acusación como esa fácilmente podría volverse en su contra.

"Tu no entiendes que yo sé que Diamante me engañaba ¡Dios! ¿Cómo no se puede probar una situación así? ¡Cómo no hay testigos!"

**Toc toc toc**

Una tímida cabellera oscura se asomó por la puerta. Serena de inmediato abandonó la pose de 'maldecidora' a la Serena se siempre.

"Darien, entra, yo ya me iba" – Dijo Taiki saludándolo a la vez que salía de la oficina.

"¿Problemas?" – Serena lo miró con enfado fingido.

"Vamos sentémonos" – Le ofreció asiento en un cómodo sillón blanco.

"La verdad es que no me aguanté las ganas y quise venir a hacerte una propuesta"

Serena lo miró interrogante, la mirada de Darien indicaba que tal vez la propuesta no iba a ser muy de su agrado.

"Yo podría hablar con Kakyuu" – Dijo el pelinegro. Aquella opción a Serena le olió a que el remedio podría ser peor que la misma enfermedad.

Si lo había pensado, ya que esa es una prueba contundente, bien podrían haber seguido de amantas hasta mucho después de que Diamante se casara… pero definitivamente no quería arriesgar demasiado por la información…

"No creo que sea necesario, además ella fue una aventura que tuvo antes que nos casáramos aunque…" – Serena quedó pensando un momento en todo lo que ella misma había dicho. – "¡Lo tengo! Ya sé como te puedo incluir en mi historia sin que parezca bigamia" - ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Esto si iba a resultar. – "Diré que en ese tiempo, hace cinco años, Diamante y yo estábamos distanciados y si puedo probar que Kakyuu fue su amante antes que nos casáramos nadie tendría nada en contra de que tu hayas sido mi amante antes que me casara ¡Estaríamos iguales! Luego me quedo embarazada pero para ese entonces nos reconciliamos y decido que mi hija pasaría con su apellido, con su consentimiento claro está, y que seríamos la pareja perfecta, pero como las cosas no fueron perfectas entre nosotros decidimos que nos íbamos a divorciar (no de la mejor manera por supuesto)… ¡Y tu apareces nuevamente porque te contacto y te cuento la verdad! Viví contigo todo ese tiempo, que en realidad no es mucho, y les digo que en todo ese tiempo estábamos poniéndonos de acuerdo para que tu asumas la paternidad de Rini que en realidad es TU hija"

"Err… ya, asumamos que entiendo ¿Qué gano yo apareciendo como 'el amante'?" – Darien no estaba muy de acuerdo aunque prácticamente eso fue lo que fueron esa noche, simples amantes.

"¿No lo ves Darien? Podemos cambiarle el apellido a Rini mucho antes de lo planeado" – Serena estaba en las nubes, era una genio, se sentía una genio ¡Era simplemente genial!

"Bien bien, ahora tendré que pensar cómo convencer a Kakyuu que acepte si la eché de mi departamento"

**x-x-x**

**Departamento de Amy**

"Oye Amy ¿Has pensado en la propuesta que te hice?"

"La de que vivamos juntos…"

Amy nuevamente desvió la mirada, no podía aceptar, simplemente estaba fuera de sus costumbres, ella siempre ha sido independiente y tiene un horrible temor a perder su libertad por un hombre. Sin embargo la relación con Taiki iba mas allá de un simple noviazgo, solo faltaba vivir juntos para que parecieran un matrimonio.

"No lo sé… ¿y si cambiamos? ¿Y si nos hacemos presos de la monotonía?"

"Pues… no lo había pensado…" – Taiki quedó pensativo y algo triste.

**x-x-x**

**Hace algunas semanas…**

"Vamos no te quedes afuera, estas mojado y pescarás un resfriado"

"Voy enseguida amor" – Respondió él al tiempo que con un ademán le indicaba que se adelantara. Ella con toda confianza se dirigió a su habitación de hotel y lo esperó.

Mientras tanto se dio una ducha y se roseó con el delicioso perfume que su amado y resiente esposo le había regalado. Estaba más que contenta, él la llevaría a un restaurante de la bahía donde sirven los mejores mariscos de la zona y un afrodisíaco excelente. Sonrió completamente emocionada, esta sería una luna de miel inolvidable.

Luego de casi una hora hermoseándose salió esperando encontrar a su esposo listo, o al menos en la habitación… pero él no estaba ahí. Ella encontró esa actitud extraña, pero no mucho. Quiso esperarlo unos minutos mas creyendo que tan solo había salido un momento, pero él no volvió y después de 15 minutos no volvía.

Fue entonces que ella entre indignada y preocupada salió a buscarle. Su intención era sorprenderle, pero no lo encontró en ningún lado ni cercanías del hotel. Se desesperó y es que su esposo jamás le había hecho algo así.

En ese instante escuchó dos disparos levemente seguidos pero con la misma intensidad, no es que esa zona fuera libre de delincuencia ni nada de eso, es mas, desde que estaba en aquel lugar como mínimo una vez al día se escuchaba algún disparo. Pero, sin embargo una corazonada la obligó a correr en dirección al lugar donde creyó escuchó la detonación. Una vez que llegó (corrió cerca de dos calles) se encontró con un callejón iluminado tenuemente por un farol de alguna hostal. Con cierto sigilo se introdujo en él sin el ánimo de ser descubierta innecesariamente. Una vez que se acercó lo suficiente pudo percatarse de entre la niebla de las luces traseras de un automóvil oscuro.

Uno de los hombres fue azotado contra un muro y de ahí se deslizó hasta el húmedo suelo, parecía malherido. Ella no alcanzaba a escuchar muy bien la discusión pero se percató de que había como mínimo dos hombres.

"Ahhh!!" - El hombre que antes había sido azotado contra la pared fue pateado en las costillas.

Fue entonces que ella reconoció la voz.

"¡Zafiro!" – Se descubrió ante los presentes. Ella se percató de su descuido pero ya era demasiado tarde, intentó hacerse la valiente. – "¡DEJENLO! ¡Llamaré a la policía!" – Pero había olvidado su teléfono en su habitación y en una milésima de segundo se le ocurrió la idea de aprovechar la oscuridad para confundirlos. Simuló tener aquel teléfono en su mano y marcar el número. – "¡Contaré hasta tres!"

"¡Prisma, corre!" – Fue la advertencia que salió tortuosamente de su garganta. Bastó solo eso para que ella tomara valor para seguir y salvar a su marido.

"Uno… dos"

"¡Maldición, sal de aquí!" – Volvió a suplicar el hombre mientras se escuchaba una carcajada desde el fondo.

"Tre--"

El sonido de un tercer disparo interrumpió a la muchacha. Sintió un extraño calor en el pecho seguido de un gran agotamiento. Sin querer sus rodillas cedieron y ella se tumbó al suelo. Fue entonces que vio un chorro de liquido rojo esparcirse a su alrededor, su pecho comenzó a arder y de repente su vista comenzó a nublarse, entonces sus brazos tampoco pudieron sostenerla. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó exactamente sus oídos solo escuchaban algunos murmullos, sus ojos comenzaban a pesar a causa de una inexplicable somnolencia. Estaba cansada, tal vez solo necesitaba dormir, eso, dormir y luego despertar al lado de su esposo… pues todo esto debía ser una pesadilla.

"Prisma, Prisma despierta, amor mío despierta…" – Abrió sus ojos y lo encontró a él, justo como lo había deseado… pero lamentablemente se veía muy lastimado y ensangrentado, sintió unos enormes deseos de llorar por la impotencia, no podía mover su cuerpo, no podía abrazarlo… sentía que se moría. – "Prisma…"

Lo veía tan desesperado y ella no podía hacer nada más que observarlo, el sueño estaba a punto de vencerla, no quería dormir pero realmente ya no podía luchar. Abrió su boca o al menos eso creyó lograr pues él reaccionó ante aquel gesto con una enorme emoción. Lo intentaría una vez más hasta que estuviera segura de haber dicho algo, si quiera pronunciar su nombre.

"Perdóname Prisma… lo siento tanto" – Ella una y otra vez abrió la boca tratando de emitir algún sonido pero no estaba segura de haber logrado algo. Sonrió con amargura mientras mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos. – "Todo, todo fue mi culpa… no temas llamaré a una ambulancia"

¡No! No quería que la dejara sola, no en este momento, no podía dejarla sola en la oscuridad de la noche

"Za…za-fi….fi-fi…rohhh…" – Al menos esta vez si se había escuchado a si misma y quedó conforme… ya no aguantaba mas aquel ardor y el sueño ya la consumía por completo. Solo quería verlo a él por última vez…

Y poco a poco cerró los ojos entregándose a un profundo sueño. Lo último que sus oídos alcanzaron a registrar fue la histérica voz de su esposo llamándola desde la distancia.

**x-x-x**

**Departamento de Amy**

"Escucha Taiki ¿Qué hay de malo en seguir con la vida que tenemos un tiempo mas? Solo hasta que… termine la practica"

"No te preocupes, comprendo que te guste tu libertad, yo… la verdad es que pensaba que así nos veríamos un poco mas ya que siempre nuestras citas tienen que ser programadas con suma precisión… y también los imprevistos"

"Ese es el camino que yo elegí Taiki ¿Qué te hace pensar que estaré aquí todo el tiempo? Es muy probable que te sientas muy solo" – Esa, aunque a Amy le doliera, era la pura verdad.

"Aun así tenia la esperanza de dormir mas tiempo contigo"

Amy se sorprendió, eso también era cierto, rara vez habían tenido tiempo de dormir juntos, la verdad es que pensándolo bien casi no lo recordaba. El esporádico tiempo que pasaban juntos sólo se dedicaban a seducirse hasta llegar a una de sus habitaciones o fácilmente hasta un motel u hotel, dependiendo lo que estuviera mas cerca.

El teléfono móvil de Taiki comenzó a sonar, en una situación similar él no habría contestado el teléfono aunque se tratara del mismo emperador, pero necesitaba superar este trago amargo, tal vez despejarse un momento.

Contestó.

"¿Diga?"

Amy vio como Taiki pasó de estar triste a impaciente y posteriormente a desesperado, Amy pocas veces había visto a su novio comportarse de esta manera. Se había preocupado.

"Taiki ¿Qué ha sucedido?"

Por un momento él había olvidado el dolor que sentía, pero al ver a la peliazul lo recordó de inmediato. Tomó su chaqueta sin siquiera mirarla y cuando estuvo a punto de marcharse se detuvo para encararla.

"No creo que en verdad te interesen mis asuntos…" – Y con esa ultima y dolorosa frase abandonó a Amy.

Esta era la primera vez que sentía que la situación se le escapaba de las manos. No quería comprometerse pero tampoco quería perderlo… incluso el temor a perderlo superaba ampliamente al temor de perder su libertad. Amy hace mucho tiempo que no lloraba pero esa noche se vio obligada a hacerlo pues las lágrimas casi brotaban cual pileta de jardín. Era una sensación ya olvidada, ya había olvidado lo amargo que se siente en la garganta y el ardor en los ojos… no era grato, no lo era.

**Continuará…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Notas de Tani Love**_

Hola y felicidades por el **_día de San Valentin_**, ojala sus corazones estén rebosantes de felicidad y alberguen ese sentimiento tan bello llamado amor… yo por mi parte prometo entregarme al máximo a mi amorcito jejeje

¿Cómo han estado? Seee parezco una descarada llegando como si nada sin darles una explicación… definitivamente con esta historia si que me he demorado ufff… No es que me haya costado y que no haya tenido inspiración, es que la verdad es que se me confundió el orden que tenia y se suponía que esta la debería haber actualizado antes… pero se me fue… bueno, espero que sepan disculpar la demora y que sepan que ahora que estoy de vuelta de vacaciones llegue para quedarme!!!!!

También espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado… y agradezco infinitamente todos los reviews que me han mandado

Ahhh y algo que se me había olvidado también con tanta historia que tengo dando vueltas FELIZ ANIVERSARIO ANTIFAZ DE LA LUNAAAAAA!!!! Dos años batallando para terminarla… guau, no puedo creer como he aguantado tanto tiempo jejejeje y mas que nada como han aguantado tanto tiempo ustedes esperándola y mandándome reviews… guauuu…

Bueno, en fin gracias por el apoyo incondicional y espero que eso no cambie… también estoy en planes de terminarla este año pero solo si dios quiere jijijji Bueno, ahora si que me voy a la cama porque tengo HAAAAAUUUUMMMM mucho sueño…

_**Primera Canción: David Bolzoni "Hazme"**_

_**Segunda Canción: Juan Luis Guerra "Bachata Rosa" **_

**(''·.·_Tanita Love_·.·'')**

**14 – Feb - 2007**


	18. Salvavidas

_**Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la genial Naoko Takeuchi, ella es mi ídola!!!! Aunque esta no sea una continuación de su historia los personajes son los mismos… este es mi Universo Alterno de Serena Tsukino y sus amigos!!! **_

_**Chicas aquí esta mi advertencia, este es un fic dedicado exclusivamente a Darien y Serena… **_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**.::El Antifaz de la Luna::.**

_**By: Tanita Love**_

xxx------xxxx------xxx

_**Bendito el lugar y el motivo de estar ahí  
bendita la coincidencia.  
Bendito el reloj que nos puso puntual  
ahí bendita sea tu presencia.  
Bendito Dios por encontrarnos en el camino  
y de quitarme esta soledad de mi destino.**_

Bendita la luz,  
bendita la luz de tu mirada  
bendita la luz,  
bendita la luz de tu mirada  
desde el alma.

Benditos ojos que me esquivaban,  
simulaban desdén que me ignoraba  
y de repente sostienes la mirada.  
Bendito Dios por encontrarnos  
en el camino y de quitarme  
esta soledad de mi destino

xxx------xxxx------xxx

(Capitulo 18)

**SALVAVIDAS**

"Me dispararon pero por la oscuridad tuvieron mala suerte y erraron, no me hirieron de gravedad… luego me lanzaron por un puente a la salida de la ciudad. Tuve suerte" – Terminó estas ultimas palabras con un sollozo.

"Entonces Prisma está muerta" – Repitió Taiki sin poder creerlo. – "¿Y tu, como es que llegaste a Tokio?"

Zafiro rió con desgano, como si realmente prefiriera estar en el fondo de aquel río en vez de ahí.

"Prisma no me dejó morir y es por ella que estoy aquí…" – Pausó – "Da la casualidad de que me encontraron y curaron mis heridas…. Fue muy doloroso darme cuenta que mi mujer ya no estaría conmigo para apoyarme y… Bueno, tengo algunos contactos… Llegar a Tokio no fue gran problema. El cuerpo de Prisma fue reclamado por sus familiares y yo estoy dado por desaparecido, todo lo hicieron ver como un simple asalto"

"Entiendo, eso me hace deducir que estas aquí por venganza ¿No?"

"Que mas si no" – Continuó como si fuera obvio. – "Diamante mandó a matar a su propio hermano, nada que no me lo esperara algún día pero no lo logró, en vez de eso acabó con mi esposa que en esto nada tenia que ver… no descansaré hasta acabarlo" – Un brillo de malicia muy parecido al de su hermano destelló en su mirada. Taiki se dio cuenta de ello.

"¿Quieres matarlo?"

Esa pregunta no fue claramente contestada. Taiki lo miró con reproche, pero prefirió no insistir, por ahora todo estaba bajo control.

"Puedo darles la información y pruebas que deseen pero no quiero que me involucren directamente en esto. Es decir, yo, desde que mataron a Prisma, estoy muerto con ella"

Taiki asintió sin darle mas vueltas al asunto.

**x-x-x**

**A la mañana siguiente… **

Amy había quedado tan afectada por la discusión que tuvieron con Taiki que esa mañana no pudo hacer nada y se vio obligada a tomarse un descanso. Ahora comprendía que los problemas personales le afectaban demasiado a la hora de cumplir con su deber y eso era algo que como medico no debía permitir…

Llegó a la sección de fichas médicas con la intención de encontrar la de Birdie Ayakashi. Según el historial virtual tiene ocho meses y medio de embarazo, se controla como una persona normal pero en la ficha sale el nombre de Wiseman Stevenson, el padre de Diamante. A menos que le hombre haya tenido la desfachatez de engañar a la insidiosa de su esposa, esto bien podría ser un despiste. Un despiste bastante descuidado según Amy pues ella, como trabaja ahí se enteró que muchas veces ella vino junto con Esmeralda.

"Esta es…" – La separó del resto y en el mismo lugar la inspeccionó. No encontró nada interesante en el documento mas que tenia fecha de parto para una semana y media más. – "Bien Serena, espero que esto te sirva" – Anotó la fecha del siguiente control que coincidentemente sería mañana por la mañana.

**x-x-x**

Paralelamente, como pronostico asertivo, Serena abandonó todas sus labores en la empresa esa mañana dejándole doble trabajo a Eli (su secretaría), acudiendo al llamado de carácter urgente hecho por su abogado y amigo Taiki Kou. En aquel recado utilizó la palabra 'salvavidas' para incentivar aun mas la curiosidad de su amiga quien llegó en veinte minutos a la dirección acordada: un modesto departamento en un edificio de la misma apariencia.

Se extrañó muchísimo al enterarse de que se trataba ni mas ni menos que de Zafiro Stevenson. No es que dejara de merecerse el seudónimo, sino que el lugar en el que parecía habitar no es de los que ella estaba acostumbrada a verlo. Ya acomodada en la modesta vivienda y al percatarse un poco mejor notó una que otra cicatriz en el rostro de Zafiro y le invadió una repentina sensación de haberse saltado un capitulo importante. Luego de enterarse de la historia no pudo más que soltar unas lágrimas y compadecerlo.

Zafiro continuó.

"Conozco a los hombres de Diamante, pero no sabia que aquel formaba parte de ellos, eso es aun mas preocupante porque aquel hombre era su compañero de celda en la prisión para criminales de alto riesgo mientras esperaba la sentencia. No sé exactamente del prontuario de aquel hombre, solo sé que su nombre es Rubeus y… probablemente lo que planea Diamante es algo horrendo..."

Hubo un lapso de silencio donde cada uno se dedico a procesar las palabras dichas, incluso el mismo Zafiro.

"Esto es realmente espantoso" – Pronunció Serena quien solo podía asociar estos eventos a simples películas oscuras, mafiosas. Nunca se imaginó que Diamante pudiera ser capas de herir a su propio hermano para salirse victorioso. Ahora comprendía que había tenido mucha suerte de no estar en el lugar del hombre frente a ella.

Taiki tomó la palabra creyendo que era el mejor momento para aclarar los términos acordados la noche anterior entre él y Zafiro.

"Zafiro esta dispuesto a ayudar y darnos toda la información que necesitemos, pero a cambio de eso no estará calificado como testigo de ningún caso. Nos brindara el acceso a ciertas pruebas y el resto lo haremos nosotros por nuestra cuenta" – Serena pensó en la propuesta.

"Deben comprender que para el mundo yo estoy muerto… y aunque no lo crean, así me siento mejor" – Añadió Zafiro adquiriendo un semblante melancólico.

"De acuerdo" – Concluyó Serena conmovida por el sujeto.

**x-x-x**

**Horas más tarde**

**Templo Hikawa. **

"Bien chicas, esto es lo que tenemos: la copia de la ficha medica de… Berdie… ¿Ayakashi? Si, el testimonio de.. humm… un '_salvavidas_' y… un montón de trabajo por hacer ¿Comenzamos?" – Sugirió Serena muy animadamente. Quizás demasiado. – "Bien, según… este _salvavidas,_ Diamante y esta joven tienen una relación de mas o menos dos años, ella ha frecuentado la residencia de los Stevenson muchas mas veces que yo" – dijo con un toque sarcástico y aunque no lo crean algo suspicaz – "…Y actualmente se encuentra viviendo ahí en la espera de su primer hijo"

Todas las presentes asintieron menos una…

"Explícame, Serena ¿Qué tiene que ver un salvavidas con tu ex?"

Serena, al igual que la mayoría la quedó mirando con una cara de '¿eres o te haces?'

"Mina, se trata solo de un sobrenombre o alias para no tener que decir el verdadero nombre de un sujeto" – Le explicó Amy con una paciencia que solo ella puede poseer.

Mina negó sujetándose la cabeza con las manos imitando muy bien a una niña pequeña que por mas que le enseñan no hay forma de que algo se le quede en la cabeza y al final se termina aburriendo. En ese momento entró Rai acompañada de Lita quienes traían té y galletas.

"Chicas, yo ya no estoy tan segura de querer que este tipo de reuniones se realicen en este templo" – Dijo Rai haciendo lo suyo.

"Lo que es yo… estoy un poco cansada de este tema, como me gustaría que mañana mismo saliera la condena y pudiéramos hacer nuestras vidas tranquilas" – Agregó Mina dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la mesa.

"Bueno chicas, es por lo mismo que les pido ayuda, para que todo esto se haga lo mas rápido posible y podamos TODAS seguir con nuestras vidas" – Las incentivó Serena sin prestar demasiada atención.

"Serena tiene razón, ahora que la tenemos con nosotras no podemos dejarla pelear sola nuevamente" – Habló Molly de manera conciliadora al tiempo que sacaba una galleta.

"Pero no aquí en este templo ¡Es sagrado!"

"Uyyy.. Apuesto que eso lo dices para quedarte sola con Nicholas ¿no?"

Si las miradas mataran…

"¡Mina!" – Molly le llamó la atención.

"Ay Rai, tu sabes que este es el único lugar mas tranquilo que conozco, además pasamos una buena tarde"

"Aaay chicas…" – Suspiró Rai sin poder seguir debatiendo. La verdad es que se sentía con suficientes problemas como para maquinar soluciones a los de su amiga. No es que no la apreciara pero es que a penas si le quedaban fuerzas para pensar en solucionar sus propios problemas.

Pero Serena estaba tan ilusionada con terminar pronto con su calvario de cinco años que a penas si se daba cuenta que no era la única en el mundo. La única que si se podía dar cuenta de la situación era Molly.

Esa tarde fijaron los papeles que cada una ocuparía para conseguir la dichosa información.

**x-x-x**

**Al la mañana siguiente… **

"_Y aquí estoy yo… lista para la acción ¡No se como me presté para estoooooo!"_ – Pensó Lita al encontrarse en el hospital a las diez de la mañana, en la sección de maternidad y esperando a una mujer cuyo único antecedente que posee es su nombre. No sabía como era, ni chica ni grande, ni gorda ni delgada…

Durante el largo tiempo de espera en el que aguardó sentada y aburrida como ostra vio llegar e irse a una gran cantidad de mujeres en diversos estados de embarazo, ninguna llamada Birdie Ayakashi.

"Ññññññ… capas que no va a venir…" – Lita ya empezaba a impacientarse, y aun mas cuando era ya de las pocas que quedaba en ese lugar. Fue entonces cuando vio a una mujer que no estaba embarazada (aparentemente) pero que reconoció de inmediato. – "Grrrr. ¿Qué estará haciendo esa aquí?" – Curiosa, muy curiosa la vio desplazarse y entrar a una de las salas de ginecólogos.

Lita se cambió de asiento con cautela para quedar a una distancia más próxima a aquella consulta y esperó casi sin poder disimular su impaciencia. Estaba tan concentrada en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que a su lado había una joven sollozando. Pasaron algunos minutos antes que Lita pudiera relajarse y percatarse de ello, se sintió la mujer más malvada de este mundo ¡Ella no era así! No podía presenciar a alguien sufriendo y no hacer nada.

La joven aparentaba casi la misma edad que ella, de un cabello blanquecino atado a una trenza larga y unos hermosos ojos celestes.

"¿Un bombón?" – Lita le ofreció uno de los que ella misma había preparado la noche anterior para llevárselos a su novio.

"Gra-gracias… snif" – La joven a penas levantó la cara para que no notaran lo enrojecido que tenia el rostro.

"¿Qué te pasa?" – Lita preguntó sin ánimo de meterse en lo que no le importaba, ella siempre había sido así, se consideraba a si misma como una confidente.

"No es nada" – Sollozó nuevamente temblando. – "No es nada" – Repitió.

"Oye pero no deberías estar llorando en ese estado" – Lita se dio cuenta que tenia una tremenda barriga y así sentada no sabia ni donde empezaba ni donde terminaba – "¿Otro dulce?" – Le ofreció más y la joven aunque dudó volvió a aceptar.

"Están deliciosos" – Comentó ella saboreando.

"Jejeje toma los que quieras" "_Mi novio tendrá que esperar_"

Lita la observaba comer y se asombraba muchísimo al notar las proporciones de su cuerpo. Se imaginó a ella misma embarazada ¿tan extraña se vería? Por otro lado ella presumía que la joven era bastante delgada antes de quedar así.

"Mi hijo…"

Lita despertó de golpe ante las palabras de esa mujer.

"No me digas que tu bebe está mal" – Lita ya empezaba a llorar.

"No… lo que pasa es que tengo miedo, estoy sola… y nadie me quiere" – Gimoteó la muchacha.

"Ohh no, no digas eso ¿Cómo vas a estar sola? ¿No tienes familia, esposo? ¿Qué hay con el padre del bebé?"

La mujer de pronto volvió a llorar como si Lita le hubiera dicho algo horroroso.

"No tengo a nadie" – Dijo entre sollozos. Automáticamente Lita la abrazó y la joven se hundió en su regazo. – "No tengo familia directa… y a la familia de mi esposo no le importo y él… bueno él no esta conmigo, ha… viajado y me dejó con su familia"

"Vaya…" – Lita se quedó pensativa tratando de imaginar todo eso. Inmediatamente comprendió que la joven debía ser muy indefensa pues ella en su lugar no le tomaría demasiada importancia y apostaría por su independencia. – "Lo siento por ti, pero no deberías estar llorando"

La joven levantó el rostro un tanto confundida ¿A caso no eran suficientes razones para sentirse fatal?

"Debes luchar contra la adversidad y nunca depender de los demás para ser feliz, lo primero eres tu y ahora tu bebé" – La muchacha parpadeó y la observó con admiración mientras que la cara de Lita se tornaba ligeramente roja. – "Escucha, lo que te digan, si te dicen algo, no te debe importar… mal que mal solo esperas al padre de tu bebe y una vez que vuelva, todo estará bien"

"Discúlpame" – Lita se sorprendió ya que la mujer volvió a llorar. – "No se cuando vuelva, veras, él no esta realmente de viaje… él… esta…"

En ese momento Lita escuchó la voz de la mujer que había estado espiando e inmediatamente desvió su atención. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que ella no estaba sola así como Lita presumía. Él llegó junto a ella segundos después.

"Reika, me asustaste ¿Sucede algo?" – Andrew se veía realmente preocupado.

"¡Estamos embarazados!" – Gritó ella a los cuatro vientos. Todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir mientras los tórtolas se estrechaban en un emotivo abrazo.

"No puedo creerlo ¡Me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo!" – Dijo él al tiempo que le temblaba la voz. Se notaba que no cabía en su felicidad.

Lita vio todo esto como si fuera parte de una teleserie. Una parte de ella estaba en ese lugar y dolía, mientras que la otra parte estaba ausente intentando no creer en lo que había escuchado y presenciado.

"Y tu… me dijiste… querías unos hijos fuertes…" – Susurró ella al tiempo que sin querer sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

"¿Un bombón?" – Nuevamente la voz de su compañera de asiento la volvía a la realidad. Lita medio sonrió y tomó uno de los bombones. – "Ahora me doy cuenta… eres admirable" – Pronunció ella con los ojos cristalinos.

Lita la miró confundida pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar.

"Mi nombre es Berdie Ayakashi, espero que nos encontremos para la próxima" – Se puso de pie mostrándose plenamente. – "Pero creo que en este estado no me queda mucho mas que esperar jejeje, será un niño muy sano, eso dicen… hasta pronto" – Sonrió.

Lita a penas si pudo hacer un ademán con la mano para despedirse, la joven irremediablemente se alejaba y Lita aun no espabilaba de lo que acababa de sucederle.

"Hey! espera" – Lita intentó llamarla y con eso terminó llamando la atención de todos, menos de la mencionada.

"Lita"

"_Oh, no, esa voz_" – Lita lentamente giró hasta quedar cara a cara con la pareja feliz. – "_Zorra_" - Trató de fingir la mejor sonrisa - "¡Los escuche sin querer! Se ve tan contentos, y es que ser futuros padres es una noticia fabulosa" – Juntó sus manos a modo de plegaria y sus ojos destellaron de brillo. Si, sabía que era una locura lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"No me digas que tu también…" – Pronunció Reika verdaderamente asombrada.

"Que coincidencia ¿no?" – Nunca abandonó la sonrisa y la expresión inocente (aunque por dentro estaba literalmente quebrada) – "Oh, debo irme, Asanuma, MI NOVIO, me espera jeje"

No esperó mas y salió corriendo del lugar, pensó tal vez encontrarse con Berdie a la salida, pero no la logró localizar. Entonces se resignó y con la autoestima de una hormiga se fue a su casa.

**x-x-x**

**Días después… **

"¿Te das cuenta Darien? Con todo lo que ya tenemos al fin si que nos vamos a librar de ese infeliz por el resto de nuestras vidas"

Si que le brillaban los ojos a Serena cuando pensaba y saboreaba su triunfo. Tanto, que no se hablaba de otra cosa en los últimos días desde que supo que Zafiro 'duro de matar' Stevenson había vuelto con la clara intención de aportar. Darien aun no entendía mucho porque ese repentino cambio en la decisión ese sujeto pero sabia que eso era algo en lo que tampoco debía entrometerse demasiado.

Serena había cambiado. Saberse circunstancialmente en el poder le había dado, sin proponérselo, una oportunidad para tomar revancha por tantos años de sufrimiento gratuito. Sabía que si movía un dedo era capas de hundir en el más profundo precipicio a su marido y en cierta forma eso era precisamente lo que él merecía por haberle hecho daño a tanta gente. Ella sería entonces, la justiciera, la que cobraría venganza por todas aquellas personas que fueron sometidas o lo perdieron todo en manos de aquel déspota.

Darien no veía todo esto de buena manera. Si bien, en un principio notó que con la información recolectada se podría chantajear al sujeto para que nunca mas los volviera a molestar, de pronto Serena se había introducido tanto en el tema de la búsqueda de información que ya no parecía ser la misma persona. Eso le angustiaba.

"Serena, amor…" – Darien llamó su atención y Serena casi no lo escuchó (por estar saboreando su triunfo)

"Dime cielo" – Se giró y lo miró con esa sonrisa radiante que a Darien por poco lo hizo dudar.

"Dejemos de hablar de él por hoy ¿de acuerdo?"

Serena parpadeo un par de veces tratando de entender la razón de una propuesta semejante.

"¿No te gusta saber lo que me pasa?" – Lo miró incrédula y hasta cierto modo ofendida.

"Claro que si, adoro oírte pero… ¿No tienes algún otro tema?"

La cara de la rubia se contorsionó… entonces Darien se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca.

**x-x-x**

**Residencial Tsukino **

Diana y Rini estaban jugando muy contentas en los jardines adjuntos, Luna las seguía de cerca con una dotación de jugos y galletas. Serena y Helios paseaban por un sendero un poco mas alejados, Serena llevaba la silla de ruedas.

"Me alegra que todo te esté saliendo tan bien" – Le dijo su padre una vez que Serena lo puso al día de todo lo que ha estado pasando.

"Pues si ¿verdad?" – Sonrió, pero luego su rostro se ensombreció. Helios notó eso y con un ademán de manos el indicó que se detuviera. Serena lo condujo hasta una banca y ahí ella se sentó mirando a las niñas, Helios estaba también a su lado mirando a la misma dirección.

"¿Sucede algo hija? Se suponía que estabas feliz"

"Bueno, si, estoy feliz pero…" – Serena pausó, miró a su padre, la expresión de este la incitaba a tenerle confianza y es mas, la obligaba a seguir contándole. – "Estoy peleada con Darien"

"¿De verdad?" – El hombre frunció el seño.

"Si… y no solo con él hoy también me peleé con las chicas"

"Oh…" – Pronunció tratando de comprender. – "¿Estarás sensible?"

"No, no estoy sensible" – Respondió en un tono que hacia dudar. Serena notó aquello y suspiró sonriendo un poco. – "Lo siento, es que he quedado muy mal después de las discusiones. Lo que sucede es que ellos están desistiendo, ya no me quieren ayudar y pareciera que les aburro cuando les hablo del tema. No se que sentir, a veces siento que me apoyan pero ahora no… fue como si este problema los escarmentara ¿Cómo pretenden que solucione mis dramas si nadie quiere luchar junto a mi?"

"Mmm… bueno, tu problema no es cualquier problema y hay que comprenderlos, hay que tener un gran valor para apoyarte y ayudarte como lo han hecho, recuerda que ellos son tus amigos no tu equipo de trabajo" – Serena asintió. – "Y Bueno, Darien es un joven que quiere pasar buenos momentos contigo y te conozco, cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza no paras hablando del tema hasta cansar y… bueno trata de entender"

"¿Realmente crees que sea tan insistente con el tema?" – Le preguntó la rubia alzando una ceja y adoptando una cara de 'no me había dado cuenta'.

Helios trató de no atacarse de risa.

"Creo que si, a menos que no me hayas dicho todo"

"Pues no se, es verdad, las chicas tienen sus propios problemas y solíamos hablarlos"

Entonces Serena se dio cuenta que hace un tiempo no se habla de otra cosa que no sea de la familia Stevenson, se suponía que se alejaría de las cosas que le hacen daño y le afectan para volver a ser la Serena de siempre, el alma de la fiesta, la amiga incondicional, la mas traviesa y la líder. No podía concentrarse simplemente en hacer pedazos a un infeliz y olvidarse de las personas que realmente le deberían importar. Ahora comprendía perfectamente las reacciones de sus amigas y de su novio.

Lloró. Lloró porque se estaba convirtiendo en todo lo contrario a lo que prometió ser. No volvería a caer en ese error.

"Hija…" – Helios la abrazó como pudo (hay que comprender que en silla de ruedas no es mucho lo que se puede hacer) y así estuvieron un par de minutos hasta que Serena al fin recobró su fortaleza, se incorporó y se limpió las lagrimas con sus manos.

"Es cierto papá, no sé porque estoy haciendo tanto alboroto, mis amigas y Darien no merecen verme así jejeje tengo que estar realmente alegre cuando estoy con ellos y celebrar en vez de darles trabajo y preocupaciones" – Se levantó y divisó a las niñas con rapidez. – "Rini, nos vamos a casa" – La pequeña refunfuñó pero no le quedó de otra que obedecer a su madre.

"¿Estas bien Serena? Tal vez quieras quedarte a cenar y esperas a Artemis que hace tiempo que me dice que quiere verte"

Serena se acercó a su padre y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla.

"Muchas gracias papá pero no será posible, tengo trabajo que hacer" – Le guiñó un ojo. – "Dile a Artemis que no me extrañe tanto, después no va a querer ni verme" – Sonrió.

Luego se despidió de Luna y Diana y se dispuso a irse, pero de pronto se detuvo al ocurrírsele una gran idea.

"Rini ¿Quieres quedarte aquí por hoy?"

No solo Rini sino Diana saltaron de felicidad. Luna y Helios también se contentaron.

**x-x-x**

**Templo Hikawa**

Rai barría la entrada del templo y entonces reconoció a sus amigas que iban entrando al lugar. Ella dejó su labor y las fue a encontrar.

"¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí?" – Las encaró molesta.

"Jeje Rai te queda muy bien tu traje de sacerdotisa" – Dijo Mina sonriendo a lo que Rai tomó como burla, retrocedió en busca de la escoba y con la misma la amenazó.

"Calma mujer, no querrás que eso nos golpee ¿o si?" – La tranquilizo Lita

"Depende a lo que hayan venido"

"Serena nos pidió que viniéramos" – Habló Molly.

"¿Serena? ¡Y esa que se cree!" – Gruñó Rai.

"Su amiga, qué mas" – Interrumpió la voz de la susodicha, quien sonreía con satisfacción metros mas atrás.

"Hey Serena, vas a tener que dejar de creer que esta es tu casa o la guarida ¡esto es un templo sagrado!" – Chilló la sacerdotisa.

"Si pero es nuestro lugar de reunión ¿no es así? Lo nombramos así hace muchos años, no puede cambiar ahora" – La voz de la rubia marcó extrema inocencia, tal parecía que Rai iba a estallar (el tic en el ojo lo indicaba)

Rai iba a protestar mas pero Amy la detuvo captando cierta pillería en la forma de hablar de su amiga.

"Bueno Sere ¿Qué propones? Ya que nos has llamado tiene que haber una buena razón" – Miró al resto y todas asintieron.

Serena sonrió.

"Si que la hay ¿Pasamos?" – Serena se colgó de Mina y Lita y las llevó al interior del templo. Rai ardía por su osadía.

"Vamos gruñona te vas a poner canosa de tanto rabiar" – La empujó Molly, la conciliadora.

Una vez dentro de la sala de reuniones las chicas notaron que la recién llegada traía unas bolsitas las cuales dejó en la mesa de centro. Luego dio media vuelta para encararlas.

"Chicas" – Suspiró cambiando de semblante a uno mas humilde. – "Creo que me he pasado con ustedes, lo siento… ¡Quiero enmendar mi mala conducta!" - y les enseñó a todas unas pequeñas bolsas artesanales. Soborno.

"Mmmm…"

Las chicas se reunieron en un círculo planeando la estrategia. Mientras mas miradas furtivas le lanzaban, Serena mas creía que la penitencia sería dura, dolorosa, quizás irresistible… pero sin duda alguna le enseñaría a no cometer el mismo error a futuro.

En ese momento las chicas se separaron, Serena las vio con temor ya que Rai tenia una expresión de satisfacción, señal inequívoca de sufrimiento extremo. Molly la veía con lastima y hasta con pena, otra razón mas para que Serena se estremeciera.

**x-x-x**

**Quince minutos después. **

**Bar Luz de Luna **

Rai se llevó su copa a la boca e ingirió casi todo el pisco sour, hizo una mueca y frunció el rostro, luego siguió con la conversación.

"De una vez deberías dejarlo hip!" – Terminó la frase atropellada con un hipo. Todas la miraron a manera de reproche sin embargo esta no presto atención, ya estaba viendo algo borroso.

"Bueno, como decía" – Mina retomó la conversación mirando de reojo a Rai por sea caso quería volver a interrumpirla – "Yaten volvió hace dos semanas pero ya no coincidimos en casa. Yo salgo por la mañana a la universidad y cuando vuelvo por la tarde Yaten aun no ha llegado, el departamento esta igual a como lo dejé y para colmo llega por la noche cansado como para darme cariño o atención pero no como para de hablarme de la cena con franceses, los jefes, etc etc etc… luego se encierra en el despacho para, como él dice, 'no perder el tiempo' y créanme ya ni lo siento cuando se acuesta ¡¿saben hace cuanto tiempo no hacemos el amor?!" – Algunas personas voltearon hacia su mesa – "Y no, yo antes lo buscaba y se lo pedía pero ahora me cansé y viendo que él tampoco tiene tanta necesidad… bueno, a veces se acerca a mi con esa intención pero yo ya aprendí a controlarme, ahora no dejo que me utilice ¡porque eso es lo que hace, me utiliza! Buaaaaa…." – Y en ningún momento tomó aire.

Para qué decir que las chicas estaban perplejas, ya de por si estaban sorprendidas por su capacidad de habla, se notaba que estaba mal y aunque lo intentaron nadie pudo darle un buen consejo, la situación era delicada, Mina estaba cambiando de actitud, estaba deprimida y las chicas no querían perder a su amiga.

"Mina, yo creo que deberías terminar con él"

La aludida volvió a mirar a Rai con resentimiento, pero esta vez la sacerdotisa estaba profundamente seria.

**Rato después. **

"Asanuma es un excelente chico, no lo merezco" – Sentencio Lita después de haberles contado todo lo que sucedió esta semana en el hospital.

"Lita…"

"Para qué intento ocultarlo, aun no puedo superar a Andrew y la noticia de que será padre me destrozó…" – No pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas.

"Pero Lita, eso fue hace tanto tiempo" – Dijo Molly preocupada.

"¿No crees que es hora de que te des una oportunidad? Andrew te prometió demasiadas cosas y…" – Amy no quería ser dura con Lita, se le hacía muy difícil – "Nunca comprobaste nada, él se fue de viaje y nunca mas supiste de él hasta hace poco"

"Si pero lo esperé, invertí tanto tiempo ¡Dijo que nunca perderíamos el contacto!" – Lloró un poco mas siendo consolada por Molly. – "Volvió casado y a punto de formar una familia ¿Por qué tuvo que volver? Mejor se hubiera ido para siempre y yo podría hacer mi vida"

"Pero esa no es la condición Lita, tienes que ser fuerte, debes quererte un poco mas"

"Escucha, sería bueno que supieras que ningún hombre es perfecto y si te vas a pasar la vida buscando a ese hombre que te de todo lo que ese Andrew te prometió podrías morir de vieja y nunca lo encontrarías. Si no le quieres dar una oportunidad a Asanuma no es justo para él ni para ti vivir en una fantasía, por ultimo deja que encuentre a una mujer que si lo quiera como él se lo merece"

Lita no pudo evitarlo y siguió llorando.

"No se, Asanuma es lo mas bonito que me ha pasado y aunque aun no nos hemos acostado no he sentido la necesidad de hacerlo"

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Mina reaccionó.

"Espera ¿aun no han hecho el amor?"

Lita negó con la cabeza con un poco de pudor.

"¿Por qué?" – Mina realmente estaba muy curiosa.

"Pues… él no ha querido, dice que es mas tradicional" – Lita suspiró y con la vista pegada en algún punto fijo siguió con la idea. – "Es extraño pero cada vez que estamos mas cariñosos y… con el ambiente propicio… él se retracta en ultimo momento y me deja con las ganas. Es bien extraño pues pareciera que él también tuviera ganas pero algo le impide seguir…"

"¿Y se lo has preguntado?" – Amy preguntó.

"No"

"Si serás tonta, podría tener una enfermedad venérea"

"Podría ser gay"

"Quizás solo es tradicional, Lita es demasiado apasionada y le cuesta frenarse" – Solo al ultimo comentario Lita relajó las facciones.

Otros minutos después…

"La hiciste grande, hombres como Taiki no hay"

"Ese no es el tema, lo importante es lo que ella quiere"

"Si pero se nota que le afecta, eso quiere decir que lo ama, o por lo menos le importa"

"Si, si me importa… yo lo amo" – Reconoció ella una vez escuchado a sus amigas platicarlo entre ellas.

"Pues, eso es difícil" – Todas sabían lo acostumbrada que Amy estaba a vivir sola e independiente. – "Es una gran presión"

"Si, pero lo he pensado bien y creo que podría intentarlo"

"Entonces cual es el problema"

"Taiki no me ha vuelto a buscar"

"Entonces búscalo tú"

"Tengo miedo a que se haya arrepentido… o que encuentre algo que no pueda soportar"

"¿soportar? ¿Algo como que?"

"Pues… que haya encontrado a otra mujer"

"¿En tan poco tiempo?"

"Amy, él te ama, no lo encontraras con otra mujer porque si así lo quisiera la tendría hace mucho tiempo, pienso que él quiere formalizar contigo, algo que debieron haber hecho hace mucho tiempo si me lo preguntan"

Amy tenía la cabeza baja, todo el rato estuvo así, pero escuchaba atentamente lo que sus amigas decían y opinaban. Le costaba hablar de sus sentimientos ya que como había señalado en muchas ocasiones, creía tener el control de sus actos y su independencia estaba por sobretodo, pero ahora que se sentía acorralada ya no sabia que hacer.

"¿Y que quieres hacer tu Amy? ¿Nunca pensaste en formalizar con él? Tienes 25 años y… no se, es tu decisión, pero yo habría formalizado hace ya bastante tiempo"

"No quería hacerlo porque soy muy dedicada en mi trabajo y pienso que el tener un esposo o una familia será simplemente hacerlos sufrir. Mi madre no estaba mucho tiempo conmigo y pese a que yo la comprendía perfectamente quería evitar cometer ese error de dejar a mis hijos y esposo solos"

"¿Sabes una cosa Amy? Si ese es tu problema pues tiene fácil solución" – Amy subió la mirada y estuvo muy atenta a lo que serena estaba a punto de decirle. – "Simplemente arriésgate, baja las horas de trabajo y dedícate a ser feliz ya que eso es para lo que hemos venido los seres humanos al mundo, no te mates tanto trabajando y dedícate a pasarla bien"

Sonaba razonable, incluso escuchándolo de la misma Serena incluso sonaba simple, pero para alguien con la mentalidad de Amy era algo complicado por no decir una decisión que cambiaria su vida del cielo a la tierra.

"Rai no puedes quedarte sin hablarlo, prometimos que este día nos tocaría a nosotras"

"No… no quiero" – Gruñó ella muy decidida. Estaba ebria y se negaba a cooperar, típico en ella.

"¿Todavía estas enamorada de Nicholas?" – Preguntó Serena ya un poco harta de cómo se comportaba.

Rai parpadeo un par de veces y volteó a verla con una expresión de demencia que asustaría a todos menos a sus amigas que ya la conocían.

"Ya saben, no le tengo estima a los hombres por el daño que le hizo mi padre a mi madre que acabó con ella muerta en soledad y conmigo siendo criada por mi abuelo ¡lo único que tengo de él es su apellido!" – Pausó mientras sus ojos quedaban hipnotizados con el líquido amarillento que estaba en el interior de su copa. Serena puso la suficiente atención para percatarse, no tanto del enrojecimiento de la zona de sus ojos debido a la oscuridad del ambiente, sino, más bien, de lo brillosos que se habían vuelto de repente. – "Nicholas fue la única persona con la que considere casarme alguna vez…" – Dijo casi en un susurro.

Era lamentable verla asi, ella siempre acostumbrada a tapar sus problemas y aparentar que nada pasaba. Ella que seguramente ha sufrido, sino mas que todas ellas, al menos desde mucho mas joven. Siempre se mostró fuerte y por eso no era de extrañarse que ellas nunca hubieran sabido lo que verdaderamente ocurrió entre ellos. Todas menos Serena.

"Un hombre dedicado a su trabajo, simple y sin mayores aspiraciones que todo lo que le rodeaba. Siempre hacia lo que yo le pedía… o le ordenaba" – Se detuvo volviendo a mirar su copa. Intentaba contener las lágrimas y eso requería un gran esfuerzo. – "Pero también sabia que no optaba a un gran futuro con él, si mi abuelo moría yo no sabia lo que iba a hacer con el templo, era una niña y… no estaba segura de poder con esa responsabilidad. Él solo dependía de lo que obtenía por trabajar en el templo y si me casaba con él iba a pasar muchas penurias ¿Qué íbamos a hacer si teníamos hijos y no podíamos educarlos?"

Nuevamente pauso con la misma intención de hace un momento. Las chicas la escuchaban muy atentamente. Demasiado para el gusto de la pelinegra.

"Nunca nos hicimos novios realmente pero tampoco era necesario mencionarlo, había algo especial entre nosotros, su caballerosidad y generosidad me ablandaron el corazón y no pude hacer mas que caer a sus pies. Claro que eso nunca se lo dije ni se lo demostré. Tenía la esperanza de que el día que comprendiera lo importante que era para él madurara y quisiera hacer algo mas dispuesto a pedir mi mano. Tal vez buscar otro empleo"

Serena vio como ella no pudo mas y escondida entre la sombra que formaban los cuerpos de sus amigas derramó sus primeras lagrimas. Nadie decía nada y eso hacia que Rai se sintiera como si confesara un horrendo crimen del que estaba profundamente arrepentida. Lo único que la llevó a seguir era saber que después de ese día no volvería a hablar del asunto y sentir el apoyo de sus amigas que le trasmitían calor a través del contacto físico (las mas cercanas estaban abrazándola)

"espere y espere y eso no sucedió, Nicholas parecía muy conforme con lo que estaba haciendo y yo estaba creciendo y estaba optando por estudiar una carrera universitaria. Había tomado la decisión de que si él no hacia algo por nuestra relación yo haría mis maletas y buscaría un futuro por mi cuenta, pensé que con eso el entendería pero yo estaba desesperada…" – A estas alturas ella hablaba gangosamente y sus ojos estaban diminutos. – "Un día revise sus cosas y encontré una fotografía acompañada de una carta. La leí sin pensarlo demasiado. Ahí me entere que el no es lo que aparentaba sino que es el hijo de un prestigioso empresario dueño de muchos bienes, en aquella carta ellos le piden que reconsidere su decisión y que se haga cargo de las empresas junto a su padre por ser el único heredero"

"Increíble… nunca lo hubiera imaginado"

"Chicas ¿No recuerdan la cabaña en donde dormimos cuando fuimos a la nieve?" – habló Serena mirándolas de manera sugerente. – "Era de los padres de Nicholas" – Inmediatamente ante esa declaración las demás supieron que Serena sabia mas de lo que parecía.

"Me sentí feliz" – Comenzó a hablar Rai sin previo aviso por lo que nadie dijo nada mas. – "Estaba mi futuro asegurado, tendría la boda que siempre soñé y podría hacer del templo una escuela para enseñar a los niños caligrafía, que era mi sueño en ese entonces" – Su rostro había adquirido cierta felicidad que se vio opacado de pronto presagiando una mala noticia. – "Nicholas me descubrió, no me dijo nada, pero se rehusó a hablar del tema por mucho tiempo hasta que un DIA lo encare y no lo deje partir hasta que lo confesara todo. Ahí supe que él había sido un hombre ostentoso que abusó de los bienes de sus padres y que en el último momento antes de entrar en el templo amanecía en las calles ebrio y andrajoso. En esas circunstancias lo encontró el abuelo" – Añadió Rai recordando ese detalle. – "Ya no quería volver a esa vida, estaba feliz obteniendo solo lo que necesitaba y no tenia intenciones de hacerse cargo de sus bienes así como tampoco de una esposa y de una familia"

Ahora todas entendían lo doloroso que había sido para ella volver al Templo Hikawa y encontrarse con su doloroso pasado.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Notas de Tani Love **

Waaaaaa me llegó la inspiración y quería seguir escribiendo pero ya veía que el capitulo se estaba extendiendo mucho así que lo deje hasta aquí y continuo en el siguiente. Por favor perdonen el retraso, si varios meses pero los que más me conocen saben que he pasado por un momento bastante complicado… si, la vida personal afecta demasiado ¡pero recientemente tome unas merecidas vacaciones! Lo necesitaba y necesitaba por una vez en varios meses (quizás años) hacer algo arriesgado que fuera lo que yo quería… ¡Estoy feliz de haber tomado la decisión!

Listo, he cumplido con este capitulo, ahora sigue la actualización de Metamorfosis que se la debo a muchísimas personas!!!! Y agradezco a todos el apoyo que me han dado en esta, una de mis queridas obras…

Bien, lo dejo hasta aquí, pero como lo corté, la mejor parte la dejo para el capitulo siguiente, si creyeron que se me escapó alguna idea… uyyy el capitulo que viene es brutal!!

Un beso para todos y todas y espero que no me abandonen ¡dejen Reviews!

**(''·.·**_**Tanita Love**_**·.·'')**

**10 – Ago - 2007**


	19. La Reina

_**Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la genial Naoko Takeuchi, ella es mi ídola!!!! Aunque esta no sea una continuación de su historia los personajes son los mismos… este es mi Universo Alterno de Serena Tsukino y sus amigos!!! **_

_**Chicas aquí esta mi advertencia, este es un fic dedicado exclusivamente a Darien y Serena… **_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**.::El Antifaz de la Luna::.**

_**By: Tanita Love**_

xxx------xxxx------xxx

_**Oye hermosa de mis sueños  
llegas a llenar mi vida  
nunca todo es tan perfecto  
pero casi es lo que siento.**_

El amor es mucha piel  
ya lo sabes desde ayer  
el amor es mucha piel

El amor es tan distinto  
ahora que te conocí  
esas marcas de la edad  
que se pueden ya borrar,  
desde que te conocí  
desde el día en que te vi  
el amor es para ti...

Desde que te vi  
una flecha me clavaste con amor,  
un embrujo fue  
y cayendo entre tus redes desperté  
ahora tu eres mi vida  


xxx------xxxx------xxx

(Capitulo 19)

**LA REINA**

Zafiro bebía whisky a la luz de una solitaria vela gastada, posada en un candelabro para tres. Contrariamente a lo que hubiese pensado antes, este solitario lugar de aspecto descuidado lo hacia sentir bien, quizás mimetizado con su actual sentir.

Rió con desgano al recordar algunas escenas de sus pasadas relaciones con Diamante Stevenson, hacerlo lo ayudaba a comprender lo estúpido que había sido alguna vez. Pensar que con los trabajos cumplidos, sin importar la índole, hechos para su hermano mayor, le ayudarían a recuperar la libertad de dirigir su propia vida, sin recibir el reproche de su familia. Esto lo hacía sentir avergonzado, avergonzado por aquella esperanza infantil que en ese tiempo era su único motor para lograr la felicidad con su esposa no bienvista. Ahora sin embargo, no tenia trabajo, no tenia motor, ni esposa.

Morir no era una opción para él, ahora lo entendía, tanta injusticia, tanta frivolidad, y tanto dolor debían terminar de una vez. El iba a ser el vengador y la justicia iba a ser a su manera, las fichas ya estaban en el tablero y él había dado el primer movimiento triunfal: Serena Tsukino, La Reina.

"Madre… padre, Esmeralda… Diamante… no saben lo que les espera" – Su sonrisa se volvió autentica y llena de maldad al tiempo que sus ojos se oscurecían y una pequeña brisa hacía que la llama de la vela en su candelabro titilara.

**x-x-x**

"Calma Rai, por favor no te deprimas mas…" – Intentó tranquilizarla Lita, ni ella misma se sentía con la fuerza de poder hacerlo, quizás porque sus propios problemas le impedían pensar en resolver los de sus amigas.

"Si, tienes razón, eso ya pasó hace mucho tiempo" – Respondió la pelinegra sentándose derechamente y digna. Su voz aun sonaba gangosa y sus ojos estaban hinchados, pero su hablar no tembló. Fuerza para sobrellevar sus dilemas era lo que mas tenía, aunque desearía tener esa misma fuerza para dejarlos en el olvido.

Siguiendo la misma idea fue que Molly decidió tomar la palabra.

"Chicas, yo les voy a subir el animo… espero jejeje…" – Un poco tímida y dudando hasta el final, la joven se paseó por la cara de todas sus acompañantes y luego al fin abrió la boca. – "Estoy esperando a mi segundo bebé" – Sonrió nerviosamente deseando con todo su corazón que aquello cambiara los rostros de sus amigas.

Rai se sintió con la obligación de ser la primera en darle las felicitaciones en signo de olvidar todas las penas y seguir adelante. Así lo hizo y, como predijo, el resto siguió con la misma y quizás más alegría que ella felicitando a la próxima nueva mamá.

"Dios, me llevas dos de ventaja, tendré que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para alcanzarte" – Comentó a modo de broma Rai, mientras lágrimas brotaban nuevamente de sus ojos, las que disfrazaba como producto de gozo.

"Yo estoy bien así pero igual te felicito Molly" – La abrazó Mina pasando por sobre las copas y algunas de sus amigas para alcanzar a tocar mejilla con mejilla.

Tanto Amy como Lita la alabaron pero se abstuvieron de comentar el tema en alusión personal.

"Espero que sea otro niño igual a su padre" – Comentó soñadoramente a lo que las chicas se miraron con complicidad, reprimiéndose de comentar cualquier cosa.

**x-x-x**

Esa noche Serena llegó de madrugada a su hogar, sabía que alguien la esperaba en su recamara y rogaba a todos los dioses que no se molestara aún mas por el retraso desmesurado, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de avisar.

Próxima a ser las tres de la mañana ella encontró una cabellera oscura que sobresalía de las sabanas del box spring. Cautelosamente se acercó mientras se quitaba todo lo que le sobraba. Es decir, todo. Se introdujo silenciosamente al lado de su pareja sin despegar sus ojos de él salvo para acomodarse bien.

Su ansiedad no la dejo esperar demasiado tiempo arrimándose a él como si de un poderoso imán se tratase. Darien se despertó abruptamente intentando recordar en que lugar estaba, parecía como si hubiera emergido del fondo del mar, desorientado.

"Amor perdóname" – Le susurró con súplica mientras se hundía nuevamente en su exquisita piel.

Darien trató de controlar la situación, no podía dejarse manipular por los besos, mas besos, las caricias, los besos, esos dulces labios… ¡ella se le enrollaba como una serpiente!. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se preguntó un segundo después cuando ya no recordaba por qué la tenía que evitarla.

"_¡Por dios, esta mujer se mueve como una diosa!_" – Pronunció en su mente delirante y excitada.

"Te amo te amo te amo y perdóname…"

Darien no respondió, al menos no con palabras. Serena pudo apreciar, por los gemidos semiahogados que él lo estaba disfrutando mucho y comenzaba a ceder. Sonrió y profundizó las caricias bajando desde el cuello hasta el pecho…

A la mañana siguiente Serena se levantó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y veinte kilos (de culpa y otros) menos. Como buen presagio el clima hoy la favorecía y la determinación bajo su buen semblante no se quebrantaba. Estaba decidida a salvar su relación así como a si misma de un temido destino: La soledad.

Lo haría hoy mismo.

**x-x-x**

**Nocturne horas mas tarde**

"Pues si eso es lo que quieres hacer, cuenta con todo mi apoyo, es mas, hasta me siento mejor" – Dijo Taiki desahogándose con la rubia. – "Si quieres mi opinión, el Zafiro perdió toda esa humanidad que alguna vez llegó a tener"

"Aún así espero que él comprenda la situación y no nos traiga mas problemas"

"No te preocupes, no hará falta que se lo digas personalmente yo asignaré un par de hombres de confianza y me ocuparé de ello" – Taiki no esperó que Serena se percatara o no de lo feliz que se sentía, puesto que tampoco le había gustado la cercanía que ella y su ex cuñado comenzaban a tener. Quien mejor que él para darse cuenta que las intenciones del tipo ese no eran mas que utilizarla para su propio beneficio.

"No esperaba menos de ti" – Le sonrió Serena y luego de ello acompañó a Taiki a la salida.

**x-x-x**

Días pasaron y pronto se esparció la noticia de una gran fiesta en la Mansión Tsukino y la "Neo-Reina Serenity" (o como la conocen los amigos: Sere) seria la gran anfitriona. La anfitriona, en todo este tiempo, estuvo al teléfono durante largos minutos con los encargados de Nocturne, de algo servía ser la dueña de una empresa dedicada a eventos.

En muy poco tiempo el Palacio Lunar estuvo adaptado para recibir al menos a 100 personas, entre ellos amigos de toda la vida, de la familia, nuevos amigos y, mejor aun, nuevos miembros de la familia.

Motivo: _**GLORIOSO CUMPLEAÑOS NUMERO 23**_

El gran día, Serena estaba feliz y satisfecha de sus logros en el trabajo que significó decorar toda la mansión, ahora era el turno de ella de verse hermosa para sus invitados.

En su bienvenida de vuelta al espectáculo, en una fecha tan especial como lo era esta, ella lo tenía todo preparado y estaba en su alcoba deslumbrada contemplando el vestido mas hermoso que alguna vez se había mandado a hacer. De una pieza, fina seda, blanco, con detalles dorados en el pecho, ajustado al cuerpo hasta la altura de los muslos y luego holgado hasta los tobillos, con el fin de desplazarse con mayor comodidad. Como accesorio utilizó una cadena y con un medallón de plata con incrustaciones de diamantes y dibujos dorados en forma de pequeños corazones.

Al mirarse al espejo quedó fascinada. Se dio cuenta que ya era toda una mujer y ya era tiempo de sacarle provecho a la herencia genética.

Se imaginó la cara que pondría Darien al verla y se sonrojó. Luego sacudió la cabeza pues no tenía mucho más tiempo para fantasear, Darien llegaría pronto de su trabajo y no podía verlo todo a medias y todavía quedaba una princesa por vestir.

Se dirigió a dormitorio de la pequeña Rini quien aún veía TV, resopló, en estas circunstancias le hubiese gustado tener a Michiru y a Haruka para que la ayudaran. Caminó hasta el armario de dos puertas y lo abrió. En primera fila estaba el envoltorio de plástico, el cual sacó y con cuidado deslizó el cierre hasta el final.

Rini, al percatarse de su vestido dejó inmediatamente la TV y se abalanzó sobre su madre emocionada.

"¡Al fin! ¡Al fin!" – Gritó al tiempo que se despojaba de toda su ropa.

Serena rió divertida.

Retiró toda la cubierta del traje y dejó ver el hermoso vestido, el cual también había sido mandado a hacer junto con el propio. Lo eligió la misma Rini y era de su color favorito: rosa. En la parte del pecho estaba bordado con pequeñas flores blancas, atado con una cinta gruesa del mismo tono rosa del vestido y luego se abría en muchas capas ondeadas hasta llegar a los tobillos. Serena le colocó una cinta en el cuello de la cual colgaba un medallón en forma de corazón igual al que ella misma llevaba puesto. Se colocó unas sandalias rosa oscuro.

"Somos divinas, mama" – Chilló la pequeña más que emocionada.

Ella le sonrió.

Mientras Serena le arreglaba el cabello pensó en lo muy afortunada que se sentía de haber formado su familia finalmente. La familia que siempre quiso, acompañada de los amigos que la siguieron durante toda su vida y con el hombre que siempre soñó tener, con el cual ya tenia una hermosa hija. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero no derramó ninguna ya que no se permitiría estropear el maquillaje.

Al cabo de unos minutos ambas salieron tomadas de la mano y bajaron la gran escalera para comenzar a recibir a los invitados. Darien aun no había llegado. Serena se colocó algo nerviosa, hace tiempo no hacia un evento como este y se sentía un poco insegura de que todo fuera a salir bien.

Rini pronto le soltó la mano y se fue a la entrada para esperar a Hotaru y a Diana.

"Perfecto…" – Suspiró ella, estaba quedándose sola nuevamente. Se dio fuerzas y sonrió nuevamente al ver lo hermosa que había quedado la decoración.

Le dio una mirada crítica a todo el lugar dispuesta a encontrar un último detalle que le molestara lo suficiente como para hacer llegar de manera inmediata a uno de sus agentes encargados y hacerlo trabajar.

"Hermosa Reina Serenity, glamorosa y radiante… ¿Está todo bien?"

"Espectacular Eli, no podría haber quedado mejor" – Volteó a saludarla y ambas sonrieron.

"Esto me recuerda un poco a la fiesta de su cumpleaños Nº 18"

"Si, a mi también, espero que este cumpleaños sin embargo sea mucho mejor"

"Y lo será, no cabe duda de ello. Si me permites, iré a ver como está el Cócktail, no deben tardar en trasladar lo que falta"

"Ve y por favor desde ahora te encargo todo a ti"

"No te preocupes, ahora voltea… Tu hombre te espera…" – Le hizo un ademán de manos para indicarle la escalera.

Serena giró y al pie de esta vio a _su_ hombre, luciendo un hermoso traje formal. Este le tendió la mano y ella decididamente fue a su encuentro.

Hubiese querido llorar tocado por su radiante hermosura, alcanzado por su magnifica presencia, pensar que todo eso era suyo, y mas aun toda esa amabilidad, sensibilidad, ternura… su amor y su familia. Serena se había convertido en eso y mucho mas.

"Te ves bellísimo(a)" – Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Ambos sonrieron.

"Tu no luces nada mal" – Agregó Serena. – "Me recuerda a un príncipe que conocí hace unos años atrás"

"En cambio tú me has enamorado de nuevo, más aun que aquel ángel que conocí hace unos años atrás" – Se acercó para darle un beso en los labios pero Serena movió la cabeza indicándole la mejilla.

"No querrás que el maquillaje se estropee"

"Mmm…" – Se dispuso a darle el beso en la mejilla, pero a los centímetros, sin previo aviso le tomó el rostro y se lo plantó en la boca sin dejarla escapar durante un par de segundos.

Serena al recuperar el aliento no pudo más que negar con la cabeza mientras sonreía y agradecía mentalmente tener un hombre como él. Al diablo con el maquillaje, sin embargo fue a colocarse brillo nuevamente a su alcoba.

Al regresar escuchó a su hija chillando de felicidad. Sus suegros habían llegado y con ellos Hotaru.

"Rini saluda a los adultos" – La reprendió Darien.

"¡Hola!" – Y mas rápido de lo que alguien alcanzó a reaccionar las niñas desaparecieron.

Serena sólo sonrío y se unió a la visita.

"Serena hija ¿como estas?"

"Muy bien señora Nitsuko"

"Estás bellísima" – La saludo su suegro al tiempo que le daba un beso en su blanca mano.

"Ya se lo dije yo papá, es la mujer mas hermosa de la tierra… Igual que mi madre claro está"

"Ay hijo por dios, yo soy la mujer mas hermosa para tu padre" – Y lo miró con complicidad a lo que el hombre solamente asintió.

"Y seguro tu hermana no tiene ni pizca de encanto ¿no?" – Refunfuñó Setsuna detrás de Darien.

"Ehh no" – Limitó a cortar Darien.

"Hola Setsuna como has estado" – Saludó Serena tratando de hacerse la sociable.

"De maravillas…" – Dijo sin mucho animo.

"Gatiiiita, que es lo que veo por aquíiiiii…" – Pronunció cantarinamente alguien.

"¡Haruka!" – Gritó Serena viendo por sobre el hombro de la Sra Chiba.

Ambas se reunieron en un gran abrazo rompiendo todo protocolo formal, Haruka la hizo levantar en el aire haciéndola girar varias veces. Michiru no tardó en alcanzarla.

"No le hagas caso Sere, yo le dije que era formal pero ella es tan obstinada"

"Mentira, no me dijiste nada" – Dijo Haruka haciéndose la tonta mientras buscaba con la mirada a _alguien_.

"Tanto tiempo sin vernos… ni si quiera me habían llamado" – Se resintió Serena mirando a su prima de forma acusadora.

"Ehhh no había señal" – Se apresuró a decir su prima y en seguida se adelantó para saludar a las demás personas.

"La verdad es que Haru estuvo muy enojada cuando se enteró que Darien es el papá de Rini, ya sabes, es muy celosa… tardó un poco en aceptar que volviste con él" – Confesó Michiru apenadamente. – "Por lo demás Haru estuvo muy ocupada compitiendo por el primer lugar, aun le faltan 2 carreras mas pero no podíamos faltar a la fiesta"

Eso explicaba por qué su prima Haruka venia semiformal con una camisa blanca fuera del pantalón y con el primer botón desabrochado, el saco seguramente lo había dejado en el automóvil. Muchiru en cambio había llegado hermosa, su vestido estaba hecho de largos paños en diferentes tonos azules, el cual le llegaba hasta la pantorrilla y sus sandalias de taco aguja eran algo que realmente envidiaría poder usar.

Serena bajó la cabeza.

"Ohh… entiendo, bueno yo le explicaré…"

En eso llegaron Mina, Lita y Rai, la primera chillando de emoción y las demás mirando el lugar anonadadas.

"¡Serena realmente quedo fantástico!" – Se abrazaron fuertemente.

Las chicas siempre para este tipo de fiestas se esmeraban mucho en vestirse hermosas por lo que, comúnmente y como la tradición así lo indica castigaban la tarjeta de crédito. Aun así siempre se veían excepcionales.

Mina con su tradicional estilo "chica dorada" llamaba muchísimo la atención, sobretodo porque solía parecer que hasta su piel brillaba cuando lucía este color. Su vestido esta vez era de tirantes gruesos, ceñido al cuerpo hasta el muslo, una cinta dorada cruzaba su cintura al igual que una cadena delgada del mismo tono, la cual terminaba en un corazón. Sus zapatos eran estilo tacones.

Lita lucía radiante, con un traje de dos piezas, la parte de arriba un top sin tirantes abierto de espalda con cintas entrelazadas, de color verde roble. La parte de abajo era del mismo tipo de tela pero estilo pantalón y holgado cuan larga de piernas era. Usaba unas sandalias de medio taco grueso ya que ella era bastante alta. Como accesorio estaba usando una cadena sensilla y aros del mismo tipo.

Rai, con labios rojos carmesí, fue la que mas le sorprendió. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido negro sin tirantes, con escote en la espalda hasta la cintura, el cual era cubierto solo por cintas entrelazadas. El traje era ajustado y también llegaba hasta el muslo, pero el corte le daba al menos una talla menos a la vista de la gente. Sobre ella cruzaba un chal trasparente color rojo, al igual que sus zapatos de taco medio pero terminado en aguja.

Estaba demás decir que Serena estaba sorprendida con el cambio de look de Rai, por lo general su amiga no se esmera tanto. Pero su duda pronto fue develada cuando notó que tras ellas venían dos personajes. Asanuma y…Nicholas ¿Nicholas?

"¿Que hace Nicholas aquí?" – Inquirió Serena pasmada.

"Pues… estamos esperando que Rai nos lo diga" – Se limitó a contestar Mina encogiéndose de hombros.

Un gruñido fue todo lo que obtuvieron de respuesta.

"¿Y Yaten?"

"Quedó en llegar en un rato mas… espero" – Dijo ella con semblante resignado. Quien diría que un día Mina iba a ser vencida por el desamor.

"¡¡Miren!! Ahí viene Molly con su marido y el pequeño"

Molly traía un vestido ajustado al busto para después de este ser holgado hasta las rodillas, sus labios también eran rojos y sus aros de oro al igual que su bolso de mano. Su marido, Kelvin usaba un traje formal color negro el cual lo hacia ver muy diferente a los comunes sweters que usa que parecían ser tejidos a meno por su madre.

Serena, al igual que todas las presentes concluyeron que el hombre si tenia un encanto escondido.

Pronto también llegó Amy, muy hermosa, su vestido era de dos piezas, el primero un corset con detalles de lentejuelas en tono azul y azul oscuro. El segundo era un falda de varios paños, voluminoso terminado en varias puntas. Sus zapatos eran finos casi sin taco. De accesorios llevaba un bolso de mano brillante color gris y unos aros plateados con un brillante azul en el centro al igual que una cadena ajustada al cuello.

"No me digas que viene sola" – Pronunció Mina sorprendida.

Serena se sintió muy mal por ella, estaba segura que su amiga no se merecía tanto desprecio por parte de su abogado. Eso también la hacia sentir culpable ya que él era precisamente su abogado y esa sensación de jugar a dos bandos la hacia sentir, de alguna manera, traidora.

Sorpresivamente Amy se acercó a ella de una manera especialmente misteriosa.

"¿Sabes si él vendrá esta noche?"

A Amy le brillaban los ojos. Decirle si o no ¿Qué respuesta era la que estaba esperando su amiga? De cualquier modo ella no le iba a mentir.

"Si, vendrá, me lo dijo esta mañana"

Amy medio sonrió ante la revelación.

Pronto llegaron los invitados más importantes para ella: Helios Tsukino, Luna y Artemis y la pequeña Diana.

Rini, al verlos casi enloqueció. Corrió hacia ellos, se lanzó sobre los brazos de su abuelo y luego tomó a Diana y la llevó donde estaban ella, Hotaru y un par pequeños amigos mas.

"Te ves preciosa" – Le dijo su padre de esa manera tan especial que ella siempre había añorado volver a escuchar en su día. Se abrazaron fuertemente como si hace mucho tiempo no se hubieran visto. Luego abrazó a Luna y a Artemis.

Luna venia con un hermoso traje color amarillo y negro dejando ver su hermosa y delicada piel blanca. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto dejando ver lo ondulado y largo que se lo había dejado durante estos años (casi siempre lo usaba suelto) Artemis usaba su típico traje blanco, típico porque siempre se bestia de blanco, pero esta vez se veía mucho mas glamoroso con su cabello amarrado a una cola larga.

Su padre vestía un traje gris de estilo antiguo, con líneas plateadas en el cuello así como en las mangas del traje. Tenia una rosa color violeta en el pecho, símbolo que recordaba que su madre estaba presente en el corazón de su querido padre.

Los escoltó hasta dentro del salón principal donde ya mucha gente se encontraba presente. Los que no sabían pensaban que estaban en presencia de una resurrección, o un espejismo ya que la mayoría pensaba que Helios había muerto.

"Señor Helios, tanto tiempo, me alegra encontrarlo al fin"

"Gustav… creo que he sido my malagradecido"

"Pues si, permítame llevármelo para que me compense por estos años de servicio" – El hombre miró a Serena – "Con su permiso, princesa"

Serena recordó a este hombre como el administrador de uno de los hoteles de su padre, en el cual ella celebró su cumpleaños nº 18, cumpleaños en que ella robó la llave de la Suite Deluxe en el último piso para dormir con un completo desconocido… en aquel tiempo.

Con una sonrisa confundió su nerviosismo y le cedió el mando de la silla de su padre. Los dos hombres se retiraron hacia el antiguo despacho de su padre.

Serena miró a Darien y ambos sonrieron cómplices.

Aun no eran las diez de la noche y ya había recibido muchísimos obsequios. Aquellos recuerdos la hacían volver al mundo de donde venía, ese mundo al cual despertaba después de 5 años de un profundo sueño. Las únicas personas que faltaban en la fiesta eran su madre y los padres de Michiru y Haruka. Ahora estaba cumpliendo 23 hermosos y radiantes años, el mejor cumpleaños que había tenido hace muchísimo tiempo y el primero que no se manchaba hasta el momento. Se sentía tan feliz…

"1, 2, 3 Cumpleaños Feliz… Te deseamos a ti…" – Comenzaron a cantar después de las 12 de le media noche, momento en que ella pasaba a una nueva etapa de su vida.

Observó a todos sonriente, intentando retener las lágrimas de felicidad. Su padre junto a Artemis, Luna y Diana en los fuertes brazos de su madre, Amy, Rai, Lita, Mina, Molly, todas ellas habían estado a su lado toda su vida, ahora ya eran mayores junto a sus parejas y no parejas, el pequeño Kelvin estaba despierto para este gran momento. Haruka, Michiru, sus hermanas del alma, su familia, siempre apoyándola en todo y haciéndose cargo de ella, manteniéndole la cordura todo este tiempo. Muchos amigos y compañeros de segundaria y preparatoria, compañeros de Universidad y amigos antiguos de la familia.

Sin embargo, en todo este tiempo su familia, su propia familia había aumentado. Frente a ella estaban las dos personas que más amaba: Darien y la pequeña Rini, cantándole el Feliz Cumpleaños con mayor entusiasmo que todos en esta fiesta. A su lado estaban los padres de Darien y Setsuna con Hotaru en sus brazos.

La mayoría de las personas que ella quería se encontraban ahí, incluso Taiki, Yaten y Seiya ¡Seiya! No lo veía hace tanto tiempo…

"Esto es fantástico…" – Susurró maravillada.

De pronto una melodía comenzó a escucharse, suave, hermosa. Una voz tan conocida e inesperada…

_Si tú no vuelves  
se secarán todos los mares  
y esperaré sin ti  
tapiado al fondo de algún recuerdo_

No podía creerlo era él ¡Era él!

_Si tú no vuelves  
mi voluntad se hará pequeña...  
Me quedaré aquí  
junto a mi perro espiando horizontes_

Si tú no vuelves  
no quedarán más que desiertos  
y escucharé por sí  
algún latido le queda a esta tierra  
Que era tan serena cuando me querías  
había un perfume fresco que yo respiraba  
era tan bonita, era así de grande  
no tenía fin...

_  
Y cada noche vendrá una estrella  
a hacerme compañía  
que te cuente como estoy  
y sepas lo que hay.  
Dime amor, amor, amor  
estoy aquí ¿no ves?  
Si no vuelves no habrá vida  
no sé lo que haré…_

Miguel Bosé se paseó por todo el salón acercándose a gente, seduciendo y jugueteando con las niñas, mientras toda la gente, en especial mujeres se derretían por él.

_Si tú no vuelves  
no habrá esperanza ni habrá nada  
Caminaré sin ti  
con mi tristeza bebiendo lluvia_

Que era tan serena cuando me querías  
había un perfume fresco que yo respiraba  
era tan bonita, era así de grande  
no tenía fin...

Y cada noche vendrá una estrella  
a hacerme compañía  
que te cuente como estoy  
y sepas lo que hay.  
Dime amor, amor, amor  
estoy aquí ¿no ves?  
Si no vuelves no habrá vida  
no sé lo que haré

Y cada noche vendrá una estrella  
a hacerme compañía  
que te cuente como estoy  
y sepas lo que hay.  
Dime amor, amor, amor  
estoy aquí ¿no ves?  
Si no vuelves no habrá vida  
no sé lo que haré  
  
Llegó hasta ella y le dio un calido abrazo además de una hermosa y grande rosa roja, además de un beso en la mejilla.

"Que gusto verte de nuevo encanto, prométeme que nos veremos de nuevo en otro de los conciertos, no me falles esta vez de ¿acuerdo?" – Saludó a todos y luego se fue.

Ahora todos esperaban las palabras de Serena en respuesta a esta gran sorpresa. Después de la emoción de haber escuchado a Alejandro Sanz en aquella época, le había pedido a sus padres conocer a Miguel Bosé cuando cumpliera los 19.

"Papá, no debiste" – Sonrió nerviosa y miró de reojo a Darien, este solo hizo un gesto de superioridad ante el personaje que se había ido. – "Muchas gracias a todos, estoy muy feliz, ha sido la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que he tenido en muchísimo tiempo"

Serena tragó saliva y esperó unos minutos hasta que las ganas de llorar se le quitaran.

"Bienvenidos todos, a la reinauguración del Palacio Lunar. Estoy muy feliz de verlos a todos ustedes, así, como hace muchos años atrás. Espero que esta noche la guarden en sus corazones así como yo la guardaré en el mío. Debo agradecerles a todos los que hicieron posible este día. A mis amigos Rai, Mina, Amy, Lita, Molly y su esposo, Taiki, Yaten y Seiya. Agradecerles también a mis primas Haruka y Michiru por el apoyo incondicional que siempre me han dado…Ahora agradezco que mi padre este aquí conmigo, como me gustaría que mamá también estuviera aquí físicamente, ya saben… siempre esta en mi corazón. Luna, Artemis, siempre han acompañado a mi padre, los amo por eso y mucho mas. También agradezco a mi familia, mi pequeña y valiosa familia mi hija y mi Darien. Quiero que sepan que a todos los amo"

Un gran aplauso fue la respuesta de todos los presentes y mientras que Serena se limpiaba los ojos con cuidado, se acercó hasta Darien y le dio un gran beso en los labios. La pequeña Rini aplaudió enérgica y emocionadamente contagiando a algunos espectadores, pero este aplauso fue mas breve.

Serena, una buscó con la mirada a ese alguien que no había visto hace tanto tiempo y cuando lo encontró no dudó en dirigirse a él mientras que toda la gente volvía a sus propios círculos de conversación.

"Seiya, que gusto verte" – Comenzó ella con algo de timidez.

"Igualmente Bombón" – sonrió algo apenado.

"Hace bastante que no te veo"

"He tenido algunos asuntos que atender"

"¿Trabajo?"

"Si"

El cuadro de timidez no mejoraba entre ellos, ambos actuaban como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo desde que algo horrible había pasado entre ellos y no se atrevieran a hablar del asunto. Quizás Serena lo sentía así ya que finalmente había decidido quedarse con Darien. Pero Seiya se sentía completamente fuera de lugar… incómodo.

"Seiya que gusto de verte por aquí" – Intervino Haruka. – "Por lo visto este día tiene sorpresas para todos… debo hablar contigo ¿Nos disculpas gatita?"

"Ehh… sip"

Y de pronto Serena quedó dando bote. Miró a las chicas quienes estaban en lo suyo, Rai hablando con hablando con Mina quien de reojo veía a Yaten hablando con gentes de influencia. En misma situación se encontraba Amy quien tenía los ojos aguados, Lita hablaba animadamente siendo abrazada de la cintura por Asanuma. Finalmente Serena decidió acercarse por el lado débil del grupo.

"Hola Nicholas ¿te diviertes?"

"Señorita Serena, felicidades… si, todo esta bien" – Respondió él de manera rápida, casi atropellada.

"Parece que Rai no te toma en cuenta, por eso te lo digo, además te veo callado…"

"Bueno, la señorita Rai no estuvo muy de acuerdo que la acompañara… pero no quería dejarla sola, le prometí al abuelo que la cuidaría y deseo acompañarla"

En ese momento Rai volteó y los sorprendió, le lanzó una mirada furibunda al hombre y luego le habló a Serena.

"Amiga cómo lo estas pasando hoy… ¿te has divertido mucho?"

"Mucho, ha sido un día espectacular" – Dijo Serena nerviosamente. Podría jurar que telepáticamente Rai le estaba advirtiendo que se alejara de él… para seguir castigándolo.

Serena vio nuevamente su alrededor, la fiesta estaba increíble. Darien estaba hablando con su familia y con Molly quien estaba también con los suyos. Se sintió tan feliz e indecisa, no sabia de qué lado ir a participar ahora.

Luna estaba viendo a las niñas y Artemis desaparecido como siempre.

"Serena" – La nombrada volteó

"Taiki"

"Felicidades" – Ambos se abrazaron. Serena se permitió ver de reojo a Amy quien inmediatamente desvió la mirada y se sintió muy mal por su amiga. – "Debo hablar contigo"

Serena se dio cuenta que por el tono de voz que él usaba, se refería a un tema importante. Lo condujo hasta el despacho, el cual era de su padre y ambos estuvieron a solas.

"Zafiro te manda felicidades y esto" – Le acercó un sobre más o menos grueso el cual debía contener varias cosas por lo que dedujo Serena. – "Dijo que era tu regalo de cumpleaños, no sabia si dártelo o no…" – Taiki le extendió el sobre para que ella lo tomara. Algo que ella dudó, no quería tener problemas – "El accedió a las condiciones ya que no le quedaba alternativa pero insistió en que deberías tener esto. Lo llamó: Justicia"

"No quiero… hoy no"

"Está bien" – Le sonrió.- "Dejémoslo para otro día"

Ambos salieron del despacho para encontrarse con Artemis y Gustav y su padre.

"Hija mía, creo que esta es la hora en que tu padre debe irse a descansar"

"Ohh"

"Son las 2 de la madrugada, Luna se quedó con las niñas en la habitación de la pequeña dama y mañana vendré por ellas"

"De acuerdo Artemis, papá, cuídense mucho"

"Me ha gustado mucho esta celebración, creo que ha sido tan maravillosa como al ultima vez y pienso que se volverá a repetir muchas veces"

"Papá… ¿de verdad no quieres quedarte?"

"No hace falta, tengo mi hogar y Artemis quiere acompañarme, es todo lo que necesito"

"Yo… gracias por estar conmigo, realmente me siento afortunada de tenerte como papá"

"Todo lo contrario, yo me siento tan afortunado de verte cumpliendo un año mas… aun recuerdo lo pequeña que eras cuando me dejaron cargarte. Tu madre estaba tan cansada y aun así te dio de amamantar desde el primer momento"

Serena sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos. Su papa era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz de ahora en adelante.

Una vez que salieron al salón principal se dieron cuenta que ya bastante gente se estaba retirando. Molly fue la primera que se acercó a ella para despedirse pues el pequeño Kelvin estaba ya dormido en los brazos de su padre.

Mucha de la gente mayor también se estaba retirando y otros que habían dejado saludos con Darien para la festejada y su padre. Se notaba que quedaba menos gente.

"Guauu se nota que somos jóvenes, yo aun estoy despierta y lista para seguir celebrando" – Rió Serena.

"Bueno cielo es hora de irme. Darien, no sabes lo feliz que me siento de tenerte como yerno, finalmente puedo descansar sabiendo que mi pequeña hija esta en tus brazos fuertes y que mi nieta crecerá con todo el amor que necesita y con una familia bien constituida así como lo fue la nuestra"

"Papá…"

"Gracias señor Helios, no lo defraudaré" – Dijo Darien solemnemente.

"Nos vemos mañana Lady Serena, ahí pasaré por mis mujeres… cuídenlas"

Fue la primera vez que Artemis se vio preocupado y Serena entendía que tal vez nunca había dejado a Luna y Diana fuera de su custodia, pese a que él debía haber tenido que viajar bastante anteriormente.

"No te preocupes, aquí estarán bien. Te quiero papá" – Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla – "Te quiero mucho Artemis" – El aludido tembló levemente.

Los vehículos salieron del lugar lentamente, uno a uno encegueciendo brevemente con sus luces delanteras.

Serena se adentró al salón donde todos aplaudieron nuevamente, quedando sus amigas, sus amigos sus conocidos mas cercanos.

"Es hora del baileeeee" – Gritó Mina.

Todos los restantes, hasta los padres de Darien comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música que Mina colocó.

De pronto un fuerte ruido se escuchó por sobre la música del salón que dejó a toda la gente confusa. No tardó en entrar gente con semblante horrorizado, gritando y aullando.

"¡¡Un accidente!!"

"No no" – Dijo Serena débilmente temiendo lo peor.

Avanzó lo mas rápido que le dieron sus pies, pero todos ya estaban en el ventanal y la terraza viendo como una columna de humo ascendía perdiéndose en el oscuro cielo.

Mucha gente gritaba horrorizada. Alaridos y gemidos de horror.

Comenzaban a escucharse las sirenas de emergencia a lo lejos, lo suficientemente lejos como para asumir que aun tardarían en llegar.

Muchos flashes de cámaras fotográficas de los periodistas que se quedaron hasta el final y muchos llamando a refuerzos televisivos.

Darien volteó hacia ella con lagrimas en los ojos pese a su rostro inmutable. Le ofreció su mano a lo que ella aceptó mas por necesidad física que por la emocional. Si no la sostenían se iba a caer en cualquier momento.

"No puede ser… no puede ser… no puede ser" – Pronunció ella tan débilmente que ni ella se escuchaba a si misma.

El grito desgarrador de una persona en particular la hizo percatarse de que su miedo mas grande se había cumplido y de la peor manera.

Recobró las fuerzas desde dentro de su alma y se abrió paso entre la gente de forma apresurada reconociendo el vehiculo de su padre consumiéndose entre las llamas.

"Noo" - Dijo a media voz. Apresurando el paso, saltando desde la escalera (_**NA**_: _no media mas de un metro de altura_) Abriéndose paso entre los matorrales. Siendo atrapada por fuertes brazos que le impidieron seguir avanzando. Escuchando como Luna gritaba desquiciada llamando a su marido.

Haruka, maldiciendo, pasaba al lado de ella de vuelta, siendo arrastrada por Taiki y Seiya.

Autoridades, emergencias, bomberos, ambulancias, todo ya estaba llegando, nadie podía acercarse.

"Noooo nooooo NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

Intentó soltarse desesperadamente, esta vez no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, esta vez no seria impedida por el horror de la impactante escena. Esta vez…esta vez…

El vehiculo sin previo aviso estalló… igual que aquella vez…

**x-x-x**

"A lo mejor si nos excedimos esta vez… será mucha la coincidencia" – La voz femenina quebró el silencio.

"Da igual, ahora está sola, no es mucho lo que pueda hacer" – Sonrió entre las sombras, mientras brindaba por su jugada maestra, esa que le debían desde hace mucho tiempo, por la humillación que le hicieron pasar. – "Antes de lo que piensa será ella la que siga"

"Solo importa hacerla sufrir como ella me ha quitado todo lo que yo quería" – Dijo otra voz femenina cargada de resentimiento.

La puerta se abrió de golpe iluminando tenuemente la sala.

"Ese es mi trabajo" – Sonrió abiertamente – "Hacer sus sueños realidad"

Rubeus cerró la puerta tras de si.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Notas de Tani Love **

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han seguido hinchando para que escriba. Este capitulo me costo realmente mucho escribirlo, creo que varios meses puesto que todo el tiempo le iba a agregando y quitando algo, tratando de no perder el brillo de esta historia y como siempre ayudada de mi escritos que tienen la historia resumida y con ello me guío para no perder nunca el sentido de Antifaz.

Chicos, chicas, espero no decepcionarlos con este capitulo y prometo seguir actualizando, no dejaré estas historias porque son uno de mis motivos que no me permite abandonar este mundo jejejeje luego de eso me muero tranquila XP

Motivos por los cuales he tenido un poco de lado mis historias: el principal fue la falta de inspiración y eso conlleva tanto falta de creatividad como motivación al escribir… lo lamento mucho y es una de las cosas que mas hecho de menos de la Tania adolescente. El segundo fue la inminente llegada de la vida laboral que me ha traído satisfacciones económicas no lo niego (mi Kuro-tan es una de ellas xD) pero que por otro lado me ha costado mucho surgir y estar estable en mi pega. Y la ultima razón y yo diría la mas importante que solo mis amigas la conocen son todos mis líos emocionales y existenciales que me han hecho cambiar mi forma de ver el mundo… pero esas cosas depresivas las dejo para el blog jajajaja

Un beso para todos y todas. Los quiero mucho y de verdad quiero que sepan que seguiré hasta el final.

**(''*·.·***_**Tanita Love**_***·.·*'')**

**08 – Abr - 2009**


End file.
